Tornasol
by Willnira
Summary: InuKag.Ella lo ayudo a transformarse del niño ñoño al muchacho más guapo. Drogas, alcohol y cosas estupidas de adolescentes.NOTA FINAL DEL FIC.!
1. El trato

**Tornasol**

**Summary:** El tenía una razón para que Kagome lo transformara en alguien popular...Quería ser novio de Kikyo, y aparte que odiaba ser la burla de la escuela...Así que le propuso algo a Kagome. El le ayudaría en matemáticas y ella lo transformaría. InuKag.

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen.

**Aclaraciones:**

_Pensamientos_

-dialogos-

(notas incertadas)

**Cáp.1 Trato...**

"_Me encanta tus inventos,_

_Tu color dorado en tus ojos,_

_Y tambien tu forma de ver las cosas"_

Odiaba ir a la escuela...Odiaba que todos se metieran con el, solo por que era inteligente, feo y era un _hanyou_...Refunfuño mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela...Podía ver como todos lo miraban y murmuraban algo, ellos sabían perfectamente lo que estaban diciendo pero obviamente a ellos eso no les importaba. Se acostumbro a eso durante todo el año y estaba buscando una escuela donde no se burlaran de el...Apretó su puño mientras llevaba su mochila de otro lado, odiaba a todos...Suspiro mientras se tranquilizaba, el se lo habia ganado al ser el más solitario y al ver como su hermano era el que tenía fama con las chicas. En cambio el, era el bicho raro del que todos se burlaban, acomodo sus lentes mientras pasaba a tomar asiento, ni siquiera necesitaba lentes pero era una grata manera de evitar puñetazos en sus ojos por si lo golpeaban...

El profesor entro a su salón y noto como todos aventaban bolas de papel y no lo dejaban continuar la clase, ahí estaban todos impidiéndole estudiar, rolo sus ojos notando como el profesor seguía intentando calmar a todos. En su clase habia youkais, hanyous y humanos. Ciertamente era una de las más privilegiadas de toda la ciudad...La _mejor_ de toda la ciudad.

El profesor dio su clase, y al único que le preguntaba era a el...Después de que todos dejaran de abuchear y de decir comentarios hiriente el pudo terminar su participación.

-Estupidos-murmuro mientras tomaba asiento, no era su culpa que el fuera inteligente y los demás solo quisieran las respuestas de los exámenes cuando el ni siquiera los toleraba-

Su día no fue lo más perfecto, un par de burlas por parte de las chicas...Y entonces ahí la vio, la verdad solo era un muchacho de tercero de secundaria...Y como en esta edad todos son unos adolescentes el estaba ahí...Viendo a una hermosa muchacha pasar, con su cabello negro y su piel blanquecina...Evito tropezar con el bote de basura y dejo de verla, ella habia notado que el se le habia quedado viendo y se acerco a el...Todos los muchachos hablaban de ella, y sinceramente debían de hablar de ella...Ella era perfecta, con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Inuyasha-Era como un sueño, _ella sabía su nombre_. Debía de dejar de ver flores y nubes detrás de ella. Su delicada voz lo estaba llamando, ella se giro a ver a sus amigas y le acaricio la mejilla...Necesitaba un golpe para saber que esto no era un sueño-Inuyasha...Podrías hacerme la tarea de Matemáticas?-pregunto de manera cariñosa, el simplemente aclaro su garganta y la miro directamente a los ojos. Hacerle la tarea estaba mal, pero que demonios?-

-Claro...-dijo mientras ella sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla...Habia quedado completamente idiotizado. Era un sueño en verdad, ella enfrente de el acariciándole la mejilla-

-Eres todo un caballero-dijo mientras regresaba con sus amigas y se alejaba de el, el se quedo ahí observándola ir. Se quedo ahí un par de minutos, y luego escucho un par de gritos pero eso no le importaba-

-CUIDADO!-Gritaba mientras, ella giraba su rostro hacia atrás y veía como la prefecta la dejaba de ir, ella esperaba que ese muchacho se quitara de su camino pero no fue así. El seguía idiotizado pensando en algo que a ella no le importaba así que espero el impacto contra el muchacho y ella-QUITATE!-Volvió a gritar hasta que el presto atención y se dio cuenta de que una muchacha venía directo hacia el, arriba de una patineta. Se quedo en shock, sus reflejos eran pésimos así que dio un paso en falso y ella termino golpeándose con el. Los dos cayeron al suelo, ella solo vio su patineta seguir su camino y se levanto de encima del muchacho y comenzó a darle leves bofetadas-Hey, despierta...-decía mientras lo miraba. Si se iba no la iban a demandar por haber asesinado a alguien-

Estaba viendo todo borroso, agito su cabeza mientras se levantaba y veía a la muchacha...

-Que bueno que estas bien, pensé que habías muerto...-dijo emocionada mientras se levantaba para ir por su patineta y luego regresaba con el para darle la mano y ayudarlo a levantar pero el rechazo la mano y se levanto solo. Una completa desconocida lo habia dejado ver como un idiota.-Lo lamento es que, quería llegar a comprar algo pero me perdí y estaba cansada de caminar y use mi patineta y luego te quedaste ahí...Ignorando mis advertencias y terminaste tirado-dijo la muchacha mientras movía su cabeza y hacia que su cabello se quitara de enfrente de su rostro. El se llevo su mano a su cabeza-

-Tonta-dijo mientras ella soltaba una sonrisa-No puedes usar eso, en una escuela-dijo regañándola mientras la muchacha sonreía de manera tímida. Su mamá se lo habia dicho pero ella la ignoro y decidió traérsela a escondidas. Inuyasha comenzó a irse, pero ella se fue acercando más a el para seguirlo-

-Seguro que estas bien?-pregunto la muchacha mientras el asentía y comenzaba a dirigirse a su siguiente clase. Ella lo estaba siguiendo y eso le molestaba, era una de las primeras personas que no se burlaban de el-No quieres algo?-pregunto mientras el negaba y entonces entraba a su salón. El cual estaba vacío y ella lo seguía todavía, era recreo y el estaba solo en un salón sin el profesor. Lo menos que podía hacer era hacerle compañía-Me llamo Kagome Higurashi...Y tu?-dijo mientras se acomodaba su cabello y entonces el refunfuñaba y rolaba sus ojos para tambien estirar su mano-

-Inuyasha Taisho-dijo de mala gana mientras giraba su cabeza a otro lado-No tienes algo que hacer? Tirar a otras personas?-pregunto con sarcasmo mientras ella suspiraba y miraba a Inuyasha de manera seria-

-Es que soy nueva y no conozco a nadie...-dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a irse desilusionada, tal vez era verdad hostigaba a las personas...No presto importancia para comenzar a irse, entonces Inuyasha la miro...Y luego pensó algo, pero se rió de sus pensamientos...Esa no fue la única vez que se topo a Kagome, oh no ella habia entrado a biblioteca para poner paginas porno en todas las maquinas y esperar a que sus victimas cayeran...Rolo sus ojos mientras leía algo que le interesaba y que le serviría en el futuro. Escuchaba sus risas cuando entraba la maestra con el técnico y los dos comenzaban a navegar en las páginas-

Se fue del lugar mientras luego tenía otra idea en su mente, en esos minutos se habia dado cuenta de que Kagome era la chica que hacia falta en la escuela...Esa chica que causa problemas, y posiblemente con su perfil se daba cuenta de que tenía bajo promedio...Era Febrero, muy raro que aceptaran a una muchacha en estos tiempos, así que fue a su casillero y luego un par de muchachos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo metieron a la fuerza.

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ-Gritaba mientras pateaba y entonces escuchaba un par de ruedas, el comenzó a golpear desde adentro el casillero. Y el que pensó que meter al casillero a las personas ya no estaba de moda-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ-Grito mientras alguien se detenía y se acercaba a su casillero-

-Inuyasha?-dijo la muchacha mientras el miraba quien era-

-Si, si sácame de aquí-dijo mientras Kagome le pedía la clave y el se la daba y así el quedaba afuera tomando grandes bocanadas de aire-gracias...-dijo mientras la miraba y ella miraba el casillero-

-Meter personas al casillero?-dijo con incredulidad mientras luego sacaba su cabeza y miraba a un par de muchachos reírse al igual que muchachas-Fueron ellos-dijo mientras tomaba a Inuyasha del brazo y comenzaba a guiarlo con ellos. Sus mejillas se encendieron y noto como ella llegaba y le tocaba el hombro a un muchacho-Oye, porque metiste a mi amigo en su casillero?-dijo molesta mientras el otro la miraba sin saber que decir-

-Es un nerd...Eso se gana por ser el número uno-dijo mientras los demás se reían, dos muchachas que estaban ahí murmuraron cosas para burlarse de Kagome-

-Eso nadie lo hace, es de mala onda-dijo Kagome mientras luego miraba a Inuyasha y lo ponía enfrente de ella-Pídele disculpas-dijo mientras el muchacho murmuraba un "si claro" y regresaba a platicar-No, enserio pídele disculpas-dijo Kagome mientras el muchacho se giraba molesto y la tomaba de las solapas para intentar levantarla-

-Tu no me vas a decir que hacer, además es un perdedor...Deberías juntarte con otra persona...-dijo el muchacho harto de la muchacha, Kagome le dio una patada en sus partes nobles y logro ver como el muchacho se doblaba de dolor y sus amigos se reían de el, Kagome fue por su patineta y comenzó a irse lejos de ellos junto con Inuyasha-

Inuyasha la miro y entonces se soltó de ella, no quería juntarse con una buscapleitos el estaba bien solo.

-No vuelvas a defenderme...Ahora van a pensar que soy un mariquita-dijo molesto mientras ella le pellizcaba los pezones y lo dejaba callado-

-Mira Inuyasha, yo te defendí porque quise...Deberías aprender a defenderte...-dijo Kagome mientras se acomodaba su mochila y entonces Inuyasha tubo una idea, pero luego la deshecho al ver como ella le quitaba los lentes y se los ponía ella-Miren, soy Inuyasha-decía bromeando mientras el la miraba-

-Dámelos...-dijo estirando su mano para quitárselos y ella acepto cuando Inuyasha casi se tropieza por seguirla-

Y su día fue todo aburrido, ella habia reprobado su primer examen...Y habia logrado no entrar con las porristas, tambien entro a algo de música en donde habia puros muchachos normales...

**---**

En la escuela, durante el tiempo que ella estaba yendo todo era tan normal, ya era como mediados de Julio, faltaba menos de una semana para lograr terminar la escuela y después sería la graduación en donde no iba a ir, y después entraría a preparatoria...Su corazón se acelero de color pensar en Kikyo Yokohama, no tenía idea porque le gustaba específicamente _ella_, habia aprendido que Kagome no estudiaba y era problemática...Llevaba matemáticas reprobada, y el la iba a ayudar a pasar de año pero iba a necesitar que ella hiciera un grande favor.

Se acerco con pasos seguros a ella, mientras ella terminaba de cerrar su casillero y entonces sacaba sus cosas para irse a casa...El le toco los hombros con su mano temblorosa mientras ella sonreía y se giraba para verlo al rostro.

-Si?-pregunto mientras, se recargaba sobre su casillero y entonces levantaba su patineta con una pierna para prestarle atención al muchacho-

-Te vengo a proponer un trato-miro a todos lados notando como cada personas se comenzaba a ir, ella presto más atención a lo que Inuyasha iba a decirle-Tu vas mal en Matemáticas...-comenzó a decir mientras ella asentía, el estaba nervioso intentando continuar. Ninguna persona que iba mal iba a rechazar una propuesta como esa.-...Así que yo te ayudo a pasar esa materia a cambio de que tu me ayudes a mi a cambiar de imagen...-dijo mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros y pensaba la respuesta. Iba a pasar matemáticas si su tutor era Inuyasha, pensó por breves segundos y sonrió-

-de acuerdo...Pero cambiar tu imagen, como?-pregunto mientras el sonreía nervioso y con la mirada le intentaba explicar y ella murmuro un "Oh" después-claro, no va a ser difícil-dijo sonriente. Y entonces de nuevo vio pasar a Kikyo, con su cabello...Dejo de ver a Kagome para prestarle atención a Kikyo, ya que cuando ella caminaba era como si todo dejara de existir para que solo fuera ella el centro de atención. Kagome miro al mismo lugar que ella-

-Es tan hermosa...-murmuro mientras Kagome soltaba una pequeña carcajada-

-Si, bueno...Tu me ayudaras con mate y yo te haré hermoso...-dijo recordándole su trato mientras el asentía gustoso y estrechaban sus manos para dar por finalizado el trato-

Los dos se separaron, y entonces ella siguió con su patineta mientras el se iba a casa con su chofer afuera esperándolo, sonrió mientras salía de la escuela. Algo muy raro en el, dejo que el carro lo llevara a su casa...No tenía idea de cómo Kagome lo iba a ayudar, pero sonrió...Ella fue la primera muchacha en hablarle sin insultarle...Sin darse cuenta llego hasta su casa solo pensando en ella, cuando llego noto como estaban todos anunciando la hora de la comida, el subió a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas y después bajo para ver como estaba su padre y su madre comiendo al igual que su hermano...

Su familia no era rara, o extraña simplemente no lo entendían...Se sentían orgulloso de el...Pero por alguna razón su hermano mayor siempre era el orgullo de sus padres y aunque odiara admitirlo...Lo admiraba...Y mucho.

Su hermano era todo lo que el no era. Era: guapo, suertudo con las chicas...Era el espécimen perfecto que el desearía ser...Y solo esperaba que Kagome lo ayudara con eso.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Me estaba bañando y se me vino a la imagen de un Inuyasha todo ñoño xDDD no se porke simplemente se me ocurrio : D

Hahaha haber si les gusta la idea x)!

Nos vemos...

Ah si, la historia se trata de cómo Inuyasha va transformando...Y bueno...Habra drama x.x y de todo nos vemos :D!

Atte:

Willnira

"_Me hace hermosa escuchar como hablas de mi,_

_Como te burlas, como llegas a sangrar dentro de mi"_


	2. Primera lección

**Tornasol.**

**GRACIAS X SU APOYO MIL ;D!**

"_Golpeame con brusquedad,_

_Eres el hombre no tengas piedad"_

**Cáp.2 primera lección**

Estaba listo para comer, sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre la comida mientras tomaba asiento. Todos estaban viéndose mutuamente.

-Buenas tardes-dijo mientras todos le regresaban el saludo y entonces, comió de manera tranquila. Cuando llevo su bocado a la boca su madre le regalo una sonrisa-

-Y dime Inu, como te fue en la escuela?-pregunto emocionada mientras Inuyasha sonreía a medias y tomaba aire para contestar-

-Bien...-dijo escuetamente. En la comida no hubo cosas tan importantes.-

Solo breves comentarios de sus padres dirigidos a el y a Sesshoumaru, su padre era un youkai. El se encargaba de unas empresas, y su madre era una humana con una hermosa sonrisa...Ella era modelo, y casi siempre se encontraba yendo a sus eventos, y su padre fuera del país atendiendo negocios, aunque no pareciera sus padres se llevaban muy bien. Se notaba mucho que se querían, no es que siempre estuvieran viajando...A parte tenía a Sesshoumaru.

Noto como el miraba a sus padres y luego lo pateaba por debajo de la mesa, muy bien Sesshoumaru era un idiota y un youkai, cuando termino de comer el fue a su cuarto y se encerró a terminar su proyecto final de la escuela y se puso a estudiar. Con sus calificaciones reprobar sería como terminar el año con un ocho, y el no necesitaba estudiar todo lo tenía en su cerebro.

Cuando entro a la escuela solo quería encajar, las constantes mudanzas en la escuela no servían de nada, aparte que siempre fue introvertido y nunca fue tan fuerte como para que fuera popular. Su padre nunca lo comparaba con Sesshoumaru, su madre lo adoraba por como era...Pero el al ver como todos en la clase se burlaban de el, decidió sumergirse en los estudios...Y odiaba tener que hacer eso, odiaba estudiar y hacer la tarea aunque si no fuera el número uno en la escuela, posiblemente su padre se sentiría avergonzado de tenerlo como hijo...

Si _Kagome_ lo iba a ayudar en muchas cosas...Cuando termino de estudiar, fue a jugar nintendo...

**---**

-Bien hecho-dijo emocionada una amiga, mientras Kagome se tiraba de la rampa para comenzar a hacer sus expertas acrobacias en la patineta, cuando termino se dio cuenta de que su amiga tambien se estaba lanzando desde la rampa para hacer una doble acción, estaba en estos momentos en su lugar favorito, las rampas de patinaje...Cuando termino se dio cuenta de que por intentar hacer un truco se habia raspado, tal vez debería dejarlo pero si lo dejaba solo no tendría nada que hacer-

Era de tarde, habia ido a comer con una amiga mientras luego ambas llegaban con sus otros amigos, y hablaban de todo menos de su afición a las patinetas, noto como daban las ocho así que se despidió de todos para comenzar a irse, su amiga tambien la siguió vivían a dos casas así que se fueron juntas.

-Y, te paso algo interesante en la escuela?-pregunto su amiga mientras levantaba la patineta para comenzar a caminar. Kagome la imito, no quería llegar a casa, sabía lo que encontraría y eso no le gustaría en lo absoluto-

-Nada...Lo de siempre-dijo mientras su amiga suspiraba y entonces pasaba su brazo por su cuello-

-Kag...Tu y yo siempre seremos amigas, verdad?-pregunto mientras Kagome tambien la abrazaba y decía un agradable "si" su amiga era de cabello castaño largo y sedoso...Sus ojos eran cafés, y aunque no se notara mucho ella era más agradable que ella, habían sido vecinas durante más de tres años, y solo hace un año se dieron cuenta de que podían ser amigas.-

-Bueno...Nos vemos mañana-dijo Kagome que veía como Sango asentía y comenzaba a caminar dos casas a lado. Kagome tomo aire, se arreglo el cabello y toco el timbre de su casa...Se asomo por la ventana notando como todo estaba apagado, insistió con el timbre pero nadie le abría. Lo que le faltaba, se habia quedado afuera de su propia casa, fue a pasar la reja mientras veía la ventana de su habitación abierta. Necesitaba subirse en una silla para después subir a la reja de división de la otra cosa y así lograr llegar a su ventana o bien podía esperar en casa de Sango a que su madre llegara-

Cuando iba a ir por la silla para subir por la división, noto que de todas formas no iba alcanzar así que fue con Sango, algo habia escuchado de que la mamá de ella tenía la llave de su casa...

-Sango, tu mamá tiene llave de mi casa?-pregunto mientras veía como Sango iba a la cocina y comenzaba a revisar en una gaveta y luego le extendía las llaves. Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, y fue corriendo a casa para abrirla y así meterse a su cuarto. Dejo sus libros en la mochila, y fue a darse un baño...Cuando salio, fue a ponerse una pijama y noto que apenas eran las ocho y media así que fue a estudiar un poco química...-

Recordó el trato con Inuyasha, si, el era inteligente le iba a ayudar para su examen en cuanto supiera los resultados de su examen se pondría de acuerdo para ir a hacerle esa transformación. Justo antes de las nueve su madre llego con dos bolsas, ella fue a ayudarla mientras veía que habia comprado.

-Hiciste tu tarea?-pregunto su madre que metía las cosas en el refrigerador y entonces con su sonrisa escuchaba un "claro" por parte de su hija. Su madre era joven, se habia embarazado a los diecisiete por el idiota de su padre...Y a los cinco años el enfermo y luego murió. Así que solo eran ella y su madre, y le disgustaba hablar de su padre, por eso siempre lo evitaba-

No ceno nada, simplemente fue a su cuarto y termino de estudiar para después dormirse. Su madre entro exactamente a las seis de la mañana para comenzar a despertarla, y ella a regañadientes fue que despertó...Odiaba levantarse temprano, pero como ese día iniciaban exámenes solo iría a hacer su examen y luego regresaría a casa...Su madre pudo llevarla a la escuela, así que solo entro y saco su lápiz para ir a hacer su examen de química.

-De que hay examen hoy?-pregunto un muchacho a su lado. Ella suspiro y acomodo su cabello negro para mirarlo-

-Química...-dijo con breves palabras, le entregaron a todos su examen y ella lo contesto. Estaba segura de que iba a pasar, habia leído casi todo y no se habia quedado dormida y las que no entendía las copiaba al de a lado-

Se levanto a entregar su examen, y ya se iba a ir pero la maestra la detuvo con su horrenda voz.

-A donde va Higurashi? Falta el examen de Historia-Química bien. Historia mal. Regreso por su examen mientras tomaba de nuevo asiento y se martirizaba con las preguntas-

De las cuarenta preguntas solo supo unas veintiocho, por lo menos sabía más de la mitad. Entrego su examen nerviosa para después comenzar a irse del salón, al salir pudo ver como estaba Inuyasha posiblemente esperándola. Lo notaba demasiado malhumorado.

-Cuando tienes matemáticas?-pregunto mientras ella pensaba y luego suspiraba-

-El ultimo día de exámenes...-dijo mientras el suspiraba más calmado y comenzaba a irse, se encogió de hombros y tambien comenzó a irse por su lado. El era inteligente iba a idear algo para que pasara de año, salio de la escuela y comenzó a caminar su mamá esta vez le habia prohibido la patineta así que espero a que llegara, la vio tocando el claxon así que se apuro a ir. Si no iba posiblemente se bajaría y la haría pasar alguna vergüenza-

No hablo de nada durante el transcurso de la escuela a su casa, solo fue llevada a casa y su madre fue a terminar de trabajar...Fue por su patineta, mientras sacaba su mochila de diario y comenzaba a irse...

Iba en su patineta, mientras giraba en una esquina, habia adoptado el vicio en las patinetas desde que vio el programa Viva la Bam de MTV, se habia enamorado de Bam a primera vista...Y el era su novio pero todavía no lo sabía, aparte de que siempre le gusto ese "deporte" cuando termino y se dirigió al parque noto como este estaba vació así que decidió ir a galerías. Eran las diez y media lo más probable es que todos estuvieran en la escuela presentando exámenes y después teniendo esas largas y tediosas clases.

En galerías podía ver las tiendas, y con sus cien pesos comprarse algo. Muy bien, no era suficiente dinero pero era lo único que le quedaba, con cien pesos no le alcanzaba para nada, solo se podía comprar unos aretes...Ni siquiera le alcanzaba para una perforación...Fue por las revistas, mientras las hojeaba y veía como el lugar estaba lleno de puro veterano (gente adulta) que desayunaba entre amigas, sonrió...De seguro ella estaría dentro de muchos años desayunando, pidiendo en café mientras escuchaba las divertidas historias de sus amigas...Posiblemente no estaría casada, o tal vez si...Tomo la revista y fue a pagarla, después fue a dar varias vueltas por el lugar sin poder comprar nada.

El cine estaba cerrado, así que solo pudo ir a jugar maquinitas, desperdicio dos grandes horas de su vida para después terminar con cinco pesos y decidir que era hora de irse del lugar, así que fue caminando y al final salio en su patineta para comenzar a irse.

Hablando de ella un poco: Bueno, ella tenía amigos youkais y hanyous...No le gustaba ir a antros o usar vestidos, odiaba los vestidos la hacían ver gorda y hasta estupida, tambien odiaba a esas mujeres que se veían al espejo todos los días y no paraban de verse en el espejo, tambien le disgustaba cuando veía gente drogarse...No era divertido verlos drogarse, solo se hacían idiotas pero a veces era divertido cuando estaban drogados decían tonteras y veían cosas que ella no veía, tambien le gustaba ver a la gente ebria...Le gustaba la música, si patineta y futuramente tocaría la guitarra aunque su madre creía que solo era vagancia. La familia de su madre era como diferente a todo lo que ella quería, poseía cuatro hermanos...Uno era vendedor de vienes y raíces y lo adoraba, las demás solo intentaban sacarle un poco de cariño. Sus primas eran bonitas y altas, algo que ella solo no era...

Cuando llego al parque pudo ver a sus amigos usar su patineta...

-Kagome...-dijo un muchacho entusiasmado de verla-Este hanyou vino a preguntar por ti-dijo mientras señalaba con su cabeza a un muchacho de cabello blanco y dos hermosas orejas. Ella sonrió y comenzó a acercarse-

-Kagome tu amigo es divertido-dijo una muchacha mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos, y solamente miraba como Kagome sonreía-

-Hoy comenzaremos a estudiar-dijo Inuyasha levantándose para ir con Kagome, ella se rasco la oreja nerviosa mientras sus amigos comenzaban a reírse-

-Si, bueno...-dijo Kagome notando la burla que sus amigos hacían-Ya! Dejen de reírse...Si no paso me quitan la beca-dijo mientras sus amigos paraban a reírse. Luego uno se levantaba para acercarse a ellos dos-

-Que sigue? Que dejes la patineta para ir a vender donas?-pregunto burlesco, mientras Kagome suspiraba era imposible hablar con ellos, pero adoro el comentario de "Ja! Kagome estudia, lo que mi trasero estudia" eso fue divertido aunque Inuyasha solamente sonrió agraciado-

-Y bien?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras Kagome suspiraba-

-Si, vamonos...-dijo mientras comenzaba a irse con Inuyasha. Después los demás muchachos los seguían hasta afuera del parque-

-QUE BONITA PAREJA!-Grito una muchacha mientras Kagome se reía e Inuyasha se sonrojaba-

-No les hagas caso!-dijo Kagome notando como se ponía nervioso. Ella entonces se perdió de la vista de sus amigos para comenzar a caminar con Inuyasha-Te trataron mal? Por lo general ellos admiran a los hanyous...-dijo Kagome hablando de sus amigos, Inuyasha solamente la miro sin saber que decir-

-En realidad me trataron bien...Son muy buenas personas-Kagome le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo-

-Mira! Lo primero que debes cambiar es tu forma tan correcta de hablar...Puedes decir demonios...Haber describe a esa mujer-dijo señalando a una mujer de unos veintiocho años. Inuyasha la miro-

-Se ve bonita...-y eso era todo lo que el podía decir de esa mujer?-

-Bueno describiré a mis amigos...Son unos idiotas, tienen retraso mental, son geniales, aburridos, tarados, lentos de aprendizaje y no saben lo que significa ortodoxo...-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa y luego parpadeo-de hecho yo tampoco se lo que significa ortodoxo, pero a nadie le importa...-dijo de manera rápida. Inuyasha solo pudo parpadear confundido, estiro su mano y logro detener un taxi y así comenzó a ir en camino a su casa-

Los dos iban un poco serio, ella entonces suspiro.

-Bien...Tu cambio se dará en vacaciones y lo primero que harás será entrenar...Tu sabes hacerte más fuerte, si te haces musculoso no funcionara solo debes tener seguridad en ti mismo...Vas a ver como todo va a salir bien-dijo Kagome mientras el le pagaba al taxi y entonces ambos entraban a casa, Kagome admiro su enorme casa. El siguió caminando mientras ella lo seguía a sus espaldas, habia decoraciones por todo el lugar, todo era tan terriblemente ordenado-

-Y si no pasas la materia?-pregunto Inuyasha cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras, habia un elevador en casa pero estaba en limpieza así que mejor utilizaban las escaleras. Ella se encogió de hombros-

-Vamos, si tu eres mi maestro todo va a salir bien-dijo Kagome mientras entraba al cuarto de Inuyasha...Ella noto como tenía posters en su cuarto de grandes cantantes famosos de la música clásica, hasta tenía cantantes de rock clásico de los años ochenta o tal vez de otro año...El saco sus libros y la llamo a estudiar, le enseño poco a poco ella no entendía muy bien así que le ayudo de nuevo, después termino con la primera lección así que paso a la siguiente...El tiempo pasaba muy rápido ella estaba entendiendo bien. Inuyasha era excelente explicando y tambien era excelente en perder la paciencia-Inuyasha...Tu solo quieres ser guapo para llamar la atención de Kikyo verdad?-pregunto Kagome cuando la sirvienta les habia traído algunas cosas para comer. El entonces suspiro nervioso, y miro a Kagome molesto-

-Claro que no, estoy harto que se burlen de mi...Eso es todo...-sonó con brusquedad mientras Kagome levantaba ambas cejas y entonces dieron por terminada esa explicación-

Dejo a Kagome contestar algunas cosas solas, y después cuando dieron las ocho ella cansada decidió que era hora de terminar.

-Quédate con esto-dijo mientras le daba la revista que habia comprado y entonces se la daba-ahí vienen cantantes que te pueden ayudar...Ah si, y algo que ayuda a tu autoestima es...que todos son diferentes, todos son bellos solo que hay algunas personas más bonitas que otras pero el punto es que...no hay belleza fea solo belleza rara-dijo mientras se despedía de el para comenzar a irse, vivía lejos de casa le tomaría un par de minutos llegar a su casa pero se despidió de el...El solo observo la revista y se adentro de nuevo a su casa-

Si, fue un día largo y cansado para Kagome...Inuyasha suspiro, aunque pasara tiempo con Kagome...Eso no iba a cambiar sus sentimientos por _Kikyo_...

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

**GRACIAS X SU APOYO...EN VERDAD**

**XD**

**Hahaha**

**Bueno antes no lo dije pero bueno**

**Dejenme reviews e.é o si no, no le continuo ú.ú**

**Ehh ehh! Q.Q**

**Me pongo estricta ;-;**

**Bueno nos vemos hahaha xDD**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_Tu eres esa perra,_

_La más sucia del planeta tierra"_


	3. Diversión

**Tornasol**

**Aclaraciones:**

_·Esta historia presenta alteración en los personajes, aunque la parte skater de Kagome es algo muy nuevo...Y tambien un Inuyasha que ira cambiando? O.o_

_Bueno nos vemos..._

**Cáp.3 Diversión**

"_Baila para mi,_

_Agarra mi mano para saber que estas ahí para mi"_

Le habia tocado irse caminando...Habia ido caminando y se habia acercado un hombre en bicicleta...Y lo que paso fue esto.

_-Flash Back-_

_-Dame tu dinero, esto es un asalto-decía el hombre que estaba todavía en la bicicleta, ella lo miro con incredulidad y comenzó a andar más rápido en la patineta, pero el la comenzó a seguir de nuevo. Ella molesta entonces lo miro molesta-_

_-No tengo dinero, ve a asaltar a otro-le dijo irritada, mientras el la tomaba de la mano y entonces por suerte noto que no habia ningún maldito callejón así que ya habia...Bueno pues ya habia triunfado por así decirlo-_

_-Pues...Dame lo que tengas-Kagome rolo sus ojos y saco de su pantalón cinco pesos. Le entrego el dinero mientras el hombre la miraba-_

_-Es todo lo que tengo-dijo molesta, el hombre se fue aun más molesto diciendo groserías en su bicicleta.-_

_Kagome lo observo, viejo idiota...Era como el hermano de una de sus amigas, los habían intentado asaltar y uno de ellos dijo "no tengo feria". Idiotas, pero bueno eso daba igual ahora solo iba camino a casa..._

_-End of Flash Back-_

Llego a casa y noto a su mamá marcar el teléfono y al verla colgaba.

-Que te paso?-pregunto mientras veía su reloj-son las nueve de la noche, sabes que debes de llegar a las ocho...-dijo molesta mientras se levantaba y la miraba. Su madre era como cualquier madre preocupada, la miro con incredulidad y sonrió-

-Estaba en la casa de un amigo estudiando, y luego cuando regrese fui asaltada por un señor en bicicleta-dijo dramatizando la parte de su pequeño robo. Su madre la miro preocupada-Pero afortunadamente no traía mucho dinero...-dijo mientras su madre la abrazaba aun más, y entonces ella intentaba respirar-

-Vez? Por eso no te dejo salir tan tarde...Ahora la hora de regreso es antes de que se ponga el sol-Kagome maldijo por haberle dicho eso a su madre y no le quedo de otra que murmurar un leve "aha". No le iba a hacer caso, diría que se le olvido decirle y que lo del robo ella lo invento y regalo dinero a los pobres por pura caridad. Bueno, ella no era así...Mejor dejo que su mamá le dijera las "nuevas reglas"-

Subió a su cuarto, para empezar a cambiarse y después dormirse. Despertó apresurada, y fue rápido a bañarse desayuno algo ligero y después fue a lavarse los dientes, otro día más de exámenes...Llego notando todo muy normal, hizo sus exámenes y entonces noto como estaba Inuyasha siendo molestado por esos idiotas que tanto odiaba. No se acerco solo se quedo viendo como Inuyasha se soltaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

-Quieres ir a mi casa...a estudiar?-pregunto mientras el asentía y entonces ella sonreía y lo tomaba de la mano para comenzar a ir a su casa-

El dejo que ella lo guiara, no le molesto que ella lo tomara de la mano. Y ella no se percato de que iba jalándolo de la mano para apurarse a ir a su casa, le presto su patineta para que el la usara.

-Andale súbete-dijo sonriendo mientras el negaba y daba un paso a lado. Ella sonrió-entonces no te ayudare a que te veas más sexy-dijo con su chantaje femenino, Inuyasha gruño y se subió a la patineta. Ella dejo que el se agarrara de su hombro, y entonces le explico como usarla, el capto rápido pero no pudo dominarla tan bien, así que dejo que lo volviera a intentar el estaba asustado jamás se habia subido a una patineta-DA VUELTA...PASA TU PESO DE LADO-Le explico mientras el levemente se inclinaba y entonces ella murmuraba un "super" y veía como iba disminuyendo la velocidad-

-Soy un asco para estas cosas-dijo levemente decepcionado, ella entonces puso su mano en su hombro y continúo caminando con su patineta en la otra mano-

-Yo tambien era un asco-dijo mientras dejaba que se subiera de nuevo y comenzaba a jalarlo para que ella fuera caminando y el arriba de la patineta. El sonrió, Kagome se preocupaba más por los demás que en el. Sonreía mientras veía como Kagome seguía empujándolo, y luego al llegar a la esquina ella se detenía. Así estuvieron llevándose mutuamente, hasta que Kagome llego a su casa notando como estaba el carro de su mamá estacionado-

Se acerco a tocar mientras esperaba un poco, se escucho un "voy" y ella entonces le sonrió a Inuyasha.

-Bueno mi casa no es tan grande como la tuya, pero...Bueno no es tan grande y es aburrida-dijo sonriendo mientras su mamá abría y entonces notaba a su hija acompañada de un muchacho. Sonrió la mujer mientras Kagome dejaba que pasara-

-Mamá el es Inuyasha, Inuyasha ella es mi mamá pero todos mis amigos le dicen mamá...Así que puedes decirle mamá-dijo mientras su mamá sonreía y entonces sacaba de su bolsa un poco de dinero y se lo daba a Kagome-Le dicen tía Sounomi...en realidad-dijo Kagome en secreto mientras su mamá se quitaba los tubos que tenia en su cabello y miraba a Kagome-

-Pides algo de comer...Bienvenido a casa Inuyasha, dime como quieras...Por cierto Kagome...Tu ropa esta en tu cuarto, la doblas y la guardas en tu closet...Estudias mucho, y si sales llegas antes de las siete...-Kagome asintió mientras veía irse a su mamá, ella entonces le indico que subieran a su cuarto-

Inuyasha al entrar noto como todo estaba un poco revuelto, no se comparaba con el suyo que estaba ordenado. El de Kagome solo estaba revuelto, ella comenzó a quitar la ropa que tenía encima de su cama y sin pensar la aventó a su closet, después saco sus libros de donde estaban y miro a Inuyasha.

-Listo Inuyasha...Tienes hambre? Sed?-pregunto mientras el asentía y entonces Kagome se levantaba para que la siguiera-

Le sirvió refresco, y reviso lo que habia de comida. Estaban esos guisados que su mamá guardaba, cerro el refrigerador mientras luego comenzaba a subir a su habitación, Inuyasha la estaba siguiendo.

-Y tu papá?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras ella se giraba y sonreía de manera amigable. Odiaba que le preguntaran por el, pero no iba a ser grosera-

-Trabajando...-Mintió mientras Inuyasha murmuraba un "ah" y entonces se preparaban para estudiar. Ella presto atención, iba a hacer examen de todo el mes pero habían visto tantas cosas que con una sola hora no iba a alcanzar al final como terminaron antes se pusieron a ver la televisión. Pero tocaron la puerta así que Kagome bajo a abrir notando que estaba Sango entrando contenta entusiasmada, la invito a pasar mientras Sango se tiraba sobre la cama y veía a Inuyasha sentado girando en su silla-

-Quien es el? Se parece a Carlitos Finster...Pero da igual soy Sango la mejor amiga de Kagome-dijo Sango presentándose, Inuyasha la observo poseía un cabello castaño largo y unos hermosos ojos cafés. Sonrió para presentarse-

-Soy Inuyasha Taisho...Carlitos el de los rugrats?-pregunto mientras ella asentía y entonces Kagome suspiraba para mirar a Sango-

-A que has venido?-pregunto mientras Sango suspiraba y entonces se sentaba en la cama y miraba a Kagome-

-Sango cree que su mamá ama al director, Sango quisiera que la amaran así, Sango ama mucho a su mamá, Sango se disculpa por ser una hija imbecil-comenzaba a decir mientras los dos la miraban confundidos-Sango no busca padrastros, los padrastros buscan a la mamá de Sango-al final ella misma terminaba riéndose y los demás la miraban feo-Bien, bien simplemente quería verte...-dijo mientras los otros dos murmuraban un fingido "ha,ha"-Que hacen?-pregunto mientras veía como Kagome estaba acomodando su trasero para sentarse de manera más cómoda-

-Pues terminamos de estudiar...-dijo Kagome mientras Sango intentaba no reírse-Y tu que onda? Que haces? Hace un montón de tiempo que no te veo...Es más que onda? Platíquenme que han hecho? Hace mucho que no los veo-fingía Kagome en tono bromista mientras Sango suspiraba-

-Pues este fin voy a ir a pistear, y tu vas a venir conmigo y tu amigo raro si quiere tambien puede venir...-dijo mientras Inuyasha miraba su reloj iban a ser las siete de la tarde, pidió el teléfono de Kagome para irse y entonces ver como las dos amigas brincaban en la cama-

Kagome por accidente habia pisado mal, y casi se caía pero Inuyasha la logro ver con facilidad y la sujeto de la mano ella sonrió. Habia tenido mucho miedo y Sango continuo brincando mientras los tres terminaban de brincar hasta que tocaron por Inuyasha...Kagome y el habían comido juntos, pero no fue una grande comida solo fue pizza de champiñones.

Dejó de saltar por la cama mientras Sango dejaba de brincar para ver a un Inuyasha divertido.

-Ya pronto seremos niñas de preparatoria!-decía entusiasmado Sango mientras Kagome asentía con entusiasmo.-Y llevo solamente Química reprobada! Pero como soy Sango voy a pasar-se rasco de manera despistada la mejilla mientras regresaba a saltar, su cama solamente estaba moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo y ella sonreía divertida-Y podremos vomitar, tomar, fumar...Podremos conseguir permisos!!-decía entusiasmada mientras Kagome asentía aun más y comenzaba a palmear sus manos aun más emocionadas-

-y podré perforarme todos los lugares de mi cuerpo...Porque voy a trabajar!-decía sonriendo, Sango la miro la raro y entonces Inuyasha comenzó a brincar con más intensidad-Esto será tan emocionante-dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras Inuyasha dejaba de brincar para bajarse-

-Lo más emocionante es que seré guapo!-Sango comenzó a reírse, y Kagome la miraba confundida-

-Pero si tu ya eres guapo! Solo necesitas quitarte las gafas y mecer tu cabello y decir 'Hola, sexy'-Sango dejo de brincar para tirarse en la cama-Eso es demasiado erótico!-dijo emocionada mientras Inuyasha y Kagome se miraban confundidos. Sí Kagome era rara, Sango era dos veces más rara-

-Estas loca-dijo Inuyasha escucharon el sonido de la bocina de un carro, así que Inuyasha se despidió de su nueva amiga y comenzó a irse, Kagome lo acompaño hasta la puerta mientras se despedía de el hasta que el logro perderse en su carro. Después comenzó a subir a su cuarto emocionada para ver a Sango mirar la televisión-

-Tu amigo es raro-dijo Sango entusiasmada-y todo lo raro se parece a nosotras!-dijo aun más entusiasmada. Kagome solamente comenzó a reírse-

**---**

Los demás días estuvo estudiando con Inuyasha, repasaba las demás materias y tambien la de Matemáticas. Inuyasha sentía que ella estaba lista antes de dos días del examen pero por algún motivo el solamente utilizaba ese pretexto para estar con ella...Le presento a todos sus amigos sin necesidad de ocultar sus orejas o de fingir que era insultado, pero esos amigos de Kagome lo habían tratado bien...

Pensó que solamente era una de sus amigas, le habían gustado varios cantantes de rock...Demasiados de esa revista, era experto usando las computadoras así que fue sencillo buscar más bandas de rock como la de "Mindless Self Indulgence" (amo esa banda Q.Q) y descubrió que lo psycho iba con el. Habia utilizado por la noche el gimnasio de su casa, y nadaba más de dos horas en su alberca...Prácticamente los primeros días habia quedado aporreado pero según Kagome el dolor era bueno...

Tercero de secundaria, tal vez su siguiente año iba a ser bueno...Iba a ser excelente, iba a seguir siendo amigo de Kagome y si Kikyo se interesaba en el...Sería su novio, iba a ser lo que ella quisiera sin cambiar sus amistades o sus nuevos gustos musicales...Iba a ser el perfecto novio para todas las chicas, su sueño iba a ser hecho realidad.

Prácticamente en la secundaria habia muchachos feos, ya que es la etapa de la adolescencia y toda esa porquería pero a el esa maldita etapa le habia afectado de más...Era enano, prácticamente tenía los dedos pequeños y calzaba del cinco y medio, así que sus pies eran "pequeños" ni hablar de su cuerpo era flacucho si se peleaba huía pero ahora no iba a hacer eso...Escuchaba con sus esplendidos oídos decir como las muchachas al ver a los de preparatoria eran guapos...

Contesto su examen, mientras lograba sentir como Kagome estaba esperándolo afuera lucia muy emocionada...En cuanto lo vio se lanzo a abrazarlo, el se quedo sorprendido...

-Estoy tan jodidamente feliz, me fue muy bien! (me fue pinche bien xD hahahahaha lol chiste q' traigo xD)-dijo mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla y lo volvía a abrazar, si estaba muy emocionada por primera vez en toda su vida habia podido contestar un examen de matemáticas con todo...Se sentía como una maestra, como si todos no valieran nada y estaba muy emocionada-

-Que bien!-dijo mientras Kagome se emocionaba más, ultimo día de clases...Ultimo día en que iban a tener examen...Y mañana iniciaba el primer día de sus cambios, ella ya habia pensado en como cambiarlo. Primero que nada ya habia comenzado con sus gustos musicales, iba a hacer que conociera a todas las personas posibles...Lo enseñaría a ser grosero, salvaje, arrogante y un poco agresivo cuando fuera necesario iba a hacer que tuviera esa facilidad de hablar...Iba a durar mucho pero todo eso valdría la pena para cuando entraran a primero de preparatoria-

-Ven a mi casa como a las ocho...Ah y di que te quedarás a dormir en mi casa-dijo mientras comenzaba a poner su patineta en el suelo-

-Porque?-pregunto deteniéndola con la mano y entonces ella sonrió de manera traviesa y el se quedo sin saber que decir-

-Será secreto-dijo mientras por accidente llegaban dos youkais con ellos. Inuyasha instantáneamente iba a escapar pero entonces miro a Kagome seguir hablando, hablando y hablando hasta que esos youkais se acercaron y ella los miro fulminante-

-Que bonita pareja hacen...Los dos raros de la escuela-dijo el más grande mientras el otro gordo se comenzaba a reír como cerdo-

-Enserio? Ustedes forman el diez, uno por alto y el otro por gordo-contesto Kagome de manera hiriente-Pido disculpas si insulte su corazón abestiado pero tremendas bestias como ustedes merecen estar enjaulados-seguía diciendo de manera brusca Kagome. Era su ultimo día podía decir lo que quisiera sin consecuencias, los últimos días todos se ganaban reportes por cualquier cosa y ella llevaba un menos dos en su calificación prácticamente eso era malo-

Inuyasha solo estaba observando. Y los otros dos estaban molestos, sus ojos se posaron en ella...

-Las mujeres como tú terminan siendo solteronas-dijo el gordo. Kagome casi desfigura su cara, un segundo la desfiguro-

-Hay pues gordos como tú, con esa grasa pueden alimentar a los niños de África...-dijo mientras sonreía. Esos dos estaban por exaltarse e Inuyasha estaba observando eso detrás de Kagome-

-Perra-murmuro el alto mientras la tomaba del brazo y entonces Kagome suspiraba y se soltaba, agarro su patineta para golpear al alto en los tobillos y al otro simplemente fingió que le iba a pegar pero se asusto demasiado que se fue con una humedad entre sus piernas. Inuyasha observo eso a punto de carcajearse, el youkai que era alto solamente se fue...Esa perra de Kagome se las iba a pagar-

Habia quedado con Kagome de ir a su casa por la noche, así que en cuanto llego tiro su mochila y comenzó a ver que se iba a poner tenía ropa decente y formal...Negó mientras buscaba un look en una revista y trataba de imitarlo pero el tuyo termino siendo un fiasco, así que perdió todo el tiempo posible...Nado un poco y fue a hacer ejercicio, cuando no pudo más fue a bañarse mientras luego salía y se cambiaba. Los hombres tenían esa formalidad de llegar puntuales, así que sus padres lo dejaron ir a dormir...Llevo ropa en una de sus mochilas, mientras entonces observaba como Kagome estaba regresando a su casa, espero a que ambos entraran para ver como se disculpaba cinco minutos y después la veía.

Pasar un tiempo con ella, no iba a enfermarlo...Pero se miro y ella lo miro...

Ella lo habia notado...El no tenía sentido de la moda.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

**Muchas gracias x dejarme review...y por aumentar mi autoestima aunque me dijeron ke las personas e se cortan no lo tienen yo creo que no es asi...Pero bueno me da igual...**

**GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS X SU APOYO!! GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS, Y POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI HISTORIA :D!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS, VAE :D!**

_(They think I'm a freak, but I think they're awesome)_

**PD.1.-**Solo quiero decir unas ultimas palabras...u.u Bueno recibi un review de alguien a quien yo creo que es buena persona y te dire querida amiga (hahaha me siento como adal ramones cuando da un monologo y le tira pura kaka a rudy hahahaha RUDI Q.Q) pero bueno he recibido tu review, y quiero decirte que n0n si lanzas tu fic yo sere qien lo lea...Si es parecido que importa? Lo importante es esto: tenemos una conexión psiquica Ok me pase de lanza cn eso hahaha xD pero bueno...aclaro no te tacharia de copiona o algo asi porque yo se que cada quien se esfuerza por tener una idea cada vez mas original...Y ojala y pongamos de moda a hacer un fic de Inuyasha en forma de ñoño seria asombroso ver a todas las escritoras escribiendo de un Inuyasha todo ñoño xDDDD hahaha te imaginas? seria lo mejor del mundo (ok me pase de nuevo) Q.Q pero en fin yo te apoyare amiga...n0n bueno pss ya vae♥

**Eso es todo n0n bueno ojala me dejen reviews x el tercer capitulo...nos vemos :D!**


	4. Socializando

**Tornasol**

_L keajrlaierñoaweiporwai ):_

_Traducción: Gracias x sus reviews, lean :D!_

♥

**Cáp.4 Socializando...**

"_No más días grises,_

_Y días solitarios"_

Ella usaba un short de color azul marino, unas calcetas largas de colores con unos zapatos en forma de bota que combinaban con el color de su chaleco con una estrella, debajo de ese chaleco usaba una blusa...Un leve pasador en forma de estrella adornaba su cabello, se veía colorida y su maquillaje era de lo mejor...Ella hizo una mueca al verlo.

-A donde vamos?-pregunto viéndose, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla con una aburrida camisa...Kagome lo llevo rápido a su habitación-

-Muy bien...Mi hermano tiene ropa así que te presto...-Inuyasha la miro confundido-

-Tu hermano?-pregunto Inuyasha ella asintió-

-Oh, es que es mi mejor amigo pero somos hermanos...-El miro la ropa, por lo general habia camisas...Tomo una negra con el nombre de una banda y los zapatos que acompañaban ese conjunto...Kagome lo dejo solo, cuando entro le arreglo el cabello no iba a ser su imagen que iba a usar solamente era para salir-Festejaremos que pase matemáticas...Y todas las demás aburridas materias-dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a salir. Su madre todavía no regresaba, ella regresaba a las nueve de trabajar...Así que ambos se fueron caminando, Sango se les unió utilizando una ropa más punk que la de el...O la de Kagome-

-Es viernes nene, hoy es viernes social...-dijo Sango entusiasmada mientras los tres se detenían para pedir un taxi y entonces comenzar a marchar-

-Siempre sales los viernes?-le pregunto a Kagome ella negó mientras indicaba la dirección y miraba a los demás para que cooperaran-

-No, salgo algunas veces al cine o algo así y a una que otra fiesta...Pero ya somos chicas de preparatoria oficialmente así que van a haber puros 'dulces dieciséis' (en estados Unidos no se festejan los quince años así que puro 16)-

El taxi se detuvo en una fiesta donde habia muchachos posiblemente de segundo de secundaria, y ahí estaban ellos tres escuchando como esa música de rock tocaba el sin esfuerzo podía escuchar todas las voces, Kagome entonces suspiro mientras los tres entraban, el cabello de Inuyasha estaba perfectamente arreglado así que entraron y saludaron a Kagome...Las ocho en punto, la casa mejor dicho mansión estaba abierta para el paso publico de los locos adolescentes que les gusta beber y tomar.

Kagome estaba meciendo su cabeza al sonido de la música, Sango estaba presentándole varias amigas y amigos...Por lo general pasaba una muchacha con una charola y sus bebidas, Kagome probo una mientras veía a Inuyasha tambien tomarla, si era principiante tomando posiblemente iba a sentir los efectos más rápido.

-_Denle una grande bienvenida a Kagome...-_anuncio el vocalista de la banda mientras veía al batakero hacer un sonido_-QUE PASE!-_Dijo entusiasmado, Kagome negó mientras todos la miraban emocionados, no le quedo de otra más que pasar-_Kagome...Saluda a tu publico-_La mayoría del publico estaba agarrando ambiente en la grande casa, ella hizo el sólido símbolo de la paz-

_-Qué pedo?_-saludo a sus amigos mientras dejaban que la música se pusiera y saludaba a sus amigos. Una muchacha la cual tocaba el piano eléctrico, y los demás puros hombres

-Eres terriblemente sexy-dijo el vocalista divertido mientras ella sonreía y miraba a Inuyasha estar hablando con confianza de alguna cosa y las muchachas se lanzaban sobre el para besarlo. Ellas si que eran rápidas-Y quien es el?-pregunto el bajista mientras Kagome sonreía y miraba a sus amigos-

-Es Inuyasha Taisho, es un hanyou y no es nada popular así que trátenlo bien...-dijo Kagome mientras regresaba con Inuyasha para verlo completamente feliz-

La banda siguió tocando, mucha música tocando...Demasiada música, el se sentía completamente feliz (el clásico ebrio principiante u.ú) estaba viendo todo como si fuera emocionante, podía decir tantas cosas sin pensarla a una muchacha le dijo que tenía un hermoso trasero, y a otra le toco el seno...Eso fue algo atrevido pero en verdad fue divertido.

Habia un tiempo en el que posiblemente el tendría todo esto, y para eso no faltaba mucho...Pronto tomo otra bebida, esta vez dos muchachos lo tomaron para llevarlo a la parte del jardín e introdujeron un embudo en su boca, comenzaron a dejar que la manguera pasara toda la cerveza posiblemente a su boca...Mientras el publico gritaba "fondo, fondo, fondo" y el solamente tomaba ese líquido delicioso. Ya habia dado su primer beso, su primer agasaje, su primer borrachera...Estas fiestas a las que Kagome iba eran muy intensas.

Kagome lo estaba buscando, lo habia perdido de vista...Así que comenzó a preguntar por un hanyou, nadie sabia nada de el...

Salio a la parte de la alberca en donde estaban haciendo carne azada, y logro ver como estaban gritando "fondo" así que noto como estaba Inuyasha tomando del embudo cerveza, sonrió mientras iba con ellos y comenzaba a separarlos de Inuyasha después la tomaron a ella pero ella fue hábil y logro poner a simplemente una muchacha que ya estaba completamente ebria...El tiempo paso muy rápido, tan rápido que Inuyasha y ella solo terminaron viendo a los demás vomitar y ellos mismos vomitaron del asco que les producía ver tantos vómitos.

Era lo más divertido y extraño que habia hecho en una fiesta...Kagome no estaba tan ebria como el, de hecho le gustaba la forma tan feliz como estaba...Como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que le perturbaba, miro a un par de estudiantes de su escuela mientras miraban a Inuyasha y murmuraban un "Es Inuyasha" y luego miraban a Inuyasha reírse y fanfarronear con alguna muchacha.

Al menos ella ya sabia que cuando el bebía era todo lo contrario al gruñón hanyou...Si, lo mejor iba a ser verlo despertar...Se acerco a el, para quitarse el gorro que tenía popotes de cerveza y entonces lo tomo de la mano para ir a presentarle varios amigos.

-Ella es Kira, Lei, Mei, Yumi, Oumi, Zack, Grin y Greg-dijo entusiasmada mientras el sonreía y los saludaba. De repente el mundo se comenzaba a fijar en el, y cuanto más se fijaban en el más descubría que Kagome siempre habia estado en su lado, al menos cuando ella quería-

La fiesta se fue poniendo mucho mejor, y el se habia perdido de nuevo otra vez le estaban haciendo fondo a el...Y después Kagome estaba arriba de una mesa destrozando un par de cosas por petición del anfitrión y de los demás que estaban viendo eso-

Por lo general ella siempre se iba a las doce como la cenicienta, pero esta vez ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por que ya era alguien grande...

Sango se habia encontrado con ella y juntas habían destrozado las partes, hasta que notaron como los demás aplaudían ellas siguieron tomando esas fotos que se acostumbran a tomar. En una Kagome salía como si fuera maniaca y en otra simplemente hacia una grosería con sus dedos. La fiesta continuo hasta las tres de la mañana, Inuyasha estaba totalmente ebrio y se encontraba escupiendo todo en el baño, cuando salio pudo notar como los demás estaban paseándose como si fuera un carnaval...Bebió otros dos tragos de nuevo, y fue a buscar a Kagome esta vez ya no estaba tan ebrio pero todavía habia alcohol en su cuerpo.

-Nos vamos-dijo Kagome en voz alta mientras todos murmuraban un "que mal" y ella tomaba a Inuyasha para comenzar a irse con el-

Se fue con Inuyasha mientras pedía un taxi, por lo menos podía estar en sus cinco sentidos...El taxi los dejo enfrente de su casa, la casa estaba a oscuras así que entro mientras Inuyasha comenzaba a hacer caras extrañas todavía bajo efecto del alcohol.

Ambos entraron demasiado contentos, subió las escaleras para comenzar a ver que todo seguía en su lugar, el fue al baño mientras ella comenzaba a ponerse la pijama apurada, después Inuyasha salio y cómenos a desvestirse enfrente de ella...Ella no se inmuto solo admiro esos brazos debiluchos que poco a poco se iban a hacer fuertes pero sin exagerar.

Ella seguía observando como el se cambiaba sin su ayuda, y luego se regresaba a vomitar posiblemente así iba a estar toda la noche...Junto un par de sabanas que tenía y le dio una de sus almohadas.

-Duermes en el baño...-dijo mientras el asentía y comenzaba a acostarse en el, así que ella solo fue a dormirse para solo tener el sonido de cómo caía algo en la parte del retrete-

Su madre no habia llegado...Así que no hubo porque preocuparse, en la noche no pudo dormir...Y cuando lograba dormir ese sonido de que Inuyasha estaba vomitando la lograba despertar, pero pudo descansar sus ojos.,..Por la mañana posiblemente como a las once de la mañana ella despertó con unos ojos irritados, y un terrible dolor de cabeza...Noto como estaba Inuyasha saliendo del baño, lucia delgado...

-Todo es por tu culpa...No sabía que habia bebida-dijo excusándose de la impertinencia de haber bebido alcohol. Kagome simplemente corrió al baño para tambien vomitar-

-No te hagas-dijo cuando le bajo al baño y comenzó a lavarse la boca, miro a Inuyasha y este simplemente descubrió que estaba completamente muerto-

Ambos tenían resaca. Ambos ahora sabían que no debían tomar alcohol, pero la verdad para que prometer que nunca lo iban a volver a hacer si bien sabían que terminarían bebiendo de nuevo. Kagome bajo por unas pastillas e Inuyasha la siguió, tomo dos aspirinas mientras le daba tambien a Inuyasha...Preparo algo con mucha miel, eso siempre ayudaba en una dura resaca...Ambos estuvieron mejor cuando se bañaron y desecharon totalmente el alcohol de su cuerpo.

Inuyasha se puso su ropa normal, mientras Kagome solo se ponía un pantalón, una camisa y unos discretos tenis...La madre de Kagome entro a su cuarto, y comenzó a limpiar...Abrió sus ventanas y observo a los dos niños hacer caras cuando lo hizo.

-No van a comer?-pregunto mientras Inuyasha asentía y entonces ella tambien lo hacia. La madre de Kagome los hizo bajar al comedor mientras comenzaba a servir las cosas. Abrió el refrigerador le paso el refresco a Kagome y ella fue a ponerlo en la mesa, después Inuyasha espero a que las mujeres se sentaran para saber cual era su lugar en la mesa-

-A donde fuiste ayer?-pregunto mientras tomaba un pequeño bocado de su plato y lo llevaba a su boca. La madre de Kagome se tenso un poco y entonces Inuyasha pareció observar como el rostro de la madre de Kagome se tensaba, y Kagome continuaba tomando refresco como si nada pasara-

-Salí con unas amigas...-Mintió la señora. Kagome sonrió, que bueno que habia salido con sus amigas, si no hubiera salido entonces hubiera visto lo ebrio que ambos llegaron sonrió, ella habia ocasionado que Inuyasha tuviera sus primeros besos y sus primeras bebidas alcohólicas. Sonrió al recordar pocas cosas de la noche anterior, Sango e Inuyasha arriba de una mesa gritando groserías y luego ella peleándose con una rubia para robarle sus zapatos...-Y dime Inuyasha...-comenzó a decir la señora comiendo con delicadeza, Inuyasha levanto el rostro y limpio su boca con la servilleta-Que hicieron ayer?-pregunto sonriendo. Inuyasha miro a Kagome y luego a la madre de esta, su mente no tenía ideas para mentir-Sin mentiras por favor-dijo mirando con una sonrisa tierna a Inuyasha, Kagome lo estaba mirando pero el no la miraba...-

-Mamá yo puedo contestarte eso-dijo Kagome pateando a Inuyasha por debajo de la mesa y sonriendo.-

-No señorita...-dijo su madre de manera severa. Kagome se hundió en su asiento, por algún motivo su madre creía que fumaba mota en su habitación, es más hasta tenía esa idea de que la vendía solo porque se encerraba en su habitación por dos horas y luego salía con Sango-Que conteste Inuyasha, el es el invitado de esta casa-dijo la madre regresando esa sonrisa tierna a Inuyasha-

-Fuimos a una fiesta-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, y no iba a mentir completamente. Kagome estaba poniéndose nerviosa-de los amigos de Kagome regresamos a las once porque yo tenía sueño y la verdad no estoy acostumbrado a salir-la madre de Kagome pareció quedar conforme con esa respuesta así que dejo de preguntar-

-Kagome-dijo la mamá de Kagome esta vez de una manera seria-No quiero que te asustes ni nada pero...Sango no regreso ayer a su casa-Kagome entonces dejo el vaso en la mesa y miro a su mamá preocupada-Regreso como a las siete de la mañana totalmente ebria...-dijo la madre de Kagome-

Problemas para Sango...

-Si es que fue mi culpa yo le insistí que nos acompañara a mi y a Inuyasha a una tonta fiesta y ella acepto...Sango no acostumbra a tomar pero fui a saludar a unos amigos y de repente ya no la encontré-dijo Kagome echándose la culpa para que Sango no tuviera problemas-

-Kagome...Tu y Sango son como hermanas...Cuando tu tuviste tu primera borrachera llegaste tarde y vino Sango a decir lo mismo que estas diciendo, y tu siempre vas a su casa y dices que fue tu culpa...-dijo su madre divertida-Además ya sabia que no habían llegado a las once-miro a Inuyasha y luego a Kagome-La madre de Sango vio cuando llegaron y a los diez minutos llego Sango...-Kagome maldijo a la madre de Sango y luego miro a su madre...Odiaba que las madres supieran todo a través de los vecinos, pero la madre de Sango era como su tía, si algo no le parecía le decía a su madre y ambas adoptaban la idea de crear un castigo justo-

-Rica comida-dijo Inuyasha al ver esa divertida pelea de madre e hija...-

-gracias...Quieres más?-Inuyasha negó y le ayudo a recoger los platos a la señora, como a las seis de la tarde cuando los dos estaban jugando nintendo en la sala llamaron a la casa de Kagome...Contesto la mamá de Kagome y mantuvo una conversación con la madre de Inuyasha por breves minutos-Tu mamá viene en media hora...-dijo la madre de Kagome mientras veía como ambos movían con fuerza sus dedos. Odiaba los nintendos absorbían el conocimiento de los jóvenes-

Como lo habia dicho la madre de Inuyasha, en media hora llego a recoger a su hijo. No se sorprendió de que Inuyasha estuviera en una casa de dos pisos, a comparación de la suya.

-Buenas tardes soy Izayoi Taisho la mamá de Inuyasha-dijo la elegante mujer de cabello negro, alta y hermosos ojos negros. La madre de Kagome accedió a su saludo mientras Izayoi entraba a su casa-

-Soy la madre de Kagome Sounomi Higurashi-dijo sonriendo. La madre de Kagome no se quedaba atrás, tenía un cabello corto y arreglado perfectamente con unos hermosos ojos color café, su cabello era totalmente negro...Se veía solo un par de años mayor que la de Inuyasha, pero ambas eran totalmente hermosas-

-Y, Como se porto Inuyasha?-pregunto Izayoi entrando a la sala en donde vio a su hijo jugar con Kagome...Pausaron el juego para que Inuyasha subiera por sus cosas y fuera a lado de su madre-

-Se porto bien...Aunque yo no pude estar en casa le di permiso a que llevara a Inuyasha a alguna fiesta de adolescentes...-La madre de Kagome sabía que su hija no era capaz de hacer cosas indebidas en su casa la conocía...Cuando hablaban de sexo su hija siempre decía "yo moriré virgen, amen" y se iba a la casa de Sango-

-Fue a una fiesta?!-pregunto feliz y sorprendida su madre, la madre de Kagome asintió-Ahí que grosera...-dijo mirando a Kagome para luego acercarse a ella-Soy la mamá de Inuyasha...-dijo presentándose ella misma, la madre de Kagome estaba viendo como Inuyasha traía sus cosas y saludaba a Kagome-

La madre de Inuyasha estaba emocionada viendo como su hijo hablaba con Kagome, y se emociono de finalmente ver como su hijo lograba tener una amiga con la que podía salir...E incluso estaba emocionada de que iba a tener a una amiga para tomar el café por las tardes...Duraron como una hora despidiéndose. Inuyasha le dijo que iba a venir a su casa y ella le dijo que si...Pero que trajera dinero...(amo esas mamas ke duran horas y horas en despedirse xD y no les para la boka hahaha Q.Q mi mama es así xD).

Bueno después de que se pusieron de acuerdo, Kagome fue regañada por su mamá por haber ido a una fiesta sin su permiso.

-Pero es que tú no estabas...-dijo exaltada mientras su madre levantaba una ceja y la miraba irritada-

-De todas formas...Tu no puedes salir a fiestas sin mi permiso, para eso tengo el celular!-decía Sounomi, Kagome levanto la ceja molesta. Ya habia salido, ya habia tomado habia regresado sana y salva con Inuyasha cual era el maldito problema entonces?-

-Ni siquiera lo traías prendido, además no se acabo el mundo por ir a una tonta fiesta...-dijo Kagome mientras regresaba a jugar nintendo y su mamá continuaba regañándola-ya mamá-dijo Kagome harta de solo escuchar como su mamá se quejaba por ir a una fiesta, el problema no fue ir a la fiesta...El problema es que llego tarde y llevo a un inocente niño a una fiesta para corromperle su buena educación...-

-No Kagome, no me calles-dijo su madre. Kagome rolo sus ojos molesta. Siempre era lo mismo a su mamá no le paraba la boca cuando la regañaba, se moría de ganas de decirle "ya cállate me tienes harta" y siguió por los próximos diez minutos hasta que sonó el teléfono y dejo de regañarla, se suponía que una madre cuando se enoja debe de tener esa voz de ogro y todo pero cuando contesto lo hizo de una manera tan angelical-

Pudo ver como su madre bajaba la voz en algunas cosas lo que le molesto y mucho, termino de jugar nintendo para subir a su habitación y encender la computadora...Perdió dos grandiosas de su vida jugando tibia, cuando después bajo a tomar algo y veía a su mamá todavía hablando por teléfono, era suficiente su curiosidad estaba llegando a su limite necesitaba saber quien era pero si su mamá se daba cuenta de que levantaba el otro teléfono, entonces ya no tendría meritos para decirle cuando estuviera barriendo y viendo la pantalla de su computadora...

La dejo que hablara por horas y horas...Estaba celosa de que su madre estuviera contenta con la persona quien fuera.

Su mamá no le estaba prestando atención, y ella que quería ver la televisión con ella...Y su madre se ponía a hablar con una persona por horas y horas...Mientras ella se moría de celos de que alguien le robara a su madre.

**Continuará..**

**N/A:**

**No se que pedo con el capitulo, pero me recordó a la fiesta de un amigo x'D.**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS, me siento obesamente feliz :D!**

**Como un niño gordo ke necesita sus galletas n0n**

**Hahaha bueno...**

**UN CHINGOMADRAL DE GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS Q.Q! en verdad :D!**

**Bueno...ahora solo tngo ke preocuparme x una cosa u.ú por el estreno de la película de piratas del caribe :D!**

**Yiehhh**

**Me encanta el trailer...**

"**porke deberia de navegar con ustedes, cuatro intentaron matarme y uno lo consiguió" –toda la tripulación mira a elizabeth-**

**XD pinche jack es bn pinche cabron XD hahaha LO AMOOO °¬°**

**Debo aclarar no se porke demonios me vino el titulo de "Tornasol"...Tal vez porke hay una cancion en mi biblioteca de musika una canción asi u.u pero no tiene nada ke ver...Simplemente me estaba bañando y dije "Inuyasha ñoño" y tube todo el dia esa idea :D!**

**I ia salio el fic xD!...**

**Bueno ya me estoy extendiendo y luego u.u me hago pipi Q.Q y vomito u.uU**

**Ya pss vae :D°!**

**Crees que el capitulo de tornasol fue un asco D: deja un review,**

**Crees que estubo chingon deja un review,**

**Si eres de esos ke leeen y les da weba dejar review...que esperas :D tu puedes llegar a ser **

**La mejor amiga de willnira ;D!**

_**Atte:**_

_**Willnira**_

"_Crees que me importaría que el cielo se quedara sin estrellas,_

_Que el maldito arcoiris pierda su belleza,_

_No sería ni mínima mi importancia,_

_Al saber que tu me dejes sin tu amor"_


	5. Predecible

**Tornasol**

**Cáp.5 Predecible.**

"_Para mi nada es de color,_

_Yo siempre lo pinto tornasol"_

Como su madre no terminaba la llamada, tomo sus cosas para ir a ver a Sango...

Cuando toco la puerta se topo con el padre de Sango, el cual se veía completamente contento y lograba sonreír. No necesito saber a quien buscaba, pues era obvio que no era ni para su mujer ni para el...Era para su hija, así que con malicia preparo para decir algo que nunca imagino.

-Sango esta castigada...-dijo su padre mientras Kagome decía un "Ok" y se iba de nuevo a su casa, a ver como estaba su mamá arreglándose un poco para salir. Kagome la miro confundida-

-Invita a Sango a la casa ya que voy a llegar tarde, por cierto que bueno que te haya ido bien en la escuela...Hable en la mañana y dijeron que pasaste así que la próxima semana tendrás que ir a la ceremonia a recoger tu certificado...Voy al cine, me voy hija-se acerco a darle un beso y ella lo acepto...De nuevo salio a buscar a Sango y otra vez abrió el papá de Sango-

-Perdón pero dice mi mamá si puedo invitar a Sango para que se quede en mi casa parece que va a salir-dijo Kagome mientras el papá se preparaba para decir que estaba castigada-

-Esta castigada no puede salir-dijo de manera triste, entonces apareció la madre de Sango y lo golpeo en la panza con el cucharón-

-No la castigamos en quince años y quieres castigarla por llegar tarde...-dijo su madre mientras miraba como Kagome sonreía.-SANGO-Grito su madre mientras veía como Sango bajaba con sus audífonos levemente molesta, pero sonrió al ver a Kagome-No vuelvas a llegar tan tarde...Entonces quédate a dormir en casa de Kagome-le dio cien pesos para luego ver como su hija y su mejor amiga salían para ir a casa de Kagome-

Sango el contó todo lo que su padre habia dicho con tal de que la castigaran pero su madre solo le dijo "cállate, tu eres el responsable de su conducta" y luego ella intentaba reírse pero su madre regresaba a regañarla a ella diciéndole "mira muchacha c.brona tu no te rías" y Kagome se moría de la risa al escuchar las voces imitadas de Sango. (ya tengo cn qien ganar, ya se ke no hubo nadie ke te diera lo ke yo te di, ke nadie te ha cuidado como te cuide Q.Q puto Luis miguel ù.ú perdón x la grosería Dx).

Tuvieron una noche larga y tediosa de esas en las que una amiga va a tu casa y comienza a revisar tus correos, a meterse a salas de lesbianas y a ligarse a unas cuantas...La clásica noche en la que estas aburrida y no hay nada en la televisión, así que hicieron bromas telefónicas al papá de Sango...Y al final el señor decía un "Ya déjenme en paz..." y luego regresaban a llamarlo y lo dejaban un poco traumado. (Q.Q Homero Simpson XD).

**---**

No tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo en un centro comercial...Ni siquiera sabía porque Kagome insistió tanto...Estaba entrando en donde estaba los discos de música, el traía una tarjeta de crédito que sus padres le dieron para que la usara por sus buenas calificaciones así que podía excederse y gracias a la idea de "tengo una amiga, y voy bien en las calificaciones" podía salirse con la suya. Kagome podía ver como habia toda clase de muchachos de su edad caminando con amigos o sin ellos, miro a uno que era extremadamente guapo así que dejo que el comprara el disco de la música cristiana, pero ella al ver disco fue a cambiarlo por uno de rock y el la miro molesto.

-Mira a ese muchacho, fíjate en su actitud al caminar-dijo Kagome mientras el asentía y entonces ella se ponía delante de el para intentar imitar su forma de caminar y el luego la seguía, ella negó y volvió a caminar como lo hace un niño con arrogancia...El lo volvió a intentar pero le salio de nuevo mal, lo dejo que fuera intentando su forma de caminar hasta que lo consiguió fue que ella lo hizo entrar a la tienda de parte varonil-

El fue a escoger esas camisas de botones y sencillas...Pero ella negó y fue a escoger pantalones de mezclilla de casi todas las formas, tambien le escogió shorts, y las camisas que más le gustaron...Así que Inuyasha entro al probador y ella lo espero afuera sentada mientras leía una revista.

-AWW!-Grito cuando luego cayo al suelo y comenzó a revolcarse, Kagome miro a los demás que estaban entrando y ella seguía leyendo esa revista. Cuando escucho que Inuyasha todavía se quejaba ella se levanto para acercarse a la puerta-

-Que te paso?-pregunto mientras el se levantaba y abría la puerta mostrando parte de su pecho al desnudo. Kagome esperaba una respuesta-

-Me machuque el pipi con el cierre...-decía mientras Kagome se comenzaba a reír y regresaba a sentarse, después de breves segundos el salio usando la peor combinación que pudo haber utilizado en toda su vida...Tenía la camisa levemente desabotonada y debajo tenía otra con mangas. El tipo estaba todo enfermo, era pleno verano y el usando eso como si hiciera frío-

Ella se levanto mientras le cambiaba y le enseñaba a un muchacho una ropa padre en la revista.

-Ellos tienen sentido de la moda-dijo mientras le cambiaba a la revista y le seguía enseñando otras-pero tu, eres un asco-entro al probador mientras veía la ropa que habia escogido toda era varonil y a la moda, le hizo los pares-usa camisas que te combinen o te voy a tener que comprar de esas revistas de moda de mujeres...La mezclilla combina con todo pero por favor no combines una camisa amarilla con una azul es la peor combinación que se puede utilizar es como si apoyaras al América!-decía Kagome exaltada mientras regresaba a cambiarse, el de nuevo entro al probador para hacer una mejor combinación-(América: equipo de fútbol mexicano :O)

Usaba un pantalón normal levemente aguado, con una camisa rosa con toques azules y su cabello blanco. Kagome asintió mientras el se volvía a cambiar la ropa. Ahora usaba un pantalón de tubo, con una camisa negra...Ella asintió mientras seguía viendo que otra clase de ropa se probaba. Habia muchachos afuera que miraban con envidia como un tipo como el tenía a su vestidora personal, y mejor salieron de ahí celosos.

Fueron al departamento de perfumes en donde Kagome le escogió un perfume en verdad varonil, y noto como el cargaba con las bolsas en sus brazos y luego adentro el perfume...Escogió dos gorras de marca, con dos carteras nuevas...Zapatos que por lo general eran tenis...Eran de dos clases o vans, o adidas...Y tambien escogió chanclas para cuando quisiera andar informal.

-Ya me canse-se estaba quejando mientras veía sus cinco bolsas. Miro el reloj eran las seis de la tarde, llevaban más de seis horas comprando cosas y Kagome parecía todavía tener energía-

-Eso te va a servir para los brazos-Dijo como excusa viendo en la tienda llamada Black House varias cosas estilo punk, le escogió dos corbatas por supuesto el las pago...Y tambien una mochila para cuando entrara a la escuela...Miro a Inuyasha, y luego a sus orejas-Inuyasha quieres hacerte una perforación?-pregunto sonriendo mientras el negaba y entonces ella salía de la tienda para luego ir a comprar otras cosas-

-Ya nos vamos!?-pregunto cansado al ver como Kagome negaba y entonces veía como lo llevaba a un salón de belleza-

-Te van a cortar el pelo-Inuyasha dejo caer las bolsas al suelo, y luego miro su largo cabello-

-Pero, pero...Esta hermoso-dijo mientras veía como Kagome se acercaba a el-

-Mira Inuyasha estamos cambiando tu imagen...Si te ven con el cabello explotado, y sin estilo solo van a decir que lo haces para llamar la atención...Confía en mamí-Kagome ella sabe lo que hace-dijo mientras cargaba una bolsa y juntos entraban al salón de belleza-

Las mujeres estaban ocupadas, así que le toco un gay para que le cortara el cabello.

-Y como vas a querer el cabello?-pregunto el joto que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, y el gritaba ayuda con los ojos a Kagome-

-Lo quiero fashion...-dijo Kagome mientras tomaba un mechón y le enseñaba las puntas-Quiero que quede diferente...-dijo mientras el hombre asentía y comenzaba a cortarle el cabello-

Kagome solo se sentó a esperar y ver como le estaban cortando el pelo a Inuyasha. Miraba por el espejo a Kagome sonreír y saludarlo como si nada, ella no tenía idea de lo que le iban a decir sus padres...Cuando llegara el recibo del estado de cuenta de su tarjeta les iba a dar el paro cardiaco, pero habia algo que lo consolaba... "Eran ricos".

Cuando el gay termino su trabajo el se observo, ni siquiera se reconocía...Le habían dejado pelón...Bueno exageraba estaba demasiado corto, y le cubría parte de sus ojos pero el gay se lo acomodo de que se viera fashion y guapo...No se reconocía, miro todo su cabello y luego de varios segundos podía ver como leves muchachas pasaban y le sonreían.

-Soy un monstruo con orejas!-dijo exaltado mientras Kagome negaba y le pagaba al gay para así poder irse-

-Ahora solo necesitas actuar con las chicas...Si vas y consigues una cita estarás listo tigre-Mintió solo quería saber si alguien ya se le acercaba sin burlarse...El se puso nervioso y vio a una muchacha sentada en la fuente comiéndose una nieve, se acerco a ella mientras tomaba asiento a su lado-

-Quieres salir conmigo?-pregunto nervioso, la muchacha lo miro raro y se alejo rápido de el para irse a comer su nieve en otro lugar-

Kagome lo miro incrédula.

-Primero debes conocerla si la muchacha se interesa entonces la invitas a salir-ella miro a un par de muchachos y entonces miro a unas muchachas, y luego miro a Inuyasha-obsérvame-comenzó a caminar de manera despistada y al final terminaba chocando con un muchacho con granos, lentes y para acabarla frenillos...Lo observo reprimiendo sus deseos para vomitar y se giro-

-Lindo trasero nena-Y usaba el uniforme de un "scout". Comenzó a caminar apurada e Inuyasha comenzó a reírse de ella-

-Bien...El no es lindo pero vamos con ellos-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de manera derecha y con el mismo cuidado chocaba con el muchacho de cabello negro-lo siento iba tonteándo-dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantar sus bolsas. El sonrió y miro directamente a los ojos a la muchacha-

-Como te llamas?-pregunto mientras Kagome sonreía y miraba al guapo muchacho un poco nervioso-

Inuyasha estaba escuchando todo con sus orejas de hanyou, primero estaba observando la actitud del muchacho...Se veía seguro, así que con la misma seguridad choco con una muchacha y se le quedo viendo directamente a los ojos.

-Perdón, andaba distraído-dijo disculpándose la muchacha le sonrió mientras lo veía a sus hermosos ojos dorados-

-No te preocupes-dijo la muchacha mientras el comenzaba a alejarse...Escucho las ganas de llamarlo de la muchacha y entonces el se giro y se acerco de nuevo-

-Disculpa, cual es tu nombre?-pregunto con seguridad mientras la muchacha se ponía nerviosa y decía su nombre Kagome lo estaba observando de lejos obviamente el tipo que le estaba hablando dejo de ser importante-

Le habia conseguido tres citas para la próxima semana, le iba a enseñar a actuar con una chica y como estaba con una chica cada vez iba a ser más fácil...El taxi que Inuyasha pidió la dejo en su casa y el solamente miro como entraba a su casa un poco cansada, después regreso a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa, pudo ver a su madre completamente sorprendida de verlo llegar con tantas cosas a su casa.

-Inu, a donde fuiste?-pregunto curiosa al ver toda la ropa que el traía en todas las bolsas que cargaba, le ayudo a llevar las bolsas mientras el le explicaba que iba a cambiar su forma de vestir para ser más popular...Su madre pareció contenta con esa idea, cuando todos durmieron el fue a hacer ejercicio hasta tarde, y cuando noto que no podía dormir tubo esa necesidad de pensar en Kagome pero luego siguió haciendo ejercicio...Fue a meterse a bañar para después dormir-

No despertó hasta la tarde, cuando noto como estaba su mamá trayéndole la comida...Se levanto temprano para después de desayunar comenzar a brincar la cuerda por media hora, después hizo abdominales y sentadillas...Sudaba, sudaba y sudaba...Cansado volvió a meterse a bañar para después ver su ropa y decidió utilizar su ropa nueva con la de siempre dándole un estilo único...Usaba un pantalón color café claro, con una camisa negra con una extraña forma, un cinto y unas chanclas con calcetas de color rosa...Si, esa iba a ser su forma egocéntrica de vestirse...

Miro sus calcetas rosas, tal vez usar rosa no era lo adecuado...Podía escuchar a Kagome decirle claramente "El rosa se les ve bien a ellos, pero a ti se te ve del asco" gruño mientras se quitaba sus calcetas y se arreglaba el cabello a su forma, para después ir a comprar cosas de deportes, quería comprar una pelota de fútbol ya que el no sabía nada de fut así que tomo una de sus gorras y se la coloco solo dejaba descubiertas sus hermosas orejas de hanyou, tambien se puso sus lentes estilo oficial de los setentas...(de esos ke son raros Q.Q).

Bajo con cuidado y paso cerca de un espejo, miro su perfil y noto como estaba su pantalón un poco debajo de sus boxers, y la blusa se marcaba lo necesario a su cuerpo...Bajo completamente mientras veía como estaba Kagome llegando enfrente de el, la miro y ella sonrió.

-Inuyasha hoy te vez bien, sabes...Creo que-Kagome en verdad estaba viéndolo se veía completamente diferente...Para ser uno de los primeros días en los que iba cambiando, pero todavía tenía esa inseguridad en sus ojos. Sonrió-Hoy necesitas usar ropa de deporte-el la miro confundido-

-Ni lo sueñes me da flojera hacer deportes-Kagome cruzo sus brazos y el refunfuñando fue a su habitación a cambiarse mientras ella sonreía. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, con una blusa cualquiera y unos tenis y una bolsa gigante que podía caberle todo el mundo, muy bien no todo el mundo pero si le cabían muchas cosas...Espero quince minutos cuando el bajo lo pudo ver usaba un pantalón color verde oscuro, una camisa normal y unos tenis de deportista no tenía nada parecía más bien la pijama de un niño rico-

Ella sonrió mientras le mostraba el carro que iba a usar, era el carro que traía su mamá pero daba igual...Ambos subieron mientras ella comenzaba a acelerar, lo iba a llevar a la cancha Hergs, una cancha donde iban futbolistas y como tal vez iba a conocer a uno posiblemente podrían practicar con Inuyasha. La música que Kagome usaba era rock, el no conocía a los cantantes...Kagome iba cantando, y a la vez jugando con sus dedos con el volante..El no dijo nada solo estaba amargado observando los parches del camino.

-Cuanto falta?-pregunto mareado de tanto ver parches, si veía un solo parche iba a vomitar. Bueno, solo iba a comenzar a moverse como desesperado y después le daría nauseas seguir viendo el camino. Kagome dio un giro de manera espontánea y después estaciono el carro haciendo rechinar las llantas-

-Ah...llegamos-dijo al ver como Inuyasha se aferraba con más fuerza al asiento, y después bajaba totalmente asustado. Kagome asintió y vio como estaban entrando los muchachos que iban a practicar a ese lugar, Inuyasha bajo con ella mientras la seguía-

Ambos entraron a ese lugar donde habia muchos muchachos de dos años mayores a ellos o de la misma edad, Kagome sonrió a Inuyasha mientras lograba ver como estaba un muchacho deteniendo el balón debajo de su pierna y luego platicaba con sus amigos, ella se acerco a el y comenzó a mirar a los muchachos, estos miraron con burla a Inuyasha.

-Hey-dijo saludando al muchacho, este dejo de hablar para voltear y ver a su pequeña amiga saludarlo con mucha cordialidad. El dejo de prestar atención a sus amigos y la abrazo para darle un beso en la mejilla, sus amigos platicaron entre ellos y Kagome miro a Inuyasha-Es Inuyasha, vas a entrenar?-pregunto mientras el negaba y luego veía a su equipo un poco molesto-

-Nos cancelaron las practicas, el entrenador no va a venir...-dijo mientras veía como tres de sus compañeros comenzaban a irse, y solo quedaban siete en esos momentos, Kagome murmuro un "Oh", y miro a su amigo Tod emocionado de verla-Y a que veniste?-pregunto el muchacho alto, con un cabello un poco largo como de esos que te cubren las orejas, y ojos verdes como el profundo océano-

-Pues...Vine a que entrenaras con Inuyasha...-dijo mientras el muchacho sonreía de manera tímida, Tod lo miro-

-Si, es que quiero aprender a jugar-dijo Inuyasha hablando por primera vez. El muchacho tomo aire y asintió mientras se levantaba para ver a sus amigos comenzar a irse. Después de todo el iba a tener su entrenamiento aunque su equipo solo iban a ser el y el muchacho debilucho de orejas de perro-

-Son de verdad?-pregunto el muchacho viéndole las orejas, Inuyasha simplemente murmuro una cara sarcástica-

-No, es que me gusta usar diademas para detener mi largo cabello-Sarcasmo, sarcasmo, y más sarcasmo. Tod se carcajeo al igual que Kagome, mientras ambos iban a las canchas de fut-

El muchacho puso la pelota en el suelo y miro a Inuyasha intentar ver el cielo, pero le fue imposible.

-Le daremos tres vueltas a la cancha-dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerse a correr, Inuyasha asintió mientras lo seguía a trote. Kagome estaba observando desde las gradas a los dos muchachos hacer calentamiento, Inuyasha estaba agitado y decía "no más" pero Tod lo obligaba a que hiciera más, los hanyous son fuertes y son hábiles pero Inuyasha era débil y tonto en el aspecto deportivo-

Estaba escuchando música mientras lo veía como hacia las abdominales, lagartijas y sentadillas sin reprochar y después pasaban a la parte de la portería...Tod fue el portero mientras Inuyasha le intentaba meter goles. Metió dos, ya que eso de andar metiendo goles no era lo suyo, y después toco el turno de...el ser el portero...Tod le metió todos los goles.

-Si quieres regresa en cuatro horas-dijo Tod mientras Kagome se quedaba perpleja-

-Pero...-dijo Kagome mientras el le guiñaba el ojo, ella asintió mientras iba con Inuyasha a pedirle su número de celular el se lo dio y entonces procedió a marcharse y a dejar en tortura a Inuyasha-

Inuyasha aprendió lo básico del fútbol, tambien aprendió a meter goles y a hacer cambios de balón de pie a pie...Hizo tanto en cuatro horas, dio más vueltas a la cancha, jugo basket...Y hasta compitió por saber quien escupía más si el o Tod. Después fueron a los bebederos, y terminaron echándose agua en el cabello para refrescarse, Inuyasha tenía mugrosos sus brazos y tambien estaba sudado...Kagome llego con treinta minutos de retraso lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha y Tod se conocieran bien, habían quedado de salir a algún lugar de hombres y el accedió...

Kagome llego y noto lo apestosos que ambos estaban, así que decidió darle un aventón a Tod cerca de su casa y después dejo a Inuyasha a su casa, ella se despidió de el para ir a regresar a su casa, eran las siete así que no tendría problemas con su mamá...

Entro con sus llaves y lo que vio la dejo perpleja, era su madre sujetando la mano de un completo extraño mientras sonreía después de breves segundos soltaba su mano y se quedaba totalmente sorprendida.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

**Aprendi un metodo para no estresarme...**

**Cada vez ke adelanto un capitulo, adelanto dos hojas del siguiente para así no llenarme de tanto trabajo...**

**Bueno...**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...**

**Bueno, solo quiero decirles una cosa...Después de cómo el septimo capitulo o del decimo e.e quien sabe**

**Van a haber cosas dramáticas pero ya saben ke a veces me pongo loca de la nada xD**

**Y me pongo a poner tonteras...**

**Bueno NOS VEMOS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**♥

**VAE**

Atte:

Willnira...

"_No quiero el rechazo de la gente,_

_No quiero que me miren diferente,_

_Solo quiero ser una muchacha que busca esa felicidad eternamente"_

**pd.MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS :D dejen reviews vae****♥**


	6. Desconfianza

**TORNASOL.**

**Cáp.6 desconfianza...**

"_Ven aquí, habla conmigo, tal vez yo te puedo ser útil"_

-Kagome...-murmuró nerviosa mientras Kagome miraba al señor era alto de cabello negro al igual que sus pronunciados y desgarrados ojos...Era alto, y tenía un extraño bigote...Ella se le quedo mirando, y su madre noto la tensión que habia-El es mi amigo Gyoma Watson-dijo mientras el señor estiraba su mano, Kagome lo miro con coraje y luego a su madre. Kagome no le dio la mano, y su madre miro a Gyoma con cuidado. El hombre solo dio un paso para intentar salir-

-No, usted quédese... -dijo mientras salía azotando la puerta para comenzar a salir, cuando salio sus lagrimas afloraron en sus ojos-

Su madre abrió la puerta para detenerla pero habia sido demasiado tarde, ella ya se encontraba lejos corriendo...Gyoma la detuvo del brazo para verla de manera tranquila.

-Descuida...Cuando el gato tiene hambre siempre regresa...-dijo mientras Sounomi se giraba para abrazarlo...-

La adolescente seguía corriendo por toda la ciudad, la imagen de su madre y ese hombre la perturbaba...Qué clase de amigo era si le tomaba la mano? Era su novio, por ese desgraciado su madre habia estado llegando tarde...Por ese desgraciado su madre ya casi no le prestaba atención. Cuando sus pies se cansaron de tanto correr, ella siguió caminando hacia un destino indefinido. Limpio sus lagrimas pues odiaba llorar, de seguro con ese hombre es con el que salio el otro día...

Ella fue a esconderse en un lugar poco conocido, aunque hacia mucho calor ella sentía tanto frío en su interior...Cómo confiar en tu madre cuando ella te guarda secretos? Lloro molesta mientras recordaba las veces que le habia dicho un _Confía en mi, soy tu madre...Yo confió en ti_...Solamente habia mentido, su madre no confiaba en ella...Solo lo hacia con ese desgraciado.

Sonrió con ironía...

-Kagome no busca padrastro, el padrastro la busca a ella-al recordar la graciosa y fácil frase que habia dicho Sango. Se quedo ahí sentada en ese lugar sentada, no era nada en especial solo era un lugar oscuro y deprimido y posiblemente olvidado entre toda la ciudad. Sus piernas se doblaron y ella continuo llorando con su rostro agachado, su madre iba a tener un esposo y no le habia dicho nada-

Espero hasta que ella los encontrara agarrados de la mano. Odiaba a su madre, odiaba a ese sujeto extraño con estupido bigote. Escuchaba levemente la risa de las demás personas al pasar, si su padre viviera...

Gruño de nuevo, su padre estaba muerto pasara lo que pasara jamás iba a resucitar, su padre murió por estupido, y todavía se sorprendía cuando lloraba por el...Siguió adentrando sus dedos sobre su cabello mientras lloraba amargamente, cada vez era intolerante pensar en eso...Su estomago se revolvió, tenía tantos sentimientos en esos momentos...Enojo, frustración, odio y coraje...Y tambien celos y envidia.

Su madre era suya y de nadie más, y compartió una vida con el "amor de su vida" hace años, y ahora resultaba haber otro hombre...No decía que su padre hubiera sido bueno, pero se porto siempre bien con ella y le mostraba su cariño en mil formas, y siempre que vio a su madre con su padre ambos se notaban contentos y de buen humor...Nunca se gritaron en casa a menos que ella no recordara y solamente la regaño una vez su papá cuando no quiso hacer la tarea, dejo de llorar para comenzar a sonreír. Le gustaban esos pocos y calidos recuerdos con el. Como cuando cantaba algo y su padre se emocionaba al verla...

Su llanto se convirtió en una melancólica sonrisa...

Pero después de esas vacaciones todo fue mal...No habia podido disfrutar un juego con el, porque el desapareció y luego lo encontraron en el carro de su primo mayor, después a los días de regresar cuando la hermana de su padre la regaño por tomar un jugo, su padre le dijo a la mujer que era una hija de zorra pero con más feas palabras y la habia dejado completamente callada, regresaron a casa y cuando lo hicieron ella amaneció como siempre entre su papá y su mamá...

Los dos la estaban abrazando profundamente, y cuando despertó observo un poco de sangre saliéndole del oído, ella se preocupo pero no lo tomo como nada personal.

Ese día continuo viendo la televisión, estaba viendo el fútbol...Y escucho un par de quejidos así que se bajo de la cama con cuidado...Y fue a observar, los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron y de nuevo sintió esa opresión en su pecho...Ahí estaba el, con su rostro en el retrete vomitando...Se acerco a el, pero su nana la detuvo y vio a su madre correr por alcohol...Sus ojos se nublaron, no entendía nada...Pero sabía que algo estaba mal...Su madre le coloco alcohol detrás de la nuca, y después el se quejo y levanto su rostro...Sus ojos se asustaron, su cuerpo tembló...Pero no tubo deseos de desmayarse, su padre estaba vomitando...No era un vomito normal, el se encontraba vomitando sangre. Parpadeo confundida, reviviendo esa escena podía recordar perfectamente los gestos que habia hecho, las cosas que habia guardado y el dolor era el mismo...

Sus ojos de nuevo se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, y agacho de nuevo su rostro...

"_No te preocupes Kagome, te prometo que yo voy a regresar...Y te llevare a la escuela" _Esas palabras la habia dicho cuando dejo de vomitar, y su madre lo ayudo a levantarse para llevarlo al doctor.

Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras. Su padre jamás regreso, ella se quedo con su nana esperando deseosa a su padre entrar con ese humor característico y gritando un "Ya llegue Kagomecita" por una semana estuvo esperando, su nana le escogía el vestido más hermoso y la peinaba de manera hermosa para cuando su padre despertara...Después su mamá regreso, comía solo por necesidad, pero esperaba en la sala a que su padre llegara...Su nana intentaba jugar con ella, pero ella decía "no tengo ganas" y continuaba con sus ojos castaños mirando hacia la puerta...Cuando salio del baño logro ver a su madre, sus ojos se iluminaron...Y cuando vio un cuerpo masculino supuso que su mamá habia llegado con su papá y su primo, salio por la puerta buscando a su papá pero no lo vio...Como cualquier niño, ella pregunto por el...

"_Kagome...Tu papá ya no va a regresar...El, se fue al cielo" _ No entendió eso. No quería entenderlo. _"Pero yo no me voy a ir como el, tu papá estaba muy enfermo" _ Sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas y entonces abrazo a su mamá llorando sobre su regazo.

Era las únicas palabras que recordaba de ella. Pero tambien recordaba que ahí estaba en el entierro aun llorándole, aun sufriendo...En el velorio la gente hacia lo que siempre se hace en un velorio, se dedican a tirar los chismes de todas las personas que asisten en lugar de guardar silencio y darle respeto al difunto. Ella llevo horas pegadas en el ataúd...

Murmurando un _"Vamos papi despierta...Si despiertas me aprenderé toda la canción y la cantaré para ti" _ No paro de llorar, tal vez la gente le tenía lastima...Una prima de su edad tambien se acerco a ella...Solo murmuro un "Mi tío John" y continuo llorando pero sus padres la tomaron y la apartaron de ahí para que no viera al difunto...Pero ella estaba como un zombie, su cuerpo temblaba cuando lloraba...Su llanto era tan grande que solo hablaba de manera torpe, pero aun así ella seguía esperando que todo fuera un chiste retorcido de la vida y que el regresara a la vida. Pero eso jamás paso, jamás se despertó, jamás estuvo en sus sueños...

Ella todavía seguía murmurando eso estando en trance, su madre la cargo y la llevo lejos del difunto, y entonces la consoló por horas.

"_Mi papá ya no va a regresar nunca, verdad?" _ Su madre tambien estaba llorando...Y era por su culpa, posiblemente estaba pensando en que decirle a una pequeña niña de tan solo cinco años. Su padre ya no iba a llevarla a su escuela, ni la recogería, no tendría más divertidos regaños...No la vería terminar sus estudios, se limpio las lágrimas que caían ante su recuerdo...Ella misma se torturaba al recordarlo, pero era lo único triste que compartía y le gustaba experimentarlo una y otra vez de manera masoquista. Su peso fue bajando, y ella fue creciendo...Cuando su madre se dio cuenta, fue porque sus zapatos ya le quedaban chicos y la ropa le quedaba muy grande...

La llevo con doctores, psicólogos y ellos decían "la perdida le afecto demasiado, deberían conseguirle un perrito" Ella sonrió, la gustaba la idea de tener un perrito...Pero deseaba más tener a su papá, le costo mucho tiempo asimilarlo y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que todavía le costaba tiempo asimilarlo...Pero ahora era diferente ahora sabía que su padre fue un estupido...La causa de su muerte fue lo mismo de siempre, cáncer avanzado y paros cardiacos al mismo tiempo...Sus pulmones estaban completamente jodidos al igual que su hígado...Y ese paro cardiaco fue lo que lo mato, le hicieron de todo para intentar revivirlo pero al final el no aguanto...No quiso aguantar...No quiso verla crecer, no quiso cuidarse...Esa fue la parte difícil de su infancia, la segunda...La segunda la recordaría otra noche con menos dolor...

Pero un adelanto de eso "familia paterna". _"Desearía que te me aparecieras en sueños, para así poder hablarnos papá" _Eso habia deseado en una navidad, no le importaba si le daban miedo los fantasmas. Ella quería ver a su papá aunque sea en sueños, pero nunca soñó con el...Jamás se le apareció, siguió con su cuerpo encogido, cuando hablaba con sus tías...Su tía le decía "El otro día soñé con tu papá" ella siempre terminaba apretando su puño y terminando la llamada sin despedirse...

Recordar era malo...Sentir ese dolor era malo. Pero le gustaba recordar eso, y cuando veía a los demás niños hacer enfadar a sus padres le daba coraje...Es más le dio coraje cuando una de sus amigas simplemente lloraba porque sus padres se iban a separar...Ella entendía eso, pero no debía subir a la azotea de su casa y llorar solo por el, la envidiaba...Envidiaba que ella solo iba a tenerlo a unos minutos, en cambio ella...Ella solo iba a tener a su padre hasta que muriera. Jamás olvidaría a su padre, aunque ahora a sus quince años ya le era difícil recordar su voz...Su mamá vendió todo para venirse a vivir a esa ciudad y esconderse de su familia paterna, se limpio las lágrimas...

Ese sujeto no iba a usurpar el lugar de su papá, no iba a quitarle a su mamá y no la iba a obligar a decirle "papá" o a agradecerla algo...

Se limpio sus lágrimas, y continuo caminando de nuevo...Se levanto, no se limpio el pantalón el cual posiblemente estaba sucio y salio de ese callejón para seguir caminando...Asimilo la muerte de su padre, podía asimilar que su madre tuviera un novio...

Camino de manera descuidada, chocaba con las demás personas que disfrutaban de sus vacaciones y luego se perdió de nuevo entre la gente...Lucia tan contenta...

Se sentó en una banca mientras de nuevo agachaba su cabeza y sentía ese palpitar en su cabeza, tenía quince años era seria cuando debía, y por lo general con sus amigos siempre era sonriente y no mostraba dolor...Lo ocultaba. Sonrió mientras levantaba su rostro, su madre merecía una oportunidad hace diez años que habia muerto su padre y debía de aceptar que su madre podía rehacer su vida...

"_No te preocupes Kagome, te prometo que yo voy a regresar...Y te llevare a la escuela"_

Pero iba a desconfiar de las promesas...Después de las dos de la madrugada ella regreso a casa con sus ojos hinchados y un rostro deprimido...En cuanto entro pudo ver como estaba Sango exaltada, y ese hombre abrazando a su madre...

-Si quieres tener a ese sujeto como novio...Puedes tenerlo-dijo Kagome como si se le fuera a ir a la voz. Sango se iba a acercar a ella pero ella dio un paso atrás-Pero no quiero que me obligues a quererlo, y no te atrevas a que intente usurpar el lugar de mi padre-Su madre se lanzo a abrazarla, pero ella rechazo ese abrazo retorciéndose entre sus brazos para después subir a su habitación y encerrarse en ella-

Su madre pudo sentirse aliviada...

-Kagome-dijo Sango mientras intentaba subir pero ese señor la tomo del brazo y la hizo hacia atrás-

-Ella necesita estar sola-dijo ese hombre, Sango aparto su brazo de manera brusca mientras su madre la asesinaba con la mirada-

-Escuche señor...Kagome es mi mejor amiga...Ella en estos momentos no desea estar sola-dijo mientras corría habia la habitación de Kagome...Ella entro y la sorprendió llorando de nuevo-

Su corazón se partió al ver a su mejor amiga llorando sobre su cama, y girando en ella...

-Sango...-dijo con esa voz llorosa que todos hacen, no podía hablar y apenas y se le entendía cuando lo hacia-Yo no quiero otro papá...Y...-necesitaba desahogarse con su mejor amiga-Recordé cuando murió Sango...-dijo mientras Sango se levantaba para abrazarla y estrujarla en su abrazo-

-Tranquila...El te esta observando-dijo mientras Kagome dejaba que Sango le dijera esas palabras de consuelo-

Durmió abrazada a Sango...Sango durmió en su casa, no quiso saber de nadie en el siguiente día...Ni por el siguiente...Hasta el tercer día ya estaba tranquila, viendo como ese hombre hacia sonreír a su madre y solamente desayuno porque su estomago rugía...

-Kagome...Saluda-dijo su madre mientras Kagome miraba a ese hombre y comenzaba a desayunar sin decir un "Buenos días"-

Gyoma Watson. El nombre del hombre que iba a usurpar el lugar de su padre.

-Así que ya vas a salir de secundaria-dijo el señor contento intentando sacarle un poco de platica a la adolescente. Kagome simplemente lo ignoro-

-Kagome, te hizo una pregunta Gyoma-dijo su madre con un poco de enojo en su voz. Kagome dejo de desayunar para al final tomar un poco de jugo-

-Si ya sabe que voy a salir de secundaria, para que me lo pregunta?-dijo con ironía mientras subía de nuevo a bañarse y se preparaba para un agitado día-

Iba a ir a ver a Inuyasha, pero ese hombre las invito a ir al cine...Ella accedió porque su madre prácticamente la obligo...Y en toda la película estuvo enojada, mirando con molestia eso...Se levanto en la película y su madre la detuvo.

-A donde vas?-Kagome simplemente dijo que iba a ir al baño y después salio para no ir al baño, salio del cine y comenzó a caminar hasta afuera del cine y así irse completamente sola...-

Dio varias vueltas por el lugar observando cosas que la intentaban alegrar pero no habia nada...Lo de su padre ya era algo que no le dolía, al menos no por ese momento...Espero afuera del cine y vio a su madre salir sonriendo agarrada de la mano de ese hombre, su simple presencia le molestaba...Le causaban esas ganas de vomitar, pero aun así lo tolero.

-Y bien, a donde quieren ir?-El señor la estaba mirando a ella-

-A casa-dijo de manera intranquila. Y ahí vio como estaba su amigo acercándose a saludarla con su cita de ese día..-

-Kagome!-dijo entusiasmado mientras la muchacha esperaba alejada de ellos. Kagome lo miro y entonces su madre sonrió al amable saludo-El es tu papá? Hola señor soy amigo de su hija-dijo el ojidorado mientras Kagome soltaba una carcajada-

-No, el no es mi papá...El es simplemente nadie-dijo mientras se alejaba de Inuyasha y veía a la muchacha de lentes que le sonreía y saludaba a Inuyasha con entusiasmo-Mi papá esta muerto-aclaro al ver las dudas de Inuyasha-

-Yo...lo siento-dijo mientras Kagome asentía y murmuraba un "lo que sea" y dejaba ver que Inuyasha le decía con señas a la muchacha que se acercara-

-Ella es Mia Yamir-dijo mientras la muchacha saludaba a Kagome en un beso en la mejilla-Es mi amiga-dijo sonriendo al ver el rostro sonrojado de la muchacha. La muchacha al ver a una de sus amigas fue con ellas dejando a Inuyasha y a Kagome solos-Te estuve buscando...-Kagome asintió mientras aclaraba su garganta y se preparaba para su breve explicación-

-Estuve en un periodo de depresión-dijo tranquilamente mientras Inuyasha dejaba de preguntarle más-Y como va la cita?-La verdad era que su cita era un asco no hallaba de que hablar con ella...Decía sus comentarios inteligentes y ella no entendía, le hablaba como si fuera tonta y solamente se reía-

-Mal...Es una tonta-dijo mientras Kagome sonreía y veía a su mamá ir con Gyoma a tomar un refresco. Inuyasha noto la mirada asesina que le mandaba a ese señor y entonces la intento entretener con algo-Siempre que estoy con una muchacha bonita me pongo tan nervioso-Kagome lo miro molesta y el entonces pareció entender la situación-

-Estas diciendo que no soy bonita?-dijo molesta mientras el se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso. Su nerviosismo habia dicho demasiado para ella. Kagome simplemente espero una respuesta, iba a quitarle ese nerviosismo a Inuyasha pasara lo que pasara-

-Ay...Muérete-dijo Inuyasha viendo como ella se reía de el y el comenzaba a irse con su cita. Kagome la critico, ella le hubiera conocido algo mucho mejor que esa mujer con problemas visuales y rara forma de vestir...Si ella se vestía raro imagínense la tipa.-

Regreso con su mamá y logro ver como estaba sonriendo...Agacho su mirada, ahora se sentía como la villana del cuento. Agacho sus cabeza y cerro con fuerza sus ojos, esto era lo que quería? Una nueva familia después de diez años? Merecía la oportunidad de tener otro padre? Y si se moría y las dejaba? No confiaba...No iba a confiar en el.

Pero al menos podía dejar que fuera haciendo feliz a su madre...La felicidad que ella no lograba darle. Iba a darle la oportunidad de que tuviera esa felicidad anhelada...

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

No pienso hablar tanto de mi vida personal...De hecho...

Creo conveniente decir que todas las personas han sufrido mucho, yo no soy la reina del drama...

Pero no se porque demonios puse mi vida personal en juego con esta historia...Si, tal y como paso en este capitulo...así fue como perdi a mi padre o,o

Y no stoi bromeando...Es solo que la maestra de habilidades...argg -.- ni hablar...

Pero en fin :D!

Ya stoi mejor xD!

Pero si...tal vez por eso me salio con muchas ganas la parte en esa de describir la muerte del papa de Kagome e.e porke fue lo que yo vivi (:

Pero bueno n0n

Nada de dramatizarme o algo x el estilo o.o

Tngo tres capitulos mas Q.Q

I me siento inútil al no poder actualizar algo más ;--------------;!!!

Bueno me voe...

Se cuidan...

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS,**

**DEJEN REVIEWS...SI CREEN QUE FUE UN ASCO,**

**SI CREEN QUE FUE LA GRAN MAMADA,**

**EN FIN SOLO DEJEN REVIEWS!**

"_En tu clase eres el m__ás popular,_

_En mi clase soy un don nadie"_

Pd.1.-Nigga de mi corazon ahahaha xDD "el pastel negro de mis amores" ahora se iama para mi "nigga de mi corazón" XD hahaha mamadas x)!

Ehhh ke mala onda ke se te borro todoo ;(

;-; yo deberia poner todo en mi memoria u.u

pero es como mi mini-iPod Q.Q!

hahaha bueno me despido /:

suerte cn tus fics :D

vae♥


	7. Genialismo

**Tornasol.**

**Cáp.7 Genialismo...**

"_Hahaha, I don't get it"_

Después de que observo a su madre contenta, fue a comer con ellos…

-Y Kagome se parece mucho a su padre-dijo su madre cuando fueron al Pin'Donalds...Le compraron la cajita feliz por el juguete de Spiderman (yiehhh spiderman :3)-

-No es cierto-dijo Kagome que mordía su hamburguesa, el señor Gyoma era agradable, habían hablado de cosas locas y habia descubierto que le gustaban "Guns and roses y sex pistols" y eso era un terrible punto a su favor. El único que le gustaba a su mamá era "The Beatles" y a ella tambien, y en navidad le regalaba un disco de the beatles a su mamá y su mamá siempre le decía "este ya lo tengo" y continuaba escuchando Bose Bose o algún tipo de esos-

Su madre no tenía sentido de la música, en cambio Gyoma era de esos viejos que solían utilizar pantalones negros de cuero y el látigo...Muy bien, Gyoma nunca uso un látigo.

-Tu mamá se parece a ti-dijo el señor mientras Kagome miraba a su mamá. Su madre soltó una risita nerviosa al igual que sus mejillas-

-No, yo estoy más bonita-dijo Kagome de manera vanidosa y eso hizo reír a los adultos. Kagome se levanto y miro la hora pasaban de las seis de la tarde y todo iban tan bien...Tal vez esto era una prueba para que lo aceptara-

-Kagome es buena utilizando la patineta-dijo su mamá al notar como Kagome se comía una papa y luego le daba una grande mordida a la hamburguesa al final fue la primera en acabar. Gyoma le pregunto muchas cosas sobre la patineta, le dio a entender como que quería conocerla-

Fueron en el carro y Kagome paso por el parque en el que siempre iba a patinar, noto como estaban sus amigos usando todavía la patineta y hablando...Kagome hizo que detuvieran el carro.

-Mamá, regreso a la casa en dos horas...-dijo mientras se bajaba e iba a la cajuela para sacar su patineta y entonces comenzaba a gritar para que vieran que habia llegado...Habia un grupito de skatos nuevos (skatos: los que usan la patineta). Kagome los miro y luego a Sango que terminaba de utilizarla para ver como los niños nuevos se acercaban a utilizarla. Se veían como de catorce años, así que Kagome miro las grandiosas acrobacias que hacían, los dos adultos se habían bajado de su carro para ir a ver que tan buena era patinando-UY! ESO NO ES NADA-Les grito mientras subía a la rampa y se preparaba para bajar, después vio a su mamá gritando "vamos Kagome, vamos" y Gyoma estaba levantando su pulgar-

Todo era tan penoso...Los amigos de Kagome empezaron a seguir el coro, y Kagome simplemente se lanzo en la patineta hizo las acrobacias que mejor se sabia en el aire...Termino jadeando y después la muchacha del grupito de los nuevos se acerco a ella y la miro de abajo hacia arriba.

-Tu y yo en la rampa-dijo señalando la rampa que era corrida y tenía un grande túnel en el cual podías patinar-la primera que llega usa el parque por todo el tiempo y el que pierda se va para siempre-Kagome miro a sus amigos, y luego a Kev, el iba a ser en arbitro...Iba a ir al final para ver quien llegaba primero. Kagome suspiro mientras se preparaba para salir con una sonrisa-

-Ríndete novata...-le dijo Kagome mientras ella le sacaba el dedo de en medio. Kagome negó, escucho un "YA" y entonces las dos se lanzaron para seguir en el camino de la patineta...Ella iba acelerando, subía y bajaba en las rampas laterales y lograba ver como la niña le estaba ganando...En lugar de seguir por el túnel, ella decidió seguirlo por el barandal, en donde después se aventó y logro quedar muy delante de la muchacha, al final Kagome termino ganando-

Los amigos de Kagome estaban festejando, mientras que los otros comenzaban a irse.

-Eres asombrosa-dijo la muchacha mientras Kagome asentía y continuaba festejando con sus amigos. Después los adultos se fueron y dejaron a la muchacha festejar-

Kagome estaba contenta, sus amigos presumían ser amigos de ella...Y no podía negar que no se sentía magnifica.

**---**

No la habia pasado bien...No habia disfrutado de los comentarios tontos de ella...Y lo que menos le gusto fue eso de _"H2O, de seguro es una nueva marca de ropa"_ Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, hasta la persona más tonta sabía que eso era agua, pero no su pareja...Su pareja sabía todo sobre moda, y hasta se atrevió a decirle que sus calcetas rosas no combinaban con su blusa azul marina y un pequeño corazón en la esquina de color rosa...Todo mundo sabe que si tienes una blusa azul marino con un decorado rosa combina con tus calcetas...Pero esa muchacha era muy tonta.

Estaba molesto hojeando con fiereza la revista de deportes que habia comprado...Y sin avisar su hermano abrió la puerta.

-Así que te pusiste una borrachera de los mil demonios-dijo su hermano que estaba acomodándose su camisa para ver a su hermano menor terminar de hojear la revista-Y practicaste fútbol...-u hermano youkai se acerco con fiereza y tomo asiento a su lado. Eran hombres...Bueno el era un ñoño pero era hombre-Al fin decides hacerte hombre-dijo Sesshoumaru sonriendo, mientras Inuyasha lo miraba confundido-

-Yo siempre he sido un hombre-dijo Inuyasha descubriendo a su hermano. Sesshoumaru se carcajeo de la forma "abusiva" en que su hermano le contestaba por primera vez-

-Bueno...Eres un ñoño...Ahora tomas, agasajas a mi novia...Y sales con chicas...-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras Inuyasha se quedaba perplejo...Su hermanos había que se habia agasajado con su novia y se encontraba ahí calmado hablando de "el inicio del hombre"-

-Si tu eres un idiota-dijo Inuyasha que terminaba de hojear la revista para ver como Sesshoumaru lo hacia levantarse para que lo corriera cuando Inuyasha se giro y dijo un "cierras la puerta" el se acerco a el para hacerle el calzón chino. Inuyasha grito como mujer un clásico "ah..." y casi sus lagrimillas se jalaron-

-Bienvenido a la familia, Inu...-Inuyasha se quedo tirado en el suelo por breves minutos. Intentando contener el dolor de ese calzón chino, Sesshoumaru se quedo carcajeándose de el...-Ah-y detuvo sus pasos para acercarse a Inuyasha y entonces su calida mirada se habia transformado a una de "Mírame y te golpeo" se hinco y aclaro su garganta para después pegarle un zape a Inuyasha-eso es por agasajarte a mi novia...-salio de su habitación. Inuyasha tenía dos dolores el de su trasero rozado y su cabeza-

Hizo ejercicio en su cuarto, mientras luego se quitaba la camisa para verse en el espejo...Hizo esas posiciones que hacen los muchachos para hacer músculos, y el noto que en la parte del brazo ya se le comenzaba a formar algo...Y su pecho no había solamente senos picudos por el frío...Al diablo, el comenzaba a tener pectorales o inicios de ellos...Sus piernas estaban aporreados de haber hecho tanto ejercicio en esos días...Miro su cuarto, tenía horas libres así que iba a arreglarlo a la manera de Kagome...Fue a quitar la enciclopedia y puso la revista que ella le regalo, y las que habia comprado ese día...

Fue a su computadora, y comenzó a quemar discos y después los volvió a acomodar en el mismo lugar donde estaban esas revistas, desacomodo todo...Brinco en su cama para que se viera usada y gastada, fue a arreglar sus "libros" y a unos les hizo dibujos en la portada, lo que tenía que hacer para que no lo consideraran un ñoño.

Quito las porquerías de las tareas de su computadora, y las fotos de modelos cachondas y puso todo tipo de fotos...Busco diferentes cosas para darse a conocer, primero hizo un fotolog...El cual era Yasha, y su primera foto era una diferente...Comenzó a revisar fotologs, y a todos los fotologs que firmaba se encargaba de agregarlos a sus favoritos, después de que el vicio del fotolog se traumo se creo un "myspace" igual...Yasha, lo decoro a lo masculino y de esos se encargo de buscar contactos de msn para agregarlos...

En el Nick de un tipo habia un "Inuyasha estaba en una fiesta" y el se encargo de borrar eso de "the sky and the birds are near of the sea" para poner algo más moderno como "'Yasha" después de todo Kagome no era la única que lo ayudaba, la vio conectada y le hablo...Le mando tres zumbidos y después de quince minutos Kagome le contesto. (Conversación de msn xD, dejare errores de ortografía y todo eso :D)

**- 'Yasha· :**

**Hey tu...mongola...**

' **Kagome tiene sida en la mano :D dice:**

**hOla cara de Penee :D!!**

**- 'Yasha· :**

**Ahh...Mi cita salio mal Q.Q!!**

' **Kagome tiene sida en la mano :D dice:**

**yieyy eske eres joto u.u**

**- 'Yasha· :**

**Q.Q lo se...Mi jotez me va a venir matando...**

' **Kagome tiene sida en la mano :D dice:**

**Milagro q no te haz muerto..**

**- 'Yasha· :**

**Y q haces cara de vagina:D**

' **Kagome tiene sida en la mano :D dice:**

**pss me hago stupida i tu?**

**- 'Yasha· :**

**tngo sexo con la pc...**

' **Kagome tiene sida en la mano :D dice:**

**hahaha se me hace qe erez de esOs tipitos jariosos q' se la jalan viendo los comerciales esos de los tvshops Q.Q o como sea.. u.u enfermo ;-;**

**- 'Yasha· :**

**Claro :D! a mi me encanta jalarmela cuando veo Barney ;D**

' **Kagome tiene sida en la mano :D dice:**

**Uyyy:O y eso pOrke andas de buen humor?**

**- 'Yasha· :**

**Es que mañana tngo otra cita... : D!**

' **Kagome tiene sida en la mano :D dice:**

**enserio? Con quien :D?**

**- 'Yasha· :**

**Contigo ;D!**

' **Kagome tiene sida en la mano :D dice:**

**no es cierto u.u no me has invitado a salir Q.Q**

**- 'Yasha· :**

**Ya pues vamos a salir...qieres ir ah...ahMm...a dar la vuelta para así fumar mota, ;D?**

' **Kagome tiene sida en la mano :D dice:**

**Dar la vuelta? nah...Mejor vamos a ver Spiderman n0n**

**- 'Yasha· :**

**esta bien :D...yo voy a tu casa a las cuatro y de ahí nos vamos al cine...**

' **Kagome tiene sida en la mano :D dice:**

**enserio es una cita e.é?**

**- 'Yasha· :**

**No...Quiero conseguir una cita en el cine :D!**

**- 'Yasha· :**

**Ok, menti u.u en verdad quiero ir al cine y quiero que me hagas genial...**

' **Kagome tiene sida en la mano :D dice:**

**pero tu no eres genial ): solo porque tienes la mano llena de pelos te crees mucho verdad u.u? pss yo...**

' **Kagome tiene sida en la mano :D dice:**

**ahMm pss yo...yo soy mujer y me gusta pistear cn galletas oreo :O**

**- 'Yasha· :**

**Bueno pss mañana a tu casa a las cuatro :D!**

' **Kagome tiene sida en la mano :D dice:**

**yieehh me sakaran a pasear...hahaha bueno pues adiOs!**♥

**- 'Yasha· :**

**si, si lo que digas vae :D!**

(Vae: Bye, adiós, sayonara, picate el boyo. Ok no u.ú solo es adiós...Hahaha amo esas conversaciones...A veces chateo con un amigo y el "Andrea : D" y yo "ke pedo cara de vagina?" y el todo contento y yo con puras mamadas xD Bueno no se porque hice una conversación O.o pero pss mas o menos se ve como ya ha avanzado "Inuyasha")

Para que terminaran la platica fue todo un descontrol, ella decía "Inuyasha son las dos de la mañana, no tienes porno que ver?" y el seguía contestándole para decirle lo fatal que habia estado en su cita...Se estaba cansando de solo leer lo que ella habia dicho, era como si sus dedos no se acalambraran o la raya de su trasero no se borrara. La forma en que escribía era diferente a la que se imaginaba...

Juntos se metieron a una sala de lesbianas, se pusieron de acuerdo para matar el tiempo...Ella se carcajeaba cuando Inuyasha ponía "Oh! Estoy caliente...Háganme suya malditas lesbianas" y todas les decían "Jodete" y ella solamente le seguía la diversión al ver que ambos estaban teniendo una verdadera conversación lesbica en una sala cristiana...Como que el dueño de la sala los saco y ya no los dejaba hablar, así que fueron a la sala de los gays...En donde Kagome coqueteaba con Inuyasha y su correo era "Muchacha.Caliente" era tan divertido...

Después cuando todos se salían el continuo diciendo de su pésima cita, de que ella no paraba de hablar y que le llamaba más de tres veces...Aquí era donde entraba ella y le decía que no le respondiera las llamadas...Pero estaba tan cansada de solo leer, que dejo que el escribiera, escribiera y escribiera...

-KAGOME APAGA ESA COSA-Grito su madre afuera de su puerta, ella se despertó para ver el reloj de su computadora apenas eran las dos de la mañana, así que se despidió ignorando las suplicas de Inuyasha y fue a dormirse-

**---**

Inuyasha seguía viendo a sus contactos, esa muchacha y las otras con las que iba a salir le estaban hablando...Una le decía que no podía esperar para su cita, y la otra le decía que quería verlo en ese momento...Sonrió, dos de la mañana nadie notaría que iba a salir...Le mando un mensaje diciéndole que iba a ir hacia ella, así que apago la computadora se hecho perfume y se puso una ropa normal...Apago su cuarto y puso unas almohadas para que pareciera que estaba dormido, salio cuidadosamente de su casa para ir a ver a aquella mujer.

Todavía no era un experto en las mujeres, pero si quería que ellas fueran hablando rápido de el en estas vacaciones debía de ir acelerando su completa transformación...Antes de salir lo inundo la culpabilidad...Y esos síntomas de ser niño mal, lo fueron acomplejando...Nunca habia escapado de su casa, y si lo descubrían? Murmuro algo entre los aires, y entonces vio a su hermano saltar desde la ventana de su cuarto hasta el suelo y luego el entraba al garage para sacar un carro y comenzaba a llevárselo.

-Ese perro-murmuro mientras luego se acercaba a el, y entonces se detenía en el y bajaba el vidrio para verlo. El simplemente parpadeo confundido-

-Súbete-dijo de manera imperativa, el obedeció y subió junto a su hermano. Sesshoumaru acelero para ver como abría la puerta y entonces ambos salían a un rumbo desconocido-

Su hermano conducía como el demonio, y le gustaba esa velocidad...

Tal vez imitar cosas de el iba a ser bueno...

Hagamos una recapitulación de el, era el ñoño el bien portado, el que nunca daba guerra en casa, el que nunca peleaba, al que le daban miedo las arañas, al que nunca lo verías decir groserías...El clásico muchacho tonto que todas las madres quieren para sus hijas...

Y el se iba a convertir en...Un perro bastardo que iba a tener novias por todos lados...Eso era bueno, no?

-Yo solía ser como tú cuando era pequeño-dijo Sesshoumaru hablando por primera vez en el camino-y tambien odie que todos me trataran mal...-Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, ahora que era "mejor" su hermano le hablaba como si fueran íntimos amigos. Solo se llevaban dos años, Sesshoumaru entraría a tercero de preparatoria, y el a primero de preparatoria...Y hasta ahora se atrevía a hablarle. Podía notar como Inuyasha arqueaba su ceja para verlo-Muy bien, mentí-rolo sus ojos cuando Inuyasha seguía viéndolo esperar la verdad-Siempre fui de esos que se burlaban de los que eran como tu-No iba a decir nada, pero debía aceptar que todo le paso por el karma...De los que el se burlo, esos tipos se burlaron de su hermano, y el solo lo observaba regresar llorando de la escuela-

Pensó que con el tiempo eso iba a cambiar, y desgraciadamente tuvo que esperar quince años para que eso pasara, y no podía hacer nada...Y, le daba tristeza ver como su hermano llegaba llorando e Izayoi lo abrazaba...Y el simplemente observaba...

El carro se detuvo, en un grande lugar donde el reconoció el "nuevo antro" de la ciudad. Sesshoumaru lo miro, tal vez estaba esperando que le abriera...Pero antes de cerrar la puerta miro a un sorprendido Inuyasha.

-Te abriría princesa, pero me quedas muy lejos-Inuyasha lo maldijo, para después abrir y bajar...-

Amaba esos comentarios sarcásticos de Sesshoumaru, su hermano era genial...Todos eran geniales menos el. El siguió a su hermano, mientras veía la grande fila, hicieron la fila y cuando llegaron al principio el guardia miro a Inuyasha.

-Lo sentimos, no aceptamos menores de edad-Sesshoumaru se río, y entonces tosió un poco-

-Crees que me importa?-pregunto mientras abría la puerta y dejaba que su hermano entrara primero para después entrar el-

-Pueden correr a ese hombre-dijo Inuyasha viendo como estaba la música, las luces y las muchachas bailando y los muchachos observando a las muchachas-Que eres?-le pregunto al ver que su hermano solo recorría el lugar con su mirada-

-Soy complicado, y soy perverso...-dijo mientras lo aventaba con una muchacha de tres años mayor a el...La muchacha se quejo pero al ver que era terriblemente apuesto, se ofreció a pagarle un trago. Ahora si, todo estaba mejor para Sesshoumaru ningún estorbo como su hermano le iba a impedir que fuera al departamento de alguna universitaria-

Inuyasha estaba siendo prácticamente jalado por esa muchacha...De grandes senos, y grande trasero...Con su cabello negro cortado de alguna manera extraña, y unos hermosos ojos color café...Tenía levemente corrido la parte del maquillaje de sus ojos, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa. Porque ella le sonreía de _esa _manera? Y descubrió que tenía dieciocho años, y que el tenía quince pero eso no le impidió besarlo y acariciarle enfrente de la pista de baile...El estaba un poco ebrio como para descubrir que ya estaba en el carro con ella haciendo una cosa que nunca habia hecho...Haciendo el amor de manera genial en el carro de esa sucia y hermosa muchacha. Y la muchacha parecía encantada con su virginidad...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Tenia ke tener sexo en el carro de alguna extraña Q.Q!.

Pero bueno :O

Lo va a hacer con Kagome, pero todavía no u.u

Primero debe practicar para ser un jugador de las grandes ligas... :D!

Bueno pss hasta el siguiente capitulo...

_**Deja tus comentarios,**_

_**Has que la historia sea interesante si tu opinas...**_

_**Si no lo haces, entonces como la escritora va a saber lo que quieres? **_

_**DEJA UN REVIEW POR ESO,**_

_**POR LA LIBERTAD DE EXPRESIÓN...**_

_**Si de plano krees ke la historia vale madre**_

_**Pss deja un review por eso...**_

_**:D**_

_**PD.1-**_hahaha Q.Q esta canción Chequen...

Si la guerra es injusta, si la paz no existe nunca nos veremos en Croacia tralará...nos veremos en Chiapas tralará, nos veremos en tu casa tralará, si en la puerta de tu casa, si en el fondo de tu alma tu no viste ningun crimen tralará, no escuchaste ningun grito tralará, gritare siempre tu nooombree

Mentiras-Boikot...

Hahaha sta padre si les gusta :O amo el tralará! °¬°!

_**PD.2-**_no se me ocurre nada solo dejen reviews...

GRACIAS X SU APOYOOOO : D!

A-POYO :D!

qien es el más guapo?

Respuesta: PO-YOO! (pos yo xDDD)

Hahaha lo recorde ahorita n.n el poyo Q.Q! bueno pss vae♥


	8. Correccional

**Tornasol.**

_Lkruwaoeruawpmoerowerwer ):_

_Traducción: regálenme un escape de mi fantasía para saber que pasa en esta realidad..._

**Cáp.8 Correccional...**

"_idiota: Porque usas bra, si no tienes nada que poner en el?_

_Chica: tu usas pantalón, cierto?"_

Tener sexo con esa muchacha fue lo más extrovertido que habia hecho en toda su vida, y aunque no era experto o todo un sexista solo alcanzo a durar un par de minutos, después la muchacha quiso intentar con otro...Así que jadeando, despeinado y con la ropa mal puesta fue a buscar a Sesshoumaru el cual estaba con sus amigos...Al ver como regresaba sus amigos se empezaron a reír.

-Te divertiste?-pregunto un amigo de su hermano, el todavía intentando respirar asintió...No podía creer que ese momento especial lo habia perdido con una muchacha que iba a entrar a universitaria-

-Fue genial-dijo después de recuperar el aliento...Todos estaban viendo como estaban pasando un par de adolescentes de la edad de Inuyasha-

Los amigos de Sesshoumaru observaron como Inuyasha se le quedaba viendo a esas muchachas que estaban paseando con cuidado y después estacionaban el carro para entrar a uno de los departamentos que estaban cerca del antro, Sesshoumaru miro a sus amigos observar a Inuyasha...Después de diez minutos las de la edad de Inuyasha bajaban para después comenzar a reírse...Inuyasha seguía observándolas, ahí estaba Kagome pero ella aprecia inmune a saber que estaba ahí.

Todas eran mujeres...Sesshoumaru dejo de mirarlas para platicas con sus amigas.

-Si quieres puedes ir y coquetearles-dijo Sesshoumaru de manera vanidosa, el rolo sus ojos y fue con esas muchachas...Estaban arriba de un carro escuchando música, el se acerco y entonces Kagome se paso para la parte de adelante y comenzó a encender el carro, el se pego a la ventana del copiloto-

-Kagome!-dijo sonriendo, ella dejo de encender el carro para mirarlo-

-Hey-dijo mientras miraba a sus amigas reírse, y otras pasar adelante con una botella de vidrio. Dejo de mirar a Inuyasha para ver como sus amigas se revolvían en la parte de atrás-No se apañen hay lugar adelante-En seguida más de tres muchachas intentaron pasarse a lo brusco-Ah, y que haces aquí?-pregunto Kagome notando como Sango llegaba al lugar para ganarle a las demás perras-

-Pues salí con mi hermano-decía levemente, Kagome sonrió. Sus amigas estaban tiradas en la parte de atrás, esperando a que ella arrancará-Y ustedes que hacen?-pregunto mientras las chicas comenzaban a reírse-

-Vamos a ir...-Miro a sus amigas carcajearse-

-AL CINE!-Grito una mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-a mi casa-dijo ella mientras las muchachas murmuraban un "que aguafiestas"-

-Ah...-dijo Inuyasha mientras veía como Kagome se despedía de el, y entonces ella arrancaba-.

El fue de nuevo con su hermano, y vio como estaba hablando y hablando con sus amigos...Los cuales comenzaban a ponerse ebrios, y su hermano solamente decía un "sexo con niñas" y terminaba carcajeándose, su hermano no era divertido...Era estupido cuando estaba ebrio, su hermano le dio las llaves del carro para regresar a casa...Miro el reloj, más de las tres de la mañana y el sentía que eran apenas las doce, acelero mientras veía como su hermano giraba de manera rápida el volante y el entonces cerraba sus ojos...Su hermano se carcajeo...

-Ni estaba prendido, idiota!-le dijo Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha gruño y manejo hasta llegar a casa, frenaba y aceleraba...Como el clásico principiante, era peligroso que la policía lo viera, podían meterlo a la cárcel y sus padres estarían disgustados con el...Daría mala publicidad-

Llego a casa con mucho cuidado, haciendo que Sesshoumaru llegara mareado y vomitara justamente en la entrada, después lo ayudo a subir a su habitación para esperar el siguiente día aburrido.

**---**

-No creo poder alcanzar-decía Sango mientras comenzaba a escalar el faro. Las otras chicas la estaban incitando, el juego era traer de regreso la blusa de una de sus amigas, pero entonces perdió sus zapatillas y tambien se rasgo la falda pero eso estaba bien ya que ella iba a alcanzar a llegar...Kagome estaba muriéndose de la risa, habia gente observando a Sango...Y en cinco minutos, cuando Sango intentaba bajar...Llego una patrulla-

-Sabía que ese tipo tenía el pipi chiquito-decía una muchacha de cabello medio negro, con ojos verdes...Las otras azotaron de la risa estaban demasiado ebrias como para manejar y saber quienes estaban enfrente de ellas...Sango estaba pellizcándole los senos a un oficial, un reportero estaba viendo como las llevaban a detención y entonces las fotografío-

Esto iba a causar grandes problemas para las seis chicas...Kagome, Sango y otras cuatro muchachas que estaban demasiado ebrias para saber lo que estaba pasando...Detenidas, en una delegación con un abogado que estaba diciéndoles que mínimo podían darles tres meses de detención por andar ebrias, pero eso era si manejaban ebrias...Obviamente ellas iban caminando ebrias, lo cual solamente iba a ser como mínimo un mes en detención. Estaban concientes, y no estaban llorando.

-Estamos en la cárcel-dijo Sango mientras miraba por los barrotes a los demás delincuentes que estaban llegando arrestados-

-Enserio?-pregunto con sarcasmo Alin, la muchacha de cabello negro y ojos verdes...Las demás ya estaban dormidas, los padres de esas muchachas eran personas de clase normal...No tenían mucho dinero, pero tampoco vivían en la pobreza extrema, las madres de las chicas habían llegado y estaban hablando con ellas en privado-

Sounomi estaba sumamente avergonzada, no por ella por Gyoma.

-Tu primera vez en la cárcel-dijo el hombre adulto, mientras veía al policía pagarle al señor pero Sounomi lo detuvo-

-No, tal vez le sirva quedarse aquí un mes...A comportarse de esa manera, si sigue causando esa clase de problemas-dijo su madre de manera seria. Kagome miro con mucho coraje a su madre-

-No puedes hacerme esto, pueden violarme-dijo mientras su madre hablaba con el detective y le decía su opción de dejar un mes a su hija para que aprendiera a comportarse mejor, el hombre no estaba de acuerdo...Pero eran los deseos de su madre-

-La convenceré para que salgas de aquí-dijo Gyoma en susurró, Sounomi se marcho y Gyoma la siguió...Kagome regreso a la celda, ahí solo quedaban Sango, ella, Alin y Kaz una muchacha de cabello castaño que estaba conciente del mes que iban a vivir las cuatro-

Las cuatro estaban llorando de coraje, apartadas las cuatro...Kagome estaba devastada, su propia madre la habia dejado en la cárcel por un mes entero con maleantes que no se iban a tentar el corazón...El policía las llevo al reformatorio, en donde habia ropa gris, y otras adolescentes de apariencia brusca...

Una terrible noche, una terrible vida...Un terrible mes.

-No puedo creer que pasemos aquí un mes-dijo Sango que estaba acomodándose en la litera, Kagome ni quería hablar de eso...Estaba cansada de estar ahí...-

**---**

Inuyasha llevaba tres días sin saber de Kagome...Iba a ir a la casa de su mamá a preguntarle por ella, y entonces la vio con un par de cosas en la mano, se detuvo para bajarse y ayudarla.

-Ah, Inuyasha-dijo la madre de manera despistada, mientras veía al muchacho llevar las cosas a su carro-

-La llevo a su casa señora, no será ninguna molestia-Habia aprendido a manejar por las malas gracias a Sesshoumaru...Y ahora se encontraba llevando a casa a la madre de su mejor amiga...No hablo de mucho, Sounomi le daba pena decir que su hija estaba en el reformatorio así que invento algo-

-Kagome salio de improvisto con unas primas de vacaciones regresará dentro de un mes-dijo Sounomi mientras bajaba del carro y sacaba sus cosas. Aun así Inuyasha accedió a ayudarla y acompañarla hasta la puerta, un mes sin Kagome...-

El día que en iban a entregar los papeles de la escuela llego, todas lo estaban viendo tal y como Kagome habia dicho que iba a hacer...Tenía una ropa formal, de esa que usan los clásicos niños ricos, y estaba presumiendo que traía carro...Varios compañeros que nunca le hablaron se encontraban hablándole, los que lo molestaban estaban mirándolo con envidia...Nombraron al mejor alumno de secundaria, y el paso dio su discurso y ningún logro reconocer a Inuyasha Taisho por ese día...El asiento vació de Kagome estaba ahí presente, y todos los demás solo se dedicaban a ponerle atención a el y a murmurar lo guapo que era.

**---**

-HORA DE DESPERTARSE!-Grito la aceleradora, mientras las chicas se levantaban e iban rápido a bañarse para tener un día sumamente agitado...Solo quedaban Sango y ella, las dos amigas siempre estaban juntas...Habían conseguido otras amigas que habían ocasionado cosas terribles y Kagome estaba simplemente desesperada por salir de ahí, sentía que llevaba años encerrada...Cuando solo era menos de una semana-

Que estaría haciendo Inuyasha?

Pensar en el ya era demasiado necesario que no se habia dado cuenta, tiempo transcurrido...Otros días nuevos, dos semanas ya...Y todavía no tenía noticias de el ni de su mamá, Gyoma habia ido y le habia dicho que su madre todavía estaba molesto y tambien decepcionada...Rolo sus ojos, su madre estaba sufriendo por su culpa...

-Hazla sentir bien-dijo mientras se levantaba y era llevada de nuevo a su celda, odiaba estar ahí...Pero ya se habia acostumbrado Sango estaba jugando cartas con la compañera de celda mientras ella observaba habían apostado quien limpiaría los baños el día siguiente-

Y al parecer la otra tipa iba a limpiarlos...

**---**

Es sorprendente como en un mes puedes cambiar, como puedes ya ser alguien y como puedes tener más de tres mujeres corriendo por ti...Y así era con Inuyasha, el cual siempre tenía una muchacha a su lado, un mes y habia aprendido de su hermano lo que con Kagome solo aprendió cosas de niños tontos...No estaba molesto con ella, pero la extrañaba...

Y ahora estaba seguro de si mismo, ya tenía cuerpo levemente atlético, y tenía unas terribles resacas en sus vacaciones...Eran sus vacaciones perfectas, con amigos nuevos...Gente "saludable" y otra más tonta que el mismo.

Su madre se extrañaba de no verlo con Kagome, pero a el ya le daba igual la compañía de Kagome...

**---**

Un mes se pasa rápido, pero para Kagome ese mes fue totalmente eterno...Habia aprendido a hacer cosas sin necesidad de alguien, como hacer su cama y defenderse...Nina una muchacha de dos años que ella la cual habia cometido un homicidio, les habia enseñado unas tácticas para defenderse de violadores...La celadora habia encontrado a unas tipas fumando mota en el baño, pero eso no le importaba porque ella no estaba involucrada...

Sango era la que estaba más tranquila que ella, aceptaba que sus padres estuvieran desilusionados y que su padre llegaba y le decía "No que no cabrona, eso te pasa por no haberte castigado" y después se iba. Típico de un padre como el, las dos se habían hecho unidas, y al día siguiente cumplirían el mes...Así que solo les quedaba ir haciendo nada, se durmieron temprano y al día siguiente entro la celadora para abrirles la reja, y entonces las dos se miraron.

-Sus familiares están afuera, apurense-dijo mientras las chicas se levantaba e iban a cambiarse y a tomar sus pertenencias. Les regresaron su dinero intacto, y sus bolsas...Y Kagome no creyó lo que iba a hacer pero corrió a abrazar a su madre-

Su madre la abrazo mientras le daba miles de besos, igual le paso a Sango...Se fueron mientras sus madres aun las regañaban, castigadas hasta el próximo año...

Regreso a casa...Y ahí estuvo...Se olvido del carro, de sus pocas salidas, y de hacer nuevas amistades en vacaciones para ser una completa looser en vacaciones.

-Te vez delgada-le dijo Gyoma viendo como estaba la muchacha probándose su ropa-

-Enserio?-pregunto Kagome con sarcasmo, mientras veía a su madre ordenarle el cuarto y Gyoma parado afuera de su cuarto-Acaso será porque estuve encerrada en la cárcel y solo me daban algo llamada cemento por nosotras, de sabor a cacahuate y a barras nutritivas las cuales me hacían que cagara más de tres veces al día, es más una vez estando ahí vomite por despecho-decía con normalidad, su mamá le dio una regañada mirada-

Se durmió en su cómoda cama, no en barras de cemento...Durmió de una manera tan cómoda, para al día siguiente ser despertada por su madre y llevada a un lugar a trabajar.

-Tu castigo de vacaciones...-dijo mientras la dejaba en la tienda de nieves...La aceptaron en el empleo, claro que su mamá mintió en su edad y en otros aspectos y estaba en la plaza más concurrida por todos sirviendo nieves...Llego una muchacha alta y la señalo y la hizo hacer una nieve de dos bolas con una horripilante cereza chorreado de chocolate, cuando nadie la veía ella tomaba nieve para darse un placentero congelamiento de cerebro-

La cajera la descubrió comiendo nieve, y la regañaron y gracias a eso quedo desempleada...Habia perdido su primer empleo en su primer día. Así que desempleada regreso a casa temprano de las siete de la noche, fue a meterse a bañar y escucho música. Su mamá no la regaño.

-_esta noche quiero bailar, hoy no necesito de ti...Voy a aprovechar como nunca voy a ir a un antro como los que no te gustan con dj's mamados y beats alocados, pasos a la moda impresiono a la gente esta es una noche de las que nunca se olvidan...A bailar me muevo en la pista, a bailar las luces me acompañan... A bailar me muevo en la pista, a bailar las luces me acompañan-_ella estaba emocionada cantando, sin importar si era escuchada, cantar era algo que le daba placer pero era un asco haciéndolo-_Quiero ir esta noche a cantar, karaoke en el canta-bar, hoy voy a cantar como nunca voy a pedir canciones como las que no te gustan...Tal vez unas cumbias o algo de OV7...Mis clases de canto parecen que si sirvieron esta es una noche de las que nunca se olvidan...A cantar la puta de la cabra, a cantar hoy quiero que te ardas..-_

Y lo demás era asombroso. Nadie se iba a meter en su mente, porque así no se divierte...Para ella alguien estaba muerta, y no deseaba que le hablaran los pubertos...

Habia cosas que odiaba...Uno era el psycho, jodida música...Duraba más de ocho minutos y era puro electrónico, aunque era bailable esa música no era su tipo...Y odiaba las almendras, y todas esas madres que parecen rocas que se tragan. (Maria Daniela y su sonido lasser-A bailar)

Después como no habia nada interesante en el Internet procedió a ver le televisión y a quedarse completamente dormida. Su celular sonó justo cuando estaba por besar a alguien...Maldijo mientras veía el número.

"_Kagome, necesito que me acompañes a una cita...Andale"_

No podía hacer nada, solo escucho y siguió durmiendo...Gente inteligente que procede a ser idiota.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Bueno, esto fue lo que salio x)!

No se si se les guste o no :O

Pero pueden estar seguros de ke lo hice cn cariño ♥

Bueno pss vae (:

**DEJEN REVIEWS, NOS VEMOS :D!**

Atte:

Will.nira...

"_Quieres volar en un cielo de vainilla,_

_que esperas que haya cervecilla?"_


	9. Sin noticias

**Tornasol.**

_Ear awoeruwoeruew_

_Traducción: Molotov \m/_

**Cáp.9 Sin noticias.**

"_Descuida corazón, si no se te para ya hay medicina..._

_Y si eso no te funciona te pongo una vagina"_

Al menos ya estaba aceptando la idea de que Gyoma saliera con su mamá y eso era bueno...Sus vacaciones fueron de lo peor, todo el día escuchaba Maria Daniela y su sonido lasser...Y eso le pasaba por andar de problemática, montando el faro estando ebria...Eso estaba superado, tambien que habia ido a la correccional, pero que el idiotísima de Inuyasha no se comunicará?

Dicen que todos ven las estrellas y saben su destino...Pues noticias nuevas, ella tenía quince años y nunca vio una jodida luz de su tan sorprendente destino, lo más raro que ha tenido que ver con el destino son esos sueños premonitorios, y cuando dices "no mames, esto yo ya lo viví" y todos te creen loco, y solo por eso te sientes especial...Cuando eres pequeña no sabes como explicarlo, te confundes y son más frecuentes, pero cuando vas creciendo esos sueños ya los tiene todo el mundo...Es como si los regalaran en Wallmart.

Se preparaba para su tortura mental, estaba en preparatoria...Iba usando su uniforme, la única diferencia es que en la camisa decía "preparatoria"...Era tipo polo, y no le asfixiaba...Usaba una falda arriba de la rodilla y unas calcetas blancas...Se habia perforado la lengua, y tenía un mejor corte, pinto sus uñas de color rosa y como en secundaria no te dejaban usar pulseras en preparatoria ella las usaba de hilo, de cuadros blanco con negro de lo que fuera pero le gustaba tener pulseras...

Gyoma la acompaño a perforarse la lengua, y el se perforo la oreja algo friki para un ruco de mil años (friki: raro). Iba escuchando música, tenía el cabello húmedo porque se bañaba rápido y tenía diez minutos para cambiarse más los diez permitidos minutos de retraso así que se apuro, e hizo que su mamá se apurara a llevarla, la dejo en la entrada y se despidió de ella..

Habia salido dos veces con Inuyasha, y le habia enseñado a disimular su arrogancia el lo habia conseguido y ahora que lo iba a ver se sentía muy entusiasmada, es más quería entrar y verlo ahí sentado tal vez solo o rodeado de personas...Pero estaría así?

Preparatoria...La preparatoria es un paso más a la maduración, una etapa muy "hermosa" para todos los estudiantes, es una etapa de estudio en donde tu aprendes más cosas, en donde tu vida no se complica menos...Preparatoria es cuando consigues más permisos, te sueltan el carro y te tienen más confianza porque los de preparatoria son más responsables y maduros...Pero la verdad es que...Toda esa basura es mentira, dependiendo en que escuela estés la preparatoria es la etapa más perra de todas, sin contar la secundaria...Pero en la preparatoria todos son más malditos y te miran como los bebes, y si no tienes amigos pues que mala suerte porque solo como el pedo te vas a quedar, la preparatoria puede ser para los nuevos la cosa más wow que puedan haber tenido, pero para los de segundo de preparatoria solo eres una mierda embarrada en el piso.

Las mujeres se hacen más zorras dependiendo de con quien te juntes, tomas mal...Y al tomar más tu estas diciendo "Oh! cirrosis atacame" y los hombres como que aprenden a fumar, o tal vez desde secundaria pero los hombres gritan "soy una maquina con vida sexual, fumo, tomo y tengo condones en mi habitación" pero desgraciadamente los hombres son más calientes y las mujeres se hacen hermosas...De todo eso se trata la preparatoria. Pero bueno, para los que ven mucho Disney, la preparatoria es algo "magico". Si, todo eso que habia escrito sobre la preparatoria fue dicho por Gyoma, el cual se entusiasmaba más que ella por saber que iba a ir a la preparatoria...

Los de los otros grados estaban viendo a los novatos...Pasaban de lado de los que cursaban en preparatoria y se reían, ellos conocían varias formas de hacer trampa en los exámenes, saltarse las clases sin ser descubiertos pero los novatos no saben nada de eso...

Kagome estaba sola, sería como en primero de secundaria más de la mitad eran nuevos y la otra seguirían siendo los viejos...Conociendo a los que se quedaron y creciendo los chismes, Kagome miro a más de seis rostros conocidos, y tal vez otros más pero no tenía humor de ver a toda la raza nueva...Busco su nombre en la lista de los salones, en el a no estaba así que no se preocupo...En el b, tampoco...Enchueco su rostro, eso de andar buscando en las listas su nombre no era tan divertido...Observo a dos chicos acercarse y a una chica entusiasmada...Eran sus amigos los del parque.

-Kagome, estas en el mismo salón que yo...-dijo la muchacha entusiasmada. Ella era Ayame, la no tan clásica pelirroja que tiene unos hermosos ojos de color verde, la conoció desde hace como tres años se hablaban levemente ella habia concursado para la mejor repostera y ella para la mejor skater pero desgraciadamente las dos perdieron solo por esa vez salieron al cine con esos dos muchachos que la acompañaban-Al fin alguien conocido-dijo la muchacha rolando sus ojos, ella sonrió-

-En que salón estamos?-pregunto mientras la muchacha la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al salón c-Oh por Dios, estamos con Kikyou (puse Kikyo o Kikyou e.é?)-dijo mientras la pelirroja miraba a la clásica chica hermosa paseándose con su mini-falda y mostrando todo su cuerpo como si fuera la cosa más sensual del mundo..Ah y traía el cabello con rayitos y usaba pupilentes de color azul.-(gracias a Dios yo tngo verdes xD)-

Todos parecían conocerla. Esos dos muchachos se despidieron de Ayame y de Kagome, y entonces ellas entraron a su salón se sentaron juntas mientras observaban a los nuevos estar con Kikyou. Los que estaban alrededor de ella eran nuevos...

-No se porque pero presiento que ellos son los populares-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome mostraba una sonrisa-

-Yo les digo los de diarrea mental-dijo Kagome sonriendo con arrogancia...Habia como miles de youkais, pero gracias a Dios ellas eran humanas-

El primer profesor estaba enfrente, más de cuarenta alumnos encerrados en un salón con ventanas altas y aire acondicionado, y los clásicos ventiladores rodando en el techo. Era alto, de cabello negro y de ojos negros, no era muy "guapo" pero daba igual.

-Hoy es su primer día en la preparatoria, y como me anunciaron deben presentarse uno por uno...Empezamos por esta fila-empezaban por la fila de ella, eso no eran tan genial...Todos pasaron, habia dos gemelas hanyou con orejas humanas y ojos arrasgados en forma felina...Su turno se acercaba y Kagome no quería pasar, pero no podía detener el tiempo así que se levanto para pasar al frente-

Estaba nerviosa...Tenía esa necesidad de tronarse sus ya tronados dedos, y de mirar al suelo...Pero sonrió...

-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi...Y-todos estaban haciéndole caso, lo que hacia que aumentara su nerviosismo-soy fan de the beatles, amo sex pistols, guns n' roses, AFI, Mindless Self Indulgence, Maria Daniela y su sonido lasser y me gusta patinar...-dijo mientras sonreía e intentaba regresar a su asiento y hundirse ahí con el, y murmurar un "deseo estar acostada"-

-Vaya, y algo más que quisieras agregar...Preguntas-dijo el profesor, Kikyou levanto su asquerosa mano-

-Higurashi, tu sueño hecho realidad estar rodeada de mujeres-Kagome levanto su ceja. No le afectaban esos comentarios-

-Claro, y el tuyo es ser mujer por primera vez-le dijo con sarcasmo mientras regresaba a su asiento...Los amigos de Kikyou aceptaron que habia un inicio de rivalidad en este salón...Regreso a su asiento, y cuando lo hizo paso Sango corriendo y se detuvo en su salón para meter su rostro y decir-

-KAGOME QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE EL MEÑIQUE!-Grito mientras la prefecta la comenzaba a seguir...Kagome antes de que se fuera levanto su mano con su dedo meñique, y entonces Sango fue a su salón...No se imaginaba que Sango estuviera en su escuela, eso sería asombroso (That will be awesome...traigo el awesome u.u)-

El profesor no dijo nada solamente siguieron con sus presentaciones...Ayame paso y dijo lo que más le gustaba cocinar, y de gustos musicales dijo algunos cantantes de ska como Catch 22 y una de sus películas favoritas eran Amar te duele, A walk to remember...No le gustaba decir mucho...

-Y, te gusta la moda?-pregunto una amiga de Kikyou a Ayame...Ayame rolo sus ojos-

-No, en mi secta religiosa tenemos prohibido gustarnos la moda pero me gusta el visual-dijo mientras regresaba a su asiento...Kikyou sin levantar la mano dijo:-Otra freak conectada con Kagome, serán novias?-Ayame antes de sentarse se giro y encaro a Kikyou. Los amiguitos ridículos de Kikyou comenzaron a reírse-

-Si fuéramos novias la besaría, y la amaría...Y posiblemente dices eso porque tienes una grande envidia a Kagome y lo entiendo...Tu homosexualidad te impide saber que ella es heterosexual posiblemente eso te arde en la vagina...Pero descuida ya inventaron los cambios de sexo-Golpe dos para Kikyou, faltaba alguien?-

Un muchacho de aspecto normal paso al frente y Kagome lo reconoció.

-Yo soy Lu, y la verdad toco en una banda llamada "No love" y conozco a Kagome desde hace meses, y ella s genial yo soy genial...Ayame es genial, todos somos geniales...-no dijo algo más solo fue a sentarse y Kagome lo saludo-

Kagome escribió sus vacaciones, y solo tubo unas semanas y un mes en el reclusorio lo demás fue un asco...Receso, la bendita hora donde todos aprovechan para conocerse...Ella buscaba a Inuyasha, pero no lo encontró...Arranco las listas para buscarlo pero tampoco lo encontró en ellas, tal vez se cambio de escuela.

-Saben el ñoño de Inuyasha se fue a otro lugar a vivir-dijo una muchacha rubia que estaba sentada con ellas, las grandes mesas donde habia como trece personas-

-A donde?-pregunto rápido...Sango no era odiada en su salón...Habia conseguido más de dos amigos y se los habia presentado a sus amigos...Ahora eran trece amigos nuevos...Los trece del lado oscuro, Ok, los trece eran raros un youkai y un hanyou...Los demás completamente humanos-

-Quien sabe, pero se largo sin decir adiós...-dijo de manera dramática Sango mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

Típico, hacer drama por una pequeña cosita.

-Eres tímida?-le pregunto una muchacha castaña a Sango. Sango miro a Kagome y entonces suspiro nerviosa-

-La verdad si, soy tímida...-dijo con credulidad, y entonces suspiro para abrazarla a la muchacha-Pero soy alegre...-dijo entusiasmada-

Lo mejor de irte sin avisar es que no hay despedidas, no hay palabras de "nos veremos pronto" para nunca volverse a ver. Impactante fue la noticia, pero se iba a reponer además habia muchos peses en el mar como para solo intentar pescar a Inuyasha.

En clases no pudo atención, solo escucho música en su iPod...Podía ser una rara pero no quería ser como todas las demás niñas bonitas, como esas gatas que usan la falda más corta, y el peinado más elaborado, y esos aretes que pesan más que su cuerpo junto...O incluso esos zapatos de tacón que a las adolescentes tanto les gustaba, ella iba a la escuela normal...Con el uniforme, su cabello arreglado pero no en exceso y sus calcetas cortas, con los zapatos negros que su madre le habia comprado...No se mortificaba por lo que se iba a poner, de hecho cuando dieron el toque de salida Sango llego a su lado para juntas irse a casa, Ayame se despidió de ellas pues vivía en otra área, a cinco minutos de la escuela.

Las dos iban caminando, y un carro deportivo se les paro a un lado, Sango rolo sus ojos y siguió caminando.

-Necesitan un aventón?-pregunto el arrogante muchacho. Sango se giro y lo miro, era ese cerdo que se habia atrevido a decirle cosas que ni ella misma sabía, y hasta le agarro la nalga. La excusa de ese tipo fue "Mi mano tiene vida propia". Era de esos populares que buscaban a cualquier chica para acostarse con ella, y de los que para todas el es genial pero para ti es un tipo cualquiera con dinero y muy estupido...-

-Si lo necesitara, serías a la ultima persona que te lo pediría Ricard-le dijo rolando sus ojos mientras seguían caminando. Fue el primer nombre que se le ocurrió-

-Es Miroku-dijo con encanto, Sango rolo sus ojos-

-Da igual...Crees que me importa? No, de hecho ya hubiera llegado a mi casa pero dos idiotas me entretienen y...Demonios me va a dar bilis y esto es por su culpa-dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Kagome y seguía caminando con ella-

El carro siguió su camino...Kagome no iba a preguntarle, conocía a Sango.

-Y, ellos son tus amigos?-Sango murmuró un "pff" y siguió su camino. Claro, Sango era hija de su papá y su papá era Homero Simpson, y Homero Simpson era genial...Todo era genial-

Sango no paro de hablar de su mal día, tenía a dos idiotas a su lado...Uno se llamaba Miroku y el otro tal vez Sao, a quien le importaba? Y eran los primos Yanin, eran nuevos así que Kagome no los conocía, en su vida habia escuchado hablar de ellos.

-Solo, quiero terminar la prepa-dijo Kagome mientras entraba a su casa, ahí encontró a su mamá cocinando con mucha alegría y luego fue a tomar asiento para comer. Dejo su mochila aun lado, después la llevaría...Su madre movía sus manos y la estaba observando, pero ella no hacia nada más que "pensar"-

La verdad prefería "pensar" a ayudar a su mamá, tenía demasiada flojera como para levantarse y poner la mesa.

-Kagome Higurashi, necesito ayuda-dijo señalando los platos y vasos que estaban encima de la barra, ella entonces se levanto y fue a tomar las cosas para luego mirar su mochila regada, así que subió a su cuarto para luego dejar la mochila. Después se lavo las manos, su mamá preguntaría por su primer día y ella contestaría "fantástico, hice amigos" y su mamá estaría orgullosa. Ojala, fuera así su vida en la escuela-

Fue a sentarse y se acomodo en su asiento, su mamá estaba viendo un programa en la televisión, ella iba a cambiarle pero rolo sus ojos, dejo que su madre viera ese programa de chismes. Corrección, información de los famosos.

"_Y Nancy Star, poso desnuda para la muy notoria revista 'Play Boy'"_

Formo una horrenda sonrisa, Nancy Star era una de esas mujeres cuarentonas que tenían un cuerpazo y una hija de cuatro años...Pobre niña, si ella fuera la niña se suicidaba.

-Y, Como te fue en la escuela?-Dejo de picar la sopa, y levanto su mirada para ver a su mamá-

-No me dijiste que Sango estaba en mi escuela-Su mamá sonrió. Sorpresa, sorpresa...-Hicimos como trece amigos nuevos, y conoces a Kikyo?-su mamá asintió. Todo mundo conocía a su madre, y todo mundo no sabía que ella tenía una hija, y esa hija estudiaba con ellos-Ah, pues ella dijo que era lesbiana-su mamá la miro de manera profunda-

-Lo eres?-Genial! Su madre dudaba de su sexo. Kagome negó y entonces giro su vista para ver a un grande actor que admiraba.-

-Es tan guapo, tiene unas nalgotas-dijo mientras luego regresaba a la realidad, su mamá sonrió. Si su hija fuera lesbiana tendría revistas porno de mujeres desnudas, y cosas que ella desconocía-Ah, y odio la escuela hay puro fresa...-su mamá asintió escuchándola-

-Y, como son tus amigos?-pregunto su mamá. Aunque internamente estaba agradecida con los amigos que su hija tenía, no eran más de cincuenta y eran más o menos respetados-

-Pues, hay youkais, y creo que hanyous o tal vez es travestí a nadie le importa-Termino de comer para subir a lavarse los dientes y después a hacer su tarea-

Muy bien, era primer día nadie dejaba tarea así que entro a su msn, esperando que Inuyasha entrara pero el no lo hizo, así que fue a ver la televisión...Sus ojos pesaban y termino completamente dormida.

**---**

Odiaba los primeros días, todos estaban descontrolados y no sabían que hacer. Aunque por ser primeros días no te dejaban tarea, así que aprovechaba esas tardes para irse a patinar...

Esta vez tenía que hacer una tarea importante para el mes, trabajo durante dos horas entre música, chatear y tarea fue que logro complementar su excelente trabajo, apago la computadora y entonces fue a engrapar su trabajo...Después lo reviso, eran cinco hojas y todas eran copiadas de páginas de algún tipo que escribía del tema ah y una que otra frase era suya.

Hizo su mochila, metió los libros que iba a ocupar al día siguiente y tambien fue a cenar algo. Cuando bajo encontró a Gyoma viendo la televisión con su mamá, lo saludo y comenzó a subir de nuevo. No quería saber lo que hacían cuando ella subía, así que no investigo mucho eso...Siguió observando la televisión, matando las neuronas que tenía viva...Daba gracias a que mañana sería Viernes y podría salir el fin de semana.

Ahí se quedo buen rato, las siete y media...Tal vez debería salir por una hora y regresar hasta las nueve para así acostarse y hasta el día siguiente. O bien, podía hablarle a Sango y juntos jugar a molestar a su papá, lo segundo era más aburrido...Cerro su puerta y dejo la televisión encendida, después comenzó a escapar de su casa por la ventana, fue a dar varias vueltas...Fue al parque y vio a sus amigos, ellos estaban fumando y una que otra bailaba con la música punk que tenían.

-Oye, y tu amiguito el chaparrito?-pregunto uno de ellas. Kagome entonces recordó de quien hablaban-Si, ese el hanyou-decía con seguridad. Kagome se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento para ver quienes estaban patinando. Pura lacra patinando, una era un muchacho gordo y el otro ni lo conocía-Que ha sido de ti en estos meses? Cada vez que te hablo me dices tengo tarea, y pareces desquiciada...O acaso tienes novio?-pregunto el muchacho. Kagome se empezó a carcajear, la razón por la que no salía era porque su mamá todavía estaba molesta por lo de la corrección y eso-

-Nada, simplemente castigada-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió-Le mente la madre a su novio y se puso histérica-dijo como si eso fuera nada. Sus amigos se carcajearon. Miro su reloj, eran las ocho con quince minutos-Bueno me tengo que ir-dijo mientras se despedía de todos-Mañana pasan por mi para salir, tal vez convenza a mi mamá de que no puedo estar encerrada por siempre-les guiño el ojo y comenzó a regresar de nuevo a casa-

Regreso a casa de la misma manera en que salio, su madre no se dio cuenta ya que estaba despidiendo a Gyoma así que se quito su camisa rápido, y se quito los zapatos y se metió a la cama para mirar la televisión...Su mamá iba subiendo las escaleras, si se tapaba entonces iba a ser obvia...Se destapo mientras veía entrar a su mamá.

-Ya hiciste tu tarea?-pregunto mientras ella asentía y entonces seguía viendo la televisión-Kagome, se que tu escuela es difícil...Incluso para Sango-dijo su madre, Oh! Era una de esas pláticas de las que no te puedes escapar-

Suspiro y dejo continuar a su mamá.

-Y, la preparatoria es difícil...Y más en el primer mes, yo reprobé todas las materias-Mentía, su mamá era muy inteligente, si reprobaba la dejaban sin comer por un mes, bueno...Tal vez en eso exageraba pero, si reprobaba la castigaban y mucho-Pero no te preocupes, puedes estudiar con tu amigo Inuyasha...Estoy segura que por Internet el te explicará las cosas-Kagome rolo sus ojos. El ni siquiera se conectaba, ni actualizaba el fotolog u otras cosas. Ningún mail, ninguna llamada-Puedo ver la novela contigo?-pregunto mientras Kagome asentía y le hacia espacio a su mamá-

Juntas vieron esa novela que traía locas a todas las mamás, ella solamente se reía ante la mala actuación de la mujer y su madre y ella comenzaron a reírse. Su mamá se fue y entonces ella continuo "durmiendo" aunque en realidad estaba viendo otro programa, Inuyasha...Tal vez su popularidad fue demasiado que cambio de msn, y de todo...Donde quiera que estuviera más le valía que la recordará.

Suspiro, Inuyasha no tenía esa postura de niño extrovertido...Aunque lo disimulaba con sus gafas, y sus peinadito...Pero cuando ella lo cambio, en verdad se veía guapo...Para ella el siempre fue guapo, atento y hasta tierno. Y, si lo volvía a ver...Iba a ser que fueran mejores amigos de todo el mundo.

**Continuará..**

**N/A:**

Gracias x su apoyoo Q.Q! en verdad :D i eso ke no se ke me pasa /:

Me pongo feliz luego algo depre u.ú ai no ù.ú la culpa la tiene la scuelaa xDD!...

Awww otra cancion cn la ke me traumo O:

La culpa la tiene cupidoo...♪

Ahhh soi yo o...agarro mashin cura en la scuela 8-)! No en verdad agarro cura xDDD!!

Se los juro x mis tres senos ke nunca mienten i dicen la verdad :O!!

Hahaha u.u me paso de vrgs:D!

Pero bueno...

Solo aqi dejando el capitulo O:

Espero ke les guste u.ú

Estuve vomitando ideas todo el dia Q.Q1

Y kreo ke empezare un nuevo fic cuando acabe cn inusual o con otros e.e qien sabe :D

En un tufuro lejano (H)!

Ahh bueno vae, vae♥

**DEJEN REVIEWS, KE TE CUESTA PIKARLA AL GO I IA?**

**AH I KE TE CUESTA ESCRIBIR UN "PINCHE WILLNIRA WEBONA ACTUALIZALE CABRONA"**

**u.u ven!? Q.Q! nada les cuesta, e.e**

-ausente, willnira se sta dejando auto.reviews xDDDD-

u.u nahh yo no ahgo trampa Q.Q!

Bueno pss ia pelo /:

_Atte: willnira-chaaan : D! ♥_

"_Crees en Dios?_

_Un no puede salvar tu vida, un si puede arrebatártela..._

_Estoy segura de que muchos moriremos..._

_Y aunque las respuestas todavía las siento flotar en el aire,_

_No me importa...Yo diré que si para que el jale el gatillo"_

_Dejen__ reviews._

_Dejen reviews._

_Dejen reviews._

♥

_Flyleaf-I'm sorry!_


	10. Trascendencia

**Tornasol.**

_S i,rp aierp´wieropweioprwioeir ___

_Traducción: __Oh!! mi poder senudo me dice ke mi profe joto de mate quiere palo! ;D!_

**Cáp.10 trascendencia**

"_Es que lo admito, soy amargada y un poco antipática..._

_Y por si fuera poco en mi interior los colores sangran..._

_Aun así, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"_

Odiaba despertar, ahora seguía siendo la misma. Sonriente y valemadrista, si Kikyou la insultaba era porque la tomaba demasiado en cuenta, unos cuantos reportes para que no la creyeran niña buena y un par de llamadas de atención de los profesores...

Su cumpleaños, odiaba cuando era su cumpleaños. Lo único bueno es que ya era mayor, tenía dieciséis y toda una vida por delante.

Su mamá la despertó con las mañanitas, y en la escuela la felicitaron muchas personas. Un par de fresas entre ellos Miroku y Koga, y otros dos que no conocía pero que eran buena onda.

Las maestras le cantaron las mañanitas, y la felicitaron...Era viernes, el día en que callo su cumpleaños eso significaba. Fiesta. Seis y media y ya habia partido el pastel, habían ido sus parientes y Gyoma el cual le regalo unas entradas para el concierto de "High School Musical" y en verdad le gustaba eso, bueno le gustaba Zack Efron. Y las canciones, y la forma tan "mágica" en que todo acababa...Ojala fuera así la vida.

Estaba cambiándose, su mamá le habia hecho un trato "por la tarde conmigo, y por la noche con tus amigos". Se estaba arreglando, Saúl le habia hecho una fiesta solo para ella...Entonces no habia mucho tiempo, usaba un pantalón normal, una blusa medio elegante...Un collar un poco largo, su cabello suelto y desordenado con un pintado extrovertido...Sus zapatos eran de tacón pero eran a la vez punk/emo, ella iba entusiasmada bajando las escaleras para ver como estaba Sano con sus globos, y una caja sujetándolos...

-Feliz cumpleaños, querida amiga!-decía mientras se lanzaba para abrazarla y entonces Kagome dejaba solo por ese día que su mejor amiga la abrazará...Le dio sus globos, y ella los llevo dentro de su casa, donde los puso cerca de una esquina. No importaba que no fuera popular, nop importaba que en la escuela solo unos pocos la hubieran felicitado lo importante es que las personas más cercanas a ella la felicitaban y la apreciaban.-

Dejo sus globos mientras se despedía de su mamá, y luego comenzaba a notar como ella la abrazaba aun más.

-Ya eres...casi una mujer-Odiaba que dijeran eso, apenas tenía diecisiete solo faltaban cuatro años para cumplir veinte y ser una gorda, celulítica que tiene problemas de bulimia con alzhaimer ("andrea tu eres bulímica con alzhaimer?" "porke o.o?" "porke se te olvida vomitar XDDD" hahahahhaa)-...Si Dios quiere...Pronto tendrás un carro-Eso no servía ahora que le habia dicho jamás tendría un carro, seguiría andando en patín y si Dios era considerado podría comprarse más ruedas-...Yo te amo Kagome, siempre serás mi pequeñita...Mi bebe-Kagome se estaba asfixiando, Sango estaba viendo eso...Hasta ganas le habían dado de ir a su casa agarrar a su papá Bob y abrazarlo, pero tenía orgullo y ese gordo se las iba a pagar...Le iba a pagar el pisto que habia perdido-

Cuando su mamá quedo contenta ella se aparto de su madre para tomar las llaves guardarlas en un lugar seguro y comenzar a salir junto con Sango tomarían un taxi lo pagarían entre las dos y de regreso tal vez ni regresaban, muy bien eso era extremo...

Tal vez solo estarían ahí haciéndose idiotas, y luego regresarían sin una pizca de alcohol...Rolo sus ojos, eran Kagome y Sango...El dúo de amigas que si veían cerveza se la tomaban sin importar si tenía dueño o algo por el estilo, eran las clásicas imbeciles que hacían cosas por "seguir el rollo" y eso era malo pero eran adolescentes en esa edad NADA te pasa.

El taxi se detuvo cerca de ellas, ellas subieron mientras le indicaban a donde iban a ir...Sango le estaba sacando platica, bueno ella tenía el tonto y comenzaba a decir puras cosas maricas.

-Me agarro el tonto-Kagome la agarra y sonreía esperando que su amiga hubiera entendido, pero no fue así-Que?-pregunto mientras que Kagome la agarraba de nuevo haciendo que Sango la siguiera mirando confundida, hasta el taxista que no estaba en su platica habría entendido a la primera pero Sango...Sango que estaba siendo agarrada por el tonto no entendía. Sango NO entendía nada últimamente, y andaba amargada pero estaba mejor así que antes, antes era como su papá..Estaba estupida, bueno todo mundo esta estupido, una estupidez moderada ya cuando la estupidez es demasiado estupida ahí si hay que tener que ponerle en su frente el letrero de "peligro! Su estupidez es peligrosa" y sentía que ese no era el caso de Sango-Kagome, no te entiendo..Me das miedo-Kagome rolo sus ojos y se separo de ella después de que Kagome se separo de Sango la castaña comenzó a reírse, así logro entender que el tonto era Kagome, y que Kagome osea el tonto la habia agarrado-

Kagome no se rió con ella.

El taxi se detuvo entre las dos pagaron, y Kagome pudo notar como en la casa...La enorme casa estilo francés, tenía a más de cien personas dentro...La verdad a ella solo le llego el mensaje de "Kagona, caile a la casa del Chelas" el mensaje estaba medio maniaco y después Sango le explico que le iban a hacer una pequeña fiesta, Kagome lo consulto con su mamá a ella le gusto la idea pero su mamá sabía que clase de fiesta iba a ser...Una donde iba a haber puro sexo, mota, alcohol y hombres desnudos que tienen herpez genital...Ok, solo iba a haber alcohol, hombres, mujeres y skaters.

La música estaba muy fuerte, pero no le hacia mal...Sango y ella bajaron del taxi, subieron hasta la puerta y comenzaron a ver que clase de gente habia...Kagome abrió la puerta y pudo ver como la felicitaban, y el que estaba como de dj ponía un "felicidades Kagome" y luego muchas iban a felicitarla, se tomaban fotos con ella...Y hasta le dieron una cerveza.

Con canciones de "The white stripes" es que le daban una bienvenida.

-ESTUPIDOS SABEN QUE AMO **MINDLESS SELF INDULGENCE**!-Lo más perro sería que MSI estuviera ahí cantándole solamente a ella, no a los demás ni a nadie solamente a ella...Y que le dieran miles de autógrafos para venderlos y así hacerse rica, y después vendería cigarros...Si, eso sería hardcore...Tan hardcore como ella-

Pero siendo realistas lo máximo que podía hacer era pedir cigarros, esconderlos y para cuando nadie tuviera venderlos...El dj le cambio de música, le puso su himno "faggot" (faggot: marika).

La fiesta se estaba prendiendo, poco a poco los que la conocían la abrazaban y la felicitaban...Nueve y medía y no habia probado un poco de alcohol, diez y media apenas iban trayendo el alcohol...Y ni cinco tenía el alcohol, y todos ya le estaban poniendo dieciséis copas para beber...Cada copa significaba un año, y mientras tomaba las copas iba a pedir un deseo.

Pedía deseos estupidos, y los últimos no fueron tan tontos salud, amor familiar y puras mamadas que para ella eran importantes. Por ejemplo lo más que pidió fue ser un vampiro, así que de una vez iba desechando esa idea...Siguió bebiendo, levemente mientras atendía a sus invitados...Habia globos de colores, arcoiris más bien parecía una fiesta gay, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

Solo porque era su fiesta, iba a hacer medio desmadre...Al cabo que cuando llegará el mañana su madre le tendría dos aspirinas, y no recordaría nada.

-FONDO, FONDO, FONDO-En todas las fiestas es de ley que alguien grite fondo mientras agarran a la cumpleañera de los pies y la obligan a beber con extrovertidas poses la cerveza, ella tenía sus manos sobre la cubeta, mientras dos de sus amigos la detenían de las piernas y en la boca tenía la manguera de esa forma estaba tomando cerveza, mientras se acababa el líquido ella termino mareada pero pudo aguantar sus ganas de vomitar-Y LA GANADORA KAGO...KAGUMI HIGURRASHI!-El pobre muchacho ni pronunciar bien su nombre podía, ella fue con Sango a bailar encima de la mesa y a gritar como desquiciadas y como el vocalista era su amigo, pues le pidieron prestado el micrófono-

-_Amigos, hoy tengo que confesarles que...Me rasuro las axilas...-_No estaba conciente de lo que decía. Es más para estar tranquilos, la bebida hablaba por ella_-soy virgen y planeo tener sexo hasta los ochenta, seré tan rica que me limpiare la caca con dinero...Y para los que no me conocen váyanse mucho a la gaver!!-_Ella estaba disfrutando su ebriedad con un extraño gorro que le habían hecho de globos, y le venía valiendo madre que la gente se enojará con ella por su actitud alcohólica-

Bajo del escenario sin ayuda de nadie, y después fue a hacer el ridículo ya que era experta en eso, ella era una bola de nieve en un profundo y caluroso verano. Bailaba, disfrutaba...Y estaba un poco ebria, por no decir demasiado.

Todo daba vueltas.

_**(Me gusta cuando todo da vueltas, es como si no pudieran parar y aunque al día siguiente estaré muerta no va a importar nada...Porque yo vi girar a la gente, puedo sentirla girando es por eso que bebo, se que lo dejaré cuando este trabajando...Pero por ahora quiero experimentar los giros, quiero girar, girar...Y no parar de hacerlo jamás, es tan divertido...) (Kagome)**_

Estaba sintiendo, casi podía vibrar de la emoción. Dieciséis, mañana que seguía llegar drogada a casa?

-KAGOME ERES UNA PERRA-Hubiera respondido estando en sus completos sentidos, pero solo dejo hablando a la persona que fuera, la dejo que la insultará pero cuando le iba a pegar ella se tiro al suelo totalmente asustada y fue entonces que los que estaban alrededor comenzaron a reírse. Ella se levanto con delicadeza, mientras limpiaba su ropa, y entonces miro molesta a esa rubia exuberante con exceso de cabello-

-NO SOY UN PERRA, SOY UNA SKATER...-Le grito de la misma manera mientras la empujaba para comenzar a pasar, no era tan agresiva normalmente...Pero estando ebria, era grosera y mala con las personas, pedía la delicadeza de las mujeres y se transformaba-bitch, bitch, bitch-andaba cantando mientras luego comenzaba a servirse más cerveza-

Sango se habia perdido pero tal vez era ella la perdida. Después de que dejo por fin de beber, pudo notar que estaba recargada sobre la pared siendo besada por un hombre, puso su mano sobre su cintura y con la otra intentaba llegar a más, ella dejaba que le diera esos besos sobre el cuello...Y después se retorció sobre los brazos de esa persona, una especie de escalofrío la invadió y pudo ver de quien se trataba...Ella sonrió, Oh...Solo era Inuyasha besándole el cuello, eso estaba bien...

-Practicas para Kikyo?-Tal vez lo que dijo no fue exactamente eso, pero hablar le era difícil en esas condiciones y su mente transformo sus palabras en eso; Ladeo la cabeza, y entonces sonrió para abrazar a la persona de "ojos dorados" que tenía encima de ella-Inu...Aquí nos ven-Lo más cuerdo que logro soltar en su frase fue el Inuyasha, entonces ese muchacho dejo de besarla para levantar su rostro y verla completamente anonado-

-No soy Inu...-La soltó con brusquedad mientras comenzaba a ver a Kagome directamente a los ojos. Ella entonces pudo notar como estaba un muchacho que nunca habia visto-

-Quien te invito cerdo!?-pregunto mientras el rolaba sus ojos y dejaba a Kagome sola, ella entonces llevo su mano a su cabeza, eso no estaba bien...Ella habia visto a Inuyasha, rasco su cabeza...Ahora tenía problemas mentales, veía gente que no era...-

Y cuando vio el rostro falso de Inuyasha sobre ese muchacho, su corazón latió como nunca...Sonrió, mientras mejor iba a pedir otro vaso de mezcla.

Lo único que sabía era que decía gaver por cualquier cosa.

**---**

-Lo siento-decía con su mano en la cabeza. Su cabello negro corría por sus hombros, ella tenía la peor resaca de todas. Si le preguntaban como habia llegado no podría responder eso. Llevaba cinco minutos levantada, y en esos cinco minutos estaba siendo regañada brutalmente por su madre, la cual gritaba o tal vez hablaba con delicadeza...Pero ella estaba completamente jodida, se levanto apurada y corrió al baño para desechar todo su mamá enojada salio azotando la puerta. Al menos se quedo ahí hasta que el coraje de su mamá paso-

Ahí se quedo encerrada, vomitando...Sintiéndose totalmente estupida por haber bebido, bajo apurada viendo que su mamá le habia preparado hotcakes, les hecho miel como siempre y su mamá miro eso sorprendida...

-Mamá, perdón por lo de ayer-su mamá entonces comenzó a comer en lugar de ponerle atención, la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con Kagome. Ella le daba un permiso y bebía, se levanto y dejo los platos sobre el fregadero. No sabía ya como controlar a su hija, con nervios fue a tomar sus pastillas, sin mirar a Kagome. Bebió con delicadeza, y en breves minutos Kagome fue a dejar el plato, al ver que su madre no tenía intenciones de lavar los platos ella tubo que lavarlos-

Los lavo sin renegar, su mamá estaba molesta y claro que debería, habia prometido que bebería de manera moderada y todavía no sabía como habia llegado. Suspiro, cuando termino de lavar los platos, noto como su mamá apagaba la televisión para hacer una llamada y después irse. Odiaba cuando su mamá se molestaba, y lo peor de todo es que no la regañaba solamente la dejaba de hablar, pues ya vería cuanto duraría sin hablarse...Corrió al baño para meterse a bañar, y ponerse un pantalón como hasta la rodilla un poco aguado, una camisa azul con un dibujo de extraterrestre de tres ojos, y un sonido que decía "rawwrrr" y sus convers. Se habia rasurado es por eso que usaba ese pantalón, salio de su cuarto con su patineta mientras tomaba su gorra y comenzaba a salir.

En cuanto salio pudo ver a su mamá bajar del carro con Gyoma, los miro y entonces su mamá la detuvo del brazo. Aquí era cuando su mamá le hablaba.

-A donde vas?-pregunto mientras Gyoma comenzaba a entrar a la casa, Kagome entonces miro su patineta y entonces su mamá la dejo ir. Ella comenzó a irse con su patineta, al menos ya le comenzaba a importar a su mamá-

Iba en su patineta siendo observada por las personas que pasaban a su lado con su piercing saliéndole del labio mostrando claramente que tenía una perforación en la lengua, ella comenzó a llegar al parque en cuanto llego pudo ver a sus amigos montados ya en la patineta.

En cuanto llego fue saludada por sus amigos, todos estaban muertos por así decirse, ella tomo asiento con ellos en la banca y comenzó a hablar de varias cosas menos del clima.

-Y, que van a hacer ahora?-pregunto un muchacho que acababa de llegar. El era Jack, un muchacho de cabello oscuro con ojos verdes era como pretendiente de Kagome pero a la vez eran mejores amigos, y ella no lo odiaba solo le fastidiaba su actitud de "yo con Kagome todo"-

-No se...Yo digo que nada-dijo Suki una amiga que usaba un gorro de diferentes colores, una blusa rosa y su pantalón verde con calcetas que resaltaban y sus casuales tenis-La fiesta de Kag me dejo exhausta-dijo mientras comenzaba a frotarse sus ojos. Sus amigos levantaron sus patinetas para comenzar a ir a deslizarse en la pista-

**---**

-Y, entendieron?-pregunto la voz cansada del profesor-

No, no habia entendido pero le daba vergüenza levantar la mano y decirle que volviera a explicar. Debía admitirlo, estar hablando con Ayame la perjudicaba pero no era lo mismo desde que Kikyou llamaba la atención de los muchachos, y se puso levemente celosa...Inuyasha de seguro todavía la seguía queriendo, que asco...Si supiera todos los secretos de esa mujer; Ayame le contó que Kikyou antes de ser mujer habia sido hombre y que tenía un...

-Profesor Kagome me esta mirando feo-dijo Kikyou levantándose de su asiento para señalar a una Kagome que la miraba confundida, el profesor la regaño y la hizo tener un encuentro entre ellas mismas-

-Ni te estaba viendo...O que acaso crees que eres mi mundo, o que!?-le pregunto molesta Kagome mientras Ayame se carcajeaba-

-Y esa estupida se esta riendo!-dijo Kikyou eufórica mientras Ayame se levantaba y de nuevo comenzaba la trivial pelea de mujeres, donde las que apoyaban a Kagome se unían a destruir a Kikyou pero solo conseguían ser calladas brutalmente por el profesor-

No, tener una vida así no era saludable...Nada era saludable. Sus clases concluyeron con normalidad, invito a la casa a Sango, Suki, Ann y Chad un amigo muy agradable de la escuela que era hanyou...Cuando llegaron a su casa su mamá los recibió con mucha alegría.

Hicieron cosas divertidas, ver televisión, chatear, escuchar música y decir chismes...Chad no era el clásico hombre machista y su mamá entro para dejarle unos bocadillos mientras ellos corrían por devorárselos.

Conversaron, tuvieron pelea de almohadas. Y ellos se fueron hasta las siete, menos Sango que se quedo a seguir hablando.

-Y, ese tal Miroku te sigue molestando?-pregunto Kagome que le cambiaba de canción y entonces se giraba para ver a Sango totalmente molesta. Parecía una de esas mujeres que no tardarían en explotar-

-Si! Es lo peor, el otro día me dijo que si el fuera virgen le hubiera gustado experimentar conmigo. Qué clase de hombre te dice eso!?-Buen punto. Sango estaba totalmente exaltada, y todo mundo sabía que detestaba a ese tal Miroku-

Y siguió escuchando todas las peleas, y ella misma le contó como estuvo lo de Kikyou y Sango dijo que iban a vengarse de todos esos racistas, despreciaban a las personas que no eran como ellos...Guapos, ricos y populares...Pero eso no era importante, lo importante es lo que tienes y lo que quieres, por ejemplo aunque ella solo tuviera una mamá...Esa mamá contaba por dos, como Papá y como mamá, y estaba Gyoma que era el...Novio de su mamá, y Sango y todos sus amigos que vinieron a su casa, y los de la fiesta y aunque odiara admitirlo estaba el desaparecido de Inuyasha.

**Continuará...**

♥

**N/A:**

Hay dos cosas que odio, la letra Arial...Y que mi pc no logre abrir mi myspace ù.ú mi pinche makina bunga grrr –Willnira se convierte en hulk :D-

**GRACIAS X SU APOYO!.**

OHH! LA CULPA LA TIENE CUPIIDOO...KE NOS DISPARO Y NOS DEJO HERIDOS,

LA CULPA ES DE ESE AMOR TN LOCO KE ME TIENE ROTO TODO EL COCOOO...

LA CULPA ERES TU...♪

u.u pinche cancion enferma Q.Q! es como enamorado de Britney Spears ù.ú wow :D!

staba viendo rock no se ke de vh1 O:

pero me aburrio i le cambie x)!

ahmm e.e bueno tngo flojera u.u

me da weba tirarme la biblia sere sincera :D me emocionan sus reviews, tenía musica de...ahh...Fall out boy y me emocione tanto que me pare en la silla y fingí ke tocaba una guitarra Q.Q!! Omg!!

En verdad me suben machin el anime los reviews,

Bueno ya e.e no qiero tirarme el verbote...

Pero bueno no hago los capitulos tan largos, porque...No he tenido tanto tiempo en verdad, entre tareas y eso de que el 18 ia entro en exámenes pss e.e aparte de ke traigo un fic en mi cabeza x.x i mi mama ve novelas, y luego lo ke va a pasar en la novela i qiero ver flavor flav e.e se me junta todo...

_Pero pues tal vez los haga más largos, tratare en verdad...Aunque no quiero aburrirlas, n.n asi ke bueno nos vemos (:_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS.**_

_**LOS REVIEWS SON COMO EL POSTRE QUE UN NIÑO GORDO NECESITA**_

_**PARA SER FELIZ. NO LE QUITEN EL POSTRE A WILLNIRA, HAGANLA ENGORDAR DE AMORR!!**_

Bueno yo pelo /:

♥ las amoo♥

"_Si esto se siente tan bien_

_no tiene porque ser malo"_


	11. Envoltura

**Tornasol.**

**Cáp.11 Envoltura**

"_Hey, no eres bonita...Deja de creer que lo eres,_

_No comas eso...Estas demasiado gorda como para comer,_

_Deja de vivir en tu fantasía..._

_Agarra una maldita navaja y acaba con tu vida"_

Y así estuvo viviendo hasta que llego tercero de preparatoria, el ultimo año para ya poder largarte de tu casa y después entrar a la universidad.

Sango, Ayame, Rin, Suki, Ann, Chad, Zim y Yoko eran los mejores amigos y otros populares que eran buena onda.

Habia pocos nuevos, y como siempre o eran populares o nadie les hacia casos los grupos estaban hechos, los que se creían populares pero nadie los conocía, las perras, las gatas, las zorras, las aliadas de las perras, gatas, zorras y putas...Las bungas (nacas), los hanyous, youkais, los populares, los skaters, los punks y emos...Y los nerdos...Ella encajaba en los punks, youkais, hanyous, skaters...Y aunque Kikyou le hizo los años difíciles ella no se dejo de nadie, la conocían como la "anti-Kikyou" y a Kikyou que formaba parte de las putas y sus lacayos le venían _valiendo madre_.

Su vocabulario aumento, ahora no le daba pena decir una grosería...No le daba pena que la vieran siendo mesera de un concurrido lugar donde hacían licuados, jugos y desayunos...Ganaba quinientos dólares a la semana, se habia quitado el piercing de la lengua y a pesar de sus problemas con su mamá ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga. Claro que el tiempo hace cambiar a las personas, y el tiempo la cambio totalmente...Ahora era tal vez más "madura" aunque en su diccionario madura era la persona que no sabe divertirse, dejo el alcohol...Y cuando bebía procuraba no beber hasta el límite, ya que solo la hacia ver ridícula y estupida y daba a la gente de que hablar...Fumaba pero no tanto como para desesperarse a las doce de las noche por un cigarro.

Era mejor con la patineta, y hablando de su físico era totalmente bonita. Su cabello estaba cortado en diferentes capas y como tenía mucho se lo entresacaron un corte que estaba usándose mucho para los emos/punks, tenía sus expresivos ojos chocolates, y un mechón blanco en la parte de su flequillo...Le gustaba lo emo/punk, y aunque nunca aprendió a tocar la guitarra formaba parte de una banda llamada "Ficción" eran conocidos pero no en exceso, no querían ser de esos grupos famosos que en cuanto se dan a conocer se vuelven fresas y dejan de perder el estilo...En las guitarras estaban Michael, John y en la batería Suki...Y habia un teclado y un mezclador y ella era la vocalista pero eso no importaba...Sus curvas se fueron formando, y aunque estaba agradecida con sus senos (talla 32-B) no le mortificaba tenerlo pequeños, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas por la patineta...

Sus uñas siempre estaban pintadas...Habia entrado a una especie de clases de música en donde tocaba su grupo para los demás y no hacían nada de deporte era basket siempre estiraba sus brazos y recibía el balón con su cabeza, era gracioso ver como luego terminaba retorciéndose en el suelo y la mandaban a la banca.

Tenía un novio, el muchacho que beso en sus dieciséis...Si, se llamaba Michael y era el guitarrista...Su cabello era corto al estilo punk con una expansión en su oreja, su forma in de vestirse...Era agradable, nada que ver con el ebrio que se atrevió a besarla...No, no era virgen y que? Algún problema con eso? Solamente lo habia hecho dos veces, y las dos veces fueron con Michael, el muchacho pensaba en otras cosas en lugar de querer hacer el amor...Lo perdió hace más de cinco meses, osea que ya tenía diecisiete así que de eso no se preocupaba...Sus amigas tambien habían cambiado y mucho eran más atractivas...Y Ayame llamaba la atención por su cabello rojo, sobre todo de cierto youkai llamado Koga...Y aunque Sango dijera que "odiaba" a Miroku bien sabía que se moría por el, Michael no estudiaba en su escuela y cuando hablaba Kikyou ella decía que su novio era de mentiras.

Duro dos meses y medio sin escucharla, y se la topo en tres fiestas y debía decir que sus amigos decían quienes se habían acostado con ella, y hasta peleaban y decían quienes habían sido los primeros...Pero Kikyou no sabía eso. Glorioso día, tenía un carro el cual se llamaba "Muffin" y estaba decorado a su gusto, era de color negro, no era un carro del año ni nada de eso, pero tenía aire acondicionado, y podía tocar cd's, así que no estaba tan jodido después de todo. Se fue en el hasta llegar a la escuela, y cuando iba a entrar noto como Sango estaba mirándose en el espejo, y ella entonces acelero...Pero un idiota lo habia hecho al mismo tiempo, ella freno y como ese idiota no la dejo pasar entonces ella vio como se estacionaba en su lugar, busco otro un poco alejado y cuando bajo del carro tomo su mochila y camino junto con Sango.

Sango le ayudaba con la gasolina le daba cien pesos a la semana, y aunque a veces se le olvidaba ella ponía la gasolina en veces. Ambas bajaron ella usando su egocéntrico corte de cabello y su tinte blanquecino que ya dejaba ver la raíz, camino como siempre con su uniforme de deportes ya que a las de tercero de preparatoria les tocaba deportes los Lunes, fueron a su salón, Sango pidió cambio de salón y habían accedido a dárselo, ahora eran tres comadres juntas, cuatro incluyendo a Rin, una que se les unió el año pasado.

Sango solo se pinto el cabello de un castaño que se le veía medio rojizo con el sol, y a la vez castaño y ella estaba pensando en pintárselo de esa forma. Aunque tal vez después, por ahora disfrutaría su peinado no tan elaborado. Entro a la escuela con normalidad escuchando el "tengo sueño" de Sango mientras veían como los nuevos ya tenían amigos o apenas los hacían. Ella movió su cabeza un poco para mover el flequillo y entonces noto como estaban sus amigas estirando sus manos para llamar su atención, ellas se acercaron y las saludaron como si nunca las hubieran visto, cuando en realidad las habían visto ayer para ir al cine.

-Y la anoréxica favorita es!?-preguntaba Rin entusiasmada mientras Kagome ponía su mano en su boca y rolaban sus ojos con un poco de diversión-

-HILARY DUFF!-Gritaban todas entusiasmadas mientras comenzaban a reírse, ah y estaban los novatos de primero de preparatoria los cuales se creían los reyes de la escuela-HASLO CON AMOR, AMOR, AMOR, AMOR, AMOR!-Grito Rin sin entonación mientras cubría sus oídos y movía su cabeza y entonces muchos se le quedaban viendo a esa joven-

-hahahaha, pendeja-dijo Sango mientras le lanzaba un beso y Rin lo tomaba para metérselo en el bolsillo trasero-Uh...Carne nueva-dijo Sango viendo pasar a unos gemelos mientras ellas los miraban, de seguro eran de primero por su apariencia pequeña. Las chicas orlaron sus ojos, llegaron Suki y Yoko un poco fatigadas-

-Diles-le dijo Yoko mientras Suki suspiraba. Yoko tenía el cabello negro, con una extensión de color rosa, sus ojos eran azules y su piel era blanca pero no en exceso...No tenía un estilo propio-

-Ah...llego uno de tercero de preparatoria y esta-decía Suki de manera pervertida, Suki tenía el cabello güero, y sus ojos azules la daban a ver como una drogadicta pero en realidad ni lo era, y usaba unos lentes en forma de rectángulo era denominada guapa y bonita y tambien una rotunda y profunda punk de corazón-Parece que es un youkai, pero quien sabe...Y tiene un carrazo, así de que no mames-decía la muchacha mientras las demás se miraban-

-Ni pedo yo soy feliz con Michael, lo amo, me ama...Nos amamos-dijo Kagome entusiasmada mientras las chicas rolaban sus ojos-Además de que a de ser un popular a como lo describes-dijo mientras veían a dos de los youkais que eran sus amigos pasearse acompañados de Kikyou, los únicos hombres que seguían siendo sus amigos eran Chad, Troy y otros dos que eran adorables-

-Ahí, si tu y tu Michael...Solo te enamoraste de el porque toca la guitarra-decía Rin mientras las chicas reían y Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

Recordó cuando habia entrado a computación y al ver que dos de sus amigas habían salido ella corrió para apurarlas, y al salir choco contra un chico se disculpo y siguió corriendo fue embarazoso (eso me paso Q.Q!!).

Regresando a su realidad, sus amigas estaban viendo en verdad anonadas a ese muchacho y cuando ella descubrió lo que miraban fue tarde un árbol se habia interpuesto en su camino.

-Sus nalgas-decía Ayame mientras se mordía el labio y al sentirse observadas dejaban de verlo, pero Kagome no lo hizo simplemente siguió viendo algo que el árbol no dejaba ver-

-De seguro será popular y nos odiará-dijo mientras las chicas suspiraban con resignación la agria realidad de Kagome tenía razón-Hay que irnos resignando-dijo mientras sus amigas de nuevo asentían, el timbre sonó y entonces las chicas se separaron menos Ayame, Rin, Sango y ella...Kagome no vio al "nuevo" y cuando sus amigas lo vieron ella no vio al indicado y solo pudo ver a un tipo grasiento y gordo; De seguro era un idiota más, noto que estaban pidiendo la credencial, y ella la habia olvidado así que se separo de sus amigas para ir a prefectura y entonces buscar a la prefecta la espero mientras llegaba, y habia un par de muchachos intentando quitarla-

-QUITENLA POR PUNKETA!-Grito Miroku para intentar fastidiarla, ella estaba peleando contra el y cuando la prefecta entro pudo ponerle atención a cada uno, miro a la chica y entonces levanto su ceja para verla-

-Kagome...Es la cuarta vez que pierdes tu credencial-dijo la prefecta mientras los que estaban cerca de ella se reían, anoto sus datos pues ya se los sabio y cuando se giro pudo sentir como estaban las muchachas aperradas acosando a un muchacho, posiblemente el nuevo rolo sus ojos y aunque se quedo observándolos, y con sus mismos pies tubo una perfecta caída de inicio de año-Carajo!-dijo mientras se levantaba y los que estaban con el tipo, se giraron para verla y comenzar a reírse; Ella se levanto y comenzó a entrar apurada pero antes de entrar a su salón, noto como estaba ese muchacho de ojos dorados todavía observándola, entro con una especie de escalofrío a su salón, y después salio sonriendo...Esos ojos dorados se los habia visto a una persona...Corrió entusiasmada mientras quitaba a las perras lamebotas, y entonces lo tomaba de los hombros para abrazarlo-

-Inuyasha Taisho! Soy Kagome Higurashi-seguía diciendo el muchacho al ver a sus nuevas amigas y a Kagome simplemente se sintió un poco apenado. Las muchachas miraban eso raro-Cuanto tiempo, me dijeron que te habías que onda!?-decía mientras se separaba de el, o más bien el la separo de el-

-Kagome...Ahorita no, estoy con mis amigas, se niña buena y vete a tu salón-le guiño el ojo mientras ella se le quedaba viendo confundida, daba igual el profesor ya iba a entrar así que fue corriendo a su clase mientras sus amigas comenzaban a verlo raro-

-La conoces? Digo porque ella no es igual a nosotras, ella es como la mancha negra y nosotros la rosa-dijo la tonta muchacha Inuyasha nervioso miro a las muchachas. Por fin estaba encajando con la gente que quería ser, y ahora todo por culpa de Kagome estaba por "desencajar"-

-Si, pero no se preocupen ella no me interesa-las abrazo a todas mientras luego lo regañaban por no estar en clase, le toco por desgracia en el mismo salón que Kagome así que fue presentado por ser nuevo y luego tomo asiento cerca de Kikyou, Kagome se sorprendió un poco-

-Es el hanyou que iba a mi casa a estudiar-le susurraba a Sango y a sus amigas mientras Sango sonreía, claro que lo conocía era el muchacho tímido con ningún sentido de la moda-

Cuando termino la clase Kagome y Sango fueron a acercarse a el, mientras Inuyasha reía con Kikyou y sus otros amigos.

-Inuyasha es Sango...-dijo Kagome mientras la muchacha lo saludaba entusiasmada-

-Osea, no se han aprendido la regla? Las _punkis_ de aquel lado los normales de este-dijo Yam una muchacha de cabello chino y ojos negros, sería la copia perfecta de Kikyou solo que Yam no era nada perra a comparación de Kikyou. Inuyasha río por compromiso-

-Solo vengo a saludar un amigo-Kikyou para acabar la discusión intervino-

-Inuyasha, Kagome es tu amiga?-Kagome sonrió mientras el decía "no" y entonces Kikyou levantaba la ceja para esperar a que se fuera-Vez? Aquí no tienes amigos lesbiana, largate a tu mundo lesbico con dildos-Kagome molesta rolo sus ojos y entonces cruzo sus brazos-

-Kikyou es hora que te metas a la realidad y que aprendas a saber que tu eres jodidamente horrible, digo con esa frentezota-decía Kagome de manera sisañosa mientras Sango le susurraba algo al oído, las dos se reían-

-Que te dijo tu noviecita!?-dijo Kikyou exaltada. Kagome le susurró algo al oído a Sango y entonces Kagome dio un paso para entonces mirar con furia a Kikyou-

-Me dijo que te vieron inhalando cocaína en un bar, y sabes tengo la cinta del restaurante...El placer drogadicto, posiblemente estuviste en rehabilitación tus vacaciones que lastima-decía Kagome girándose, Kikyou molesta la detuvo-

-Al menos yo tengo amigos decentes que es eso de que tu mamá tenga novio, por Dios...Y tu papá que?-dijo Kikyou intentando molestarla-Además ustedes son tal para cual, las dos lesbianas-dijo mientras Kagome molesta se giraba-

-Al menos yo se que tuve un papá Kikyou, y por si no lo sabes...dicen que tu papá no es tu papá...Y que todo el dinero que vas a heredar se esta acabando dentro de poco vas a regresar tus autos, tus joyas y serás de esas mujeres que piden dinero en las calles-dijo Kagome mientras se iban carcajeándose, Inuyasha entonces observo como Kikyou se moría del coraje-

-Juro que me vengaré, eso le pasa a esa lesbiana...-dijo muy molesta. Inuyasha siguió conversando sobre sus vacaciones, sus papás le habían dicho que se tenían que mudar y el obedeció y cuando quiso contactar a Kagome ella no estaba así que no tubo donde decirle, luego donde vivió tubo más experiencia con las mujeres su hermano y el eran todo unos casanovas-

Kagome llego un poco confundida, su amigo...El amigo que ella habia cambiado poco a poco se atrevía a negarla, se desanimo por toda la hora...Y ella que pensaba en el, y hasta buscaba formas de contactarlo es obvio que solo le dio el autoestima para convertirse en un idiota, ella se quedo para buscar dinero en su mochila y cuando todos salieron Inuyasha se quedo ahí cerro la puerta y entonces la abrazo.

-Oh, Kagome como te extrañe-Kagome sonrió con melancolía y entonces lo aparto de ella-

-Sabes...No deberías de avergonzarte de ser mi amigo, es más tu ni eres mi amigo...Solo eres un idiota como ellos, andale corre a enamorar a Kikyou de nuevo estoy segura que harán una asquerosa pareja...-dijo mientras sacaba su dinero y entonces Inuyasha la detenía del brazo para hacer que ella dejará de caminar-Y, si tanto te avergüenza que te vean conmigo deberías dejar de hablarme...Digo, no vaya a ser que crean que te contagio de mi amor lesbico-dijo molesta mientras abría la puerta y comenzaba a salir, eso era lo malo de ayudar a alguien luego no te daban las gracias. Inuyasha la miro irse, si que habia cambiado demasiado antes no era tan atractiva ahora era muy atractiva...Y ni se diga de el, el se hizo fuerte, capaz y astuto...Su cabello negro no perdió ese color ni forma, y sus ojos dorados brillaban aun más con ver a Kagome, pero no habia nadie que se lo dijera-

Su receso se bazo en conocer a sus amigos, los que eran "geniales" las muchachas con sus espejos y su maquillaje, hablando de ellas, y de maquillaje...Y le coqueteaban un poco.

-Y, que clase de fuerza tienes?-pregunto una muchacha de cabello negro con ojos del mismo color. Alisson Krissom, un apellido más difícil de pronunciar que un nombre africano, y por su nombre le decía "Ali" era popular por sus grandes...-

-Pues...No quiero exagerar pero puedo levantar mucho peso-la muchacha toco con sus dedos sus músculos, no estaba tan marcado pero daba la sensación de ser guapo, atlético y respetado. El noto la brusca insinuación de la muchacha-

-Enserio?-pregunto con su voz coqueta, el asintió mientras ella se acercaba un poco más a su oreja perruna y murmuraba un "pruébalo", el se levanto la tomo de la mano y la cargo como si fuera su esposa, Kagome que iba pasando sola para quedar de acuerdo con un popular que tocaba en una banda famosa, se acercó a el y casi era golpeada por el cabello negro de la muchacha-

-Hey, Rob...Tu banda se presentará en lo del sábado?-pregunto Kagome mientras el asentía y entonces la miraba intentando saber que demonios hacia ella en su línea de popularidad, ella rolo sus ojos. Todos los demás integrantes eran buena onda, pero Rob solo era una mierda de persona-Ah, es genial...-dijo mientras el asentía y entonces tosía un poco-

-Y, como dijiste que se llamaba tu banda? Digo con su poca popularidad es fácil que se confunda-El era un idiota, como si no supiera el nombre de la banda que derroto en la suya en un tonto concurso de hace cuatro meses-

-Eso no viene al caso y por cierto se llama Ficción-dijo mientras ella daba vuelta para comenzar a irse, pero el la tomo del brazo y la hizo girarse. Ella lo siguió observando-

-Cierto, tu banda de ficción...-Era la broma más estupida que habia oído, pero lo iba a destrozar y sabía como-

-Deberías regresarte a tu ranchito, aquí las vacas no son automóviles-se soltó con brusquedad para comenzar a irse, Kagome sintió que era abucheada por los populares pero le daba igual lo que ellos hacían así que salio de ese lugar de víboras y decidió ir con sus verdaderas amigas en donde no paro de reírse y de imitar la película de "myspace"-

-AHHHH MIEDOOOOO!-grito Ann mientras las dos luego terminaban muriéndose de la risa-Y, entonces entra Kagome y dice 'Mirenme los aliens tienen sexo'-Las chicas reían mientras Kagome bebía su jugo de manzana y entonces lo escupía ya que Sango la habia hecho reír por una de sus caras-

Ella se separo para ir al baño, y entonces iba normal mientras subía las escaleras principales para subir a los demás salones ahí logro ver a una sobrina de Gyoma, la detuvo y entonces la saludo.

-Hey, vas a tocar el sábado? Escuche que un tal...No se como pero va a tocar y luego escuche un Ficción y rápido me viniste tu a la cabeza, es raro...-dijo la muchacha de primero de preparatoria mientras Kagome asentía-

-Si, iré al baño si te pones lista y llegas conmigo te paso gratis-dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras la muchacha asentía y entonces Kagome iba rápido al baño-

Se metió en el retrete, y se logro escuchar el sonido de agua cayendo a otra agua...Lo cual le desesperaba.

-La culpa la tiene cupido, que nos disparo y nos dejo heridos...La culpa es de este amor tan loco, que me tiene todo roto el coco-cantaba un poco mientras luego se levantaba y se subía el short de deportes y entonces iba a lavarse las manos-

Se miro en el espejo, era todo un asco...Necesitaba retocarse el cabello, bueno su cabello era genial...Suspiro mientras se olía las axilas, nop...No era ella la que apestaba entonces era Sango intentándole robar los desodorantes a su padre, rolo sus ojos para después comenzar a salir del baño, miro varios rostros conocidos de grados menores y cuando por fin iba a dar el ultimo escalón noto como con brusquedad la tomaban del brazo y la llevaban a un lugar apartado donde nadie los pudiera ver.

Ella estaba asustada, jamás la habían agarrado y el la habia arrastrada de esa forma; Cuando pudo volver a respirar, y su corazón dejo de latir de esa manera entonces fue que miro a Inuyasha, levanto su ceja molesta y aunque intento sonreír solo se formo esa sonrisa seria.

-Te dije que no me hablaras, no vaya a ser que tus nuevos amigos te vean conmigo y se burlen-dijo Kagome que daba un paso para comenzar a irse, el la tomo del brazo y la pego con brusquedad a la pared. Desde cuando el era tan fuerte? Soltó un suspiro mientras miraba esos ojos dorados, podía sentir como el intentaba decir algo pero no podía hablar, le estaba tal vez pasando lo mismo que a ella, sus gargantas se trababan...Y posiblemente si tuviera tobillos frágiles se hubiera caído hasta el suelo y entonces Inuyasha se hubiera burlado-

-Mira, yo solo quiero disculparme...-dijo Inuyasha mientras la soltaba y Kagome sonreía.-

-Da igual, solo cuidado que no te vean conmigo...-dijo mientras comenzaba a irse y a buscar a sus amigas, pero antes de darse cuenta ya habían dado el toque de regreso a clases-

Inuyasha estaba observando a Kagome hablar con sus compañeros, el salón estaba dividido pero en sus encuestas con las muchachas habia descubierto que muchas admiraban a Kagome porque se rebelaba con facilidad a Kikyou, y le valía lo que dijera tambien estaba el lado que amaba a Kikyou y que sentía su protección por siempre, el simplemente estaba sonriendo al ver a Kagome...

Ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos, hacerlo sería como...

Cuando sus clases terminaron el tubo que ir a escoger su deporte, y a seleccionar su taller...Se metió a música solo porque Kagome estaba ahí, aunque ella no lo quisiera ver no significaría que no quisiera estar con el, tenía el plan perfecto sería el peor en música y escogería de tutor a Kagome para que la ayudara y así...

Así volver a ser amigos, aunque...No podía mentirle a sus ojos que ella era totalmente hermosa, que su cabello todavía seguía teniendo ese aroma, y su piel tambien lo poseía...Y cuando la tuvo acorralada por breves minutos pudo sentir que sus labios se resecaban, y su lengua se secaba con facilidad...

Pero amigos iba a ser lo mejor. El primer pasó para volver a ser como antes, claro aunque no iba a ser de nuevo la burla de la escuela.

-Ali es toda una hermosura, tratala con cuidado es un poco brusca-dijo Miroku mientras Inuyasha sonreía se habían conocido porque ambos mostraban esa pasión por las chicas y si no contamos a Koga entonces eran tres machos compulsivos con el deseo de tener a la mejor chica-Y, a que taller te metiste? Koga y yo estamos en fotografía, es lo más fácil-dijo mientras Inuyasha miraba a Koga llegar un poco agitado huyendo de cierta pelirroja-

-Me metí a música-dijo mientras los muchachos murmuraban un "ah"-Y, ustedes que piensan de Kagome y sus amigas?-pregunto Inuyasha interesado los dos sonrieron-

-Son hermosa, y tienen cerebro algo que nuestras amigas no tienen...Y eso de que Kikyou se pone neurótica por eso es solamente una grande tontería, ella no escoge con quien me junto y si lo hace le diré 'Sabes que Kikyou me la pelas y con tus dos manos' esa perra merece arder en el infierno-dijo Koga mientras los dos reían y bromeaban sobre eso, los dos pasaron a canto en donde estaba Kikyou cantando como si fuera el coro...Inuyasha la observo, era totalmente hermosa con su cabello negro sus labios brillantes-

Pero entonces sus sensibles orejas captaron el sonido de una guitarra, los tres fueron a investigar quien era...Y ahí vio como estaba Kagome cantando...

**Continuará.**

"_Deja de creer que eres el centro de atención,_

_No__ eres nada...Ni siquiera cuentas"_

**N/A:**

**Nada ke decir. Examenes mil /:**

**Bueno...dejen reviews, vae, vae u.u tngo ke studiar Q.Q!**

"Ella me sonrió me hizo sentir segura,

Tomo mi mano y beso mis cortadas...

-No sufras, únete a mi club-me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa,

Todo en ella era divinamente hermoso-

Me uní a su club, estaba en un club del suicidio donde no solo era yo...

Eran más de diez...Hice tantas cosas para ser la favorita...

Y al final, cuando todas íbamos a tirarnos del último edificio...

Ella no llego, me habia abandonado...Llore y jure vengarme...

Y si cierro mis ojos aun puedo ver su sonrisa..."

Atte:

Willnira is not that fuckin' princess ♥


	12. Melodía

**Tornasol.**

"_¡Deja de verte, eres despreciable!_

_No me vengas a llorar..._

_Aléjate de mí, me provocas repulsión..._

_No soy mala contigo..._

_Simplemente te digo tu asquerosa realidad"_

**Cáp.12**** Melodía.**

Cuando sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre la figura esbelta de Kagome, y sus oídos se afinaron para escuchar bien lo que iba a cantar...La observo. Dedico su tiempo a observarla, no quería entrar e interrumpirla. Eso sería de mala educación.

-_guitarras, batería, bajo...Letra...Aquí estoy sentada frente a ti, no te he dicho nada pero se que algo te atrae, no sabes que es pero te estas muriendo por tratar y darme un beso ya...Si me quieres mírame...Mírame y ya verás no hay que preguntarme...No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir ahora besame...Shalalala que paso? No te atreviste, y no me besaras...Shalalala que horror que lastimas me das ya que me perderás_-No tenía nada que ver una muchacha de rock, o punk con una canción de disney y la banda que tenía en la escuela era toda chafa y solo sabían tocar canciones de disney y una que otra de otra banda chafa-

Inuyasha se quedo embobado ante su forma de tocar el micrófono y pegarlo a sus labios y dejar cautivados a toda su clase...Miroku y Koga observaron eso y entonces lo abrazaron para apartarlo de ahí.

-Ni se te ocurra, tiene novio y es...Como ella...Punketa-dijo Koga mientras Inuyasha los miraba esperando que eso fuera una broma de mal gusto-Pero es muy buena persona, yo hablo con ella y todo...Y me trata como si fuéramos los mejores amigos-dijo Koga para hacer que Inuyasha no perdiera los ánimos, Miroku noto como su nuevo amigo Inuyasha devoraba con la mirada a Kagome-

-Pero...Veo que estas en un dilema querido amigo, por un lado Kikyou y por otro Kagome...-dijo mientras Inuyasha levemente sonrojado se soltaba de ese par para quedar completamente solo. Ha! El en un dilema...Suspiro para ver como estaba Kagome dejando de cantar para entonces mirar a los demás, bueno Kagome era bonita pero no le gustaba...Solo era una amiga del pasado, nada más era eso...-

Debía de tranquilizarse, quitarle la novia a otro tipo iba a ser fácil, y enamorar a Kikyou sería tambien fácil...Ella ya habia mostrado interés en el, aunque habia un problema...Kikyou era de esas mujeres zorras con las que siempre habia estado, manipuladora y odiosa...E incluso infiel, si la hacia su amiga con derecho no habría problema...Podría tambien intentar conquistar a Kagome, aunque dicen que en esa clase de juegos siempre sale alguien perdiendo y llorando...Suspiro, no, el no podría hacerle eso a Kagome...La dejaría en paz y si se hacia la oportunidad hablaría con ella como amigos. Solo amigos.

Fue empujado por Koga y por Miroku y el simplemente les dio una mirada fría para después entregar unos documentos al profesor, el profesor de música le reprocho por haber llegado tarde y entonces noto como Kagome estaba saludando a Sango, la observó demasiado y después agito su cabeza para escuchar un "de acuerdo?" proveniente del profesor. Después de música vendría deportes, y estaba entusiasmado formaría parte de un grupo como su antigua escuela, no sería rechazado como antes y si alguien se burlaba de el, le metería sus palabras por su trasero y se burlaría de el...

Y después lo agarraría afuera de su casa y le partiría su madre. Como cualquier hombre arregla sus problemas.

-Bien, sabe tocar algún instrumento?-Inuyasha sonrió con arrogancia y entonces duro un par de segundos para contestar bien su pregunta-

-No, por eso me metí a este taller quiero aprender música...-dijo mientras entonces el profesor sonreía. Tenía interés en la música, el profesor estaba totalmente sorprendida la mayoría que entraba a ese taller era porque era el más fácil, y no se hacia examen cada mes...

-Higurashi usted tiene una banda, no?-pregunto el profesor mientras Kagome asentía y entonces ella se acercaba un poco consternada. Sango y ella compartían la misma clase de taller junto con Chad-Y, podría ayudarme con Inuyasha a tocar algún instrumento?-pregunto mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces se acercaba para "hablar" con esos dos "hombres"-

-Solo se tocar la flauta, y cuando toco la guitarra mi mamá me castiga...Y lo digo en verdad, y no se tocar la batería solo la flauta...Estoy segura de que puede haber alguien más capacitado que yo-dijo mientras comenzaba a retirarse Inuyasha maldijo a Kagome y la dejo escapar por esta vez, el profesor le asigno a Takeda un muchacho que tocaba la guitarra acústica y ambos tocarían la guitarra, Kagome entonces bromeo con el profesor un poco mientras Sango se levantaba y le alborotaba el cabello-

-Es totalmente hermosa...-dijo Takeda mientras Inuyasha miraba como se refería a Kagome, gruño levemente. Kagome iba a pasar tiempo con el, como antes...Melancolía fue lo que lo inundo, antes ellos dos eran más jóvenes y no eran iguales, ahora eran totalmente diferentes-

Mientras que ella tenía una banda, el tenía un equipo al cual entrar. Posiblemente hubiera competido por ella, pero era Kagome así que la observo y sonrió.

-Me permiten a Kagome?-pregunto Kikyou mientras Kagome las miraba confundida. Kagome suspiro mientras se levantaba y entonces llegaba enfrente de ella, cuando lo hizo...Le habían tirado una cubeta de agua encima de su cuerpo, las que le hicieron la broma se fueron corriendo mientras Kagome sentía como el agua le caía por su rostro, por supuesto que hubo risas en todos lados...Kagome suspiro-

-Demonios-murmuro de manera graciosa mientras se movía el copete hacia atrás, salio del salón y entonces noto como estaba Kikyou riéndose-Kikyou puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras...pero tu me la pelas!!-le grito Kagome riéndose mientras Kikyou se quedaba con la boca desencajada, Kagome se desordeno el cabello húmedo mientras iba al baño a secarse con papel...Sonrió tenía la broma perfecta, muchos le habían dicho que se parecía a Kikyou su mente comenzó a marginar un hermoso plan...-

Pero ya sería mañana, fue a tomar su flauta mientras salía del salón y entonces observaba como estaba Inuyasha acomodando sus cosas en su casillero nuevo, ella simplemente termino y comenzó a salir esta vez Sango habia quedado en acompañar a Ayame en algo, y ella no podía ir porque no pidió permiso, así que comenzó a irse sola...Inuyasha iba detrás de ella, de todas las chicas que habia ella era la única que se habia tirado encima de el, y le habia hablado cuando el pasaba su peor etapa de la vida. Y el que habia hecho!? Oh si, el la habia rechazado frente a las populares...

Suspiro, cuando el intento detenerla, la iba siguiendo y ella se sentía acosada. El la siguió hasta que noto como ella subía a su carro..

-Oye, no tengo carro me llevas?-pregunto con sutileza mientras Kagome asentía y le abría la puerta. Los dos iban en el carro, no habia palabras que decir...-

-Y, el niño rico no tiene carro?-pregunto con ironía Kagome mientras Inuyasha notaba como se estaba por estacionar y entonces fue a poner su mano sobre la palanca de frenos, y se tiro prácticamente sobre Kagome...Lo que la detenía era la puerta, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y pudo sentir el aliento de Inuyasha sobre su rostro-

-...Cóbrame este favor con lo que sea-El que sea sonaba un poco pervertido, Kagome sonrió y entonces tomo su corbata para acercarlo un poco más-

-Déjame en paz...-dijo mientras lo empujaba y esperaba a que se bajara de su carro y el así lo hizo sonrió triunfante cuando estiro su mano pero ella arranco sin despedirse, ahora tendría que regresar a la escuela por su carro-

Inuyasha sonrió, Kagome lo habia rechazado y el que pensó que lo iba a amar...Que iba a ser popular, pero todo fue al revés, ella era odiada por Kikyou...Y los demás de la escuela le daban igual, suspiro...Kikyou era terriblemente hermosa pero muy llevada con los hombres, y quería romper esa forma en que los populares y los que no son populares se hablan quería hacer que toda la escuela se hablará y Kagome estaría a su lado. Pero ella claramente le habia dicho que la dejará en paz, suspiro...Ella iba a desear que hiciera lo contrario.

**---**

Ella estaba preparada, sabía que Inuyasha la iba a molestar...Y estaba totalmente segura que se habia metido a esa clase solo para molestarla...Si quería andar de chismoso contando sus secretos y diciendo que en secundaria era un hombre que fuera a decir pero ella tambien...Paso de su lado sin saludarla o mirarla, simplemente fue a tomar asiento sin prestarle atención, en la primera clase simplemente lo miro se veía concentrado en sus cosas...La asesora los habia cambiado de lugar y el estaba a su lado.

Segunda clase, el no le hizo nada de caso ni la mirada o algo por el estilo...Sonrió, si así estaba mejor...

Siguió observando como el estaba poniendo atención, y constantemente recibía papelitos y la curiosidad de ella le estaba ganando, el profesor la hizo pasar al frente para explicar algo...Ella nerviosa balbuceo, dijo "tengo hambre" y regreso a su asiento, hablar en publico era bochornoso, se le olvidaba todo y era cómica...Su día fue perfecto, no hubo dolores de trasero...Solo estaba la pequeña broma que le iba a hacer a Kikyou...Sonrió mientras veía como ella salía sin prestarle atención habia dicho que iba a ir por dinero así que abrió la mochila de Kikyou y le puso pegamento líquido, después al final le tiro un gargajo...La puerta se abrió y entonces ella por inercia se tiro al suelo para no verse.

-Que haces tirada en el suelo?-Pregunto Inuyasha descubriéndola totalmente, ella se levanto y entonces le escondió el resistol en la mochila de la mejor amiga de Kikyou...Inuyasha podría ser su coartada para salir sin "sospechas". Simplemente se encogió de hombros, el se acerco de manera sigilosa...Agacho su mirada y comenzó a carcajearse-

-Deja de reírte...-dijo Kagome notando como terminaba el receso, así que ella fue a sentarse. Inuyasha por ir a su lado tambien tomo asiento. Todos lucían sorprendidos de que alguien como Inuyasha estuviera con Kagome, Kagome lo miro profundamente-Inuyasha por los favores que te hice hace años no digas nada-El entonces sonrió de manera coqueta. No entendía a ese hombre.-

-Esta bien, pero...Debes de ser mi esclava por una semana...Una semana...-Kagome lo miro asqueada, que seguía? Que el fuera un hombre de compañía o que? Lo miro como si fuera la cosa más repulsiva todo el salón estaba llegando, Kikyou estaba por tomar asiento lo miro enojada. Bueno, el director claramente le habia dicho que si hacia una travesura más la iban a expulsar así que...Estiro su mano para mirarlo con molestia-

-De acuerdo...-El tambien estiro la mano y las muchachas que amaban a Inuyasha estaban totalmente celosas. Kikyou pego un horrendo y frustrante grito...Todos se giraron y entonces la vieron llorando, y sacando sus cuadernos pegados con resistol...Sango y Ayame fueron las primeras en soltar las carcajadas, mientras los que "amaban" a Kikyou iban a ayudarla a quitarle el pegamento, Kikyou fue con el director llorando...Kagome e Inuyasha se estaban mirando...-

-Pobre, pegarle sus cuadernos...Esa es una clásica-dijo Ayame mientras veía llegar al director totalmente molesto junto la psicóloga-

-La señorita Kikyou dice que fue Kagome-Todos voltearon a ver a Kagome, y ella entonces se acomodo en su asiento, era tan fácil mentir...Pero tambien tenía miedo de que se pusiera nerviosa y comenzará a carcajearse-

-Bueno yo me quede en el salón...Pero no tengo resistol-dijo mientras levantaba su mochila y entonces le enseñaba al profesor que no tenía resistol-

-Pero ella misma dijo que se quedo en el salón!-decía Kikyou lloriqueando. Su risa no iba a aguantar, ver llorar a Kikyou era extremadamente divertido, esto merecía ser grabado miro a Lu grabar todo, ese era su amigo...-

-Es que ella _**no**_ fue Kikyou, yo estuve con ella todo el tiempo, si quieren creer bien si no...-El iba a decir una grosería, pero al ver el rostro del director se quedo callado. Incluso Kikyou, es más todo el salón noto la forma tan agresiva en que la defendía incluso Kagome se sintió extraña...-...Le estaba explicando algo de Mate-Por alguna razón todos le creían a Inuyasha. El director esculco en la mochila de todos, y solamente en una mochila habia resistol en la de Cady, una muchacha que era "amiga" de Kikyou...Kikyou le reclamo, y quedaron en que le iba a comprar una mochila, cuadernos y libros y aparte la iban a suspender. Kagome simplemente miro a Inuyasha, todo estaba bien tambien odiaba a Cady-

Kagome simplemente fue cuestionada por Kikyou, y ella dijo con sinceridad que habia ido al baño y que después habia regresado prácticamente eso era verdad e Inuyasha habia dicho que habia acompañado a Kagome...Kikyou con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas se acerco a Kagome y la miro.

-Kagome, perdón-Ella asintió mientras la disculpaba, pobre idiota se disculpaba con la causante de todo el embrollo...Su conciencia no la estaba matando, la vergüenza ni la sentía, estaba cínica y aborrecía a Inuyasha pero en estos momentos Inubestia le habia salvado el trasero-

La clase continúo en donde ella estuvo haciendo el resumen de la clase...Inuyasha estaba haciendo unos sonidos extraños y le daba miedo...

-_You're just like an angel...Your skin makes me cry...-_cantaba mientras escribía un poco, no acostumbraba a cantar en voz alta cuando cantaba lo hacia para ella y la banda la habían escogido por cantar bien y ser novia de Michael_-I wanna have control, I wanna a perfect body...I wanna a perfect soul, I want you to notice when I'm not around...So fuckin' special I wish I was special...But I'm a creep_-Termino el resumen mientras se levantaba contenta a enseñárselo al profesor-

La verdad no era tan buena estudiante, pero hacia sus trabajos y eso no la perjudicaba tanto...Aparte de que en los exámenes le copiaba a la de adelante...No era su amiga pero le hablaba, y se sentía feliz porque no era discriminada, esa muchacha era igual que Inuyasha...Era una nerd, la trataba bien porque la muchacha era divertida y algo loca...Decía pura infoshit (información que vale mierda.Esa palabra es la mata :D una amiga y yo la utilizamos :D) pero se agarraba cura.

Espero a que el profesor terminara de calificar para ver a sus amigas estar diciéndose secretos.

-Kagome tienes cabeza de pene-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome y Sango la miraban confundidas y luego tosían-

-Claro...Soy un pene con canas-Al decir eso se refería a su mechón blanco, sus amigas se empezaron a morir de la risa mientras luego Inuyasha le tocaba el hombro y le señalaba el lápiz ella lo junto, el de nuevo lo volvió a tirar...Y ella de nuevo lo volvió a juntar, hasta que Inuyasha tubo compasión fue que la dejo en paz-

Ella le debía una...Sonrió, ella iba a ser su esclava, y eso sería divertido...

-anota...-le dijo Inuyasha de manera ruda mientras ella gruñía y comenzaba a escribirle los apuntes. Si el les decía a todos que ella habia sido la que le puso pegamento, le iba a ir muy mal no le importaba Kikyou, le importaban las consecuencias, por eso era malo actuar y después pensar...Apretó el lápiz con fuerza mientras luego Inuyasha le pegaba levemente sobre el hombro para que siguiera escribiendo-

A el lo creía capaz de todo...Habia olvidado que ella lo habia transformado, no lo convirtió en lo que es pero si le enseño algunas cosas, pero obviamente lo hizo un gordo bastardo...Continuó escribiendo mientras pensaba en el motivo del porque se habia hecho amiga de un idiota...Sus mejillas se coloraron, porque ella era una muchacha que no le importaba el físico...Además de que sabia que Inuyasha no estaba tan feo, y que su carácter era fuerte era un diamante en bruto...Que ella fue puliendo poco a poco...Y se lo agradecieron? No.

Iba subiéndose a su carro, Sango habia dicho que iba a quedarse por algo de radio así que se quedo...Ella simplemente se fue, dejo a tres cuadras a Suki mientras ella veía como alguien se ponía exactamente enfrente de ella...Kagome automáticamente freno, y justo enfrente de el se paro el carro, ella tenía el corazón totalmente acelerado...Rápido fue que esa persona o youkai se acerco, y abrió la puerta.

-Sirvienta llevame a la casa-Dijo con aristocracia. Esta vez el no traía carro, posiblemente porque habia pensado alguna forma en que Kagome fuera su sirvienta-Y, dame tu número nuevo...Puedo requerir los servicios de mi sirvienta-Habia dicho con burla mientras ella apretaba sus manos, eso era definitivo...Habia utilizado sus superpoderes de hanyou solo para...Intento llevar sus manos a su cuello, pero el tenía unos reflejos muy buenos y con mucha facilidad detuvo sus manos...Y ella podía sentir el aliento de el, su perfume...-No, recuerda...Si tu no haces lo que digo entonces...Yo diré a todos lo que hiciste-El era cruel, de seguro en este tiempo estuvo engañando a inocentes señoritas...Cambiaba drásticamente de carácter, podía estar honesto y luego desaparecía para ser ese cerdo bastardo-

-Suéltame...-dijo Kagome molesta mientras el sonreía y la soltaba. Eso, exactamente eso no lo entendía-

Manejo con extremo cuidado, acelerando de vez en cuando...

-Manejas como ancianita-le dijo Inuyasha mientras ella levantaba su ceja-

-La única vez que me emociono en el volante es por las noches en las carreras...Y eso que nunca gano-dijo divertida mientras el rolaba sus ojos. Continuo manejando mientras luego veía el reloj, y comenzaba a acelerar dentro de quince minutos tenía que hacer un mandado-Inuyasha, tengo que pasar por mi mamá...Te invito a comer-dijo mientras comenzaba a dar vuelta de manera brusca y a ir a "recoger a su mamá". No le dio tiempo de contestarle ya que ella en verdad iba apurada manejando, como si tuviera cosas que hacer-

La verdad mintió, no tenía que recoger a su mamá tenía que ir a un ensayo.

-Te juro que vas a comer algo, por ahora...-Ella freno mientras tomaba dinero de la pequeña cajuelilla saco un par de monedas y se las dio a Inuyasha-Comprarás algo, ah si...Tengo ensayo...Eso te pasa por ser un sucker (sucker: pendejo, perdedor, idiota...etc xD)-le dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras comenzaba a acelerar menos de diez minutos habían dicho que si no llegaba puntual no iba a entrar ella, así que mejor se apresuro iba arrebazando a todos los carros-

Mintió porque luego Inuyasha no iba a querer ir, cuando estaciono el carro en una casa simplemente fue a su cajuela. Saco una mochila mientras veía a Inuyasha bajarse.

-Suki tiene comida...-dijo mientras entraba para ver como estaba el timbre descompuesto, aclaro su garganta mientras se preparaba para gritar-MARICONES!!-Grito mientras veía llegar una moto a toda velocidad, ella rolo sus ojos y logro ver como estaba llegando Prat, el único bajista de la banda-

-Hey Kag-le dijo el muchacho alto de cabello rubio medio ondulado, y ojos verdes. Su piel era blanca, y era muy guapo...Tenía una camiseta blanca, un short color caqui, chanclas y un tatuaje en la parte de su pecho...Era el nombre de su madre, como ella habia muerto hace cinco años y para recordarla se habia tatuado su nombre, los dos comenzaron a gritar mientras después se abría la puerta-

-Kagome...-dijo Michael mientras salía para saludarla, ella entonces corrió a abrazarlo mientras el la pasaba por un lado para abrazar a Prat ella lo miro mal mientras le indicaba a Inuyasha que se acercara-

-Inuyasha, ellos son Prat...Michael, Suki, John...Dijo mientras los muchachos levantaban su mano para saludarlo. El arremedo el saludo, y entonces entraron apresurados-Hey tengo que regresar a las cuatro a casa...-Dijo mientras sus amigos asentían, obviamente iba a llegar tarde-

Inuyasha iba detrás de todos, notando como Michael abrazaba a Kagome y le daba besos sobre la sien, sintió algo pero no supo como describirlo...Y lo que más le dio coraje fue que cuando estaban poniéndose para ensayar, el le agarro la nalga y fue a acomodar los acordes de la guitarra...Posiblemente ese era el novio, soltó un bufido...Claro que no podía competir contra el, el era mejor que esa escoria de novio...

Kagome le estaba sonriendo.

-Inuyasha será el publico, el dirá si es bueno o no-dijo Kagome mientras los muchachos asentían, empezó Suki a tocar con los palillos mientras después comentaba la verdadera acción-

Kagome estaba preparándose para cantar, miro a su novio mientras le sonreía.

_-Yeah bitch, myspace...My myspace brings all the boys to the page, __and you're like my better than yours, and I'm like you wish it was-_cantaba de manera floja ya que así iba la canción. Esa era una canción divertida, la habían creado cuando el myspace estaba en su apogeo…Después de seguir practicando toco una muy padre que a Kagome le fascinaba-

-_Tienen las armas, todo el poder...Controlan todos los medios y no hay nada que puedas tener...Manos manchadas con sangre ajena...Callaron su puta boca en este tiempo de horro y pena-_cantaba de manera seria, y así siguió hasta que comenzó a gritar-_Quieres más cerdo!?, Quieres más cerdo hijo de puta!? Quieres más cerdoo!?_-Ella estaba roja, sus venas se le podían ver por la garganta, Inuyasha estaba totalmente sorprendida-

La siguiente canción era un poco divertida. Y en honor al líquido más delicioso que existía.

-_He must have been an admiral a sultan or a king, and to his praises we shall always sing. Look what he has done for us he's filled us up with cheer! Lord bless Charlie Mops, the man who invented beer, beer, beer, tiddly beer beer beer!-_Cantaba entusiasmada, sus amigos eran la onda. Inuyasha parecía un poco aburrido, pero al ver como ella parecía lombriz cerca del micrófono comenzó a reírse-

Inuyasha no paro de verla, y aunque Kagome le lanzaba esas miradas cariñosas a Michael obviamente era muy molesto.

Termino con la garganta seca, mientras se sentaba junto a Inuyasha y veía como Michael iba con Suki por un par de cervezas, lo único que se veía era a John intentar acomodar su bajo. Suki y ella eran las únicas mujeres, aunque Michael podría serlo con un cambio de sexo...Pudo escuchar los suspiros de Inuyasha, el no estaba contento...

-Te castigare de una forma que nunca olvidaras-le dijo muy molesto, mientras luego llegaba Michael y la acercaba para besarla...Al momento en que cerro sus ojos el los abrió para ver a Inuyasha, Inuyasha rápido aparto su mirada dorada a otra parte, y Michael sonrió con satisfacción-

Por supuesto que el sabia lo que habia pasado entre Inuyasha y Kagome, y el recordaba perfectamente esa noche que con tanto alcohol Kagome habia llamado a Inuyasha cuando a el le besaba, y ahora que aquí estaba ese tal Inuyasha, le iba a demostrar de quien era Kagome.

Inuyasha mostraba repulsión por Michael, y aunque Michael disimulará su rechazo hacia Inuyasha era tan obvio...Ninguno de los de la banda era ajeno a saberlo...Pero Michael no perdería a Kagome, e Inuyasha haría que Kagome fuera su amiga de nuevo...

Y lo peor de todo es que a veces encapricharte con algo es malo. Y tambien es malo querer hacer sentir mal a otra persona solo por un acontecimiento pasado.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Podría darles una explicaciones del porke no actualize

Y les dare la corta.

Vivia en kasa de mi tia porke mi mama staba internada.

Esa es la corta O:

Pero en fin...Pasaron varias cosas, mi tia casi me dice drogadicta...Fue horrible, me fue mal en los examenes (todavía no salgo de la scuela, de hecho no tngo vacaciones D: ) en fin...

No qiero dar lastima xD

Hahaha.. :D

Bueno pss...

Mejor me voe...

Pd.-a la persona ke kiere ke la agregue con gusto la agregaré :D!

Bye, bye

♥

atte: willnira

"_Yo no te pedí existir..._

_Y como no te lo pedí..._

_Me toco sufrir"_


	13. Shitface

**Tornasol.**

**Cáp.13**** Shitface.**

(Cara de mierda)

"_Quiero una esperanza para vivir,_

_Una__ señal para saber que estoy bien en este mundo"_

Aun no creían que alguien como el estuviera ahí con ellos. Era algo que nunca se vio, obviamente Inuyasha era un fresa a lado de ellos.

-Y, cual es tu banda favorita?-pregunto Suki que era de piel clara, con un cabello largo y de color violeta con un toque rosa...Una perforación en su nariz, en su ceja y en la parte de su labio tambien tenía en la lengua y en el ombligo...Usaba unos pantalones en forma de tubo, unos vans de color verde que combinaban con su blusa verde oscuro y su moño desecho en su cuello-

-Pues me gusta Mindless Self Indulgence, aunque tambien el psycho-Kagome aparto su vista de los hermosos ojos de Michael para ver a Inuyasha totalmente asustada-

-Estas loco!? Yo odio el psycho, bueno me gusta pero no tanto...Apoco eres de esos que van a raves y puras tracas y eso?-Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras miraban a otro lado. Cada vez entendían el lenguaje raro que Kagome empleaba la escuela la echaba a perder, ya no acostumbraba a decir groserías y era más "tonta"-

-Ah...He ido a raves pero no me meto esas madres, odio esas madres-Michael estaba molesto-

-Que bueno te asesino si te metes esas madres-le dijo Kagome sonriendo, mientras se rascaba su oreja y entonces se levantaba para mirar a sus amigos-Me empezó a doler la garganta, necesito descansar...Me voy yendo-dijo sonriendo mientras se despedía de sus amigos-

-Oye Kag, tengo una entrada para el concierto de Future-dijo John entusiasmado, mientras Kagome sonreía y se acercaba a el-

-Son originales?-preguntó Michael mientras John asentía de manera estupida-

-Claro! Les saque copia...Pff cualquier idiota puede hacer eso-Los chicos rolaron sus ojos mientras Kagome se iba dejando a John con su boleto falso, poco a poco ellos comenzaron a irse quedando Suki y Michael solos en esa gigante casa-

El muchacho de cabello oscuro, y ojos verdes estaba en verdad preocupado...Suki simplemente llego para abrazarlo por el cuello.

-No te preocupes por Kag, ella jamás te dejará por ese fresa-le dio un beso en la mejilla para ir a tomar una cerveza, le ofreció a su amigo Michael pero el la rechazo para irse a su casa-

Kagome iba escuchando los reclamos de Inuyasha, le estaba diciendo que como podía besarse con Michael enfrente de todos, parecía su papá; Cruzo salvajemente una esquina mientras Inuyasha se golpeaba la cabeza, al fin pudo tener menos de cinco segundos de silencio pero entonces...

-Eres una estupida, me acabas de golpear-dijo Inuyasha de manera molesta, ella rolo sus ojos...El parecía más...-

-Cállate!-dijo exaltada mientras frenaba para entonces girarse a verlo, sabía que habia algo que le molestaba a Inuyasha y por eso se portaba mal con ella, pero no tenía ni la mínima idea de su tan repentino cambio de actitud...Hasta que habia recordado que no habia comido nada, sonrió más calmada-Ah, de seguro tienes hambre...Yo siempre gritaba cuando tenía hambre-Comenzó a acelerar, Inuyasha suspiro el hacia tantas cosas para hacerla molestar y ella...Ella solo sonreía y seguía su vida como si nada. Debía hacer algo.-

Dejo que ella lo condujera hasta la comida en donde casi llega al paso de la otra ciudad, era una gasolinera ella se bajo sonriente mientras el la seguía, no parecía haber mucha gente y el calor que hacia era endemoniado para esos mediados de la fecha; La estuvo siguiendo mientras entraban juntos a la gasolinera, la imagen era totalmente aburrida...Una mujer gorda de cabello anaranjado estaba mascando su goma de mascar, y al ver entrar a esos dos adolescentes dejo en su boca una burbuja hecha con el chicle, el piso era de color azul cielo un poco gastado...Las mesas no eran muy nuevas, y solamente habia cuatro ventiladores que giraban de manera usual y aburrida. Estaba un poco vacía, el aparato electrónico tocando esa música vieja, la señora cansada que estaba bebiendo su refresco...Y un par de pandilleros que estaban sentados bebiendo una cerveza totalmente fría.

Si, ese era el aspecto de la aburrida cafetería de la gasolinera...Cuando ellos dos entraron, todos se les quedaron viendo y por un momento el aburrimiento que rodeaba a todos se habia esparcido para dar paso a la curiosidad.

Kagome rápido tomo asiento cerca de la barra de donde se pide la orden. Inuyasha la siguió totalmente confundido.

-Quiero dos burritos...-Kagome sonrió mientras miraba a la mujer anotar la orden-Y dos bebidas heladas...-dijo mientras Inuyasha la miraba totalmente confundido-Dicen que los burritos de las gasolineras son lo mejor-Los pandilleros se levantaron y comenzaron a acercarse no se veía tan rudos como cuando ella se levantaba y se ponía su crema de aguacate en todo el rostro, con tubos rosas para ondular su cabello...Cielos, ella si que era ruda de esa manera-

Inuyasha continuó sentado, esperando su orden lo primero que llego fueron los refrescos, el tomo un popote y entonces sonrió mientras le pasaba el popote a Kagome, ella estaba mirando muy preocupada su carro.

-Ahorita vengo-dijo mientras se levantaba para comenzar a salir, sintió el caliente aire golpearse fuertemente sobre su rostro, ella fue a abrir las puertas mientras comenzaba a buscar dinero, cuando habia llegado la gasolinera se le estaba acabando...Encontró simplemente tres centavos, rolo sus ojos...Ni para guardar dinero era buena, regreso de nuevo mientras veía como esos pandilleros hablaban con Inuyasha, y como se burlaban de el...Eso iba a ser totalmente interesante, siguió observando mientras se acercaba un poco para escuchar-

-Como un perdedor como tu, puede tener a una chica tan bonita?-pregunto uno demasiado delgado y totalmente alto. Ella estuvo a punto de escupir ante esa estupidez-

-Le resulto atractivo, y soy bueno en todas las cosas-dijo con arrogancia, ella levanto su ceja totalmente confundida. Si claro el solo era bueno para hacerle la vida de cuadritos-

-La orden de los burritos-dijo la mujer mientras Kagome salía de su escondite para levantar su mano e ir a recogerlos-

-Burritos de la cafetería...-dijo entusiasmada mientras hacia lugar entre esos hombres y le daba sus burritos a Inuyasha-Que padre Inuyasha has hecho amigos-dijo con sarcasmo, mientras el seguía haciendo caras. Podían hablar mediante sus miradas algo tan inusual en los "amigos"-

-Oye, tengo una moto quieres dar un paseo?-pregunto el líder mientras acomodaba su cabello negro, y entonces ella suspiraba-

-Quien te crees? John Travolta en la película vaselina?-pregunto con sarcasmo Kagome mientras tomaba de su refresco, esos burritos se veían feos y asquerosos...El muchacho totalmente enojándose acerco para sentarse a su lado-

-Kagome los burritos apestan-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella asentía-

-Sabes no tengo dinero paga tu-Ignoraban que estaban por ser golpeados, y que el sujeto de cabello raro estaba tocándole la cintura, y cuando le pellizco la nalga ella se levanto totalmente molesta para darle una bofetada y despedazar el burrito de frijoles en la cabeza de ese sujeto-

-Escucha enfermo, no quiero dar vuelta en tu moto...En realidad no quiero hablarte...Morro ridículo-dijo molesta mientras tronaba sus dedos para que Inuyasha saliera junto con ella, los demás simplemente se rieron de ese muchacho hasta la señora de la cafetería, Inuyasha le pago la gasolina al carro-

Inuyasha le estaba haciendo muchos favores. Inuyasha comenzaba a hartarse de eso.

-Kagome, he sido demasiado bueno contigo...Te he acompañado a todos lados, debes de pintarte el pelo...-dijo mientras ella se le quedaba viendo totalmente confundida-

-Pero yo amo mi flequillo de color blanco-dijo mientras continuaba manejando faltaban quince minutos para dejarlo en su casa, siete y media de la noche. El seguía manipulándola con la mirada, ella apretó sus ojos al momento en que los cerro después los abrió al saber que estaba manejando-Pero un cambio siempre es bueno-dijo mientras sonreía, todo fue su culpa. Si no le hubiera hecho eso a Kikyou...-

Siguieron todo el camino en silencio, el burrito de la gasolinera fue horrible...El modo en que ella canto fue horrible, todo lo que le estaba pasando era horrible...Pintarse su cabello, estaciono la camioneta mientras lo veía bajar, estiro su mano para ver como el sonreía y le lanzaba besos de manera despreocupada.

Regreso a casa mientras veía como la luz ya estaba prendida, suspiro mientras miraba su reloj y se preparaba para el regaño de un Martes cualquiera; Entro notando como estaban dos de sus primas viendo la televisión, y se escuchaba un par de voces en la cocina, ella entro mientras dejaba sus llaves encima del librero y entonces notaba a sus primas mirarla.

-Mamá, ya llegue-dijo mientras entraba a la cocina a saludar a su mamá y a sus dos tías-

-Hija, tu tía no tiene carro y como nosotras tenemos dos le vamos a prestar tu carro-Primero intento contener la idea, después la capto...Y después puso cara difícil de entender, pero sonrió. No estaba de acuerdo en eso de prestar el carro más sin embargo solo porque su mamá se lo estaba rogando con la mirada, ella fue hacia el librero y tomo las llaves-

-Aquí solo cuídenlo-sonrió mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, sus dos primas se miraron y comenzaron a subir junto con ella, no se llevaba muy bien con ellas...Ya que las dos eran todo lo que ella no era, tenían buenas notas, se creían hermosas cuando en realidad solo eran bonitas, eran simplemente perfectas...Una tenía un cuerpazo, y la otra no se quedaba tan atrás en cambio ella...Estaba totalmente jodida, pero lo que sus primas envidiaban era que ella tenía solo un poco más de senos, y que no seguía a todo el rebaño; Las dos eran extremadamente populares para tener diecisiete años, casi la misma edad solo que ellas ya iban para los dieciocho y eran conocidas de Kikyou-

Las odiaba. Ellas siempre le deseaban lo peor.

-Y bien Kagome, esta vez que eres?-pregunto la más alta mientras comenzaba a acercarse ella entro a su cuarto aventó su mochila y entonces sin prestarle mucha atención fue que agarro su pintura para el cabello, no querría que Kikyou se enterará y entonces fuera expulsada de la escuela, mejor fue a pintarse el cabello...No iba a ser tan difícil...-

-Con permiso tengo cosas que hacer-dijo mientras una de sus primas molesta tomaba su lámpara favorita y la estampaba en el suelo, al final le lanzo un beso ella no hizo nada no le presto tanta importancia y fue rápido a pintarse el cabello...El color que escogió era como pelirrojo pero no tan notorio, más bien un pelirrojo al sol...Tal vez más castaño que pelirrojo, muy raro el color pero muy elegante...Obviamente la parte del flequillo le quedo más claro, quedando satisfecha corrió a bañarse amaba el aroma del cabello recién pintado...-

Su celular sonó exactamente a las dos y media de la madrugada, ella se cayo de la cama para entonces ver el número...Decía Yasha, agacho su cabeza para entonces tallarse los ojos, se volvió a acostar para de nuevo sentir como su celular sonaba...Lo contesto y solamente escucho de indicación "quiero verte". Ella fue a cambiarse, se puso una ropa que no combinaba estaba muy dormida así que fue a lavarse la cara y entonces salió...Cuando lo hizo en la esquina estaba un convertible negro esperándola, ella lo miro de nuevo.

-Debes de tener un grande motivo para haberme sacado de la cama-dijo mientras el sonreía y entonces comenzaba a acelerar, posiblemente el molestaba a las personas con el sonido al acelerar...Pero el sueño se le habia ido, y entonces lo vio estacionarse en una tienda de cafés.-

-Quieres uno?-pregunto mientras ella negaba y entonces ambos bajaban para ir a comprar un café, el cual ella no quería-

Lo vio pidiendo una cosa que ni ella misma podía pronunciar, siguió esperando a que le dieran la bebida a Inuyasha. Lo odiaba demasiado por haberla sacado de la cama después el sonreía para comenzar a correr, ella lo pudo observar mejor usaba una ropa de deportista.

-Iremos al gimnasio de mi casa-dijo mientras subía a su carro y ella asentía, en el camino que hicieron de regreso ella se quedo dormida en el asiento y el en los altos la apreciaba para cubrirle su cuerpo con una manta que llevaba en el asiento trasero, al llegar la jaloneo para ver como ella rápido agitaba su rostro, lo estuvo siguiendo aunque era como un zombie que caminaba simplemente siguiendo a su amo-

El no sentía ni un poco de lastima. Ella se habia besado con un sujeto en su rostro, frunció su entrecejo mientras entraba y entonces veía como ella seguía caminando.

-Inuyasha estas loco, que vamos a hacer?-el encendió las luces y entonces ella se cayo ante la forma tan pesada en que sus ojos vieron la luz, se quedo ciega por breves segundos. Su cabeza le dolió pero el parecía sin inmutarse, iba a ayudar a entrenar a Inuyasha, obviamente ya sabía quien iba a ganar-

-Cuenta cuantas hago-le decía de manera presumida, el estaba arriba de una barra en donde subía y bajaba...El estaba subiendo, bajando sin mostrar cansancio...Podía ver como se le formaban un par de bultos en sus brazos, y noto que el aunque hacia tantas de esas cosas no tenía tanto músculo..-Cuantas hice?-decía emocionado, ella entonces parpadeo sorprendida mientras le sonreía-

-Hiciste cien...-Ni siquiera las habia continuado, sujeto los colchones en sus brazos mientras el golpeaba sus puños, la tiro tres veces y con cansancio ella se levanto para aventarle la almohadilla y el solamente se carcajeaba, el brinco la cuerda y ella simplemente observaba tomándole el tiempo, el hacia tanto ejercicio y no parecía tan fuerte y musculoso...En pocas palabras no daba asco, de hecho acaba de descubrir que le gustaba verlo se giro mientras fingía toser y entonces lograba atragantarse con su propia saliva...Estar con Inuyasha era frustrante-

-Oye gata, tráeme agua-Ella rolo sus ojos mientras iba por el agua y entonces el sonreía. Ya habia como hacerla enfadar y retenerla a su lado, y sus tácticas iban a ser pervertidamente divertidas. Ella estiro su mano para que ella la tomará pero el simplemente sonreía-En la boca...-Dijo divertido, ella apretó el bote de plástico mientras abría la botella y entonces el abría su boca y ella lo hacia beber, el se levanto mientras comenzaba a caminar ella miro su reloj y noto que eran las tres de la mañana con veinte minutos si se apuraba y regresaba podría dormir un poco más...El dejo de caminar, se giro y miro de manera seductora a Kagome-Te he dicho que dejarás de caminar? Eres mi esclava, debes hacer todo lo que diga y deberías inventar un saludo para tu amo...-Ella casi sentía que la quijada se le iba al suelo, esto era demasiado humillante-

-Si señor Yasha-dijo mientras lo seguía, el se giro y ella le hacia caras y el de nuevo se giraba para ver como ella observaba la pared, llegaron a las regaderas o un pequeño cuarto de regaderas en donde el comenzó a quitarse la sudada camisa, y ella simplemente se sentó en la banca, el estaba viéndola...Asechándola con su mirada perversa, y ella no estaba cómoda pues sentía que con sus agudos oídos de hanyou podía escuchar sus pensamientos, ella simplemente se recostó en la banca...Mientras cerraba sus ojos, cuando los abrió Inuyasha estaba encima de ella...Por supuesto que ella quería soltarse, pero el la tenía de una manera muy bien agarrada...Estaba casi encima de ella, solo faltaba que le arrancará la blusa algo que NO iba a suceder-Quitate-le ordeno molesta, mientras notaba como esos ojos se hacían más dorados, ella entonces sintió una parte de su corazón acelerarse pero estaba pensando en como soltarse de el, como para pensar en cosas románticas...El simplemente siguió observándola-

-Te vez mejor con ese color de cabello...-Y aun así no se separaba de ella. El sudor que ambos tenían sobre su cuerpo hacia que el sintiera deseo. No fue la primera vez que sintió deseo por una mujer-

-Quitate de encima o grito-Dijo muy molesta mientras comenzaba a golpearlo, pero esos golpes no eran nada para el...Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a Inuyasha que ya no tenía una idea de cómo era, en la escuela podía ser una persona pero cuando estaban solos...Nadie la iba a escuchar no importaba cuanto gritará, y dejo de hablar para simplemente observar esos cansados ojos de Inuyasha, le dieron a entender ternura. El estaba cansado, y ella tambien...Su nerviosismo aumento cuando el comenzó a acercarse aun más, cuando pudo sentir la respiración de el-Inu...-dijo mientras intentaba revolverse más entre esos brazos-

-Shh...Nadie va a saberlo-Ella lo empujo, no, no, no ella no iba a hacerlo con Inuyasha molesta noto como el se reía-

-Lo voy a saber yo-dijo señalándose mientras miraba a Inuyasha con molestia-Y yo no puedo engañar a Michael, no siento nada por ti...Simplemente cumplo esto porque tu me estas amenazando-Dijo de manera seria mientras se iba molesta-

-Ya lo veremos-Murmuró mientras entraba a bañarse, ella se fue como pudo pero el se quedo pensando en su siguiente ataque-

El pudo dormir con la conciencia vacía...Ella simplemente pensaba en ese acercamiento...No durmió, su mamá esta vez no entro para despertarla...Y era porque ese día era feriado, osea que no iba a tener clases...Se metió a bañar, y se tallo con brusquedad para quitar lo que Inuyasha habia tocado, se miro el cabello y entonces sonrió...Era una tonta...Ella siempre hacia lo mejor para no perder a sus amigos, y esta vez...Habia creado a un perfecto monstruo llamado Inuyasha.

**---**

Una chica necesita sentirse cómoda, sentir que su novio la quiere si es que hay novio, y tener esa sensación de tranquilidad cuando estas cerca de el, le sonrió a Michael. El era atento, pero no lo consideraba un verdadero hombre, si era hombre pero...Se sorprendió y dejo de reír para entonces mirar de manera vacía los ojos de Michael, el nunca la agarraría como Inuyasha. Nunca lo habia visto enojado, nunca lo habia visto de una manera en la que vio a Inuyasha.

-Que tienes?-pregunto mientras ella de nuevo sonreía. Con Michael siempre iba a estar segura, el nunca le iba a hacer daño. Ella negó mientras continuaba sonriéndole, el decía comentarios gracioso...No le llamaba estupida-Pronto vamos a tocar...Espera hoy tocamos-Decía Michael mientras se rascaba la cabeza totalmente nervioso, ella lo miro confundida y luego comenzó a reírse-

-No es cierto, nosotros tocamos otro día...No caí-dijo divertida pero al ver que el no se reía fue entonces que saco su celular para checar la fecha-Carajo, hoy tocamos!-decía de manera apurada mientras se miraron mientras miraban la hora eran las dos de la tarde...Michael tenía tres mensajes, uno decía de manera tranquila que era el día del concierta y los demás le mentaban la madre por haber secuestrado a Kagome-

No desperdiciaron más tiempo, y ambos siguieron caminando hasta el carro de Michael...El la dejo en la casa de Suki mientras juntas veían que ponerse...

El tiempo paso rápido para ellas, ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo habia pasado...Iba caminando por la calle como una mancha negra, y aunque algunos muchachos la miraban por su color de cabello ella ni siquiera les hacia caso, dentro de todos los cabellos negros el suyo resaltaba y eso la convertía en "rareza" simplemente porque no era como el rebaño, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa, entro con cuidado mientras se rascaba la cabeza, no habia absolutamente nadie así que eso iba a ser más divertido...Miro el reloj, las cuatro y media...

Faltaban cuatro horas para su inesperado concierto.

-_Hey le caes en la noche...-_habia dicho por medio de su celular mientras su pequeña prima le contestaba, subió a su habitación entro sin cerrar la puerta mientras aventaba su celular a la cama y escuchaba un "Ow" ella se giro a ver que onda, y lo que vio la dejo totalmente sorprendida-Que haces aquí!?-dijo mientras se alejaba de Inuyasha, el se levanto mientras ella suspiraba y lo veía, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla con unos vans de mezcla verde con negro (Yo ♥ vans), usaba una camisa azul no se le ajustaba demasiado pero se veía un poco guapo. Ok, se veía muy guapo. Y su cabello estaba totalmente revuelto y usaba una gorra-

-Vine a visitarte-dijo como si nada mientras se acostaba en la cama y entonces veía a Kagome rolar sus ojos para encender su computadora, se acerco a su cama mientras se agachaba para ver que tenía debajo de la cama, trono sus dedos y fue hacia la almohada que tenía...Saco entre la funda un par de hojas blancas con escritos-

-Ropa, ropa...-decía mientras Inuyasha mareado la veía andar de un lugar a otro-

-Acabo de llegar...Mereces darle atención a tu amo...-dijo mientras ella murmuraba un "aha" y regresaba a ver su ropa, tiro sus blusas en el suelo...Busco sus pantalones, y no encontró nada decente...Fue asomarse por su ventana y le aventó una tachuela a la ventana de Sango en menos de cinco segundos Sango asomaba su cabeza para sonreírle-Hey-Sango antes cerro su mano dándole a entender que debía guardar silencio-

-Quien te crees pendeja? Me vas a romper la pinche ventana, cabrona...-Kagome rolo sus ojos, Sango estaba de malas de seguro Ben (el papa de Sango) la habia regañado o se habían peleado mutuamente-

-Si, si...-Dijo mientras escuchaba un "Sango Filomena" y Sango contestaba un "Cállate Ben" y luego regresaba a ver a Kagome más calmada-Vas a ir al concierto?-pregunto mientras Sango ponía su rostro en blanco-

-Es hoy?, Hola Inuyasha!-decía totalmente feliz mientras Inuyasha estiraba su mano y entonces Kagome rolaba sus ojos, era muy difícil hablar en estos momentos con Sango tendía a distraerse con mucha facilidad-Pues...Ponte una falda, espera...No se...Hey te dejo Ben no deja de chingar-dijo mientras regresaba a cerrar la ventana, Sango no fue de mucha ayuda-

Regreso de nuevo para notar como Inuyasha esculcaba su ropa interior.

-Ve desnuda-Le recomendó, ella desfiguro su rostro y rolo sus ojos. No podía considerarse feliz en estos momentos, y la presencia de Inuyasha la ponía rara es como ese maldito tumor que solo te esta molestando. Totalmente innecesario.-

-Si claro...-dijo mientras buscaba entre sus ropas, el sonido de que alguien la llamaba por msn la alerto, ella fue a ver y acepto la invitación de cámara era una amiga mostrando su ropa ella le dijo que estaba muy bien, y ella fue a buscar su forma de vestir, no tenía idea de cómo vestirse.-Ayúdame Inuyasha!-decía mientras el se acercaba a ver su ropa, miro algunas blusas que nomás no-

-Pues...ah...**No se te verás linda con lo que sea**-Guardo silencio apurado mientras tosía rápido como si se hubiera ahogado con esas palabras, ella sonrió mientras seguía buscando algo que poder usar. Sus tenis nunca faltaban o tal vez tacones, totalmente jodida-

Posiblemente eso era lo más lindo que iba a escuchar de el.

**Continuación.**

**N/A:**

**e.é qiero el cargador de mi cel u.ú ):**

**ahhh ando mejor :DDD!**

**Hahaha n.n bueno pss a actualizarle machin ;D**

**Cualkier duda.**

CUALKIER MALTRATO. CON WILLNIRA. VIOLACIONES DE NINGUN GRADO. CON WILLNIRA. VAYANSE A LA VRG**...AH NO MEJOR VAYAN A DEJAR UN REVIEW xDDDD**

**Esa onda C:**

**Hahaha bueno pss :D**

**Como veran ando mejor U¬¬ kreo xD**

**Hahaha ya vale dick :O**

**Mejor me voe :DDD vae, vae**

DEJEN REVIEWS.♥

ATTE:

WILLCARTON ;D!

_PD.-HARRY POTTER OMG! SHOES xDDDDD_

_Hahaha harry potter Q.Q1 chikitito bonito hermoso papasito ;D…ire con el °¬°!! __A la cama ;D_

_Hahaha u.u ke zorra ando Q.Q! neta con el todoo asi TODOO! Omg n//n hahahhaa u.ú ya pss como si me lo encontrara en la skina_

_Y le digera "ke onda harry ;D listo para la peli?" u.u pss no vdd Q.Q! ahhh rompo mis propios sueños ya bye u.ú_

"_Matáme antes del amanecer,_

_Ya que suelo ser un poco débil"_


	14. Déjalo

**Tornasol.**

_Yieh. (:_

**Cáp.14 Déjalo.**

"_Causo deshonra y vergüenza _

_Para__ cualquier persona."_

Sonrió no iba a ir como siempre iba, siempre llevaba algo muy punk y femenino...Esta vez escogió un pantalón verde oscuro, con un cinto negro y de hebilla una estrella roja...Agarro una blusa floja de color azul marino con una insignia roja en la manga...Miro la gorra roja con negro de Inuyasha...

-Préstame tu gorra-le pidió mientras dejaba la ropa encima de la cama, y como no podían faltar sus vans...Ni sus muñequeras al estilo sk8t-

-Con eso vas a ir?-pregunto mientras ella asentía y entonces el rolaba sus ojos-Quiero estar en primera fila para ver tu grande fracaso-dijo muy entusiasmado mientras ella le sacaba el dedo de en medio y se iba a bañar. Inuyasha la espero durante la media hora que ella duró bañándose y tambien fue a borrarle a Michael del msn, sin que ella se diera cuenta...Todos parecían hablarle a ella, rolo sus ojos ahora ella era la popular. Cuando escucho sus pasos fue a tirarse a la cama y fingir que estaba descansando-

-salte me voy a cambiar-le ordeno el salio molesto mientras ella comenzaba a cambiarse, cuando su cabello se seco ella alacio su cabello...Rompió el cuello de la blusa, y debajo de eso se puso una camiseta de resaque de color negra con un par de pins de color rojo, su cabello lo dejo totalmente lacio, y se puso encima la gorra de Inuyasha con una corbata roja que tenía, se miro de nuevo en el espejo. Eso era tener estilo propio, se giro para ver como se le salían parte de sus boxers, tomo su patineta y miro la hora faltaban todavía dos horas para su sucio concierto. Ella iba a prender el escenario, o bueno intentaría prender al publico-

Cuando salio pudo ver como estaba Inuyasha esperando en las escaleras.

-Y, que haces cuando estas dos horas lista?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras Kagome encogía de hombros, no se iba a pintar quería verse natural y demostrar que era una persona común, el no la vio como un wow...El único día que la vería wow, sería cuando ella usará un vestido formal y se pintará como una verdadera señorita pero pedir eso sería algo...-Como hoy perderemos un día de servidumbre...Repondrás otra semana-ella lo miro confundida y lo miró con una mueca divertida en su rostro-

-Estas loco, yo he cumplido...Es más hasta ayer casi me insinuabas que engañará a Michael, es más lo insinuaste-dijo irritada mientras cruzaba sus brazos y el entonces rolaba sus ojos, eso era lo malo de que ella siempre se quejaba-

-Bien, después del concierto estarás todo el tiempo conmigo...Nada de Michael, o algún amiguito tuyo...Y si se acercan me los como-Ella levanto su ceja creyendo que eso era mentira, pero mínimo Inuyasha los golpeaba, el era tan problemático. Se mordió su labio, que más daba...Estar con Inuyasha o no, si cuando no estaba con el ya soñaba que el la iba a secuestrar y cuando estaba con el de todas formas la secuestraba-

-De acuerdo pero si me intentas violar o hacer alguna cosa rara...Te dejo de hablar por toda mi sucia vida-Lo amenazo el se levanto para acercarse y entonces abrir la puerta, ella se quedo parada entre la puerta y entonces sintió un leve aliento caliente sobre su oído, lo que la hizo sentir escalofríos y tambien se le erizaron los cabellos del cuello y de los brazos.-

-Qué tipo de cosas raras?-pregunto con inocencia sin despegar sus labios casi de su oído, ella estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa.-

-Pues...tu sabes-decía sonrojada, y a pesar de que estaba incomoda dejaba que el estuviera ahí molestándola.-

-Nop, no se-decía como niño inocente mientras ella entonces se movía un poco incomoda y se quitaba a un Inuyasha divertido, el comenzó a reírse mientras ella lo apuntaba-

-Como esa clase de cosas, escucha...Tu solo quieres humillarme por haberle hecho eso a tu noviecita Kikyou-Hablando de la piruja, el teléfono de Inuyasha comenzó a sonar...Haciendo un sonido de unas ardillitas que decía "Hola, hola, hola, hola.." y algo de mueve tus alitas al despertar y pinta tus pestañas, o tal vez era otra cosa (Q.Q!! yo kiero esa cancion u.ú sigo sin saber cual es ;-;)-

Lo escucho decir un "Practique lo de siempre con una nueva mujercita" el habia dicho, ella siguió chateando mientras veía como Sango entraba y salía diciendo "Calzo del siete" y luego le contestaba ella y le decía "Si, tienes una pene enorme" y luego unos contactos comenzaban a reírse, las únicas pendejadas ellas las podían inventar. E Inuyasha seguía hablando con alguien por teléfono, y después recibía mensajes...Rolo sus ojos mientras estiraba su mano y sonreía.

-_Si, si claro buenas tardes...Usted ha ganado un AUTOOOO!!-_decía con voz enferma mientras lo gritaba e Inuyasha le indicaba que guardará silencio-_Perdón, perdón creo que estoy la comunicación_-alargaba esa palabra como si fuera reportero-_Pero no se preocupe, yo misma...Le diré que gano un AUUUUTOOOO!!-_lo decía entre manera deprimida y contenta-_Si, si, claro con mucho gusto mi nombre mi nombre ahh ahh_-Fingía mientras Inuyasha después salía de su cuarto y ella se carcajeaba-

Después de despedirse de todos, apago la maquina mientras veía que Inuyasha terminaba la llamada.

-Ah, tengo un asunto importante…Bye, bye perra-decía mientras se acercaba para darle un atrevido beso sobre sus labios. Ella simplemente pudo sentir esos labios cuando el se habia despegado, el se fue tan rápido como habia llegado. Rolo sus ojos, por eso lo odiaba...Se odiaba, espero a que fuera la hora para irse mientras escuchaba como llegaba Sango apurada entraba a la casa mientras veía a Kagome sorprendida-

-Me vas a pasar gratis? Mi papa se puso de pesado y me dijo que trabajará...Pff si tu perdiste tu empleo en un día yo lo pierdo en cuanto me vean-dijo Sango mientras Kagome asentía, faltaba una hora y como no tenía carro debía apurarse, le dejo una nota a su mamá mientras comenzaba a tomar sus cosas para así salir de casa, no le importaba que la vieran raro cuando caminará en un par de esquinas adelante se topo con sus amigas de la escuela. Rin, Ayame, Chad y Lu. Al parecer tambien iban a ir al concierto y las demás iban a estar en el escenario-

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver el estacionamiento llenos de punketos, o de intento de punketos. Ahí estaban un par de metaleros...Los cuales se le acercaron a ellas, Chad estaba mirando a otro lado usaba un pantalón de tubo, con sus vans azules...Una camisa de "the strokes" con su cabello planchado...No llevaba maquillaje ya que eso era para jotos. Sus otras dos amigas andaban igual de bien vestidas un poco de estilo visual pero ellas siempre bien normales, ella era la que le resaltaba con su look amasculinado...

Los muchachos de como veinte años se acercaron para sonreír.

-Ustedes se ven buena onda, escuchen metal no esta porquería...Dicen que los grupos son pura mierda-Kagome levanto su ceja totalmente sorprendida-

-Escucho metal...Y mi banda no es mierda, más mierda es la música que has de tener en tu iPod...De seguro te has de creer mucho por escuchar System of a Down y creerte un metalero de corazón-Se mofaba Kagome mientras sus amigos se reían, lo dejaron atrás mientras ella entraba antes que todos haciendo que los que estaban afuera haciendo fila se molestarán, Kagome paso a sus amigos y no paso a los demás porque no quiso...Entro viendo como estaban ya llegando las bandas y para su sorpresa ahí estaba Kikyou con sus amigas en un lugar VIP, se empezó a reír a ella jamás la sentaron en un asiento VIP, pero no iba a necesitarlos-

Sus amigas fueron a irse sentando mientras Kagome se subía con su patineta al escenario, para sorpresa de Kikyou que estaban de curiosos fue que vieron como Kagome pasaba como si nada.

-Y LA BESTIA GRITAA...ARGGGG!!-Gritaba Prat mientras se lanzaba para tirar al suelo a Kagome y hacerle cosquillas los dos cayeron al suelo mientras Kagome se moría de la risa, después cuando le dio lastima a Chad fue que se levanto, los que estaban en VIP fue que estaban observando eso-Y tu garganta?-pregunto Chad mientras Kagome se sentaba en la plataforma del escenario y entonces agachaba su mirada-Tu deseo sexual por tener sexo oral provoco que te doliera la garganta...-Le dijo de manera agresiva, Kagome estaba muriéndose de la risa mientras veía como sus amigas iban a ponerse sus camisas de staff-

-Uy si machin mamadas...No vez-decía Kagome siguiéndole el juego mientras veían a un muchacho de staff pedirles permiso para levantar y que comenzarán a poner las cosas. Kagome se levanto mientras veía como estaba un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo extravagante llamándola-

-Tu mamá te espera afuera-Le habia dicho con discreción ella fue saliendo mientras veía a su mamá mirándola preocupada-

-Kagome...No me pediste permiso para venir-decía muy molesta, Kagome simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a su mamá, escucho la primera llamada y su mamá seguía regañándola...Segunda llamada y su mamá continuaba regañándola...Cuando fue la tercera llamada su mamá le dijo "suerte" la abrazo y la dejo ir, ella simplemente se apresuro a entrar no es que fueran una de las primeras bandas pero para tocar era requerido que estuvieran todas juntas-

Las bandas que estaban antes que ellos en verdad tocaban bien, solo que hubo uno que nada más su música fue del asco...Y obviamente fue la banda de ese chico popular en su escuela...Ni siquiera le aplaudieron al pobre idiota, y los que únicos que gritaron fueron los VIP.

-Bien ya nos toca...Primero shut me up, después ahí la vemos-decía Kagome mientras todos asentían primero paso el mezclador...Ella fue por su patineta mientras veía como estaba entrando Suki mientras ella veía como comenzaban a tocar su entrada fue de entrar patinando...Y después se pasaba, y llegaba al otro lado del escenario obviamente hubo risas y ella misma regreso a su micrófono.-Estupida patineta-murmuro mientras veía como empezaban a tocar sus amigos-_Hey...Saben...A mi me gusta el café como mi metal negro...-_Decía mientras sus amigos reían y entonces gritaban-

La música comenzaba con guitarras...Las cuales le pegaban bien duro a los acordes, después entraba la batería y los toques electrónicos. Guitarras, guitarras y bajo. Y voz.

- _I can't wait for you to shut me up, And make me hip like badass, I can't wait for you to shut me up, Shut it up_-cantaba mientras giraba con sus micrófonos se podía sentir la fiebre de la música y el eco del látigo que graciosamente su mezclador logro poner...-_ The bass, the rock, The mic, the treble, I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal_-Seguía cantando mientras movía sus pies sin parar…Inuyasha estaba viéndola totalmente sorprendido mientras veía como un guitarrista comenzaba a ir hacia el suelo y poder seguir tocando la guitarra. Kikyou muerta de celos de que ella pudiera tener publico...Tomo un vaso de refresco y se lo aventó a Kagome, obviamente el refresco no le llego a Kagome, solo se vio una parte que descendía de agua y publico que miraba hacia arriba, Kagome tambien lo hizo y se carcajeo de manera ruidosa-_My cat-_decía mientras los muchachos le captaban la indirecta y comenzaban a tocar esa canción_-Cuando yo lo veo caminar, no tiene ningún sentido para mi...Mi gato esta en todas partes, nosotros lo vemos en televisión...Mi gato es sorprendente, el puede tocar la guitarra...Posiblemente no sea un actor, pero es un minino superestrella...-_Seguía cantando de manera tranquila, mientras sonreía y le sacaba la lengua a todos-_Mi gato...Ohhh_-cantaba mientras sonreía y los demás se entusiasmaban. Todos estaban encantados con esa canción-_Mi gato no esta loco, el es todo para mi, Mi gato quema la Biblia pensando que es gracioso...El no es muy bueno, el no es muy inteligente, El puede que no sea Piccaso pero su arte es demasiado buena-_seguía cantando mientras giraba, giraba y giraba y después notaba como todos se entusiasmaban al verla-

Inuyasha estaba viéndola, su forma expresiva en cantar era totalmente diferente a como la vio cantar. Kikyou lo tomo de la mano mientras el le sonreía de manera tranquila. No podía decir que Kikyou le caía mal, solamente era molesta. Eso era todo.

Su show tal vez fue el más prendido...Su ultima canción no fue divertida, ella termino arriba de Michael mientras entraba de nuevo y luego era bajada con cuidado, se felicitaron mutuamente las demás bandas eran mejores que ellos posiblemente pero por ahora estaban contentos.

Ella entro de nuevo entre el publico, mientras iba por unos refrescos. Tomo su bebida mientras comenzaba a beberla. Su cabello estaba todavía alaciado. Bebió del refresco poco a poco, mientras pedía un cigarro pero nadie tenía, así que decidió quedarse con las ganas de un mugroso cigarro...Miro a sus amigas que estaban hablando de algo importante. Se quedo acompañándolas viendo como Yoko sacaba un cigarro, le pidió uno y juntas comenzaron a fumar...Todos comenzó a hacerse aburrido así que decidieron irse, y cuando salieron fueron por una hamburguesa...

Estuvo fuera como hasta las dos de la mañana, no pudo dormir de la emoción que habia sentido esa noche al haber tocado. Y tambien de la emoción de que Inuyasha habia ido a verla, aunque fue a ver a su amigo, ella estaba segura que tan siquiera la vio...

---

Día de la tortura. Se habia ido en patineta, su cabello estaba sujetado en una coleta, y no estaba totalmente maquillada...Se habia despertado con mucha energía así que no podía tener flojera, cuando llego dejo su patineta en su casillero, mientras veía como estaban sus amigas criticando algunas cosas...Ella simplemente miro a sus amigas y sonrió.

-Que onda niggas?-dijo sonriendo mientras sus amigas rolaban sus ojos. Claro que estaban muy cansadas, y aparte escuchar a Miroku decir cosas sobre ellas junto con sus amigos idiotas no era algo muy bonito; Sango estaba viendo como Miroku llegaba con una muchacha a su lado, eso no le importaba lo que le importaba es que el era el día de las bromas e los chicos populares. Osea que los que no eran populares simplemente se jodían, las chicas habían lidiado con ese día durante dos años y este por ser el tercero iba a ser igual. Se acerco, llego corriendo como felina y le intento buscar los boxers, pero entonces noto como esa pareja se giraba y la muchacha traía algo que adornaba su cabeza-

-QUE ASCO!-Grito mientras se limpiaba sobre la camisa de Miroku y se iba corriendo, pensar que casi le manoseaba las nalgas a Miroku, sintió un escalofrío mientras Sango lograba llegar con sus amigas y les contaba su pequeña aventura-

Todavía estaba asqueada, Koga llego mientras le sonreía a Ayame y entonces la tomaba para hablar a solas con ella, Ayame de manera ingenua le creyó...

-Es que tu...eres muy bonita...Y...creo que deberíamos ser novios-decía de manera sonriente la muchacha se sonrojo de manera rápida olvidando completamente lo del día de bromas y entonces Koga sonrió con maldad-hahaha es broma, tonta-la empujo y ella simplemente desfiguro la cara, y Koga aprovecho para tomarle un foto en su más horrendo ángulo, Ayame regreso totalmente furiosa. Era por eso que odiaban el día de los inocentes a los anti-populares-

La primera hora fue totalmente dolorosa, todos haciéndose bromas entre todos...Sango decidió irse, y solo quedaron Rin y Ayame...La cual en quince minutos iba a fingir unos cólicos horribles para tambien irse y casualmente Rin solamente quería irse, y decir que tenía una urgencia familiar...Ella se iba a quedar, no tenía miedo a que le hicieran algo.

La siguiente clase, osea una antes del recreo fue cuando sus amigas desaparecieron dejándola solamente sola a ella, y a Inuyasha que estaba ameno a lo que podía pasar. Fue a comprar algo en la cafetería, y justo llego Inuyasha a su lado haciendo que ella tuviera que agacharse a recoger sus sabritas, el la miro y entonces siguió caminando como si nada. Aunque no hizo bien, lo que debió de haber hecho fue haberse sentado sola en algún lugar...Inuyasha la iba siguiendo a una distancia prudente.

Las perras, gatas, zorras y putas se le acercaron como si hubieran escogido a su presa para la broma más grande de toda la escuela...Y al parecer Kikyou estaba como anfitriona, le pusieron algo en su rostro...Y ella de repente empezó a ver todo borroso, eso pasa por andar paseándose por lugares poco habitados de la sociedad...Inuyasha se distrajo y cuando regreso su vista al camino Kagome ya no estaba, aspiro sobre el viento y puso sentir levemente el aroma de Kagome, fue siguiendo el aroma y después se mezclaba algo químico con ese aroma y le picaba la nariz haciendo imposible poder seguir su búsqueda.

Todos se reían. Todos estaban viendo eso. Despertó con la cabeza adolorida, y levemente mareada...Intento levantarse pero no podía estaba atrapada, se sobo sus ojos y sintió que caía...Se sujeto de nuevo y vio que estaba flotando, abrió más sus ojos llena de temor y pudo ver como estaba Kikyou cruzada de brazos riéndose mientras ella seguía sujetándose con fuerza.

-_KAGOME ES UNA PUTA!-_Exactamente eso decía la parte de vidrio de la canasta, estuvo ahí acomodada dentro de la canasta no tubo idea de cómo la metieron solo que se estaban burlando de ella, y nadie parecía querer ayudarla...Negó con su cabeza mientras, se intentaba bajar estaba todavía un poco aturdida, su nariz le picaba y sentía como si hubiera estado drogada durante horas, y eso que ella jamás se habia drogado se intento levantar para así poder bajarse. Los gritos de "ah, se va a caer" era lo que más se escuchaba en ese lugar, no habia algún hanyou o youkai que pudiera ayudarla...La mayoría estaba practicando sus deportes, más que risa daba preocupación a los que en verdad apreciaban a Kagome, intento levantarse para sentarse pero estaba totalmente atorada. Por ahora no se iba a caer-

-Oye perdedora...Buscabas esto?-pregunto Kikyou burlesca mientras tiraba su celular al suelo y comenzaba a pisarlo, ella simplemente sintió que se desvanecía, poco a poco fue que intentaron acercarse. Nadie le reclamaba nada a Kikyou, ella entonces sintió como salía poco a poco i con despacio se sujeto de la separación que habia de metal, entre la cancha y la tabla, mientras sentía como se resbalaba su mano...Rápido se sujetó con la otra, muchas personas asustadas fueron a buscar a alguien que pudiera bajarla-

Sentía que se resbalaba. Y ahora cuando menos quería gritar era cuando más lo quería hacer. Cerró sus ojos y entonces quedo totalmente sujetada de un brazo, no sabia como habia llegado a esa posición, Kikyou mostró cierta burla en su rostro. Quería verla muerta.

-Ah...-comenzó mientras sentía que se estaba resbalando, subió su mano mientras se sujetaba de nuevo pero le resultaba imposible...Al momento de intentar sujetarse su otra mano se soltó-VRGA!!-Grito con todos sus pulmones mientras sentía que caía para su suerte la distancia entre el piso y la portería de basket era demasiado grande, osea que el golpe duraría un poco. Cerró sus ojos.-

Llevo sus manos a su cabeza. Pero Inuyasha habia llegado justo en el momento en que iba a caer, se habia aventado y ella habia caído encima de el...Kagome simplemente se levanto un poco adolorida, y después miro a Inuyasha...Todos veían como Inuyasha no despertaba. Las amigas de Kikyou dejaron de reírse para comenzar a alejarse asustadas, no queriendo estar involucradas...

-Mira lo que hiciste!-dijo mientras llena de coraje se lanzaba para golpearla. Habia aprendido a pelear en las calles, se habia enfrentado a una que otra mujer que intentaba golpearla...Y no era nada mala, Kikyou no hacia nada por defenderse solo recordaba una y otra vez la forma en que Inuyasha se habia lanzado por proteger a Kagome. Y ahora el no despertaba-

-Yo...no quería-dijo Kikyou mientras reaccionaba y se quitaba a Kagome de encima-TU TUBISTE LA CULPA! TU TENÍAS QUE LLAMAR SU ATENCIÓN-Le grito de nuevo, Kagome entonces se levanto y limpió sus ropas y se acerco para ver a una Kikyou arrastrarse por el suelo-

-Porque tu solamente lo buscabas para que te hiciera la tarea...Yo siempre fui su amiga...Yo siempre lo defendí...Tu...Tu solamente te burlabas de el-Le dijo mientras la tomaba de los cabellos y entonces la acercaba hasta Inuyasha, todos se habían ido quedando ahora unos pocos. Los que en verdad estaban preocupados habían ido a avisar que Inuyasha estaba lastimado-Y tu...Llevarás en tu conciencia su muerte...-Dijo Kagome mientras la soltaba y entonces miraba a un Inuyasha que todavía no despertaba, al no poder aguantar más miro como Kikyou estaba llorando y pegaba su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha, el fue despertando poco a poco-NO LO TOQUES-Dijo Kagome gritándole de manera celosa mientras se acercaba para apartarla de Inuyasha, entre tanto ruido fue que el abrió sus ojos dorados notando como estaban Kagome y Kikyou discutiendo...Se acostumbro a la luz, y pudo ver unos ojos brillosos por parte de Kagome-

-Es tu culpa-seguía diciendo Kikyou asustada. Inuyasha fue despertando mientras Kagome se limpiaba la mejilla y entonces veía como estaba Inuyasha despertando, al verla que estaba llorando simplemente se acerco para abrazar a Kikyou...Ella dejo de llorar simplemente para separar a Inuyasha de ella, y ver como estaba abrazándola-

-Inu, estas bien!-Habia dicho Kikyou mientras el asentía y miraba a Kagome tranquilo...Kikyou la estaba mirando de esa manera, como si Inuyasha le perteneciera...Ella...La que habia estado en peligro, la que la habia puesto en peligro...Sintiéndose asqueada fue que salió, que se quedará con Kikyou...Ella no lo necesitaba-

Cerro el gimnasio para dejarlos solos y entonces ir al baño a poder limpiar su rostro, habia sido…Humillada. El habia consolado a Kikyou, y se habia olvidado de ella…Limpió sus ojos, mientras sonreía…Por supuesto que no le dolía, es solo que se sentía mal…Sentía un extraño dolor en su pecho y de seguro era una enfermedad…Ella no podía ponerse triste porque Inuyasha hubiera hecho eso.

Ya que el…

El solo era un bastardo que jugaba con ella para simplemente obtener lo que años habia querido: El perfecto amor de Kikyou.

Y, si según ella no le dolía porque se sentía mal? Suspiro mientras iba a lavarse la cara, era de esperarse ella solo era la mancha negra en la vida de Inuyasha. Además, sus ojos se abrieron al pensar en Michael...Y después se ablandaron, ella quería mucho a Michael, Inuyasha no significaba nada para ella...

Ni pedirle perdón iba a bastarle. Salió del baño para entonces entrar a su última clase, en donde Inuyasha estaba sentado cerca de Kikyou. Sola. Fue como estuvo hasta el final, tomo su mochila y comenzó a salir, paso por su casillero y entonces saco dos cuadernos para meter un libro, lo cerro y siguió caminando de manera despreocupada. Aunque la habían subido en una canasta, e Inuyasha fue a consolar a Kikyou...Y a ella la habia abandonado, siguió caminando mientras salía y comenzaba a hacerlo mientras caminaba...Cuando menos se lo espero ahí estaban Lucy y Bubu...Dos amigas de fuera...

-Hey zorra, súbete...-Le dijo Lucy mientras hacia sonar su carro, los populares pasaron y al verla comenzaron a reírse de ellas...Kagome simplemente aventó su mochila y subió al convertible rojo, no era un modelo muy nuevo al contrario era un modelo viejo que estaba bien cuidado...Ella subió mientras sus amigas aceleraban primero pasaron a su casa para ir por algo de ropa, ella entró rápido mientras iba a buscar algo de ropa...-

Se puso un pantalón de tubo, con zapatos de tacón rojos...Una blusa de tirantes rojos, la camisa era blanca con corazones y puntos...Su cabello iba totalmente suelto, se arreglo el cabello de manera en que pareciera explotado, tomo dinero de sus ahorros y salió de su casa, subió de nuevo al carro y sus amigas de nuevo encendieron la maquina del amor emo. Aunque era el carro ñoño.

Las tres iban escuchando música psycho, mientras Bubu gritaba algo...Lucy era de cabello negro, con mechas de color rosa unos ojos azules, delgada y con un excelente sentido del humor era muy bonita y tambien tenía problemas de adicción, Bubu tenía el cabello corto y a la vez largo, era totalmente negro con ojos verdes...Muy bonita y formal, ella tambien poseía sus adicciones y raramente veían a Kagome fue por eso que la habían secuestrado.

Kagome les hablaba, pero al parecer ellas dos querían que se uniera a su grupo de amistades, pero Kagome no iba a cambiar la amistad de Kagome por la de dos adictas. Si las quería pero solo como amigas, no mejores amigas.

No fueron a comer. Fueron a un rave que acababa de empezar, y las vio muy entretenidas...Era al aire libre, todo el humo de la marihuana al quemarse llegaba al aire, la fiesta iba interesante...Todos ya estaban empezando a vender sus productos, y sus amigas habían comprado algo...

Ella no tomo nada, sabía que en los raves habia pura _**droga**_. Sus amigas habían agarrado el ambiente muy a prisa, pues ya se encontraban fumando marihuana, ella solamente las observaba no le ofrecían nada pues sabían que ella no le entraba a eso...Estuvo siendo fotografiada por varias personas, dos de cabello afro llegaron y la tomaron de los hombros, ella se dejo fotografiar mientras después regresaba con sus amigas que estaban riéndose de alguna cosa, pero de repente Bubu empezó a correr y Kagome fue cuando se distrajo.

Se estaba aburriendo, simplemente bailaba un poco mientras Lucy gritaba algo...Se acercó a ella mientras ponía su boca cerca de su oído.

-Me tengo que ir-Sus amigas aceptaron eso, escuchaba esa música retumbarle los oídos. Y estaba de mal humor, se arreglo tanto para ir a un pinche lugar de puros drogadictos, rolo sus ojos mientras comenzaba a salir...Mostró el sello de "I'm a drugger" que le habían puesto en la entrada, ahí lo vio...Era Inuyasha acompañado de tres tipos, uno de cabello afro y otro completamente rubio los tres se estaban riendo demasiado...Se le quedo viendo a Inuyasha, hasta que se quedo solo...Lo vio fumando algo, salió apresurada para ir a su lado y entonces esos dos hombres que lo acompañaban se habían ido...Suspiro mientras el se sorprendía y entonces tosía al verla...Su piel se torno blanca...-

Estaba molesta.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Sub20 es lo mejor. (:

Harry potter fue de lo mejor x.x

;-; qieroo leer los libros T.T! pero me daa tanta flojera Q.Q:D pero ya lei el uno

ha,ha! Y me vuelo u.u ashh x.x

ehh tenido una weba Q.Q!

_**Dios en lugar de haberme hecho hermosa me hubieras hecho ricaa**_ XDDDD esa mamadaa hahahahahaha

Ya pss me emociono ú.ú

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo ¬¬''

Han notado q' siempre meto las drogas en mis fics ù.ú como en estos años ya la drogadicción esta al maximo :/

Pss no se u.u

Bueno ya me voe n.n

_**Tres motivos para dejarle un review a willnira:**_

1.-si te cayo de la vrg algo!, dejaselo È.É QUEJATEE DE ELLA uhhuhh!

2.- si te fascino y qieres decirle "sabes ke willnis, eres la vrg" ;D

3.- si de plano qieres hacerte amigo de willnira dile "Willnira ske no chingues wey...eres harry potter"

u.u ven!? Tres motivos superpoderosos para dejarme un review (:

_Vae, vae__♥_

_Atte: willnira_

"_Escupe tu amor como todos los demás"_


	15. Desenfreno

**Tornasol.**

**Cáp.15 desenfreno.**

"_Soy un robot gigante, y voy a destruir tu ciudad"_

Sus rodillas flaquearon, en cuestión de segundos termino tirado en el suelo con sus rodillas dobladas, tenía tanto miedo y aun así escondía su pánico con risas estruendosas que hacían que pareciera un desquiciado. Kagome se le quedo viendo, totalmente furiosa. Una de las tantas cosas que odiaba era la gente drogarse, y más si esa gente era cercana a ella...

-Que...-Intentaba reponerse de su risa, algo le impedía hablar y era el exceso de droga que corría en su cuerpo-Que haces aquí?-pregunto ya más calmado, ella se hinco...Y con su mirada fría hizo que el sintiera una disgustarte sensación sobre su espalda, pero aun así el evitaba que ella se diera cuenta. Su mano agarro viada, y fue a dar sobre la mejilla de Inuyasha. Hubo un silenció como de tres segundos, el totalmente sorprendido de que alguien como ella le hubiera abofeteado-

-Eres un estupido...-dijo ella muy molesta, mientras lo tomaba entre las solapas. Odiaba verlo así, el la miró furioso pero de lo drogado que estaba comenzaba a sentir panico de nuevo, la droga lo hizo que tomará con brusquedad la mano de Kagome y la apretará con fiereza. Ella se quejo...-suéltame...-Dijo mientras mostraba leves lágrimas, ver a Inuyasha drogado no era lindo...Verlo lastimarla tampoco era lindo, el se llevo sus manos a sus oídos la música comenzaba a hacerse demasiado ruidosa...Escuchaba gritos, sentía que todo daba vueltas, sentía que tenía a un demonio enfrente de el-

Se fue hacinado hacia atrás totalmente asustado. Llevó sus manos de nuevo a su rostro, intentando cubrir sus ojos y sus oídos...Todo le picaba, le daba comezón.

-CALLATE!-Le grito el con fiereza. Ella ya no habia vuelto a hablar.-Déjame en paz-Dijo asustado, sintiendo como algo lo intentaba abrazar, pero Kagome no lo iba a abrazar por haberse drogado, estaba lejos de el y verlo sufrir no era algo que le gustará. Confundida escuchando lo que el decía a gritos. Era la primera vez que veía a un hanyou drogado.-

El grito...Y Kagome intento calmarlo, la gente que los rodeaba estaba burlándose de el; La marihuana que el habia fumado era una marihuana más fuerte según esto para que sintiera el doble de lo que una persona debería sentir, estaba perdiéndose en todo eso.

-AHHH-Se quejo el gruñendo mientras se quitaba la camisa, veía demonios reírse y esos demonios eran los humanos que se burlaban de el. Sus lenguas se veían tan largas como si fueran lenguas de dragones, y la persona que intentaba sujetarlo era algo horrible, sus temores estaban ahuyentándolo. Grito, y hasta que sintió que se caía fue que el comenzó a correr, se resbaló y se tropezó...Termino tirado en el suelo, esa sombra negra (Kagome) lo estaba siguiendo. Las sensaciones de haber estado elevado era algo que ya no era adecuado para el, ahora quería que esto pasará.-

Pero solo quiso un pequeño escape de la realidad...Uno muy pequeño, que podría costarle la vida. Siguió corriendo con su camisa destrozada pensando que habia llamas a su alrededor...Iba neurótico corriendo, paranoico como si todos supieran que le pasará, Kagome iba a seguirlo pero perdió su paso y comenzó a irse en verdad preocupada...

Iba a pedir que el estuviera bien.

**---**

Abrió sus ojos dorados para tener idea de donde estaba, la luz le quemaba la retina...Se levanto asustado mientras veía como estaba su mamá con los ojos llorosos, en su mano estaba sujetando un pañuelo rosado. Se levanto, y todo le punzaba todo estaba dando vueltas...Corrió hacia el baño y fue a vomitar, ni siquiera eso pudo hacer pues en cuanto su padre lo vio lo tomo del cabello y lo estampo violentamente contra la pared.

-Inu No Tashio-decía Izayoi preocupada mientras veía como estaba su esposo a punto de golpear más a Inuyasha, ella lo sujeto y entonces Inuyasha se recuperó del golpe. Aunque su mente le punzaba, los golpes que recibía le hacían tener furia, recordar que hace años el fue producto de esos matones del colegio...Se rasco la espalda y de manera grosera miró a su padre, su padre era más fuerte que el de eso no habia duda...-

-Déjame, mujer...Un maldito drogadicto...En eso te has convertido!-decía su padre de manera escandalosa, el lo siguió mirando escuchando la blasfemia que su padre escupía al dirigirse a el; Enojo, ira era todo lo que sentía-Eres todo lo que desprecio...Tu madre estuvo buscándote como loca y tu...Tu te estas drogando, que gran orgullo no!?-seguía diciendo su padre, el gran hombre que el solía admirar.-

-Ya estoy grande, no crees!? Puedo hacer lo que se me antoje...-dijo el de manera grosera mientras Inu No Taisho se soltaba del agarre de su esposa y se acercaba para golpear de manera brusca a Inuyasha, por suerte Izayoi le grito a alguien que la ayudará...Sesshoumaru llegó apresurado viendo como su padre estaba golpeando muy fuerte a Inuyasha, lo separo pero aun así Inuyasha afilo sus garras para lanzarse a rasguñar en el pecho a su padre, Inu No Taisho gruño y grito miles de cosas directas a Inuyasha-

-MIENTRAS VIVAS EN ESTA CASA, HARÁS LO QUE SE TE ORDENA!-Grito Inu No Taisho mirando su herida, así de violento llegaba a ser una disputa con su padre. Sesshoumaru siguió sujetando a su padre, mientras Izayoi lo ayudaba a levantarse-SUELTALO IZAYOI, ESE DROGADICTO NO MERECE TU AYUDA-Siguió gritando como histérico mientras, Inuyasha se levantaba con demasiado cansancio-

Sesshoumaru llevó lejos a su padre lejos de Inuyasha, mientras Izayoi le ayudaba a curar las heridas. Para una madre ver a su hijo lastimado era como si se le partiera el corazón, le estaba cerrando una herida con un ácido que siempre usaba, Inuyasha gruñó mientras se alejaba.

-Tu papá se paso esta vez-dijo Izayoi mientras, le levantaba una de sus patillas y le ponía hielo en una cortada; Inuyasha no dijo nada-No diré que no me desilusionas pero eres tan joven para andar en esas cosas-dijo su madre mientras lo miraba con sus ojos más tristes, comenzó a llorar mientras Inuyasha con un terrible dolor se acercaba para abrazarla; Envolvió a su madre con sus brazos, pero ella lo rechazo-No Inu, ahorita no...-Se levanto, tomo su pequeño botiquín y comenzó a irse-

Se quedo tirado en su cama, aun tenía su sangre. Esta vez los dos se exaltaron, y ya no soportaba tener ese tipo de relación con su padre, no soportaba tener esa vida. Por la única persona que lo soportaba era por su madre, formo una irónica sonrisa. El era lo que era, y no sabía que hacer...Nadie le decía nada, nadie le dijo nada...

Nadie supo como decirle algo, nadie supo dedicarle palabras hermosas. De que servía todo el chingo de dinero que poseía si se sentía tan solo, el solo se hecho a perder. No fue Kagome o Sesshoumaru, el solo se fue echando a perder solo para saber si podía interesarle a las chicas, sintió un profundo coraje...El solo habia hecho todo. El busco sus amistades, el busco sus salidas. El busco sus peleas.

Y en su última escuela fue el peor año.

_-Flash Back-_

Ya habia cambiado, y en todos los sentidos. Veía a los que no eran hanyous o youkais de una manera, sabiendo que los que eran youkais miraban a los hanyous de manera diferente, llevaba dos días yendo a su escuela. En esta escuela todos eran de "alta categoría" con un uniforme costoso, y de tela fina...Su excelente peinado y su cabello negro corto, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos dorados. Las reglas eran bastantes y muy y apenas las recordaba, todo lo cambio en vacaciones la forma altanera en que se comportaba con su padre.

La forma altanera en que aprendió a hacer todo a una edad muy avanzada; Habia estado caminando de manera despreocupada, sin el saco del uniforme, con la camisa blanca de mangas desabrochada, y su corbata demasiado aguada...Llevaba una especie de escapulario en su cuello, y un par de pulseras bebía ese refresco de fresa que tanto le fascinaba. Una muchacha se le acercó, usaba un flequillo de lado un poco largo...Su suéter azul claro, que iba acorde a sus calcetas...Y el uniforme femenino y masculino. Su cabellera era castaño, y usaba una media cola y el resto estaba muy bien alaciado tambien usaba pintura. Se veía tiernamente tímida. Con sus manos cubiertas por su chamarra...

De una manera atractiva paso su cabello aun lado.

-Inu...Puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto de manera tímida mientras el cerraba su casillero para entonces girarse y sonreír-

-Yeap-murmuró de manera serena. Tomo un grande suspiro y esperó paciente a la declaración de la chica, las mejillas se le sonrojaban...Jugaba con las mangas de su suéter-

-Es que tu...Me gustas mucho, quiero decirte en verdad me gustas-Agacho su mirada mientras el levantaba su ceja y tomaba el mentón de la chica para elevarla un poco. Ella sentía que estaba en los cielos, pero entonces el sonrió-

-Lo siento, pero...Soy demasiada cosa para ti-Inquirió de manera arrogante, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de manera sorprendida. Su garganta se quedo sin saliva, y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, el de manera maldita se las seco-Los humanos son tan débiles...-La dejo sola mientras ella corría llorando. Por haber sido brutalmente rechazada-

Así fue el durante el año, y el resto de los dos años. Pero aun así todos lo adoraban, el se metía constantemente en problemas-

_-Flash Back end-_

Dejo de cerrar sus ojos, para esta vez abrirlos y entonces suspiro. El fue tal y como todos habían sido con el, y estaba siendo igual de malo igual que ella...

Quería alejarse de todos, escapar de todos. Huir, correr, de todo lo que tuviera que ver con escapar...Giro en su cama con pesar, ya que sus golpes le dolían.

**---**

Cuatro días habían pasado después de su sobredosis, y desde el día en que peleo con su papá. Lamentablemente las cosas no eran muy "correctas" en casa, el lo habia retado y el al no saber retractarse termino con una cortada sobre su mejilla, un curita que la cubría...Y varios golpes sobre el pecho, sonrió contento cuando caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

Lo que le reconfortaba era que le habia dejado el ojo morado a su papá. Siguió paseándose por esa escuela, mientras varios le veían el curita o tal vez pedazo de tela que se pegaba en su mejilla cubriendo una fina raya de color roja, proveniente de la uña de su padre. Las chicas se acercaban a el, como si fuera algo dulce.

-Inuyasha, viniste al partido de ayer?-pregunto una de sus amigas mientras le sacaba la lengua, el sonrió mientras ella se apresuraba y le besaba en los labios para irse corriendo. Iba murmurando un "le robe un beso a Inuyasha", el rolo sus ojos mientras entraba a sus clases. El lugar de Kagome estaba vació, pero aun así tenía otras cosas en mente.-

La clase fue totalmente aburrida, de esas clases que parecen nunca tener fin...

**---**

No habia ido a clases por haber hecho cosas que no debía el día anterior, si beber alcohol como si no pasará nada. Pero en realidad pasaba todo!

Eso del amo y la sirvienta ya se habia acabado, agradecía que el no le hablará. No recibía reclamos, insultos, comentarios irónicos o sarcásticos. Ni siquiera recibía miradas y eso le gustaba de cierto modo.

Solo habia burlas, hacia ella y sus amigas.

Con sus amigas se divertía más de lo normal en los recesos, a esas viejas drogadictas no las habia visto...Eso de andar con drogadictas no era lo suyo, su concierto hizo que varios supieran que ella tocaba en una banda, sus amigas estaban hablando...Su banda, lo único que valía la pena en la vida.

-Y, entonces llegue diciendo "Oh por dios y yo estaba Oh por Dios, y el como Oh! por Dios y luego todos Oh por dios"-Sus amigas rieron ante la forma graciosa que Rin contaba eso, los que estaban cerca de ella se les quedaron viendo como si tuvieran prohibido reírse. Las cosas que Rin contaba no tenían sentido pero eran divertidas, sentir la forma traviesa en que lo decía y la paciencia con la que las decía-

-Kagome, el director te espera-decía una prefecta mientras ella se despedía y comenzaba a seguir a la prefecta, como un par de populares estaban enfrente de la dirección fue que varios se interesaron en saber cual era el motivo del porque ella habia sido llamada-

Fue regañada. Muy regañada por algo que ni siquiera habia hecho.

-Ahora señorita Higurashi, por su impertinente actitud tendrá que hacer servicio comunitario por la escuela...Dar clases, o lo que sea-decía el director molesto, ella se alejo de el. Por experiencia propia el director tendía a escupir, así que solamente asintió servicio comentario por la escuela? Eso sonaba a puras madres baratas-

Salió de la dirección para ir a su deporte. Llegó apresurada, con su short de la escuela color verde, una blusa polo...Y sus tenis llego hasta donde estaba el profe con su silbato.

-Higurashi, sea arbitro-decía el profesor mientras ella asentía y entonces comenzaba a ponerse en medio-

-Escúchenme perdedores, el que haga trampa o algo así será mi saco de box-Ella volteo a ver al profesor mientras le sonreía-Y les romperé sus tangas con mucho gusto-Ella era buena insultando, recibió un aplauso por parte del entrenador mientras los del equipo asentían y comenzaban a jugar. Kagome noto una artimaña por parte de Jess-Hey tu Jess!-La muchacha en cuanto la escucho gritarle su nombre comenzó a correr como si de un maratón se tratará. Kagome miró al profesor, que la incitaba a hacer un buen trabajo-

-HIGURASHI NO TENGAS PIEDAD!-Habia gritado el profesor mientras ella comenzaba a correr, y seguía a Jess por la parte techada, la estaban viendo correr como desquiciada detrás de una muchacha...Entraron a las canchas de atletismo en donde comenzaron a correr, Jess se tropezó de una manera tan estupida contra esas ondas para saltar y Kagome simplemente la señalo y comenzó a hacer lo que todos harían ante una situación como esa...Comenzar a reírse-

-HAHAHAHAHAHA! SE PEGO UN PUTAZO!!-Seguía gritando mientras se reía, los demás tambien se estaban riendo y solo se veía a una Jess que se estaba levantando con un terrible dolor de cabeza; Kagome se acercó mientras la ayudaba a levantar-

-Noo tu me vas a agarrar a latigazos!-decía mientras intentaba alejarse pero caminar era una tortura porque veía todo borroso-

-Hahaha, vamos a llevarte a la enfermería-decía mientras la ayudaba a caminar, obviamente tambien seguía muriéndose de la risa. Jess que no tenía idea de lo que su amiga se reía continuo riéndose con ella-

El profesor la dejo en las bancas, mientras veía como Jess sonreía y sonreía. Y luego se levantaba para bajarse el short y enseñar sus calzones.

-Eso fue intenso-Murmuraba Rin mientras Jess continuaba haciendo un espectáculo-

-lose-decía Kagome riéndose mientras Jess después caía dormida, el profesor la estaba viendo con mucha conmoción ninguna estudiante habia hecho tanto espectáculo y después caía totalmente rendida en los brazos de Morfeo (hahaha morfis xD)-

En verdad esa clase fue demasiado extrema, después Kagome fue por sus cosas al salón para esperar el timbre de salida y así irse a casa, su sorpresa fue que el director entró a su salón y tomo los minutos restantes para salir, dedico esos minutos a regañarlas. Era de esos días en los que todo mundo la trae contra ti.

-Por favor, los que quieran tener de tutora a Kagome para clases de canto por favor anótense en esa hoja-decía mientras pasaba esa hoja por las filas, decía el profesor de manera intranquila y cansada-

-Porque con ella?-pregunto Kikyou disgustada. Todo lo que se refería con Kagome le disgustaba-

-Señorita Kikyou usted es la menos indicada para andar hablando, ya se ha comentado aquel incidente con Kagome y usted esta suspendida por una semana-dijo el director de manera ruda-Queda prohibido todo acto de bromas en esta escuela, las bromas crueles...O actos que hagan de molestia contra sus compañeros-decía el director de manera seria y molesta, después miro a Kagome-Y, para la otra acción de desobediencia por parte suya señorita Kagome quedará expulsada del plantel-decía el director. Antes de que se fuera Kagome lo miró-

-Con todo respeto director pero que yo recuerde no he hecho algún acto de desobediencia en esta escuela, creo que los motivos por los cuales yo deba pagar una culpa no son verdaderos...-Se defendió de manera tranquila, el director simplemente se acercó y le puso la mano sobre el hombro empujándola un poco-

-Todo lo que diga es mentira Higurashi, siempre dice lo mismo "yo no fui" "yo no he estado ahí"-decía el director muy molesto. Intentando fingir la voz de una adolescente en apuros, ella lo miró aun más molesta. La confianza con la que el la trataba, la confianza...-

-Pues para salvarme obviamente que voy a decir eso, además no tiene derecho a empujarme-dijo Kagome mientras tomaba sus cosas ya que el timbre habia sonado-

-Andar cantando esas canciones de lujuria, no es un acto prohibido?-Kagome simplemente se rasco la parte de atrás de la nuca-

-Yo no he cantado nada de lujuria-dijo de manera sonriente. El director irritado dejo ir a los estudiantes-

-Da igual, forme su grupo...Su castigo será suspendido hasta que haga algo que demuestre que ha estado trabajando con este grupo, y no quiero más protestas...Comienzan en este momento-Su salida era a las doce y media, todos estaban sonriendo. Clases con Kagome, ella roló sus ojos mientras movía su cabeza de manera que hiciera girar su flequillo de un lado-

-Bien, los que se hayan anotado acompáñenme al salón de música-dijo de manera aburrida...La mayoría del salón se fue dejándola a ella sorprendida-

-No, nada de salones de música...Aquí tomarán sus clases-dijo el director que cerraba la puerta ella sonrió cuando el por fin se fue. Los estudiantes la miraron-

-Cantar canciones lujuriosas? Bien Kagome...-dijo Rin divertida mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-No mames ni eran canciones lujuriosas...Solo porque escucho una parte de "dos mujeres que se tocaban con los dientes" eso no tiene nada de lujurioso...Pinche viejo baboso-decía divertida mientras varios reían-Bien, pues...Afinen su garganta-dijo mientras ella iba por un plumón para el pizarrón. Tomo uno color negro y puso un "Clases de canto al estilo Kagome Johnes"-Bien primero que nada...Si quieren tener buena voz prohibido acercarse a gente enferma, prohibido esa nieve helada de chocolate...-Mentía solo debían tener cuidado de no enfermarse, pero era tan divertido engañarlos-

Rin, Ayame, Sango, Chad, y otros personajes que eran amigos de Kagome se anotaron. Kikyou y otras muchachas tambien se anotaron simplemente para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Kagome, Inuyasha simplemente se anoto para estar con Kikyou. O con eso se engañaba.

Ella estaba al frente, habia estado frente a cincuenta personas. Veinte personas no era nada para ella.

-Bien, pues para cantar acá bien padre...-Decía sonriente mientras sacaba su celular y entonces ponía una canción. La primera que estaba ahí-primero deben practicar-La canción era estilo electro-

-Canta algo!-dijo Sango entusiasmado, Kagome asintió mientras miraba a sus amigas-

Que podía cantar? La canción empezó y por primera vez noto como se le quedaban viendo.

-Haciendo fila bajo el sol...Perdiendo todo el tiempo sin razón me encuentras tu, sin nada entre las manos woho, no tienes nada que decir pues cada cual tiene su precio aquí...Ya has pagado por mí, mucho más de lo que perdí...Miéntele no le digas lo que hiciste cuando me viniste a ver miéntele no le digas nunca como fue...Tu sabes como es el sería capaz hasta de matarte por saber-Cortó la canción mientras miraba a sus amigos-Esa canción no tiene los toques de la garganta tan fuerte-decía de manera seria-Quiero que canten woho-Todos se le quedaban viendo-Háganlo-Todos hicieron woho y algunos se rieron-

-Una bien perra!!-decía Inuyasha divertido mientras ella levantaba su ceja-

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta y entonces ella iba a cantar para ver a su mamá esperándola.

-Hola maggie-decía Sango saludando a la mamá de Kagome, los demás se le quedaron viendo a la señora-

-Nigga sal un poco-Le decía su mamá, ella salió mientras veía como su mamá comenzaba a "regañarla"-Ah...Si estas castigada-lo decía con mucha felicidad-Y conseguirás trabajo-La siguió mirando confundida-

-De acuerdo, estoy dando clases...Con permiso señora Higurashi-Entro a su salón mientras veía a sus amigos levantarse en los asientos para saludar a Maggie. Maggie el apodo que toda la familia le habia dado a su mamá, el apodo que le recordaba a Maggie de los simpsons-

La clase fue normal, Kagome les intento decir como cantar y hasta ahora la mejor era Sango.

-Bueno la clase se acaba, todos tienen diez-dijo mientras comenzaba a salir sus amigas la siguieron totalmente entusiasmadas-

Kikyou quedo sorprendida ante la facilidad con la que Kagome daba su clase, y lo que noto con mucha dificultad fue que ella mostraba una mirada triste, y solamente la mostraba cuando Inuyasha le hablaba o cuando el le acariciaba el cabello...

Sonrió con maldad. Ya le haría la vida imposible a Kagome de una manera diferente, miró a Inuyasha...

-Inuyasha esperame-decía mientras corría para golpearle en el hombro a Kagome y así llegar y tomarle la mano a Inuyasha, se río con el ante la forma no confundida que el mostraba, y Kagome estaba viendo eso...Por alguna razón le supo mal la conversación, le supo mal que el quisiera estar con Kikyou-

**Continuará..**

**N/a:**

Yieeh...

:D!

me siento genial :D

hahaha toda friki n0n!

Contestare reviews :D!

Tengo un complejo muy crudo y psicópata te quiero para miii sola para mi ke no vez ke conmigo es puro frenesí♪ panda-so macabro so violento (una de las pocas ke me gustan xD) chale e.e

Llego el de la luz Q.Q! e.é

:O pero bueno ia regrese (H) como el cáncer xD

panda sucks :D perdón al ke le guste xD

hahaha Q.Q!

solo me laten algunas he de admitirlo u.u

bueno contestando reviews :D! (HEEEY NO SE AWIITEN SI SOI MAMONA e.e)!

Mensajes de amor secreto para willnira.

**Contestaciones:**

**Thegirlwhostolethestars: **Bueno :B ya se sabrá la verdad de porke Inu es drogadicto, sii sii continuaré muy pronto n0n! Si quieres da ideas :D!! bueno bueno n0n! gracias x tu review :D! hahaha vae, vae!♥

**ConniTah-90: **hahaha xD Q.Q! gracias x decirme de la canción OMG! Gracias :3 hahaha llevo scuchandola como desde las tres de la tarde x.x y n0n hahaha pinche vocecita enferma :DD bueno bueno :D! tuu tmb cuídate mushoo asii mushotee n0n! vae, vae♥

**Kamy-c****han-chan:** O: mira tienes dos chan chan :D como jackie chan n0n! hahahaha ke emoción :3!! Ea! Ya sabia ke era la vrg ;DDD eso me enciende u/u pero shh porke luego me agarran a reatazos u/u...Sii soi harry potter le doi doble uso a la barita u/u Ok eso no sono bien xD hahaha pero bueno :D! gracias x ke te haya encantado el capitulo...si la droga entra con mucha facilidad en mis fics e.é...Omg! tienes todos los de Hp ;-;! Ja! ;D yo tendré el 7 n0n! si va a haber InuKag :D pronto (cambia rápido el capitulo16) oh! ni empezado cn ese capitulo e,é rayos...e.e Kiki pera? Noohh lei un apodo mejor en ingles "Kiki-ho" (ajajaja es genial :D) ya te agregue al msn n0n:D solo falta ke me aceptes (mi msn es uno bnn largote asi parece un pipi enormee ea! Oh tal vez mi mail sta mas grande juasjuasjuas xD! La risa rara Q.q! ia mejor me tumbo eL royo, bae bae mana-chan♥

**Lorena:** si Consuela a las golfas :D péro ai ke entenderlo ;D le gusta la vida facilota xD hahaha bueno cuídate tu tmb n0n! vae, vae :D!

**Yuiren3:**si fumo mota e.e hahaha vi un chiste de negros en una pelicula :3 y es genial (la verdad no pero bueno)...aki sta la contiii n0n! te doi dos besos grandotototes y un chocolatototeee :D! vae, vae♥

**Kaori Kuni: **;-; sakas un palo? n/n ahi sii me gustan los golpees xDDD hahaha u.u ingaa e.e hahaha e.e puse rapido el capitulo ? e.e bueno spero ke si u.ú porke si no...pss ahii ya me toko cn el garrote y no se ke tanto n0n! drama depresión o.o pero Kag es toda bn pinche alegre Q.Q! como la deprimo? Mejor deprimo a Inuyasha :D o a Sango (ke por cierto la protagonista es Kagome y por eso eia va a salir mas y blablablabla) si lo ke la pinche willnis quiere :D! u/u no te preocupes amiga...tu tmb eres la vrg:D! y Kikyou es un pene ò.o pekeño con sífilis È.É grrrr:D vae, vae t'kuidass:DDDDD!♥

**Ana pau:** e.é pinche kiky siempre se anda pasando de vergas...tmb Inu se paso de lanza Q.Q! siempre abandonan a mi kag e.e si fuera hombre sintierá un deseo profundo x kirara Q.Q! pero como no lo soi u//u ai ke darle chocolove a kag :D! si ke zi xD hahaha n0n bueno pues gracias x eso n/n hahaha ke bueno ke te guste como scriba i todo eso :D hahaha ;-; sii aki sta tu contiii :D! Loveyaslut♥

**Sonia estrada:**e.e mira asi sta la cosa...Inuyasha quiere a Kagome, Kagome quiere a michael, Michael es marika i la engaña con la mano u.u ii :D! lo demás se resume contra la sirenita vs nemo :O! ke hardcore :D si si habraa mushoo amor ♥ hahaha spero ke me salga pronto eso del amor ¬¬' aunke qiero ke sea aka bien cachondo u/u hahahahaha esa onda maniaka Q.Q! bueno chao, chao :D♥

**Kioko niwa: **No te lo pierdas :O todo tiene una razón, cualquier cosa que es polemica tiene una razón :D! todo se unirá n0n! ahh u.ú no se ke dije pero bueno Q.Q! pero enserio a veces NO todo es lo ke parece : D!

**Micheru: **Kikyou es una puta (: la odio n0n! sii Inu es hermoso Q.Q! ahaha :D! estoy de acuerdo contigo :D! hahaha bye, bye♥

**Al amigo imaginario que me dejo review: **Escuchame n0n! TE AMOOO :D! tu eres de lo mejor asii me derrito x tii ;D! gracias x tomarte tu tiempo n.n neta :D! aka conmigo todo machin bn Q.Q! (kikiiin ;-; qiero trabajar) e.é ah si :O chOnarLz! Bye, bye♥

**Se los juro un día hare un fic ke me kedará bien cabrón!! Así será la mamadaaa!! xD hahah pero ahora no ewe bueno bye, bye****♥**

Atte: willnira♥

"_He andado más cansada de __lo normal,_

_no escucho las opiniones de los demás,_

_Y aunque me siento 'contenta', solo_

_Me queda aparentar"_


	16. chantaje

**Tornasol.**

**Cáp.16 Chantaje**

"_Sigue fingiendo que nada pasa, querida princesa"_

Como decir que ella no era fea? Estaba mirándose frente al espejo, se levanto la blusa frente al espejo y pudo ver que tenía una pequeña panza, necesitaba hacer ejercicio eso del skate solo le dejaba las piernas marcadas...Aunque...Su cuerpo no estaba nada mal.

-Genial, tengo cuerpo de mujer-presumía mientras comenzaba a bailar enfrente del espejo, hizo un par de movimientos graciosos. Estaba contenta sus días en la escuela dando clases no eran aburridos. Al menos ya sabía quienes tenían voz para cantar; Suspiró, no sabía de Michael desde hace varios días y la verdad no le preocupaba, eran las seis de la tarde de un aburrido y malcriado Jueves...No tendrían clases como hasta el miércoles, su mamá estaba con Gyoma posiblemente haciendo el amor bailando. Borro esa imagen de su mente, no le interesaba lo que hiciera su mamá con Gyoma...Pero era divertido que los dos cantaban, se amaban y hacían el amor bailando-

Que iba a hacer. Entró al msn, mientras veía como varios de sus contactos estaban en línea le hablo a los más principales. Como a Sango.

' _Ponte hyper, consiguete un robot. Dice:_

K vas a hacer hoy?

_- Sango es super sensual. Dice:_

No se Q.Q! mi mamá dijo que soy una inútil u.ú

' _Ponte hyper, consiguete un robot. Dice:_

Hay sango e.é apoco quieres que tu mamá mienta?

_- Sango es super sensual. Dice:_

¬¬

' _Ponte hyper, consiguete un robot. Dice:_

xD hahahahaha, así te quiero mamasita :D! ashh eres sensual? U.u yo tmb quiero ser sensual Q.Q!

_- Sango es super sensual. Dice:_

tu secta religiosa te lo prohibe...Sabes deberíamos de buscarnos hombres, así bien machotes...Y después los dejamos desnudos encima de una fuente o yo que se...

' _Ponte hyper, consiguete un robot. Dice:_

ahí si machotes? U.u puro hombre zarro q' te consigues ;-; yo qiero un mashooo ke me sepa atender u.ú no cualkier mamada :B

_- Sango es super sensual. Dice:_

Ok! solo hay que emborracharnos y cantar el himno nacional arriba de una estatua...Eso sería tan genial :D!

' _Ponte hyper, consiguete un robot. Dice:_

y ke nos metan a la puta cárcel de nuevo, nehh yo eso pelo /: ya see :D! vamos a...ehm...no se pero yo quiero cuatro hombres, un perro que me atienda, un león en la cama...Un wey que me cocine...Y un jaguar afuera de mi casa :D

_- Sango es super sensual. Dice:_

e.e así no era pero da igual :D! bueno ya se...Quitemos la parte de emborracharnos y blablabla...Espera Miroku me invita a una fiesta O.o! ese pinche friki

En cinco minutos Sango le habia conseguido ir a una fiesta, en donde iba a ir puro muchacho guapo y fino...Fue a meterse a bañar mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen, tantos días sin clases... (LA ENVIDIOOO Q.Q!!), suspiró mientras se quitaba el jabón de su cuerpo, después salía envuelta en una toalla comenzó a ver que se ponía. Según Sango era una fiesta acá bien, así que fue a buscar su ropa. Necesitaba tirar un par de garras que tenía, tomo un pantalón hasta la rodilla mientras tomaba una blusa larga y medio suelta de color negra. Se colocó un collar negro al igual que sus zapatos de tacón que eran de tacón corrido, se fue a arreglar el cabello alaciándoselo completamente...

Sudo horrores con ventilador y todo pero ella quedo lista a las ocho y media, esperando a Sango. Cuando la vio, traía compañía a Rin, Ayame, Michael y Suki era una fiesta muy conocida para todos. El día en que algunos salen a relucir en la sociedad o tenía algo que ver con la sociedad. Para empezar ella ni era de la sociedad así que no tenía nada que hacer, pero el simple hecho de no tener nada que hacer fue grande como para querer ir.

Sango usaba un vestido, si un vestido de esos de moda...Con un collar y zapatillas y toda la cosa la verdad se veía muy bien, muy elegante y femenina...Ayame usaba un short de color café, con una blusa larguilla de color café claro que combinaba con sus zapatos de piso color café y un collar largo como por debajo de su ombligo. Suki iba formal con su estilo punk, Michael iba con un pantalón de color negro, con una blusa de mangas largas negra...Y un cabello presentable, todos andaban muy bien vestidos. Y ella se sentía informal, pero le vino valiendo madre cuando llegaron y lograron ver a cada personaje.

-Wow mira a esa gata, espera con discreción-Todas las miradas se posaron en una tipa que iba en short de mezclilla con una blusa larga y aguada que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus senos, su cabello explotado y como que bien estilo afro y muy maquillado tenía frenillos y la verdad no estaba bonita pero parecía ser de esas niñas riquillas que con el putal de dinero que se cargan no pueden vestirse de manera decente (hay no en Harry potter me tope cn cada personaje X.x!) y no fue la única que llamaba la atención al contrario habia otras que iban más prostitutas al lado de esa enana con trasero pequeño-

Tantas gatas, putas, zorras, liandras, perras de todo. Es más hacías un perfecto licuado de liandras en el desayuno feliz de Kagome. Las chicas estaban encantadas, criticando y hablando mal de las chicas. Michael comenzaba a hartarse quería estar a solas con Kagome, y así...Quererla por esa noche.

-Quiero una cerveza-decía Ayame mirando que la parte donde estaban las bebidas estaba atascada, las chicas se miraron entre ellas-Y la verdad que pena llegar y decir "hey compa déme una cheve, no?"-decía Ayame con su voz risueña mientras veía pasar a Koga, sus ojos se pusieron sorprendidos agacho su mirada aunque con su flameante cabello rojo era imposible pasarse desapercibida-

-Que onda?-decía Koga de manera formal al ver a las chicas, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a cada una. A Ayame casi se lo daba en la boca pero como estaba siendo vigilado por su novia tuvo que reírse con ella-

Ayame lo miró por primera vez el la saludaba sin decirle un "Que onda pinche punky?" y se iba carcajeándose, le encantaba este Koga tan formal y tan...

-Hey, y tu cerveza? O que ya te mojaste las pantaletas con verlo?-Bromeo Michael, Ayame simplemente rolo sus ojos para ir por una cerveza, Kagome la acompañó mientras las dos pedían una cerveza para cada una. Obviamente no se iban a pegar la peda de sus vidas, la música era interesante de esa que estaba a la moda, y de repente pasaron una de los tiempos del año de la canica-

-Es?-pregunto Sango mientras miraban la canción después de reconocerla comenzaron a mirarse con ternura-Como un idiota voy comiendo de tu mano, esto es budu o algo así soy un adicto a ti no es normal, no, no, no es normal-cantaban las chicas mientras comenzaban a agarrar ambiente-

Michael estaba aburrido habia recibido como tres mensajes para que fuera a la casa de un amigo a hacer nada. Tal vez a tocar para su nueva banda, Ups! Eso lo tenía que decir luego.

-Hey Kagome, ya me voy-dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios. Ella sonrió mientras lo tomaba de la mano antes de irse-

-Oye tengo que hablar contigo-dijo de manera sincera Kagome, en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación-La verdad contigo he aprendido un chorro sobre el amor, tu sabes eres lo mejor para mí...Y hacer todas esas cosas fue como para mí especial, pero creo que necesito tiempo...Digo quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, aunque después de todo-El comenzó a callara con un beso dejándola totalmente sorprendida-

-No te preocupes, solo amigos, Ok?-Pregunto el sonriente aunque obviamente se veía desilusionado-

Kagome regreso con sus amigas fingiendo un poco de tristeza y en cuanto el se fue comenzó a contarles a sus amigas como lo habia dejado.

-Admítelo lo dejaste por cierto hanyou-decía Sango mientras veían a Rin pelearse por una cerveza. Típico de Rin pelearse por lo que le "conviene"-

-No, es que digo ya eran más de años y que weba...Necesito ver más gente como por ejemplo a...No se más gente-decía mientras sus amigas rolaban sus ojos obviamente sin creerle nada-

Yoko se les unió pues habia llegado sola como idiota, habia invitado a unas amigas de otras escuelas pero no consiguió nada y solamente quedo llegando sola, con un pantalón hasta las rodillas de mezclilla...Una blusa de color azul con botones de estrellas, una diadema blanca con unos zapatos normales blancos. La niña se veía hermosa...

Yoko se habia dejado su cabello natural, el cual era de cabello castaño y sus hermosos ojos brillantes en la noche.

-No mames, vi a Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Hojo a un chorro de fresas-decía Yoko mientras se echaba aire en su rostro. Pasar entre gente gorda o que fumaba era molesto, y aparte el calor terrible que estaba haciendo. Hacia que sudara y su cabello comenzará a dejar de ser hermoso-

-A Inuyasha!?-pregunto sorprendida Kagome mientras Sango le daba un golpe en el brazo, ya lo habia visto desde hace como cinco minutos pero...-

-Kagome me traes una cerveza?-pregunto con tranquilidad. Kagome asintió mientras iba con el señor y le pedía una cerveza-

Cuando iba a tomarla otra persona la habia tomado. Giro para ver quien era y ese alguien era Inuyasha que al parecer no tenía ganas de soltar la cerveza.

-Quédatela puedo agarrar otra-dijo Kagome con hostilidad mientras pedía una bebida, el muchacho le entregó la bebida y ella comenzó a irse pero antes de llegar con sus amigas. Inuyasha puso su mano sobre su hombro y se agacho un poco para hablarle-

-Oye, soy tu amigo debes saludarme-Estuvo por reírse en su cara después de tantas semanas el le empieza a hablar. Eso era no tener vergüenza, quito la mano de Inuyasha sobre su hombro para ir y seguir platicando con sus amigas-

No faltaron las canciones de reggaeton, y un montón de tipas comenzaron a entrar a la pista para según ellas "perrear". Kagome se reía ante cada muchacha que intentaba bailar, y una tipa que se creía o parecía a Kikyou llego y la miró para comenzar a tomarla de la mano y girarla.

-Para burlarte de mis amigas estoy segura de que debes ser buena bailadora, no?-Esa voz chillante como la odiaba. Era como si fuera reina de todo el mundo. Gruñó no le iba a dar el gusto a esa perra de ganar esa mini-batalla, así que simplemente le sonrió y retiro su mano de donde la gata estuviera agarrándola-

-Mira pequeña zorra, si soy buena bailadora es muy mi pedo, no? Así que déjame en paz y si me quiero reír de alguien lo haré porque tu no puedes hacer nada...Ok?-Dijo de manera agresiva Kagome. La muchacha se comenzó a reír mientras la tomaba del hombro de manera brusca, estaban como en una terraza y abajo estaba una camioneta negra muy bonita y tosca con dos hombres vestidos de negro-

-Mira tu pequeña don nadie, esos son mis guardaespaldas y si quieren pueden agarrarte a putazos y a ver como queda tu carita-dijo la muchacha mientras, Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-Tu y tus guardaespaldas me la pelan-dijo sonriendo con maldad. La muchacha totalmente molesta se fue para ir a acusarla con sus amigas. Al ver que se acercaba toda la jauría de perras las chicas sintieron pánico. Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku que les habia llegado el rumor para que las chicas no tuvieran problemas comenzaron a acercarse como si fueran amigos de toda la vida incluyendo a Soten y a Hojo unos tipos que en su vida les habia hablado-

-Hey, como se la están pasando?-Las tipas se habían detenido para decir un "conocen a Inuyasha" y decidieron pensar dos veces el buscarle problemas a Kagome-

-Bien-dijeron todas menos Kagome. Estaba harta de que el se apareciera como si fuera el Dios de todo el mundo, y la galaxia. Y vaya que era un Dios estaba tan guapo, aparto su mirada café de los ojos dorados, era tan guapo con su pantalón negro de alguna marca, su blusa rosada...Y, su graciosa peluca de afro de distintos colores...Sus zapatos, se veía tan orgásmicamente guapo. Los tres se veían guapos, al parecer los tres se habían perforado las orejas. (Da igual, Inuyasha tiene un piercing :D)-

Inuyasha tenía como un delfín en su oído, Miroku como una estrella...Y Koga como una luna, Ayame estaba encantada. Hojo y Sotem no tenían nada solo una perforación en la ceja, o posiblemente en la lengua pero eso daba igual.

-Haha, al parecer Eva las odia-decía Miroku burlándose mientras le sacaba la lengua a Sango-

-Eva?-pregunto Yoko mientras los muchachos comenzaban a decir que era hija de un diputado o ministro, algo por el estilo. Pobre chica creyéndose ser alguien popular cuando en realidad solo andaban con ella por todo el dinero que tenía-

-Uh! Tengo ganas de hacer pis-decía Kagome de manera infantil mientras veía a sus amigas cómodas hablar con sus amigos. No le quedo de otra que ir sola-Hey ahorita regreso, Inuyasha acompáñame-decía mientras el rolaba sus ojos y la acompañaba. Bueno prefería ir con un hombre a andar sola, con eso de que ya eran casi las doce y habia gente ebria. El la tomo de la mano para comenzar a guiarla por un baño. El conocía al dueño de la fiesta, ya que...El era el dueño-

Ella noto como el conocía bien esa casa, así que dejo que la guiara...Entraron a la casa y ella sonrojada intento salir.

-Oye, y si se entera el dueño...No, no mejor hago pis en los de afuera-decía mientras veía como el soltaba una carcajada-

-Yo soy el dueño de la fiesta, yo le dije a Miroku que las invitará...-Decía el como si nada, nunca se imagino que Inuyasha creara fiestas tan interesantes. Lo siguió aun baño, en donde la llevo al de su habitación diciendo que los del primer piso nunca se usaban y que estaban dañados le creyó; Ahora lo recordaba el le habia dicho hace mucho, que tenía dos casas en esa ciudad una que nunca usaban, y ella le habia dicho "pues deberías hacer fiestas" pero el dijo algo que iba en contra de sus ideales-

Fue al baño, hizo del baño a gusto sin temor a que abrieran. Era tan feliz, de haber hecho pipi.

Salió del baño después que se miró al espejo, salió contenta mientras buscaba a Inuyasha, la casa era enorme tenía miedo a perderse. Es más se estaba perdiendo, decidió aclarar su garganta y murmurar un "Inuyasha" pero nada pasaba, la música aparte hacia ruido y hacia que Inuyasha no escuchará bien.

Después de regresar por ese pasillo, fue que se pego dentro de una habitación para intentar escuchar pero no habia nada, siguió paseándose hasta que vio una luz de color verde, sonrió y fue a ver que onda. Y ahí lo vio exactamente viendo un par de cosas; Sintió que era algo importante así que entro con cuidado, y al notar que el estaba totalmente adentrado en eso...

-Buu!-Se giro el casi provocándole un paro cardiaco, y eso que ella quería provocarle ese paro cardiaco después ambos comenzaban a reír-Haha, recuerdas esto?-Pregunto el mientras le pasaba una foto, ella simplemente tomo la fotografía y pudo verla. Como olvidarla, sonrió mientras veía la foto...El estaba intentando cubrir su cara, y ella se veía "molesta" mientras le descubría la cara, y al final el harto simplemente se giraba cruzado de brazos y ella simplemente lo intentaba voltear para después sacarle la lengua cerca de la oreja. Como olvidar ese momento?-

_-Flash Back-_

_Vacaciones. Día en que ellos habían acordado verse, justo antes de que a ella la metieran en la cárcel de menores; Iban los dos viendo cosas, ella le habia dicho que le iba a enseñar a divertirse pero en realidad solo quería ir a comprar nuevas llantas para su patineta, un truco sucio..._

_-Vamos a tomarnos fotos!-dijo mientras iba a la maquina y le depositaba el dinero, el intento quitarse pero ella puso cara triste y entonces cedió, ella sonreía mientras el hacia sus muecas y a final terminaron discutiendo dentro de ese lugar, el termino cegado ante tanta luz, y ella termino entusiasmada por ver las fotos el se las habia quedado porque eran un asco. Y de ellas jamás volvieron a mencionarlas-_

_-End of flash back-_

Comenzó a reírse, y el admiró a Kagome. Si que habia cambiado...

Para bien, ya que ahora era hermosa.

-Apoco tu las guardaste? Pensé que ya ni te acordabas que yo fui tu amigo-Dijo de manera tranquila mientras se acomodaba su blusa, el la miró de manera despreocupada-

-Al principio creí que habías cambiado y todo eso, pero la verdad es que...Tu siempre me hablaste y todo eso y creo que si podemos ser amigos-Ella sonrió mientras lo abrazaba, el aprovecho ese abrazo para cargarla y hacerla girar, después terminaba tirandola encima de su cama...Ella estaba muriéndose de la risa-

El iba a tirarse encima de ella para hacerle cosquillas pero piso mal y termino claro que encima de ella y dándole un empalagoso beso, dos muchachas entraron haciendo que ellos dos se separaran completamente, ella con sus mejillas coloradas comenzó a arreglarse el cabello.

-Inuyasha, no pensé que acostumbrabas a besarte con raras-dijo Kikyou burlesca mientras, Kagome miraba a otro lado. No estaban en la escuela, golpearla en ese lugar sería algo muy calmado-

-No es lo que parece-dijo Inuyasha sabiendo muy bien que Kikyou iba a ir a correr a decirle a todos que habia estado besándose en un cuarto con Kagome, y tal vez si quería hasta cambiaría las cosas, y podría afectar la reputación de Kagome, ignoró que Kagome todavía estaba sonrojada. Y miró a Kikyou con seducción-

-Amy-Llamo a la muchacha de cabello rubio que acompañaba a Kikyou, la tomo de la mano para salir un poco con ella-Tu no debes porque ser fiel seguidora de Kikyou, porque...-Tomo un mechón rubio mientras con su otra traviesa mano acercaba más a Amy hacia el, ella podía sentir el cuerpo de Inuyasha y estaba extasiada ante la forma en que el la miraba solamente a ella, sus mejillas se encendieron como si hubiera estado varias horas debajo del sol-Sabes...Si tu dices algo de esto, yo...-Se acercó a su oído para entonces decirle cosas que nunca se imaginó que iba a decir la muchacha apenada comenzó a irse mientras se despedía en la lejanía. Regresó con Kikyou, con esa perra mayor iba a ser más difícil convencerla-

Kikyou solamente estaba mirando a Kikyou, usaba una blusa sin mangas o algo que se sujetaba con un listón rosa, caía hasta arriba de sus rodillas...Parecía una batita para dormir solo que más elegante unas zapatillas altas y su cabello perfectamente acomodado. Inuyasha noto como ellas dos se estaban mirando.

-Así que la besaste sin ser su novia-decía Kikyou burlesca mientras se mordía sus labios de una manera peligrosa. Sus endemoniados labios pintados de color rosa, no parecía sorprendida después de todo Inuyasha le habia dicho que el y Kagome habían sido amigos, el fue ingenuo al decirle eso. Y tuvo la suerte de estar en el momento indicado para poder tenerlo sobre su mano. Usaría su poder de puta, zorra liandra o lo que fuera que tuviera-Bueno, pero que bueno que fui yo quien los vio-Kagome se estaba hartando de eso-

-Quien dijo que no es mi novia?-Pregunto Inuyasha que tomaba de la mano a Kagome y la acercaba hacia el, Kikyou se quedo con la cara llena de sorpresa. Usaría otros métodos, pero nunca iban a estar juntos Kagome e Inuyasha.-

-Claro después de tremendo fajesote...-Dijo Kikyou de manera burlona mientras sacaba su celular y apretaba un par de botones, Kagome miró eso alarmada.-Si Inuyasha no es mi novio...-Decía de manera peligrosa-Yo correré el chisme de que no solo fueron besos...-Decía de manera tranquila. Se mordía su labio rosado, y presumía ser más "inteligente". Quería golpearla-Pero si Inuyasha es mi novio...Entonces yo prometo quedarme calladita...-Dijo sonriendo mientras daba un par de pasos. Inuyasha simplemente miró a Kikyou con su mirada dorada, retándola...-

El no iba a permitir que lastimaran a Kagome por un accidente suyo, tal vez estar alejados iba a ser lo mejor.

-Enserio!?-pregunto el fingiendo estar "sorprendido". Kagome lo miró furiosa prefería que anduvieran hablando mal de ella a ver a Inuyasha con Kikyou, iban a ser la pareja más asquerosa de toda la ciudad.-

Y, de nuevo se preguntaba porque se molestaba? El se acercó para mirar a Kikyou, si Kagome supiera que estaba fingiendo y que lo hacia por un error suyo.

-Bueno, creo que yo me tengo que ir...Inuyasha que te la pases muy bien-dijo de manera hostil, regresó su mirada hasta la puerta y de ahí los miro pro breves segundos pudo alcanzar a ver como ella jugaba con el rostro de Inuyasha, salió molesta mientras murmuraba más de mil groserías por segundo-

Estupida Kikyou...Ella y su poder de perra, liandra, gata, puta...Argg! (un día de estos le pegare un putazo a mi pinche impresora pendeja. Hija de su chingadisima madre è.é Y NO IMPRIME LA CULERAA argg :D ah ya imprimio n.n hahah bn hecho impresora :D eres de lo mejor...TE AMOO♥ ke bueno ke soi un robot :D).

Salió totalmente enojada, muy bien...Salió emputadisima (totalmente enojada) de la casa, viendo a sus amigas. Del coraje que sentía se le salían las lágrimas, Koga la miro y se le acercó no quería que preocupara a sus amigas...La tomo de la mano y comenzó a llevarla en un lugar donde la música no fuera un obstáculo para hablar.

-Qué tienes Kag?-pregunto mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. Era una de las pocas que le caían bien en esa escuela, y si le hablaba a las demás era porque le convenía. Como por ejemplo hablarle a su novia, tenía novia porque luego se le resbalaban todas...-

-Inuyasha y Kikyou son novios, pero ella lo chantajea...Y pensé que lo iba a hacer porque...Ahh-decía cansada de que las lágrimas comenzarán a salírsele, se tomo su tiempo se alejo..Se hecho aire en sus ojos y aun así siguió llorando, todo iba fatal...-

Le iba a dar el tiempo necesario para que le explicará.

Regresó donde estaba Koga, y le explico que Inuyasha habia caído en el chantaje de Kikyou; Y, que por alguna extraña razón se ponía triste...

-Ven aquí-decía Koga abrazándola mientras ella tambien lo abrazaba, entendía como se sentía. Tener dueña y no poder estar con alguien que no fuera igual a las demás, tener que aparentar odiarse.-

No, no disfrutó la fiesta. Kikyou andaba diciendo con orgullo que Inuyasha era su novio, y lo presumía a todos. Se giro totalmente molesta mientras se despedía de sus amigos para comenzar a irse. Sango decidió quedarse más tiempo, pues estaba buscando a Miroku para regresarle su celular, así que ella se fue justo cuando miró al cielo noto lo sofocado que estaba, ya habían caído gotas pero no dijo nada porque iban a pensar que estaba loca. Comenzó a salir por esa calle privada, y fue entonces cuando la lluvia se soltó con furia...Muchas dejaron de fumar por eso. Pero ella no se detuvo.

Siguió caminando como si nada, iba totalmente empapada. Caminó por más de media hora, siguió caminando...Sin compañía de nadie, su ropa estaba totalmente húmeda, todo dentro de ella estaba húmedo. Ya ni llorar podía, comenzó a sonreír. Parecía esa prostituta que estaba siendo rechazada de su esquina, o que tal vez se arrepentía. Un par de autos se acercaron a su lado pero ella siguió caminando...

Un carro convertible se acercó a su lado, ella con su mirada agachada siguió caminando. Limpiaba esas inminentes y saladas lágrimas, el carro se detuvo pero ella siguió caminando hasta que noto que el carro seguía el ritmo con el que iba caminando se giro para mirar quien era.

-Ya te cansaste de seguirme!? Porque no vas y regresas con tu noviecita?-preguntó de una manera peligrosa, el sonrió con amargura. Tragando su orgullo, el tambien estaba empapado seguir a Kagome fue lo más difícil que pudo haber hecho, ya que tomaba tantos caminos...Fue difícil, estaba empapado...Y su carro tambien pero el no cedió hasta que la encontró-

Detuvo su carro, sin importarle si se podía estacionar o no; Ella siguió caminando más apurada, odiaba que estuviera ahí siguiéndola. Se limpiaba las lágrimas, o tal vez de lo enfadada y preocupada que estaba habia dejado de llorar.

-Detente-Habia dicho mientras la seguía, ella dio un paso en falso y termino cayendo al suelo, afortunadamente no era una doñita que si se caía ya valía madre; Pues no, Inuyasha se apresuró y solamente fue a acercarse hacia ella, Kagome no tenía ya intenciones de levantarse solo quería mojarse más con la lluvia. El hecho de que el la buscará era lo que le dolía más-

La dejaba sin armas para destruirlo. La dejaba invalida, y sin poder consolarse en Michael. Era tan perversa...

El viento de la lluvia no mecía sus mojados cabellos, ni siquiera podía sentir el frío. En cambio a su alrededor todos estaban corriendo para no mojarse. Mientras ella continuaba con su cabeza agachada intentando no ver a Inuyasha.

Su cuerpo fue levantado por la increíble fuerza de Inuyasha, ella se sorprendió y entonces comenzó a hacer un escándalo; Nadie se acercaba a ayudarla por que le tenían miedo a Inuyasha. Todos le tenían miedo a Inuyasha menos Kikyou. La subió a su carro, y ella se mojo aun más el trasero...

-Eres un cerdo-Le murmuró mientras el asentía, las llantas patinaron un poco nada que el no pudiera hacer. La dejo enfrente de su casa, y como todo estaba oscuro debido a que por donde vivía solía irse la lluvia con un mugre vientecito. Fue sincera con ella misma, le dio lastima la forma tan empapada en que el estaba...Y, aparte de que-Escucha idiota, puedes entrar a mi casa hasta que se vaya la lluvia-dijo molesta mientras corría y subía rápido esos peldaños, el la siguió rápido mientras ambos entraban. Eso estaba calientito a comparación de afuera, ella fue por unas toallas y el comenzó a seguirla. Como pensó no habia luz y le era difícil llegar a las toallas y aparte Inuyasha estaba atrás de ella-

La luz no llegó, lo cual agradecía pues se le transparentaba todo. La luz que soltaban esos rayos era la única luz que tenían. Aparte de que se estaban muriendo de frío, ella se metió a bañar ya que si no se iba a enfermar. El tambien lo hizo sin luz y sin ropa...

Durmieron porque estaban completamente cansados. Ella se tiro encima de su cama sintiendo como se dormía con facilidad dándole la espalda a Inuyasha. Por la madrugada o mejor dicho antes de las tres de la mañana, el hizo un movimiento extraño estando dormido quedando pegando su boca sobre el hombro de Kagome, y lo demás sobre la parte posterior a la muchacha...

**---**

Fue abriendo sus ojos de manera lenta, mientras se los frotaba...Sintió algo húmedo sobre su hombro, se giro a ver que era, y ahí estaba Inuyasha bien dormido...Y tenía saliva de Inuyasha, siguió dormida ignorando eso. Ignorando que Inuyasha la tenía muy bien abrazada, habia dormido tan cómodo...Y regresaría a dormir.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

**TENGO UN PUTAL DE SUEÑO :/ spero les haia gustado : )! Bye, bye**♥

_Dejenme reviews, para engordar : D!!!_

_Hagan gorda a willnira ;DDD! XD_

_Playing now- the birthday massacre-__happy birthday__ ♪ (ese grupo Rlz :O es como gotico y electronico, bnnn rudo :D lo amo xD)_


	17. Ardiendo

**Tornasol.**

**Cáp.17 ardiendo.**

"_No necesito decirte mi amor,_

_Necesito actuarlo para que lo entiendas mejor"_

12:30 PM

Nunca habia dormido por mucho tiempo, por lo general a esta hora se encontraba fumando afuera de su ventana. O robando alguna botella de su cuarto, desde que su hermano se habia largado al extranjero, desde que **ella **lo habia abandonado para irse de vacaciones, nunca le interesó a Kagome. Todo fue egoísmo. Siguió abrazando lo que estuviera abrazando, sintiendo todo de una manera más "romántica" sus ojos dorados continuaron cerrados todo ese tiempo, soltaba los suspiros que cualquier persona normal suelta cuando esta dormido.

Nadie se acercaba al cuarto para despertarlos; Ella continuó dormida mientras sentía como la ventana abierta dejaba entrar un poco de aire, el viento hacia que la cortina de tela crema, podían sonar los pájaros. Y aunque la ventana solo estaba semiabierta, ni ella ni el despertaron.

-KAGOME!-Gritos. Gritos y más gritos. Se cubrió aun más con la sabana para ahuyentar esa voz, pero los gritos no cedían-KAGOMEE HIJA DE TU...-De repente esa voz se callaba solo para que ella sonriera más feliz y continuará durmiendo por más tiempo-No, no te decía a ti Ben...Le decía a Kagome-decía la extravagante voz de Sango-HAY, VETE A TRABAJAR!-Le grito Sango molesta a su papá mientras luego meneaba su cabeza y continuaba hablándole a su amiga. Ignorando que las personas que salen el día anterior y regresan hasta las dos y media de la mañana pueden estar durmiendo-KAGOME NO SEAS PUTA Y DESPIERTA-Le grito ya molesta Sango pues si continuaba gritando se iba a quedar ronca. Kagome gruñó, se rasco la cabeza haciendo que su cabello estuviera más alborotado-

-Que quieres?-pregunto totalmente asustada de sentir como los rayos cabrones del sol le pegaban de manera mortal a los ojos, parecía un vampiro que acaba de salir y que tenía miedo del sol. Sango se carcajeo de ella, tenía baba seca a su lado, y tenía una cara hinchada y molesta y muy apenas y se le veían sus ojos castaños, su cabello estaba muy explotado y sin olvidar las hermosas y eróticas lagañas-

-Ah, me vas a putear pero da igual (putear: golpear)-decía Sango de manera tranquila, mientras golpeaba con su dedo su mentón intentando saber que iba a decirle a su amiga. Lo habia olvidado todo por andar contestándole a su papá, ya iría a regañarlo por ahora debía acordarse-Ah si...Ah...-Kagome estaba perdiendo la paciencia-Tu mamá hablo por teléfono, dijo que...Te comprarás un amigo-dijo Sango intentando recordar algo-O era amiga...O rentarás un amigo-seguía murmurando en voz baja, Kagome la miró con cara de flojera-

-NO QUIERO RENTAR UN AMIGO QUIERO DORMIR, DORMIR, ENTENDISTE!?-Dijo exaltada mientras Sango tronaba sus dedos en señal de haberlo recordado-

-Dijo que chingaras a tu puto padre y que fueras a comprarte una pinche mascota, y vele bajando de huevos a la forma en que me hablas hija de tu...-De nuevo el excelente vocabulario de Sango era interrumpido por los gritos asustados de su papá y la forma egocéntrica de decir "Sango, lavate la boca con jabón y diez veces por cada grosería" pero la castaña obviamente no lo iba a hacer-

Regresó a dormir, mientras se tiraba en su cama y volvía a cubrir con su sabana, habia algo incomodo cerca de ella lo fue moviendo con su trasero mientras hacia más espacio entre ella y...ella...Pero ese algo habia regresado a su casa y se encontraba babeando sobre su hombro.

-Oh...-decía totalmente atontada mientras sentía algo frío sobre su hombro, quito eso mientras escuchaba un "au" y luego ella asustada veía quien era el que estaba en su cama. Tenía todo preparado, habia un palo de golf debajo de su cama, y si no funcionaba el golf habia visto una película de un tipo de piel oscura que aventaba lámparas cuando se asustaba así que le aventaría su engrapadora, la lámpara era de "the killers" así que mejor se aventaba ella antes que aventar la lámpara-

Tomo con cuidado el palo de golf, salió de manera cuidadosa de la cama...Empezó a picar con el palo de golf la cama, y entonces cuando el acompañante de la adolescente tomaba el palo y lo aventaba ella molesta se subía a la cama y le quitaba la sabana. Casi se va de espaldas al ver a Inuyasha durmiendo en su cama, y le entró el pánico y como si hubieran cometido un pecado lo despertó con un escandaloso sonido.

Claro que Inuyasha tambien pego el brinco.

-AHHH!-Grito mientras veía como Kagome se tiraba para agarrar el palo de golf-Que haces aquí!? Dormiste en mi casa!? Porque yo no te invité!?-decía exaltada mientras daba miles de vueltas en la casa-

Inuyasha reacciono menos "asustado" que Kagome.

_-"Wow, dormí con Kagome...Es decir OHH! Dormí con Kagome...No, muy falso Inuyasha, debe de ser un Iuk! Dormí con Kagome"_-pensaba el ojidorado mientras seguía viendo las múltiples expresiones de la castaña; Sus ojos dorados fueron a parar a su vestimenta un short de un color rosado, con una blusa de tirantes de color lila...Y se le veía el sostén de color blanco, y tambien se le resaltaba el calzón, y usaba calcetas. Y eran diferentes, que mala vestimenta para dormir utilizaba no era practica como el que habia dormido en boxers-

-Eres un pervertido-decía Kagome mientras lo veía asustada-Vistete y largate-decía molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entonces Inuyasha comenzaba a vestirse-

-Para que sepas ayer estabas muy exaltada, y te fuiste caminando sola...No iba a dejar que te violarán o algo así, que prefieres haber dormido conmigo o que un extraño te tomará a la fuerza, te rompiera la ropa...Y terminarás llorando y posiblemente golpeada? Eh!?-decía el exaltado mientras ella lo miraba confundida-

-Pero no paso-decía Kagome como si nada. La segunda idea era demasiado dramática para su gusto le gustaba la idea en que llegaba caminando sola a casa sin derramar lágrimas pero debía admitirlo fue gracioso la forma en que ella reacciono y el parecía estar inmune-

-Ese no es el punto! Pudo haber pasado, como crees que me hubiera sentido!?-decía el de manera preocupada o tal vez hacia tiempo para no irse, y solamente mirar por más tiempo a Kagome. Era cómico y aburrido, Kagome prefería estar escuchando todo el glorioso vocabulario de Sango, a estar ahí escuchando a Inuyasha decir miles de cosas dramáticas-

-Es cierto! Pudo haber pasado que un maniático llamado Inuyasha me agarrará y me violará con brusquedad, y sabes que!? Debes de vestirte porque tu puta novia debe de estar histérica diciendo 'Oh! mi novio no me ha hablado' pues debes decirle que tienes vida y que no debes estar todo el tiempo con ella! Ten opinión-decía exaltada y tomando aire, no entendió la mitad de lo que dijo pero prefería no volverlo a explicar. Cada vez que hablaba de Kikyou era como si, como si tuviera inicios de SIDA, si así de víbora era la puta Kikyou-(no hay otra mejor expresión para referirse a ella ú.ú)

-Da igual, me largo-dijo Inuyasha tomando sus cosas mientras ella lo miraba de manera fría. Si que se largara, y se fuera corriendo a brazos de Kikyou, ella estaba a gusto con ropa que descubría su parte del cuerpo, y no necesitaba un "que hermosa" para sentirse que lo era, ella sabia perfectamente que lo era...E Inuyasha demoraba mucho en largarse-

-Me iré a bañar en cuanto termine quiero que te hayas ido...Y para que no me ocasiones más problemas con Kikyou te recomiendo que no nos tratemos como amigos, preferiría ser la burla...-dijo mientras comenzaba a salir de su habitación y después ir a bañarse; Cuando llego a su baño solamente abrió el agua haciendo que las gotas al caer hicieran ese ruido. Inuyasha por más que pego su oído no logro escuchar nada más que no fueran suspiros, con mucho coraje el tomo sus cosas...Y aunque odiará admitirlo tomo un pequeño broche de Kagome lo escondió en su bolso y salió de una manera apresurada-

Ella habia estado sintiendo el agua caerle sobre el cuerpo, quería borrar el rastro de saliva de Inuyasha. Decepción. Kikyou los chantajeaba, Inuyasha se drogaba...Se baño de manera compleja y aburrida, no le gustaba que Inuyasha se drogará, o que Kikyou quisiera tener novio bajo un chantaje pero eso era lo que quería Inuyasha, no?

Suspiro. Mientras dejaba que de nuevo el agua le quitara el jabón de su cuerpo...

Antes habia sido salvaje la forma en que le hablaba, como si el fuera superior. Y ella inferior, siempre fue así pero después hubo un momento en que entre ellos hubo amistad, aunque el siempre con sus muecas y ella con su felicidad...Ahora entendía que era difícil estar la mayor parte del tiempo con una sonrisa pintada en tu rostro. Salió de su baño mientras se envolvía de manera lenta con su toalla, no quería hacer sus problemas en la escuela más grandes y si estos continuaban pediría un cambio de escuela aunque ya que quedaba? Nada...Después de la preparatoria seguía la universidad, se iría fuera de la ciudad y estudiaría algo que le gustará.

Escogió un pantalón de mezclilla, con una blusa verde un poco floja y unos zapatos negros...Peino su cabello mientras se pintaba un poco, iba a escoger a su mascota. Fue a tocarle a Sango y lo primero que vio fue a Ben conversar con su papá...

-Papá tengo algo que contarte, es algo que te hará mojar los pantalones-El señor mayor, que era exactamente igual a su hijo lo miró de manera supersticiosa-

-Muy tarde...-Repuso y entonces Bob lo iba a meter a bañar mientras Kagome se reía. El hombre mayor era lo más divertido que podía haber, desde como la familia de Sango llegó a Estados Unidos, y siempre comenzaba con un "Hace muchos años..." y continuaba diciendo. Lo mejor fue cuando tomando un café, y totalmente cansado seguía cabeceando implorando por algún lugar donde poder dormir el señor despertó y los miró como si nada pasará y comenzó a decir "y mi papá dijo: 'Nos iremos a Estados Unidos un día, tal vez no hoy ni mañana...O la semana siguiente" los que estaban en la mesa se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos. Y Kagome solo atino a carcajearse enfrente de todos-

Dejo que el papá de Sango guiará a su abuelo hacia el baño mientras veía bajar a Sango usando un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa negra de tirantes, con un collar verde bajito, y unos zapatos verdes que combinaba con su bolsa.

-Vamos a escoger a ñoño-decía la castaña entusiasmada, Kagome asintió mientras comenzaban a irse en su carro a varias veterinarias si su mamá habia dicho que comprará la mascota era porque le habia depositado el dinero en su cuenta, así que fue con Sango hasta la plaza el mar, en donde estacionó el carro y fue apurándose a bajar para ir a escoger a su cachorro-

Entre las dos fueron a la veterinaria de ese lugar y si uno no les gustaba pues irían a otro lugar, fueron riéndose de algún comentario idiota mientras las dos llegaban a la veterinaria llamada "Dog store", habia varios muchachos encargados de la tienda, rápido fueron a ver a los cachorros y habia tantos que todos eran tan hermosos habia dos doberman pequeños, uno de color negro y otro café, y estaba el perro que salió en la película la mascara...

-Ese es hermoso...-decía Kagome mientras miraba al cachorro intentar caminar y cuando lo hacia intentaba levantarse para irse. A Kagome le dio demasiada ternura ver al cachorro solo y llorando sentía que iba a hacerse pipi del miedo-

-Se les ofrece algo?-pregunto una voz conocida las dos se giraron y vieron a Koga trabajando en esa tienda-

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Sango mientras el simplemente rolaba sus ojos-

-Mi papá es dueño de la dos tiendas estas, y como salí mal debo venir a trabajar...-Dijo molesto mientras escuchaba decir a una muchacha un "Oiga joven" y el se giraba para decirle "ya tengo clientas consígase otro"-

-Hey Koga cual cachorro me recomiendas?-pregunto Kagome viendo a todos los cachorros hermosos-

-Ah, a ese solitario...Se le fueron sus hermanos hace tres días y nadie lo quiere adoptar! Es como si tuviera sida, esta en perfectas condiciones y es más como soy hijo del dueño hago que te lo vacunen...-dijo mientras miraba a los demás perros-además de que no crece mucho y se parece al que salió en la película de la mascara, amo esa película-las dos rieron y entonces Kagome asintió el de manera hiperactiva espero otra respuesta-Si que? Si lo compras o que?-Kagome asintió de nuevo entusiasmada-(raza del perro: Jack Russel. En versión cachorro e.é esta hermoso :3)-

El cachorro estaba buscando algún calor, y Sango lo acaricio diciendo "pecoso" mientras sobaba al cachorro, Kagome dejo que el la besará mientras murmuraba un "ahh" y casi lloraba del entusiasmo, la verdad siempre quiso un perro se lo iba rogando a su mamá desde que tenía siete años, y como a las perras les bajaba mejor escogió a un perro...Era macho, era pequeño y tenía manchas cafés en su pelaje las orejitas, la nariz pequeñita y rosada...

Fue a pagar y Koga le hizo un descuento imaginario, y enseguida llego su papá...

-Papá ya te vendí un cachorro...-Dijo entusiasmado viendo como Kagome llevaba a su cachorro-

-Pero ese perrito lo quería tu hermana...-decía su papá mientras miraba a su hijo-

-Lo lamento, la razón la tiene el cliente-decía Koga indicándole que comenzará a irse-Además mi hermana ya tiene ocho perras...Y Kagome no tiene ninguno, te he comentado que su cachorro anterior sufrió un accidente...Quieres quitarle la alegría a un cliente? No verdad...Andale ve a atender el parto de la perra de aquella anciana lleva dos horas queriendo que la atiendan-decía Koga como si fuera el dueño, Kagome se quedo sorprendida sintiendo las lamidas de su cachorro-

-Te llamaras...-dijo ella inquietante una vez que estaba jugueteando con la pequeña cachorra...Sango estaba encantada con su mascota, claro si tuviera dinero se compraría una pero aquel Bob era tan tacaño (bob o billy e.é?), es más Bob...-Sango no se como ponerle a este perrito...-decía levemente estresad, siguieron mirando a la cachorra-

-Oye Kagome...No es por ser mala o algo así pero...Se ve medio maricón, no crees?-Kagome rápido le cubrió los ojos a su cachorro. Sango siempre era así, diciéndole apodo a sus cosas, incluso a su pequeña figura de pichón de Harry Potter le habia dicho "Ese pinche pichón como me molesta" y lo habia tirado debajo de la cama, solo porque los ojos eran rojos (hahaha yo le digo pichones a las lechuzas xD)-

-Fuffly? Marica? Mariquita? Ñaña? Scobbie? Scrappie? Arnold? Candy? Milagros? Sisi?-Kagome siguió observando a su mejor amiga,-

-Sabes que es hombre verdad?-pregunto Kagome completamente feliz, cuando salieron de la tienda se apuraron en llegar rápido a la casa. Su madre todavía no habia llegado, así que Bob tuvo que levantarse de su cómodo sofá rosado para ir a decirle algo importante a su hija, o al menos eso decía Gil (su esposa), muchos decían que los padres de Sango eran la pareja más opuesta. La señora Gil Taiji siempre habia estado vestida de manera formal, y constantemente trataba de hacerle ver a su hija los errores de la vida y tenía más paciencia de lo normal...Y por otro lado Bob, el clásico papá que es gracioso y estupido y busca cualquier cosa para molestar a su hija. Una pareja muy dispareja-Te llamarás...-Intentaba pensar en un buen nombre, y el primero que se le vino fue "Inu" pero posiblemente si Inuyasha iba a su casa el diría que en verdad lo alucinaba...Puaj! mejor le puso pichón-Pichi, pichi, pichi...-Dijo entusiasmada mientras el pequeño cachorro solo intentaba ponerse de pie, Sango estaba soltando leves "Owww" mientras veía al canino caminar, y luego caerse de bruces...El timbre tocaron, y Kagome fue a abrirlo-

Frente a ellas estaba Bob, el cual notaba que su panza habia disminuido...Tenía el cabello levemente arreglado y usaba un boxer color azul claro con una camiseta de resaque. Bob no daba asco, ya que el siempre se metía a bañar a las siete de la mañana para después ir a trabajar pero como tenía libres estos días, solo se metía a bañar leía el periódico y dormía con el control de la tele a su lado.

-Niñas-dijo mirando como si nada a Sango-La cena es a la misma hora, y Kagome tu mamá llega esta noche...Y dijo que la esperaras en casa-dijo Bob muy animado, Sango murmuro un "míralo, míralo" y su papá se giro para mirarla de manera intranquila-Escúchame Sango, te descubriré en tu mínima travesura y esta vez tu mamá no me dirá paranoico-Dijo como niño pequeño, continuaron jugando con Pichón mientras el simplemente después de veinte minutos terminaba acostado encima del sofá de Kagome-

-Sabes...Tenía un primo que tenía retraso mental, y bueno el caso es de que el pensaba que cuando te miraba fijamente lo demás no te podían ver-decía Kagome divertida al escuchar esa hazaña de su querido primo-Así que cuando hablaba con mi tía, la miraba directamente a los ojos y después con cuidado tocaba un pedazo de pan...Mi tía no le decía nada...Solamente mis primos se reían de el-dijo divertida mientras Sango tambien sonreía-

-Y, que le paso?-pregunto Sango tranquila mirando como Kagome de repente se ponía triste-

-El papá de Kikyou se encargaba de atender a mi primo, y una noche en la que el se puso enfermo...El habia regresado de una operación, su esposa no le informó de eso diciéndole que estaba muy cansado y que esperarán al día siguiente...Mi primo simplemente murió-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, Sango simplemente le regaló una sonrisa tranquila-

-La puta de mi abuela le dijo zorra bastarda a mi mamá, a los dos días termino con un derrame cerebral-Y, lo decía de una manera tan tranquila con una sonrisa que no expresaba odio o una mueca en su boca, algún rastro de tristeza absolutamente nada. Solo "alegría"-

Kagome le dijo lo que iba a hacer en los siguientes días, como estaba necesitada de dinero iba a ir a buscar trabajo en alguna tienda, y Sango como no quería hacer nada solo la iba a acompañar y le iba a pedir cupones de descuento; No hicieron grande cosa estando en su casa, a la hora de la cena...Kagome dejo a su cachorrito solo mientras iba a cenar con Sango...Ahí estaba Gil, y Bob.

Los dos se encontraban hablando de manera tranquila.

-Y entonces el muy estupido del jefe me dice 'Vas a ir y vas a lamer cada estampilla'-Su esposa lo seguía mirando sería-Y, sabes que!? Por primera vez en toda mi vida le dije de esa manera en que Sango te contesta y le dije:-Escúchame tu grandísimo estupido, si crees que mi saliva tocará esas hediondas estampillas estas pero si bien loco-Bob se estaba carcajeando, las dos chicas estaban viendo al señor, Sango soltó una grande carcajada obviamente fingida. Y Bob se río con ella, aunque su hija ni siquiera entendía de lo que su padre hablaba-

-Hahaha, pobrecito de pequeño no le pusieron a Mozart y por eso se le olvida que los demás no entendemos su dialecto-Decía burlesca mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla, Bob se extraño ante ese gesto de su hija-

-Gil, en cuanto cumpla dieciocho se larga de esta casa-dijo Bob mirándola, su cena era simple un simple emparedado con lechuga, y un vaso de refresco-

Gil rolo sus ojos obviamente harta de escuchar como su esposo y su hija discutían, primero era algo sarcástico después se iba al extremo de decir "Oh, Bob tu me la pelas" pero todas esas batallas solo significaban el amor que tanto se tenían.

Kagome sonreía ante cada comentario que hacia Sango...

-Así, que le das clases a Sango de canto-dijo Gil entusiasmado, Gil era el perfecto autorretrato de Sango. Era alta, guapa de cabello un poco largo color castaño y ojos que brillaban de alegría cuando su hija hacia molestar un poco a su papá. Sus labios siempre formaban una perfecta sonrisa, pero cuando algo le pasaba a su única hija esos ojos se ponían preocupados al igual que su carácter. Después de todo...No soportaría alguna tragedia, mejor dicho otra tragedia-Llega emocionada y pone siempre esos grupos que les gusta a los muchachos y empieza a cantar, Bob sube y le dice 'Cantas feo, suicídate'-Eso si fue gracioso. La madre de Sango arremedando la voz holgazana de su esposo...-Cuando será tu siguiente concierto?-pregunto Gil interesada-

-No se, tenemos que conseguir un buen lugar...-Dijo pensativa mientras bebía un poco ese refresco de naranja-Pero, ya saben que Sango esta invitada-dijo entusiasmada de ver a su amiga terminar su emparedado. Obviamente a Gil le entusiasmaba que su hija tuviera de amiga a Kagome, no era la clásica niña falsa que iba ocultando donde estaban y aunque habían estado las dos en la cárcel ellas habían aprendido de sus errores-

Sus simples e irónicos errores...

**Continuará..**

**N/A:**

Uhmm x.x

Supongo ke :/

No tengo ganas de scribir machin Q.Q!

Ahhh u.ú

Bueno pues :D

Cuídense mushoo n.n!!

Me siento halagada al haber superado los cien reviews,

Me siento halagada de que me dejen un review,

Para mi todos los reviews, siempre son como el primero...

_Difíciles de olvidar :D!_

"_Nunca he estado tan asustada..."_

Atte: willnira

♥


	18. Traidores

**Tornasol.**

**Cáp.18 traidores**

"_Pase por tantas etapas en mi vida,_

_Y eso que solo te puedo decir que_

_La que más me ha gustado es la última"_

El timbre habían tocado y entonces Sango se levanto para ir a abrir ahí estaba la mamá de Kagome con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa. Kagome dio las gracias al igual que su mamá, Sango y ella se miraron dos adolescentes que podrían hacer en una hermosa noche como esa?

-Mamá, voy a salir yo te hablo cuando regrese-dijo Kagome mientras miraba como Sango salía entusiasmada, no se habían vestido para una gran fiesta simplemente iban a dar una vuelta...-

-Regresas antes de las doce-dijo su mamá, Kagome asintió mientras veía como Sango enviaba mensajes. Las dos subieron a la camioneta mientras comenzaban a pasear, la luz de las lámparas gigantes de la calle, y la luz de los demás carros...Comenzó a ir directo a donde habia "diversión" prácticamente cerca de los antros-

-Yoko esta en la esquina del super ese, con la Titi-dijo Sango mientras Kagome asentía y comenzaba a dar vuelta apresurada-

-Hey, ahorita compraremos para pisto-dijo mientras comenzaba a acelerar los carros la pasaban por delante ni siquiera eran las nueve y media y casi todos andaban acelerados por la hora. Rolo sus ojos al escuchar la canción que traían en la camioneta, con los vidrios abiertos mientras retumbaban los vidrios del estruendoso y agridulce sonido de la música-

-_Crazy for you..._-cantaban las dos mientras seguían acelerando totalmente divertidas, Sango estaba con su pierna cruzada en el asiento sintiendo el aire sobre su rostro; Llegaron cerca del super o tienda donde estaba una muchacha sentada con su mano estirada y un cigarro entre sus dedos, su cabello no estaba para nada arreglado, y la tienda ya se encontraba cerrada. La luz nocturna de esa tienda estaba parpadeante, de repente comenzaba a quitarse y luego regresaba habia mensajes con aerosol en las paredes, un extraño sonido logro escucharse algún animal nocturno que estaba cazando probablemente, la camioneta se detuvo frente a la muchacha, la cual habia levantado su rostro y mostraba una horrenda marca roja en su mejilla...Titi, la amiga de Yoko no estaba...La muchacha simplemente respiro para subir a la camioneta, no dio explicaciones simplemente se mantuvo sentada. Kagome y Sango sabían que ella iba a hablar hasta que quisiera, tiro el cigarro mientras se limpiaba sus ojos-

-Titi no pudo venir...Pero...Rin y Ayame estarán encantadas de venir-dijo con su voz apagada, Sango hizo que Kagome se detuviera en una licorería o mejor dicho en un depósito en las calles las luces parpadeaban. Kagome se bajo apresurada para ir a comprar bebidas alcohólicas. Yoko le contó a Sango lo que le contaría a sus amigas, los mismos problemas de siempre en su familia. Con lágrimas en sus ojos negros, y con su cabello negro revuelto-

Kagome llegó con bolsas negras sobre sus manos, venderles bebidas alcohólicas a menores era un crimen pero...Siempre y cuando dieras dinero todo iba a estar bien, en quince minutos la verdadera fiesta comenzaría ya que Ayame y Rin las iban alcanzar.

Mientras tantos las tres amigas se pusieron a comprar sabritas, y a encender la música no habia mucha gente pasando por la calle o algo así y en diez minutos llegaron Rin y Ayame tomadas de la mano con la mirada más espeluznante que se pudieran imaginar. Estaban un poco cansadas, la pelirroja estaba estresada al parecer una mala noche iniciaba para todas. Yoko no quiso hacer lo suyo grande así que noto como estaba Rin tratando de calmar a Ayame.

-Ah, la hubieran escuchado!-decía exclamándose con fiereza de su mamá. Lo único que sabían es que habían discutido y que la mamá de Ayame se habia salido de la casa, y al no tener nada que hacer habia salido de su casa. Ayame tomo la cerveza mientras comenzaba a beber, tan siquiera ese líquido amarillo le bajaba un poco el coraje, termino con la botella para al final ponerla sobre el piso del carro y ver como estaba Kagome manejando y al mismo tiempo miraba por el retrovisor a sus amigas-

-Ohh vamos, estamos aquí con mil botellas de cerveza...Con un carro y vamos camino hacia el malecón...-Dijo entusiasmada Sango viendo como sus amigas intentaban sonreír-

-Eso es fácil para ti, tus padres pendejos no te tratan como mierda-Dijo Yoko de manera agresiva mientras sentía como Rin le acariciaba el cabello-

-Crees que es divertido lidiar con un papá estupido!? Es más mi abuelo es la persona más estupida del planeta, no se como mi _mamá_...se caso con el-Al momento de remarcar mamá, Sango hacia un movimiento de curvas divertida sus amigas se carcajeaban por eso eran amigas-

-Da igual...-Dijo Kagome mientras se detenía sobre una calle transitada. En el lugar donde vivía habia calles para detenerse y charlar, prácticamente los estacionamientos de lugares concurridos ahí es donde estaban con su música divertida y movida para divertirse un poco, en este caso la canción era "Lean like a cholo..." Kagome estaba abriendo la puerta que estaba detrás de su camioneta, mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a platicar. Sango saco los cigarros, comenzaron a agarrar ambiente...Habia muchachas conversando, demasiadas personas parecía una fiesta cualquiera solo que estaba en la entrada del antro-

-Eres Higurashi, verdad?-pregunto un muchacho bien visto de cabello rubio con ojos azules. Ella se le quedo viendo, mientras notaba como la tomaba de la mano para alejarla un poco...-

-Aja...-Murmuro mientras veía como el muchacho estaba nervioso. Se le quedo viendo confundida, tambien debía tener en cuenta que los hombres que estaban en esos lugares con facilidad intentaban atraer muchachitas para hacerle las peores cosas-

-Tu eres esa amiga de Taisho, y todo eso...-Seguía diciendo mientras ella levantaba su ceja sin saber que esperar de ese muchacho; Se estaba desesperando, sus amigas estaban tomando y ella estaba con sus manos desnudas sin sujetar algo, y tal vez estaba viendo al bastardo que tenía enfrente de ella como la cosa más hermosa de todo el mundo. Agito sus pensamientos cuando tosió. Quería saber donde quería llegar el-Recuerdas al muchacho que insultaste por ser gordo en tercero de secundaria?-Ella se rasco la parte de atrás de su cuello totalmente nerviosa. Ahorita quería perforarse las orejas, tambien la lengua de nuevo. Y no tenía tiempo para recordar a muchachos que habia molestado en secundaria.-

Según ella nunca molesto a alguien. Aunque hubo una vez...

-Si, a un gordo que habia insultado a Inuyasha...Pobrecito hahaha me lo chingue-Repuso con tranquilidad mientras el muchacho la miraba totalmente furioso. Dejo de reírse ya que parecía retrasada y solo pudo concentrarse en la mirada furiosa de ese muchacho-

El estaba superándola en altura, así que fue fácil para el intimidarla. Nerviosa intento soltarse.

-Yo era ese gordo del que te burlaste...-Lo dijo muy en serio, y la verdad en su rostro no habia un grado de resentimiento, malinterpreto su rostro...Habia deseos de venganza, claro que ella no sabía eso-

Y ese gordo bastardo era totalmente atractivo (Omg, he was so hot :B). Con su cabello de alguna forma revuelta, lo de adelante lo tenía levemente levantado y la parte de cabello que estaba en su nuca estaba revuelto. Sus ojos eran pequeños, y parecía que tenía flojera de abrir bien sus ojos aunque obviamente esos eran los rasgos de sus ojos, alargados y pequeños...Brillantes tambien posiblemente, su rostro era perfecto, pómulos no tan marcados...Sus labios se veían promiscuos, y suaves...

Era alto...No era ancho o fuerte, era delgado...Usaba una camisa negra que se asentaba a el con un pequeño conejillo rosa...Un escapulario en su cuello se dejaba ver, tenía una perforación en la parte superior de su oído...Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, y unos tenis...Una cadena colgaba de su pantalón apenas y se distinguía lo hacia ver rudo...Tenía diferentes pulseras en sus brazos, y una llamo su atención era una de corazones de colores...El parecía totalmente interesada en ella, las luces de los carros que pasaban hacían contraste con todos los adolescentes que estaban afuera de la disco intentando entrar. Entre ellos solamente hubo silencio.

Sorprendida de que el gordo que habia insultado aquella vez se convirtiera en alguien tan...

-Basta de silencios Higurashi, te diré por lo que te he buscado-Repuso totalmente hostil, de esa manera en que ella tambien podía hablar ella meneo su cabeza para acomodar su flequillo y eso pareció aumentar en el interés de el; Sango, Ayame, Rin, y Yoko estaban entusiasmadas pisteando levemente gritaban algunas cosas a los muchachos, Ayame estaba hablando con una muchacha que al parecer era lesbiana...Rin simplemente abrazaba a Yoko para mantenerla segura, y Kagome...Kagome se quedaba sorprendida de esa belleza masculina que estaba enfrente de ella-Quiero vengarme de ti-Dijo mientras ponía uno de sus dedos sobre su pecho, casi cerca a su corazón ella levanto su ceja y entonces coloco su mano sobre su cintura para hablarle a ese degenerado por haberla tocado-

-Tu trataste así a Inuyasha, no es mi culpa, ni la de el por haberte puesto en tu lugar...-Dijo de manera arrogante, el simplemente soltó una carcajada y ella se maldijo por haber intentado defender a Inuyasha.-No te rías mucho, podrías orinarte en tus calzones de corazones-Le regalo una sonrisa para comenzar a irse-

-No será la ultima vez que me veas perra-Seguía sonriendo mientras se despedía con su mano, ella le saco el dedo de en medio para comenzar a irse totalmente fastidiada, llegó con sus amigas y entonces ahí vio a Ayame...-

Con su cabello pelirrojo suelto y hablando con una muchacha totalmente hermosa...

-Rin...Creo que necesitamos privacidad-dijo Ayame mirando a la muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, Rin miró feo a esa rubia para irse con Kagome a aventar corcholatas, y a cantar arriba del carro...O simplemente quedarse en la cajuela-

Ayame miraba a esa muchacha con mucha calma.

-Escucha...prácticamente ya tengo a alguien en mi vida...-Mentía, mentía, mentía con todo el poder de su corazón pero con Rin a su lado no podría desaparecer a la jauría de lesbianas que se avecinaban-

Kagome notaba ese rostro serio de Ayame. Y pensó lo usual de una amiga "esta en problemas" se acercó de manera peligrosa...Y antes de llegar a Ayame reconoció a esa tipa, se sorprendió totalmente habia visto a esa rubia arriba de un escenario gay en donde la tipa estaba animando el lesbianismo y aparte se besaba con más de tipas al mismo tiempo y al final terminaba levantándose la blusa.

-Yo, no quiero nada contigo!-Dijo Ayame fingiendo estar enfadada, pero si se ponía en el lugar de la lesbiana...-

-No escuchaste?-pregunto Kagome llegando para abrazar a Ayame y poner su rostro cerca de su hombro-No te desea...-La muchacha rubia al ver que Ayame nunca habia "mentido" se fue llorando por su falta de agilidad de no tener novia-Ah, muy bien ahora me siento lesbiana iré por una cerveza, quieres una?-pregunto mientras Ayame asentía y comenzaba a acompañar a Kagome-

-Sabes...-Comenzó a decir Ayame-si fueras hombre serias un buen novio-Kagome no se coloro, tal vez se quedo sorprendida. Y le gusto recibir ese cumplido por parte de una chica, eso no era raro cierto?-

-Michael solía decir que era su parte masculina...Ese mugroso gay se atrevió a decir que podíamos seguir siendo novios...-Repuso levemente molesta notando como pasaba aquel gordo del que se habia burlado-Y ese tipo que esta ahí caminando me dijo que se vengara de mi solo por haberme burlado de el en secundaria-Se giro al sentir como el la miraba-

No debió burlarse de el, pero...

**---**

Despertó muy a prisa mientras comenzaba a ir a vestirse, esos días de andar sin nada que hacer habían acabo tan rápido. Ayer habia ido al cine con Gyoma y su mamá y aunque un par de muchachas la miraron feo le vino valiendo...

No habia tiempo.

Esa frase se repetía en su mete, se metió a bañar...Se dejo el cabello suelto mientras iba a ponerse su uniforme, se pinto un poco poniéndose polvo, rubor...Y su lápiz labial. No se puso muy elegante ya que era solo la escuela, salió con su mochila colgando de su hombro le pito a Sango. Su mamá se habia entusiasmado mucho con Pichón, como sea Sango y ella llegaron juntas mientras las dos se reían de algún chisme que habia corrido entre ellas.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, hizo que Sango se adelantara mientras apresurada contestaba su celular.

-_Kagome...Te busque todo este fin de semana, esto que te diré es rápido...La banda se separa no hay más ficción...A Michael le van a pagar y bueno...La verdad necesito el dinero...Lo siento-_Se quedo con su teléfono sobre su oreja, aun sin creerlo. La banda...Su banda...No más banda-

Agito su cabeza, mientras cerraba su celular y lo guardaba en su bolsa. Ella tambien necesitaba el dinero y no se andaba quejando...Esos mal nacidos, y eso que ayer todavía estaba hablando con Michael y ese bastardo hipócrita se atrevió a decirle que tenía nuevos tonos para la banda...

Muy molesta. Extremadamente molesta fue que llego a su salón, es más podía soltar un rugido.

-Higurashi llega dos minutos tarde, tolerancia señorita...Tolerancia-En su mente ella se lanzaba como si fuera un tigre sobre el profesor de matemáticas y le arrancaba la cabeza para dársela de comer a sus compañeros de clase...-

-Acabo de recibir una mala noticia, tenga consideración-Dijo molesta mientras se acomodaba su flequillo y entonces el profesor la miraba de esa manera intimidante-

-Vaya por un reporte, ahorita...-Su voz era tan dulce y era tan perverso. Se le quedo viendo raro, todos estaban viéndolo raro-

-Pero...ahh son las siete de la mañana no puede reportarme a esta hora de perdida a las diez y media-Decía mientras hacia señas con la manos, el profesor furioso la mando de nuevo a prefectura por un reporte y ella mentándole la madre en su mente accedió a ir-

Entro el reporte al profesor sin llenar, y el le dijo el motivo del reporte...Por llegar tarde y alterar el orden de la clase. Todos o la mayoría se le quedaba viendo, fue a sentarse en el lugar vació mientras intentaba poner atención era complicado intentar hacerlo...

-_"Oh vamos, tu sabías que la banda no iba a durar para siempre..."-_se decía a sí misma, mientras agachaba su rostro y apretaba su falda...-_"Era un lugar donde tu...encajabas...Y...dinero"-_Siguió pensando en eso mientras llevaba su mano a su cabeza-

Ella jamás aprendió a tocar la guitarra cuando hizo el trato con los muchachos quedaron con que ella solamente iba a cantar...

La creación de su banda fue por coincidencia...Se habían ido de fiesta un día, todos terminaron ebrios inventando cosas y de repente ella dijo "seremos una banda" al día siguiente todos se pusieron a practicar para eso...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ahora solo quedarían recuerdos. Chad, Suki e incluso Michael...

-Argg...-Gruñó mientras ocultaba su rostro y entonces golpeaba el mesabanco o escritorio sin atraer mucho la atención, odiaba sentirse de esa manera...Creyendo que era fuerte cuando en realidad era totalmente débil-

Recordaba cada estupidez que habia hecho con ellos, y ahora? Ahora solo estaría sola buscando un lugar donde entrar...Siguió apretando su puño, tal vez este era el dolor o decepción de las artistas, sonrió débilmente...Ella no era artista solo quería su banda de nuevo...Siguió apretando su puño, mientras iba a haciendo temblar todo su brazo...Siguió molesta hasta las diez y media, lo único que podía era un "ah...o errr".

Pero lo demás...Era como si su cerebro solo estuviera programado para decir eso.

Estaba dando mil vueltas, mareaba a sus amigas pero no podía estar tranquila solo necesitaba salir de ese lugar...

-Kagome...-Sus pasos se detuvieron mientras veía a Suki y a Michael mirándola como si ella fuera la mala del cuento. Ella miró a esos dos que estaban "agarrados de la mano" así de fácil era olvidar que estaban casi dos años juntos. Sonrió-Decirte eso por teléfono no fue la mejor idea, así que...Lo sentimos-dijo Suki mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, tenía un par de minutos fingiendo tristeza. Los amigos de Kagome no entendían eso-Bueno...Nos vemos...-Esa perra sucia habia sonreído, y ese estupido gordo bastardo...-

Kagome se transformo... (Un decir).

-_"Oh no, pura madre eso es todo...A mí nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca"-_penso mientras comenzaba a correr para caerle encima a Suki y a Michael. Los tres cayeron al suelo llamando la atención-Eso es todo!?-decía de manera neurótica mientras levantaba a Suki de la camisa, Suki mostró una mueca de dolor pero a Kagome eso no le estaba importando ahorita a Kagome se la estaba llevando la chingada-Hicimos un pacto, no andaríamos con el muchacho que nos guste, y siempre estaríamos en la banda...-Dijo de manera furiosa, Michael esperaba esa reacción de Kagome así que no hizo nada por impedirlo-y te pagaran!!-decía más nerviosa, Suki molesta de ser molestada...Levanto su mano para abofetear a Kagome. Kagome sintió que su cabeza solo se iba un poco de lado, y poco a poco se le comenzaba a inflamar la mejilla-

-Entiendelo, no más ficción...Y no nos importa si te defraudamos y todo eso porque hay que aceptarlo jamás íbamos a tener una oportunidad como esta, verdad Michael?-Michael acomodo sus mangas mientras nervioso asentía-

Oh! al demonio la decepción esa gorda mamona la habia golpeado.

-Si al diablo ficción me golpeaste...-Dijo Kagome mientras la abofeteaba de nuevo, y de nuevo Michael estaba divertido pensando lo buena que era Kagome para defenderse. Suki ni siquiera era la mitad de buena que Kagome-

-Ya, ya...Sepárense-decía Michael notando como Kagome estaba picándole los ojos a Suki-

-SU PUTA MADRE NO ME TOQUES MARICÓN-Grito histérica-Largate con tu bandita nueva, ah de estar toda jodida y puros jotos y si aceptaron a esta piruja para entrar fue por lastima, pero van a ver los dos...-Dijo nerviosa-Van a ver tendré una mejor banda y mis canciones van a ser mejor que las suyas-Repuso totalmente molesta, viendo como Suki se levantaba con ánimos de querer golpearla-

-Enserio? Conseguirás una banda, no sabes tocar ningún instrumento...-Dijo burlesca Suki-Por eso Michael me enseño a tocar la guitarra-Puso su brazo alrededor de Michael-

-Ahí un paro cállate-Ver a la muchacha golpeada le daba asco mientras comenzaba a irse molesta-ENVIDIOSA, ENVIDIOSA-Gritaba Suki mientras Kagome se giraba aun más molesta y comenzaba a acercarse a ella, Michael puso a Suki detrás de ella-

-TU PUTA MADRE ENVIDIOSA PINCHE MORRA ESTUPIDA A LA VRG-Grito mientras comenzaba a irse lejos de esos dos idiotas-

Absolutamente todos escuchaban la delicada y hermosa forma de expresarse de Kagome. Michael y Suki se fueron dejando a una Kagome más molesta, era como si tuviera dientes de aluminio filosos y gruñera todo el tiempo.

Llegó a casa, Pichón estaba mordiendo un pueble y entonces fue a comer...

-Y, hoy ensayas? Que harás hoy? Michael te llamo pero bueno luego colgó hahaha ese muchacho es muy gracioso llama y cuelga parecía un quinceañero...-decía la mamá de Kagome sin parar de hablar, lo bueno es que habia puré de papa con ensalada de camarón no era una buena combinación pero a ella le gustaba-

-No haré nada, no tengo banda...Michael y Suki son novios...Y me dejaron sin banda solo por una que les van a pagar, y yo!? Argg...No tengo hambre-dijo de manera agresiva mientras iba a lavarse los dientes, le dejo alimento a su cachorro mientras lo miraba...Una pequeña lamida basto para que a ella se le quitaran las ganas de romper todo...Y entonces luego lo recordó-ARGG Ahorita regreso Pichón-decía mientras comenzaba a irse-

Primero Inuyasha se iba de lamebotas con Kikyou, Michael y Suki son novios y se van a una banda...Y ella, ella no tenía a nadie en que encajar...Y aparte el director la presionaba...Todo, absolutamente todo estaba en su contra...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Ahh :3

No se que decir u.ú

Me siento risueña n.n hoy vi aun muchacho supersapo pero kreo ke cuando me miro hise un rostro como diciendole "ke me miras?" i se fue asustado u.ú

Q...Q! AHHH ;---;

Bueno n,n

Cuídense mucho :D

Bye bye n.n

"_Necesito que estés cerca de mí,_

_Para no sentirme inútil..."_

Atte:

**Willnispears.! (:**

_Bokura no love style-Ouran High School host club._


	19. Veintiuno

**Tornasol.**

**Cáp.19 veintiuno.**

"_Lo sé todos terminan abandonándome"_

**ANTI-cool.**

Todos merecían morir, Kikyou merecía morir e Inuyasha debería dejarla...El parque, el lugar donde al menos la patineta la relajaba...Miroku, Koga e Inuyasha iban pasando por ahí mientras veían como estaba Kagome paseando con su patineta y luego terminaba tirada en el suelo, ante esto el soltó la primera risa de todos esos días desde el tiempo en que llevaba con Kikyou prácticamente más de una semana.

-Deberíamos ir?-pregunto Koga al ver como entraba ella y comenzaba a saludar a todos los demás-

-No...-Dijo Inuyasha que todavía miraba por la ventana del carro de Miroku la silueta de Kagome moviéndose en su patineta, ellos se fueron hacia un lugar para hacer cosas divertidas, ahí estaba la ex de Koga, y la novia de Inuyasha eran cinco mujeres y tres hombres. Los tres se miraron mientras veían a Kikyou caminar con galaniíta, no se imaginaba pasando el día con ella del 14 de Febrero-

-Inuyasha...Sígueme-Decía ella de manera picara mientras el rolaba sus ojos estar con Kikyou no era divertido. El prefería. Sonrió de manera nostálgica era el lugar donde siempre habia pasado con ella, donde...Un scout le dijo algo de su trasero, se sumergió tanto en sus recuerdos que ni sintió cuando Kikyou lo habia llevado a un lugar alejado de todas las personas, a los baños que estaban cerca del cine, parpadeo confundido mirando a todos lados-Hagámoslo aquí...-Dijo de manera pervertida. El se le quedo viendo confundido-

-No tengo ganas...-Lo dijo como si nada mientras ella comenzaba a acercarse a el, lo besaba con mucha desesperación. La respiración de Kikyou estaba emitiendo un sonido muy conocido para el, se sentía como un prostituto, pero todo esto por Kagome verdad?-

No...Detuvo a Kikyou mientras la separaba para apoyarse en los lavamanos, se estaba engañando el solo. No deseaba estar con Kikyou, si era atractiva y tenía un cuerpo pero...Tambien estaba Kagome, y el solo quería ser amigo de Kagome y...

-Inuyasha...-Decía Kikyou esperando una respuesta más erótica que la anterior-

-Oh, ándate a que te den por el culo-Dijo molesto mientras rolaba sus ojos y ella entonces se colgaba del brazo de Inuyasha-

-No, no puedes dejarme yo...-Repuso con nerviosismo, el la aparto de su lado para agacharse un poco y hacer que Kikyou pusiera mucha atención en las cosas dañinas que el iba a decir-Sabes lo que haría si lo haces-El sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella, la beso de una manera extraña. Kikyou se excito, el estaba tranquilo...-

Notando que ella estaba demasiado concentrada contestando sus besos saco su celular, y con mucho cuidado de que ella no sospechara mando un mensaje, solo debía continuar así por...

Ella fue quitándose la blusa, wow eso fue inesperado.

-Siempre quise...Estar así contigo...-Dijo el mientras ella sentía sus mejillas coloradas, Miroku tardaba demasiado...Continuo besándola mientras ella le comenzaba a quitar la corbata, y le desabotonaba la camisa-

No espero más de tres minutos cuando ella habia hecho espacio entre sus piernas para darle espacio a Inuyasha. La puerta se abrió...

-Sorpresa...-Dijo Miroku tomándole una foto a Kikyou mientras sonreía divertido Koga estaba afuera del baño muriéndose de la risa, ella entonces se cubrió, Inuyasha no evito reírse mientras se arreglaba la ropa-

-Al parecer yo te gané Kikyou, yo...Tengo una foto mientras que tu tienes palabras-decía Inuyasha de manera sensual haciendo que Kikyou estuviera aun más sonrojada-

-ARGG-corrió para entrar a un cubículo y entonces, Inuyasha y los demás fueron riéndose-

Se fueron burlando de lo zorra que era Kikyou...

-Entonces que hacemos ahora?-pregunto Koga mientras suspiraba, Inuyasha le regalo una amplia sonrisa a cada uno. Miroku, estaba totalmente intrigado, con sus lentes oscuros que no iban al caso llamaba mucho la atención, su cabello sujetado en una colita estaba suelto y totalmente revuelto, una decoración por una de sus amigas era una pequeña trenza de lado...Y, Koga con su estilo masculino-

-No se...-Repuso levemente aburrido Koga, Miroku se quito sus lentes oscuros mientras miraba totalmente aburrido a sus amigos. Koga estaba jugando con su celular mientras que Inuyasha simplemente revolvía más su cabello negro-Que hacemos?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras bostezaba; Ellos en verdad estaban pensando que hacer ese día-

Todo era tan aburrido...

**---**

Ya habia superado la parte en que no tenía banda, habia superado tambien que nadie quería unirse a su banda y que todos creían que era una salvaje por haber golpeado a Suki.

Fue a clases, llegó a su salón dos minutos antes de lo esperado mientras veía como estaba Inuyasha con su cabeza agachada, Oh! en verdad esperaba que todos fueran llegando rápido.

-Hey...-Lo saludo el mientras ella sonreía y le hacia la señal de la paz para ir a sentarse. Ese día cambiaban de lugar así que podía estar más lejos de el, y eso era un alivio. Todos fueron llegando mientras ella platicaba con sus amigas, después el profesor entraba y hacia que todos guardaran silencio-Oww, que te paso Inuyasha?-pregunto ella viéndole el pie...El entonces escondió con su pantalón el golpe-Me caí nada de que preocuparse-Dijo de manera tranquila mientras le revolvía el cabello. Se sintió como una pequeña niña siendo acariciada por su hermano mayor, y le gusto esa forma de sentirse-

La segunda clase fue hecha por la asesora, que amaba a un estudiante en especial llamado Ruy, un muchacho que se dormía en clases y pasaba en clases y ni siquiera reprobaba. Injusticia mil, era lo que todos pensaban. Y lo peor de todo es que la asesora creía que si dormía el aprendía.

Puras pendejadas con esa mujer (amo decir groserías :BB).

-Hoy...Antes de salir de vacaciones de invierno vamos a cambiar de asientos...Todos pasen enfrente, así fue cada estudiante tomo sus cosas mientras Kagome miraba cuidadosamente a Inuyasha que no podía sujetar bien su mochila, rolo sus ojos mientras tomaba la mochila de ella y la de Inuyasha-

El se quedo sorprendido viendo como ella llevaba su mochila.

-No hagas eso...-Dijo el mientras le quitaba la mochila, ella noto su mueca de dolor-

-Oh vamos, solo te ayudare con tu mochila-Dijo ella que se la volvía a quitar para entonces seguir caminando a su lado, llegaron frente al lugar y ella soltó ambas mochilas, la maestra les fue indicando a cada uno que asiento debían tomar...-

-Kagome...Te sentaras en el último asiento, y del lado izquierdo Inuyasha-Dijo la profesora con tranquilidad, Kagome tomo ambas mochilas para ir caminando. Kikyou estaba viendo como Inuyasha iba detrás de Kagome, celos fue lo que sintió pero no hizo ningún comentario. Simplemente observo como alguna resbalosa presumía que le habia tocado del lado izquierdo a Inuyasha-

La clase fue sobre el autoestima, todos parecían tener alto autoestima pero la maestra quería hacerle creer a todos que tenían un bajo autoestima. Odioso. Fue lo que pensó Kagome.

"_Hey, como estas?" _

Su mirada se poso en el cuaderno de Inuyasha donde le preguntaba claramente eso, ella suspiro, tenían los últimos asientos de las filas. Así que escuchar era aburrido y cansado, así que se preparo para contestarle.

"_Bien...Tengo flojera, jugamos basta?"_

Le pregunto con una sonrisa, el asintió mientras comenzaban a jugar. Le llegó una foto a su celular, así que la acepto...Era la foto de un muchacho gordo que estaba delante de Sango enseñándole el trasero, se la enseño a Inuyasha y así los dos pudieron reírse un buen tiempo.

**Clase: Deportes.**

La maestra de Basket no habia ido, así que el grupo masculino de basket tubo que ir a voley femenino, y el entrenador iba a hacer que los de basket les enseñaran clases a sus chicas. Así es como el habia dictado, y así se iba a quedar.

Kagome estaba viendo como estaba su entrenador diciéndole algo de que era mala jugando basket...Los de basket usaban ese short largo, con camisa sin mangas, en verdad se veían super sexys todos, Kagome harta de que el entrenador le dijera que tiraba mal, Inuyasha se habia acercado a ella diciendo un "yo le diré como". Se quedo sorprendida, el estaba detrás de ella diciéndole como sujetar la pelota...

-Y...Tiras-Decía el mientras ella sentía como el seguía tocando sus manos para ayudarle a tirar, ella tiro logrando encestar-

-yayy!! Le atine...-decía entusiasmada mientras el sonreía-Haber tu-Decía Kagome mientras le daba el balón el sonrió mientras tomaba el balón intento usar el brazo que no tenía lastimado pero le fue imposible ya que con solo escuchar un "vamos Inuyasha" por parte de Kagome fue que se le olvido completamente que tenía su brazo izquierdo lastimado y que habia encestado con eso...Totalmente adolorido-

Tan adolorido que comenzó a sangrarle el brazo...Al ver como el caía al suelo con sus dos pies sin mostrar dolor nadie se preocupo, Kagome noto como un par de gotas le corrían por el brazo.

-Inuyasha...Estas lastimado-decía Kagome mientras se acercaba y el seguía sonriendo-

-Ah si, no es nada...Quieres intentarlo tu?-Kagome se quedo sorprendida, a pesar de tener una grande cortada el quería seguir intentando enseñarle a encestar. Un segundo, se suponía que el era novio de Kikyou y estaba con ella muy amigable, ese pequeño bastardo egoísta. Quería reclamarle pero al verlo sonriendo, y con esas gotas de sangre...Argg estuvo lado positivo que tenía-Ven...Ya le atine una vez...Eso es suficiente-Lo tomo de la mano para seguir caminando con el, el profesor accedió a dejarlos ir a enfermería mientras el decía que en verdad estaba bien-

El seguía diciendo que estaba bien, pero ella le habia pegado para que el murmuraba un "oww".

-Vez no esta bien, no te hagas idiota y camina-Dijo mientras llegaba a la enfermería-Señorita Hopkins, Hop, Hop...-Decía Kagome mientras la enfermera salía apresurada acomodándose sus lentes-

-Que te paso ahora muchacha? La ultima vez llegaste llorando por eso de que te habían subido en la canasta...-Decía la enfermera mientras comenzaba a revisar a Kagome, ella negó intentando hacerla callar-

-No soy yo, es el...Tiene un golpe en su brazo-dijo Kagome mientras la enfermera iba por algunos medicamentos-Kagome vele quitando la camisa...-Comenzó a quitarle la camisa, y juraba que no habia malpensado nada pero es que su mente hasta ahorita captó que no era un Yoghi, u otro personaje asqueroso si no que era Inuyasha, la sensación de las pantaletas de las estudiantes de tercero de secundaria...Y ella le estaba quitando la camisa.-_"wow, super erótico"_-penso con sus mejillas coloradas, mientras le quitaba la camisa de deportes. Oohh hermoso, sip, muy hermoso-

-Quieres perforar mi cuerpo con tu mirada?-pregunto en tono burlesco, mientras ella rolaba sus ojos-

-Cierto luego tu novia me pega...-Murmuró sentándose a su lado en seguida llego la enfermera con un par de vendajes, y otras cosas. Inuyasha contuvo el dolor, era una fina cortada de algún profundo golpe, el corte de su pierna podía ocultarse con sus calcetas-

La enfermera termino de curarle, el sonrió agradecido. Su carácter habia cambiado, ella se levanto apresurada mientras se despedía, tenía todavía veinte minutos para que la clase de deportes acabara. El llego para tocarle el hombro izquierdo, ella se giro pero no vio nada hasta que del otro lado vio a un Inuyasha sonreírle como idiota.

-Quieres ver algo gracioso?-Pregunto el mientras sacaba su celular y entonces le ponía el video en donde el salía con Kikyou a punto de...-

No sabía que hacer, miró el video...Y antes que se acabara, simplemente...Intento sonreír, después de todo ese estupido si "amaba" a Kikyou o sentía deseo...Si el no le interesaba entonces porque, porque le dolía el pecho de solo pensar que el era feliz por estar al lado de Kikyou...Porque sentía ganas de llorar?

El noto la expresión, mientras ella miraba a otro lado.

-Vaya, se ve que en verdad se estaban divirtiendo-Dijo mientras el soltaba una carcajada y la abrazaba-

-Idiota...Lo hice para terminar con ella...-Dijo divertido, ella no hallaba gracia pero aun así dejo que el la continuara abrazándola-

Y aunque el tenía ya el sudor seco, no apestaba...

-Apestas-dijo el de la manera menos cariñosa posible. Ella simplemente suspiro-

-Tu no hueles a rosas-Repuso ella defendiéndose mientras ambos luego reían-

Oh! todo parecía ir bien, tan bien que ya casi no importaba lo demás...

-Hola Inu...-Decía una muchacha rubia mientras el dejaba de abrazar a Kagome para saludar a esa hermosura, Dany Grinyer una muchacha estupida y bastante popular de segundo año, Kagome simplemente miró como estaba Inuyasha todavía caminando-

-Kagome hay que hacer una apuesta-dijo el mientras ella levantaba su ceja, no quería apostar con el. Siempre perdía-

-Jugaremos 21...Y...El que gane...Será su sirviente-Ella levanto la ceja, conocía ese juego-

-De acuerdo...-dijo ella mientras el le agarraba el cabello para despeinarlo-

Los dos fueron al salón en donde, Inuyasha saco sus cartas...Solo iba a ser un juego, ella lo estaba mirando.

-Bien, tu, tu...yo, yo-Kagome volteo su carta mientras veía que tenía un cinco y un nueve...Eso era igual a once, así que necesitaba un diez para llegar a veintiuno. Inuyasha estaba sonriendo-

-Más-dijo ella mientras el le daba otra corta, la desdoblo con cuidado. Le toco un seis, iba bien muy bien...Once más seis, era diecisiete...El saco otra carta, y no mostró ningún rostro de que iba perdiendo, en cambio ella era como un libro abierto-Más...-El levanto su ceja para intentar intimidarla-

-Estas segura?-Estaba bien pinche segura, le faltaba cuatro...-

-Si...-El se dio una carta, para después darle una carta a Kagome. El murmuró un "mierda" mientras Kagome sonreía, estaba contando no quería entusiasmarse-GANE, GANE!!-Decía intensamente, el sin creerle vio las cartas y contó esa perra tenía suerte habia llegado al 21 sin pasarse o algo así, el enseño sus cartas solo llegó al veinte y decidió dejar ahí su suerte-Serás mi mascota...-Decía entusiasmada, totalmente entusiasmada-Y tu dijiste que el que ganaba ponía el tiempo, así que...-Estaba pensando en hacerlo sufrir-lo serás por todo un mes-Ella era cruel. Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido..-

-De acuerdo-No puso algún pretexto ante eso. Lo bueno es que iba a ser la mascota de Kagome, que demonios podía salir mal? Nada!-

Cuando el receso se acabo, fue que todos los alumnos llegaron totalmente entusiasmados para acomodar sus mochilas, y así esperar al profesor de deportes encargado de su salón y largarse a la fregada; El timbre sonó, de nuevo a ella le tocaba quedarse para enseñarle a todos. Pero la verdad no tenía ganas, el director estaba esperando que ella comenzara con sus clases. Pero antes de eso, la tomo del brazo y la saco del salón.

Con sus ojos que la estaban asfixiando, ella pudo concentrarse.

-Señorita Higurashi, se comentó entre los maestros sobre una discusión que sucedió hace días, y...-Miró detrás de ella, ella tambien se giro para ver quien se trataba. Era su tutora, una psicóloga con un título falso, cabello rubio con toques negros...Ojos miel, dientes amarillos debido al cigarro, un cuello muy alto que le ayudaba a ver a todos en la clase, una ropa que no combinaba con sus zapatos o su bolsa. Un desastre total de maestra, que muchos aprendían a odiar día a día, o segundo a segundo-La psicóloga solo tomará un par de minutos con su clase, ya que ese comportamiento no es apropiado...Por este momento no se hará nada-dijo el director más calmado, ella asintió rolando sus ojos la psicóloga camino con ella dentro del salón sujetándola por los hombros-

-Alumnos, la violencia genera violencia-Dios, que la mataran antes de escuchar eso. Juraba que si esa mujer hablaba dejaría de creer en Dios, se convertiría en una religión inexistente en donde las mujeres debían de dejar el placer de un lado, dejarse sin cabello...Y pintarse las cejas con plumón de agua color verde...Y ponerse dos pequeñas flores en sus partes intimas, esa sería su religión si ella no se callaba-Kagome, podrías decirme que paso para que te pusieras de esa manera?-Pregunto de manera metiche, esa mujer no le interesaba la cordura de los alumnos. Claro que no, a esa vieja con cara de pito aguado le importaban los chismes...-

-Bueno...Es que, son cosas de las que me duele hablar, y simplemente no creo que es un momento adecuado para hacerlo-La maestra no comprendía eso, ella quería hacerle recordar esos momentos para así gastar todo su malestar en una sesión abierta a más de veinte alumnos.-Muy bien, muy bien...No tengo banda...Eso es todo, y Suki solo vino a decirme que lo sentía, esa perra perforada no siente nada...Primero me orino en su jeta antes de que pida perdón a alguien pero no es el caso, solo no tengo banda...El concierto que conseguí lo voy a cancelar...-Dijo mientras la maestra asentía, a pesar de expresarse de esa manera no estaba exaltada ella estaba tranquila. Sus amigas la miraron totalmente sorprendidas, no sabían porque el malestar de Kagome-

-Muy bien...-Le entrego una hoja para que la apretara, ella lo hizo mientras Kagome la miraba sin entender su punto de vista-Muy bien, así de grandes serán tus problemas-Solo era una bola de papel totalmente destruida, esa mujer estaba más loca que ella-

Su cita con la psicóloga fue con el comportamiento violento, la hicieron dar abrazos y "amor" a todos los que estaban ahí, en donde habia quedado esa muchacha de secundaria que sonreía por todo!? DONDE SE FUE ESA PUTA!?

Quería agarrar una pared y golpearse contra ella hasta quedar totalmente inconsciente para así no saber nada.

-Y todos los días al despertar será...decir: 'Dios! Gracias por este color de alegría que pintas mi vida'-decía la maestra totalmente enferma. Si, era una amargada y que?-

-_"Y, usted le dirá todos los días a dios 'Dios! Te agradezco por toda la heroína que consumí ayer'"-_Se rasco la parte trasera del cuello, la psicóloga por fin cerro la boca mientras todos se iban. Necesitaba cancelar ese concierto, mini-concierto; O conseguir una banda en menos de tres días, Sango iba a quedarse a algo de biblioteca así que ella se regreso sola a casa en donde comenzó a hacer volantes de que se necesitaba estar en una banda completa-

Lo diseño. Era negro, con letras de diferentes colores y decía "Se ocupan, dos guitarras, un bajo y un baterista...Informes con Higurashi". Pichón estaba jugando con algo que era raro, así que se apresuro a ir a sacar copias, su mamá estaba con la mamá de Sango así que no se preocupo de salir, tomo su carro y comenzó a salir directo a sacar copias, llego a la papelería pidió más de cien copias.

Repartió sus volantes mientras veía a Jenna, una muchacha que conoció en unas vacaciones.

-Jenna!-la llamó entusiasmada mientras ella se giraba para reconocer a su amiga. Jenna Wingfried, una muchacha de cabello entre largo y lacio, con una mecha de color rosa. Muy bonita, vestía normal a la moda, con unos aretes rojos que resaltaban con su sombra delicada-Oye, tu tocas la guitarra?-le pregunto con curiosidad, la muchacha la saluda y se entusiasmo de ser saludada-

-Claro, ocupas algo?-pregunto mientras Kagome se sonrojaba y Jenna captaba que pasaba-Ah, ni pedo yo te ayudo...-dijo mientras sonreía-Correré estos volantes, mañana si quieres te ayudo con las audiciones-decía Jenna mientras Kagome asentía y la abrazaba para darle un beso en la mejilla-

-La ocupo en tres días, se que es una locura pero...-Jenna la calló con un abrazo extra-

-Tranquila Kag, que paso con esa vibra tranquila? Las cosas rápido no funcionan, simplemente con calma...-decía la muchacha mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos. Le dio los volantes y se despidió de ella-

Aceptaba que habia sido expulsada de su banda, por Suki. Aceptaba que Jenna iba a ayudarla en todo, e incluso ya estaba de acuerdo en que un cambio siempre es bueno en cualquier momento...

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

**x.X!**

xD

hahaha

a la verga /: puedo seguir una canción entera de mindless self indulgence Q.Q!!

bueno ewe en ke andaba x.X

ya bye x.x

DEJEN REVIEWS♥

"_Si Dios me amará un poco,_

_Me__ dejaría morir para así poder vivir"_

_**ATTE:**_

_**WILLNIRA..**_

PD.1-carajo, lo olvide O.o les gusta harry potter? E.é si quieren leer... haré un fic de los merodeadores y stará bn chilo (: de eso me encargo. Ahaha bueno bye : )!

LAS QIERO MUCHO'.


	20. Mascota

**Tornasol.**

**Cáp.20 Mascota...**

"_No tengo miedo de ser fea,_

_No me importa lo que crean..."_

Otro día en la escuela, mientras recargaba su cuerpo sobre el de una muchacha...A, Kagome parecía que no le gustaba darle ordenes, y ella se lo perdía. Ella les logró interrumpir justo cuando iban a besarse.

-Lo siento yo...-Su mirada fue totalmente fría cuando vio a Inuyasha sujetarle el muslo a esa zorra, o liandra. Le daba igual lo que fuera, pero demonios como le ardía el interior de verlo con una mujerzuela...-

-Te ocurre algo?-pregunto con arrogancia mientras se acercaba aun más a esa pelirroja, giro completamente su rostro para poder verla, ella simplemente miró a otro lado. Se giró para seguir "besando" a la muchacha que tenía entre la pared y el-Cuando te vas a ir, Kagome?-pregunto Inuyasha separándose levemente molesto. Ella simplemente se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a llevárselo-

-HEY!-Grito la muchacha mientras, Kagome le sacaba la lengua y se alejaba con Inuyasha detrás de ella-

-Cual es tu problema!? Eso es porno...-decía Kagome exaltada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo soltaba, el sonrió-

-Celosa?-pregunto el divertido mientras ella levantaba su ceja. Divertido, muy divertido-

-Ni lo sueñes, después de todo hicimos una apuesta y yo...Soy tu dueña...-dijo de manera graciosa mientras tomaba un poco la corbata de Inuyasha y lo acercaba a ella-Y, como soy tu dueña te prohíbo que coquetees con cualquier chica...-dijo de manera segura, pero esas palabras pueden significar otra cosa, verdad? Muy bien, estaba celosa de ver como Inuyasha volvía a las chicas locas. Era como si absorbiera su cerebro...-

-hahaha, es bueno saber que estas celosa-dijo divertido mientras escuchaba un par de pasos y entonces la cargaba como si fuera un costal de papas, y comenzaba a elevarla por los pisos de la escuela. Su ropa interior...-

-BAJAME, SE ME VE TODO...TE ORDENO QUE ME BAJES-Grito mientras los estudiantes miraban a todos lados buscando por esa voz, más no la encontraron así que decidieron ignorarla al final ella termino en el techo de la escuela...último piso...El la dejo sin cuidado en el suelo mostrando esa mirada dorada que daba un miedo. Le daba tanto miedo que si podría se orinaría en los calzones pero era Inuyasha así que el diría "Oh, estas excitada y tuviste una grande venida" pero obviamente iba a ser pipi. Y, estaba teniendo unos asquerosos pensamientos así que los ignoro-

Se levanto para reclamarle, pero el estaba totalmente divertido. Era una sonrisa sana, diferente a todas las que les habia dado.

En la mente de Inuyasha, no habia nada en especial...Solo los calzones de conejo de Kagome pero después de todo ya no tenía que protegerla de Kikyou...Solo debía obedecerla...Como una mascota...Su fiel mascota...

-Te _exijo_, que me lleves al salón dentro de un par de minutos tenemos clases y...-El tenía diferentes cambios de actitud, de seguro tanta heroína le atrofiaba el cerebro, rolo sus ojos no deseaba creer que el todavía se estaba drogando. El simplemente se acercó, ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, le daba miedo estar con el. A veces era un idiota y luego era...Era...-

-Estás sola con Inuyasha, si yo fuera tú...-dijo divertido mientras ella levantaba de nuevo su ceja. Estaba divertida debía admitirlo, ya iba a escaparse la clase. Y aunque eso no era bueno, prefería olvidar que dentro de dos días iba a tener un concierto y que solo tenía una guitarra...-

Sin darse cuenta, el ya se habia acercado más de la cuenta...Debía conseguir, otra guitarra o tal vez entre ella y Jenna podrían sacar ese concierto adelante. El la habia tomado de la cintura y la habia acercado hacia el de manera peligrosa, muy peligrosa...Ella despertó de su sueño, mientras veía que tan cerca estaba del rostro de Inuyasha...

-Hey, aléjate soy tu dueña...Aléjate-decía nerviosa mientras el sonreía y entonces ella mostraba unas furiosas mejillas de color-

-Apuesto que no puedes tolerar el contacto físico con el hanyou que te gusta-Hanyou que te gusta? Al decir eso se estaba refiriendo a el. Pobre idiota, tanto ego le afectaba el cerebro, suspiró mientras rodeaba el cuello de Inuyasha-

-No es de preocuparse...Después de todo tenerme como dueña te debe estar matando, verdad?-El no supo si reírse o besarle en ese momento, pero la segunda era más tentadora...Ella utilizo su magia femenina para escapar de las garras de Inuyasha-Inuyasha...-Mencionaba su nombre con total feminidad. Eso hizo que el alterara sus sentidos, le gustaba esa Kagome..Tan sexy...-Debes de seguir mis ordenes o entonces...Tendrás que correr desnudo fuera de la escuela...Con un cigarro solamente-Ella estaba llevando su imaginación ah?...-Y con un sombrero...Y una corbata...-decía de manera pervertida mientras seguía pensando en eso-y un sostén-decía con sus mejillas rojas mientras se lo imaginaba-

-Iuk! Me imaginas haciendo todo eso...-se estaba quejando, ella simplemente siguió imaginándoselo así. Era tan divertido...-Yo veo a Kagome desnuda...Usando unas orejitas de conejo-La imagen sexy de Inuyasha habia desaparecido de su mente-

-Eres un asqueroso pervertido, vas a ver...-decía mientras miraba a todos lados, se quito el listón que traía como cinto, el cual le daba un toque único a su falda...-arrodíllate...-le ordeno con esos ojos bizarros que daban miedo, el se hincó. Wow, ella sería buena domadora...-

El se estaba arrodillando.

-Cierra los ojos, y prepara tus labios...-El hizo eso, recibiría un beso de Kagome...Y estaba impaciente, no pensó en otra cosa hasta que ella hizo un pequeño nudo entre lo que traía puesto en su cuello-

-OH TU...-Decía exaltado viendo como Kagome lo tenía amarrado por el cuello con un listón negro-

-Mañana conseguiré algo mejor, después de todo las mascotas necesitan un collar...Me pregunto que color te quedará...-decía mientras el se levantaba y entonces eso hacia que ella cayera encima de el...-

La distancia entre el listón y su brazo no era enorme, así que moverse sería complicado...No se esperó una reacción por parte de el así, ella estaba exactamente encima de el...Como aquella vez, el rompió el listón mientras ella le pegaba con sus dedos en la frente, técnica que habia aprendido de Michael...

El simplemente abrió sus ojos lentamente, algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba un poco molesto, y sonrió de esa manera en que volvía loca a las adolescentes; Estaba comenzando a sentir algo que hacia latir con fuerza su corazón, con más fuerza de la que esperó. Recordaba aquella vez en la que, sus mejillas se coloraron.

-_"OH VRG! LE DIJE INUYASHA A MICHAEL CUANDO LO CONOCÍ, KAGOME ERES UNA PUUUTAA COMO PUDISTE HABER HECHO ESO Q.Q!! COMETISTE UN SACRILEGIÓ, ARGG...DEBES MOVERTE, NO PASA NADA DE SEGURO..."_-Kagome estaba gritándose mentalmente, y hacia unas caras extrañas delante de Inuyasha; Molesto de tener que andarla cargando...Se acercó ya que estaba desprevenida (oh vamos, esto hará mojar sus pantaletas xDDD wahahaha toda porno yo Q.Q!!!)...Se acercó ágilmente, y comenzó a besarla, no habia nadie viendo solo estaban las asquerosas nubes grises encima de ellos pero no era nada especial...-

Ella estaba luchando por no cerrar sus ojos, pero el ya los habia cerrado así que se dejo llevar. Habia terminado debajo de el, exactamente como cuando...Y el estaba tocándole los muslos...Se sentía...

-no, basta...Porque me besaste!?-dijo molesta mientras lo separaba de ella con sus manos sobre el pecho de Inuyasha. El tubo el descaró de sonreír de manera cínica, y ese cabello plateado (ahh le puse pelo plateado Q.Q!?)...Ese cabello plateado y brilloso le cubría uno de sus ojos, el rápido se sentó y ella simplemente permaneció viéndolo muy molesta-No te importan mis sentimientos, y toda esa porquería!?-preguntaba exaltada mientras el se dejaba dar leves golpes provenientes de ella en su pecho-

-Uh? Fui solo yo?-pregunto con seguridad y arrogancia, mientras ella se le quedaba viendo totalmente sorprendida. Ella recordó que habia cerrado los ojos, y lo maldecía mentalmente-cuando nos besamos...Caíste de manera desesperada ante mi, respondiendo de esa forma...-Si, le habia respondido pero tampoco se esperaba tanto cinismo por parte de el. Si antes era malo y perverso, ahora...Era doblemente perverso y besaba bien...-

-_"Qu...El es perverso"-_pensó sorprendida con un escandaloso palpitar proveniente de su corazón. Sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, y que se lo iba a dar a Inuyasha y le iba a decir "Cuídalo mucho" pero decidió dejar de sentir esa sensación para saber que iba a contestarle, si es que podía intentar cambiar el significado de ese beso...-

-Puedo cumplir el trabajo de ser tu sirviente-Alguien de clase alta sirviéndole a Kagome, eso iba a ser muy divertido. Pero ahora lo divertido es que sus orejas podían escuchar claramente el latir del corazón de Kagome, y eso le brindaba tanta seguridad...-pero para hacerlo debo recibir algo a cambio, no crees?-pregunto mientras veía el rostro confundido de Kagome. Genial ahora no tenía nada que decir...-

-_"es injusto"-_pensó mientras su corazón se relajaba un poco-Pero...fue una apuesta-dijo de manera instantánea mientras el sonreía, aun así se veía muy guapo-Tu perdiste yo gané...-dijo mientras el la jalaba de manera sorprendente. Su espalda estaba recargada con su pierna, su trasero tocaba el suelo...Y el sujetaba con cuidado su cuello para así tenerla cerca de el, y poder ver sus inquietantes ojos color chocolate-

-Pero para cumplir tus caprichos no crees que hay que recibir algo?-No tenía sentido, el era un mal perdedor. Pero si le dejaba la victoria a el, entonces el le haría cosas pervertidas. Desde cuando Inuyasha era tan pervertido!? Porque con ella!? Tal vez fue porque lo alejo de aquella mujerzuela, debía admitirlo si estuvo celosa. Su mente se puso en blanco cuando de nuevo sintió los labios de Inuyasha sobre los de ella, no pudo hacer otra cosa que responderle, y eso le gusto a Inuyasha. Le gusto probar otra vez los labios de Kagome...-

Pero para el simplemente podía ser un beso, pero ella...Ella podía ya estar enamorándose con ese beso, lo separo mientras dejaba un breve espacio entre ellos dos...

-Yo...-El ni siquiera la dejo hablar porque ya la habia besado profundamente; Las cosas entre ellos si continuaban así podrían salirse de control, el paso su boca sobre el cuello de ella...-No...-dijo mientras se movía entre el, eso no le incomodo a el, al contrario solo hacia que ambos se acercaran un poco más. Y aunque quería alejarse, su cuerpo no le respondía, ese estupido de Inuyasha tenía todo su ser idiotizado, y esos besos le gustaban, era una pervertida...Y que? El era sexy y que?-

De nuevo su mente se ponía en blanco, ahora si estaba completamente encima de ella...Besando, y agarrando...Principalmente besaba su cuello, y luego subía sus labios...Ella no hacia absolutamente nada, simplemente sentía como esa voz extraña salía de su boca...Pero el no quería manosearla demasiado...Simplemente...

El timbre de que la clase habia terminado los alerto...Y, un par de voces proveniente de la puerta negra que hacia la entrada al techo, ella abrió sus ojos sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo, y parte de su cuerpo vibrando. Y eso la hacia, sentir...Usada...Por Inuyasha.

La cargo mientras, comenzaba a brincar para pasarse a otro edificio, ella cerró sus ojos totalmente asustada y después pudo bajar al suelo...

-Escucha con atención Inuyasha, yo seré tu dueña por un mes y no te dejaré que las cosas se hagan a tu manera...-Le dijo poniéndole las reglas-No se porque me besas, no se ni siquiera porque hiciste esa cosa rara...-dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y el entonces sonrió. Era un atrevido...-

-Claro...Pero cuando estemos solos, las cosas serán a mi manera-Oh, quería darle mil bofetadas para darle a entender que entre ellos no iba a pasar nada-y, es una promesa...-Sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado, y solo se quedo acomodarse mejor la falda y la ropa. Sus labios estaban hinchados, y todavía sentía los labios de el sobre los suyos. Ella simplemente se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ese edificio, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que el no intentará nada se pondría ajo en el cuerpo, mejor no luego olería mal...-

El la dejo escapar por esta vez, y cuando estuvo solo llevó sus manos a su boca. Así de cerca podría estar de Kagome, sonrió mientras miraba como todos se veían como pequeñas hormiguitas...aunque para su vista podía identificar claramente a cada persona, y ahí estaba ella caminando buscando a sus amigas...

-Kagome y tu?-pregunto una voz a su lado, el simplemente se giro para ver a Koga olfatear el aire de donde el estaba-Solo te diré algo...Amigo-dijo mientras se estiraba un poco-No la lastimes...-el de nuevo se giro para buscarla de nuevo entre tanta gente, lastimarla? No...El le enseñaría la forma en que podía enamorarla, le brindaría esa chispa que le falto con Michael...Haría que todo lo que viera fuera a él, y nadie más-

**---**

-Que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Kagome mientras veía a la maestra de Literatura hacer parejas-

-Algo de un baile navideño...-Dijo Sango en susurró mientras, la maestra comenzaba a hacer parejas-

-Bien, bien...Todos los salones de tercero de preparatoria van a participar y yo seré la encargada...Joven Miroku, y Sango...-decía la maestra mientras Sango imploraba clemencia a Dios, Kagome se comenzó a carcajear-Señorita Kagome con Inuyasha...-Su momento de gloria se habia acabado ahora solo estaba una Sango sacándole la lengua-

-Yo nunca he bailado...No se como hacerlo-dijo Kagome mientras la maestra suspiraba-Uhm...Inuyasha has bailado en un vals?-pregunto la maestra mientras el asentía-perfecto...Le enseñarás...Y tienen que ensayar mucho...-La maestra fue a su escritorio y puso un poco de música, todos ya tenían pareja. Se veían demasiados alumnos, su música era lenta y tranquila...Inuyasha simplemente puso su mano sobre la cintura de Kagome, y con la otra le coloco la mano...-

-Haber...Súbete a mis pies...-dijo de manera tranquila, ella hizo dos intentos por saber como, hasta que el fue más claro...Se sentía alta. Pero Inuyasha no era cool porque la habia besado, solo era un cerdo pervertido...-

Los dos estaban bailando bien, o bueno el estaba guiándola con esa forma tan normal...El iba diciéndole como hacerlo, y después ella se bajo de sus pies para intentar hacerlo bien...

No era tan difícil...Pero el problema es que...Faltaba demasiado para Navidad, ni siquiera habia llegado Halloween y la maestra ya hacia alboroto para eso...

-Lo haces bien ama...-Dijo el divertido, porque todo lo que hacia el, a ella le parecía interesante?-

No tenía intenciones de enamorarse, no podría superar que la dejaran de nuevo. No toleraría después sufrir, y terminar con sus ojos totalmente hinchados...Ya, no más...

Pero es que era inevitable...

-Maestra...-decía una estudiante que usaba un extraño gorro, que cubría parte de su rostro, llevaba un pantalón levemente ajustado. Unos tenis muy femeninos, con un cinto que le colgaba un poco...Una sudadera con gorro negra, que tenía un par de estrellas sobre el pecho, le quedaba aguada...Y se veía misteriosa-me permite a Kagome un par de segundos?-pregunto interesada mientras, la maestra la llamada. Todos creían que ya era popular, en el lado oscuro donde pertenecía-Qué te parece?-pregunto la muchacha mientras enseñaba a sus integrantes. Yoko habia entrado, y todos eran conocidos. Personas que casi no les hablaba casi nunca...-Kiru, Fred, George, Sassha pero le decimos Sassha, Kiru toca el piano eléctrico, Fred y George el bajo y la segunda guitarra, Sassha la batería...Y...-Estaba mirando a una Yoko que apenas y podía bailar enfrente de todos-Ella...Será nuestro violín...-Kagome se quedo sorprendida-Y tu la voz...Qué opinas?-pregunto sonriente Jenna-

-violín?-pregunto Kagome mientras Sassha se quitaba sus lentes, llamativos...-

-Claro! En la tele salió una tipa en un concurso tocando el violín de manera furiosa...Y dije puede que funcione y se lo dije a Jenna y le pareció bien, pero tu eres la que decide si tus canciones no van...-Kagome la cayó, para sonreír-

-Suena bien...Después de todo, dentro de dos días nos presentamos...-dijo mientras George le tocaba el cabello con confianza. George y Fred hermanos gemelos de dieciocho años, los dos tenían un cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes...Eran altos y guapos, sabía de sus historias los dos eran bromistas profesionales tenían un carácter muy cool, y tocaban de manera fregona...Los vio en una competencia, por supuesto que ellos dos ganaron, hicieron una asombrosa mezcla entre cuerdas suaves y gruesas...Y, en cambio ella solo cantó una canción alegre country-

-Ensayaremos después de la escuela, nos vemos Kag...-dijo Fred mientras le desordenaba el cabello. Jenna llamó a Yoko, y esta pareció estar de acuerdo en eso-

Regreso con Inuyasha sonriente, mientras recordaba un par de canciones. Después de todo, su banda no eran mala...Y, si Suki la golpeaba...No iba a importar porque tenía a su _**mascota**_ para defenderla...

**Continuación.**

**N/A:**

Posiblemente este sea uno de mis capitulos favoritos:B

Drama!?

Drama les traere n.n!!

"**Entrevistando a Andrea, con paty chapoy ;D"**

(como la odio)

**1.-Porque te emociona un review?**

_Willnira: porke son...ahh... : D son..._

_Se la respuesta Q.Q! espera ;-;_

_Son n0n!! son como dulcecitos n.n!!_

**2.-Porque son como dulcecitos?**

_Willnira: porque ellos me hacen ir al hotel de los famosos, si "rehabilitación" u.u_

**3.-Eres feliz con un review?**

_Willnira: por supuesto ;D qien no es feliz con un review._

**4.-yo è.é!**

_willnira: ;-; ke mala onda... Q.Q! _

**5.-sehh u.u **

_willnira: Q.Q! hablo sola T.T ke miedo _

**6.-es tu trip u.u**

_willnira: todos dicen eso ;-; bueno solo el memin pin pin._

**7.-te stas kedando arriba Andrea ;DD.**

_Willnira: u.ú si tmb me dicen eso_

**8.-y mienten?**

_Willnira: no se dilo tu n.n!_

_9.-..._

_willnira: à.a andale perra dime si o no.._

**10.-chalee tan chikita y tan arriba**

_willnira: è.e o vrg!_

"_Tira tus argumentos,_

_para que pueda recogerlos con caricias"_

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

PD.- _**FELICIDADES**_ A **KAMY-CHAN-CHAN** n.n! CUMPLE 5245787 AÑOS :D

**PD.2-GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS.**

YA SABEN **DEJEN **REVIEWS ;D


	21. órdenes

**Tornasol.**

_Mis sueños son los desquicios más cuerdos de mi mente._

_ADVERTENCIA: HABRÁ ALGO ENTRE __ALGUIEN Y ALGUIEN__ Q.Q! así que... _

_-HUYE y se desnuda n0n! yay-_

**Cáp.21 órdenes.**

"_Saca tu micrófono,_

_Aquí se decide quien rapea mejor..._

_O, no estas listo?"_

Jamás habia visto tocar a Yoko en toda su vida, ni siquiera sabía que tocaba el violín...Pero lo hacia muy bien, su violín tenía un amplificador y sus toques eran dramáticos, y diferentes. Al final, de demostrar su talento todos la miraron a ella...

-Kag, canta algo...-Dijo Fred mientras ella se levantaba-Bien...-se levanto mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca, que podía cantar...Agarró el micrófono mientras pensaba en algo-_porque tu piensas que estoy maahaal? Si soy ultra normal, y a nadie le hago mal no entiendo...Entiende bien lo que para ti es extraño para mi estas bien, que tu tengas más años no te da poder respétame...Somos iguales...-_decía mientras sus amigos se entusiasmaban de trabajar con ella-

-Piensen en un logo para banda, la banda será Lolita's medication...-dijo Kagome mientras sus amigos sonreían complacidos. Sassha era alta, con un cabello levemente ondulado. Estaba muy bien pintada, era muy bonita, talentosa...Kiru era hombre, su cabello era negro...Con ojos negros, alto...Un tatuaje sobre su brazo, no era algo extravagante era un pequeño dragón...Tambien tenía perforaciones en sus orejas...Un estilo roquero, para el...-

Decidieron ensayar, mientras comenzaba Kagome a dar los toques de la música...La canción tenía ritmo, era a su estilo; terminaron tarde, y tenía sudor sobre su cuerpo...Se fue a su carro mientras iba y dejaba en su casa a los gemelos, se habían convertido buenos amigos. Mañana, mañana iban a destruir el escenario iba a aparecer frente a buenos músicos. Yoko todavía no se iba a presentar con ellos, pero estaría ahí ayudando...

Llegó a las tres de la mañana, su mamá estaba dormida...Fue a cenar algo, mientras subía a su habitación no tenía ganas de nada. La verdad no quería dormir, se recostó mientras veía la televisión...Durmió dos horas antes de ir a clases, despertó mientras iba a arreglarse, se habia preparado café y lo llevaba en un vaso desechable...Se pintó y se arregló, estaba despierta, pero tenía flojera...Iba a llegar una hora tarde a clases, así que se fue con calma por las calles no iba llevar carro ya que los gemelos iban a pasar por ella...

Sonrió...Estaba muy feliz de tener una nueva banda...Una muchacha que iba con una chamarra cubriéndole todo su cuerpo casi hace que se le tire el café.

-Pendeja-murmuró mientras la muchacha se giraba, y simplemente se quitaba sus lentes. Suki de nuevo-

-No más que tú-y después se iba riendo, Kagome rolo sus ojos. Ya iban a ver quien era la pendeja, llegó a la escuela mientras tiraba el vaso del café en la basura y entonces veía como todos los estudiantes estaban mirando un par de cosas...Se apresuró a ir, ya que esa música solo significaba un grande ensayo...Dejo su mochila cerca de su salón mientras veía a Inuyasha ensayar con Kikyou...-

-Maestra perdón por llegar tarde...-dijo Kagome interrumpiendo todo mientras veía como Kikyou bailaba todavía con Inuyasha, al parecer todavía eran novios, no? Pero...Entonces, lo que habia hecho con ella ayer...-

La maestra no supo que decir mientras veía como todos tenían pareja, y ella era la única estando sola. Al no tener pareja, solo se quedo sentada, odiando a la puta de Kikyou por arrebatarle a su...

Se levanto mientras de nuevo interrumpía a la maestra, todos estaban viendo eso. Sorprendidos principalmente, no tenía porque dejar a su pareja...

-Te ordeno que seas mi pareja de nuevo...-El sonrió mientras soltaba a Kikyou y entonces bailaba con ella, todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Como alguien como Kagome pudo darle ordenes a Inuyasha?-

-Sango te ordeno que me beses-se escucho a un Miroku en susurró mientras Sango le daba una bofetada. Kikyou se quedo sorprendida-

-pero maestra, yo lo estaba haciendo bien con Inuyasha...-decía Kikyou con leves lágrimas en sus ojos. Kagome simplemente hizo que la maestra pusiera la música-

-Estuve practicando con un vestido y con tacones...-Mintió Kagome mientras muchos decían un "wow"-bailar, no debe de ser tan difícil...-decía mientras comenzaba a bailar con Inuyasha, primero era divertido y después todo se puso serio. La maestra quedo totalmente complacida al verlos bailar-

-perfecto, Inuyasha y Kagome bien hecho...Kikyou...Si alguien se lastima tu serás suplente-decía la maestra mientras de nuevo ponían la música-

La música era totalmente de aquellos tiempos, totalmente navideña...

Tener a Inuyasha como pareja era como sentirse como una celebridad, todos tenían los ojos puestos en ti. Pero si hacías algo mal...

-Porque le das ordenes a Inuyasha?-pregunto Yoko que acomodaba sus lentes en forma de rectángulo para ver como su amiga estaba simplemente sonriendo. Receso. Hora en la que no tenía que ver a Inuyasha-

-Porque soy mejor que el...-decía divertida, sus amigas se rieron un poco-

Inuyasha habia llegado, mientras detrás de el habia un par de muchachas. El esperaba ordenes, como buena mascota...Se levanto para hablar con el...

-Tienes que ir...Hoy a las siete al Cherry...Mi nueva banda se va a presentar...-dijo tomándole la mejilla las muchachas murmuraban un como se atrevía...-

-Kagome...-dijo una molesta mientras ella la miraba-no puedes tocarle la mejilla a Inuyasha...-Kagome sonrió mientras le seguía tocando la mejilla a Inuyasha-

-Has escuchado la historia de la muchacha que vino a verme?-la muchacha asintió-Eso les va a pasar si me siguen molestando...-Las muchachas corrieron asustadas y entonces ella comenzó a irse. Las cosas iban a su manera porque estaban a vista de todos-Inuyasha...-El la miró, era más alto que ella y eso era bueno. Así podría agarrarla con fuerza y no dejarla ir nunca. No lastimarla eso se lo habia prometido el mismo-Tu tienes un sueño?-Pregunto de la nada mientras el simplemente se llevaba su mano a su boca-

-Descubre tu oreja-Wow, el le iba a contar su secreto...-

-Es secreto!?-decía contenta mientras el asentía, quito sus cabellos para saber su secreto...Y cerro sus ojos para escuchar el secreto, pero solo sintió como el mordía un poco su oreja y ella se apartaba brutalmente-ERES DE LO PEOR TAISHO!-Le grito mientras regresaba con sus amigas, y el solo se carcajeaba-

Su relación iba bien no? Es decir la habia besado...Pero y si ella lo rechazaba?

Inuyasha iba a ir a verla...Su corazón latió con fuerza...

**---**

No debía tener nervios, esta vez iba a dar lo máximo, todo iba a salir bien. Tenía confianza en su voz, faltaba un par de minutos...

La gente merece cambios, se volvió a perforar la lengua...Se hizo más perforaciones en su oreja, su cabello era negro, Sango le habia un extraño tatuaje en el vientre...Su ropa, era totalmente diferente a todo...

Llevaba un listón en su cabello, de color rosa...Una blusa rosa con estrellas blancas un poco corta que dejaba ver el tatuaje falso..Una falda blanca, no tan corta...Y unas mayas rojas que resaltaban con sus botas negras...No eran de tacón las botas ya que si lo fueran no podría caminar, su maquillaje no era exagerado. Y aunque no se veía punk, o gótica no le importaba porque se sentía cómoda...Y se veía femenina y bonita. Sus mejillas se coloraron y además iba a ir Inuyasha a verla...Y ese era el motivo por cual se quería ver bonita.

Tocaron a su puerta, ella fue a abrir y vio a los gemelos. Los dos llevaban una corbata, y un pantalón negro con un cinto rojo, el de Fred era verde, ya que su corbata era verde, el de George era roja...Y sus converse, Kiru estaba en la van negra...Subió al carro mientras veía como Sango salía con un zapato rojo en su mano, la pobre llego toda bofeada.

-No me chingues...Estaba que ni podía ir...-dijo Sango divertida mientras aceleraban aun más-Hey, hice esto para ustedes-decía mientras sacaba un par de collares, todas del mismo color-Ya que quiero ser su fan número uno y quiero que cuando sean totalmente famosos quiero que digan que yo se los hice...-dijo divertida mientras comenzaban a reír-

-Ahí, Sango...Yo diré en las entrevistas que me gritaban obscenidades...-decía Kagome sacándole la lengua, Sango fingió preocupación...-Broma...Diré que me fui de peda contigo, y con ustedes...-dijo divertida mientras sus amigos iban repasando todo-

Llegaron mientras veían a la gente estar esperando, fueron sacando sus cosas y entraron por atrás, inventaron que Sango era una guitarra para que la dejaran entrar, le dieron una camisa de staff, Riku estaba usando una blusa de _paramore_, un pantalón negro con unos converse rojos que combinaban con el pelo de la vocalista de esa cantante...Yoko llevaba un extraño vestido con unas botas negras...Jenna, llevaba un short negro, con unas mayas rojas levemente desgarradas...Un collar de diferente color, con una blusa escotada y varias formas, unos tenis que no tenían nada que ver pero le daban su único estilo.

Sassha llevaba una falda verde oscura, una blusa azul con sus converse azul marino...

-Siguen después de drix fix-Kagome se sorprendió mientras entonces sonreía levemente. La banda de Michael iba a estar ahí, no se lo habia esperado pero...Sonrió mientras miraba a sus amigos-

-El que no se prenda en el escenario paga las cervezas...-Los muchachos asintieron mientras comenzaban a practicar, Kagome se retoco su maquillaje mientras escuchaba las canciones que Michael tocaba...Eran las suyas, las que ella habia escrito-

Quiso salir y golpearlo, pero...

-Tenemos excelentes canciones, no vale la pena arruinarles su hora de diversión...-dijo Fred deteniéndola, ella asintió mientras suspiraba...El público estaba muy prendido con ellos-

_Lolita's medicine._

Los estaban llamando, sus amigos salieron y antes de salir al escenario Suki le envió una mirada perversa a Kagome...Y luego le cuchicheo algo a Michael, ahh la odiaba tanto...

-NI SI QUIERA TE AME...-Le grito Kagome mientras el fingía que lloraba, ese perro desgraciado…El escenario apago las luces, ella salió con su banda mientras luego encendían las luces. El publico no se sorprendió, ya que Suki se encargó de decir que Kagome habia sido expulsada de la banda, cosa imposible de creer. La melodía era ruda, querían hacer que el público entendiera la canción no querian hacerlo sentir triste o infeliz.-

_  
__Everybody's got a little something to hide but me  
Everybody's got a little someone to crush but me  
I'm living in a teenage negative mediocrity  
Everybody's got a little someone to trust but me_

Todo mundo tenía algo que esconder, todo mundo tenía ese enamoramiento pero ella...Ella vivía en una vida mediocre y negativa de la adolescente...Todo mundo tenía alguien en quien confiar pero ella...Habia gritos de fondo en esa canción, y definitivamente ella estaba gritando con el micrófono sin lastimar los oídos de las personas, los toques rudos que Yoko empleaba con la banda. Solo era la única canción en la que iba a participar.

Mínimo tres canciones. La segunda estaba escogida...Su segunda canción comenzó con un par de aplausos, de seguro todos recuerdan esa canción llamada Mambo No.5, pues ellos la mejoraron y la hicieron en rock, y se llamaba Rock No. 5.

"_A little bit of Sango in my life,_

_a little bit of Ayame by my side…_

_A little bit of Rin is all I need.._

_A little bit of Sounomi is what I see…_

_A little bit of Yoko in the sun…_

_I little bit of Jenna all night long…_

_A little bit of Sa here I am…_

_A little bit of you make me your man..."_

Y, que la si la creían una lesbiana con esa canción? Al público le divertía no...

_Porque tu piensas que estoy mal,_

_Si soy ultra normal,_

_Y a nadie le hago mal.._

_No entiendo..._

_Entiende bien lo que para ti es extraño,_

_Para mi esta bien.._

_Que tú tengas más años no te da poder..._

_Respétame...somos iguales..._

Termino mientras dejaba caer el micrófono y entonces todos terminaron aplaudiendo. Ella salió del escenario totalmente entusiasmada mientras abrazaba a sus amigos...Estaba totalmente entusiasmada.

-Iré a buscar a alguien, nos vemos...-decía mientras se despedía de sus amigos y entonces salía con cuidado...Salió a la parte del público, intento buscar un cabello blanco pero no lo vio...-

Apretó su puño...El no habia venido...

-Estupido mentiroso...-Dijo mientras regresaba a su camerino, y tomaba sus cosas para comenzar a irse. Iba ir a reclamarle...-Lo siento no podre salir, salimos mañana...Tengo pendientes-Ojala nop estuviera drogándose, se apresuró en tomar un taxi y llegar rápido a la casa de Inuyasha, vio como habia luz en muchos cuartos...Entro dijo su nombre, y decidieron abrirle...-

Entró a la enorme casa, estaba muy preocupada. Demasiado preocupada, su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Buscas a alguien?-Conocía a ese sujeto, era el hermano cool de Inuyasha-Que idiota es a mí-Kagome levanto su ceja confundida. Cool y arrogante, ahora entendía porque Inuyasha era así-Lo siento pero, no te recuerdo y lo que pase contigo...-Cuanta arrogancia en un ser...-

-Inuyasha, vine a buscar a Inuyasha...-No hubo decepción en esos ojos dorados, la llevó al cuarto de su hermano...-

Antes de entrar se preparó mentalmente...Le habían dicho que estaba en su cuarto, se acostó en la cama y la sintió cómoda...Muy cómoda, y olía a Inuyasha, sus mejillas se coloraron...

-"estoy en...el mundo de _**Inuyasha**_"-pensaba como boba enamorada mientras se paseaba de manera enamorada por ese lugar, y entonces veía todas las cosas que habia en ese lugar. No encontró nada extraño, cuando iba a encender la computadora pudo ver como el iba llegando con una toalla sobre su cintura. Casi se le caía la saliva, de la emoción-"Oh!! Inuyasha esta frente a mí, desnudo..."-pensaba mientras intentaba ver detrás de esa toalla-

-Nunca lograrás que se caiga la toalla-Alguien entró a su cuarto, y ese alguien resulto ser Sesshoumaru. Llegó para golpearle el pecho, y después quitarle la toalla y salirse muriendo de la risa. Ahora entendía porque era cool.-

-OWW-gritaba Inuyasha tirado en el suelo y desnudo, Kagome se volteo mientras sus mejillas se coloraban, el no podía levantarse-Kagome...ayúdame...-dijo mientras se sobaba el pecho le dolía horrible, Sesshoumaru era un youkai, y le pego con todos los...-

-NO, estas desnudo..-dijo Kagome mientras veía una camiseta, la tomo y la estiro-Eres un pervertido, un pornográfico...-decía mientras esperaba que el se hubiera cubierto-

-La pornografía para ti es pelearte...-dijo mientras se levantaba un poco y llegaba para abrazar por atrás a Kagome con una de sus manos-

-ALEJATEE...-Grito mientras lo empujaba, con sus mejillas coloradas veía como la camiseta le caía...Miró eso, Inuyasha miró eso...Se sonrojó, se cubrió y ella se desplomo hasta el suelo. El la sujeto mientras la acostaba en su cama, de seguro cuando despertara...Sonrió con malicia mientras la desvestía, se encargó de ponerse boxers y de despeinarla un poco...Le desacomodo un poco la blusa, le quito las botas...-

No quería ser regañado por no haber ido a su concierto...Despertó mareada, lo último que recordaba era que...La sangre casi se le salía por la nariz al haber recordado eso...Se levanto y sintió como estaba recostada en algo tan cómodo...

-Bella durmiente...-habia dicho mientras ella se sonrojaba, se miró tenía la camisa desarreglada, andaba en calzones...Sus mayas estaban desgarradas, el tatuaje que Sango le habia hecho estaba todo corrido...Ni siquiera tenía su arete en la lengua...Oh...E Inuyasha estaba en boxers, y ella encima de el...Ellos...Ellos!?-AH-El le cubrió la boca, algo así se esperaba. Después de tranquilizarla, ella simplemente suspiro tranquila. Inhalo, y exhalo mil veces...-tu, y yo?-decía señalándose mientras el simplemente se quedaba como pensando-

-tu y yo que?-Le gustaba torturarla...-

-si tu y yo...lo hicimos...-El intentaba entender pero nada, bien se estaba haciendo el idiota...-

-hacer? Kagome...de que hablas?-Kagome estaba brutalmente sonrojada. Inuyasha joto, lograba hacerla morir de desesperación-

-SI LO HICIMOS CERDO DEGENERADO!? SI TUBIMOS SEXO!??-Gritaba mientras Inuyasha le cubría de nuevo la boca-

-Kagome son las dos de la mañana, si vuelves a gritar te saco desnuda y haber como te vas-Kagome se quedo callada, el se veía que estaba hablando en serio, era malo...Como el doctor malito de Austin Powers, o minimi? Minimi era pequeñito...Y, era agugutata!-Si, si lo hicimos-decía mientras tomaba su camisa y se la iba abrochando-Y, fuiste insaciable...-decía mientras ella se coloraba. Insaciable!? Fue una pervertida, oh! lo que le faltaba...-

-Mientes, soy virgen hubiera manchado...-decía mientras el entonces se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda-

-No en todos los casos, además bien que sabias lo que quería que te hiciera...Yo te bese y tu te volviste loca, me arrancaste la camisa...Yo te dije 'No Kagome, no debemos'-El estaba recordando algo que no era verdad-y tu, me obligaste...Fue...brutal...Siento tus mordidas en mi brazo, como me dijiste 'esto te hará hombre' y ahí fue cuando me heriste...Tu, fuiste mala!-decía mientras Kagome se quedaba con la boca abierta ese cerdo pervertido...-

-Yo soy la que debería de decir, 'no Inuyasha no', tu que dirías 'Oh! si síguele'-decía Kagome retándolo-Además para que lo hubiéramos hecho debería de haber estado ebria...Y, solo me desmaye...-Se desmayo por haber visto a Inuyasha desnudo, y su corazón latió con fuerza-

-Estas segura?-pregunto con esa sonrisa coqueta, ella se quedo sorprendida sintiendo su corazón latir con mucha fuerza. Necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía-Acuérdate que...Teníamos una promesa, mientras...-Se acercó tan rápido a ella, que para Kagome escapar de las garras del demonio le fue imposible...El la beso mientras ella intentaba alejarse maldito cerdo obsceno...-

Siguió besando su cuello, paso sus manos por su espalda mientras bajaba lentamente...La abrazó aun más hacia el...Ella estaba resistiendo, pero como negar algo que era tan obvio!?...

Inuyasha olfateo algo, así que dejo de besar a Kagome.

-Escucha, ven aquí-decía rápido mientras iba a meter a Kagome en un baño-Pase lo que pase no salgas...-le dijo mientras le besaba la frente el se comenzó a vestir mientras iba a su computadora, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres sujetos. Uno era un poco gordo, y tenía una cara asquerosa. El líder, era un gato con orejas de gato y una hermosa cola negra...Unos ojos negros...Y el segundo, era un simple humano que estaba ahí...-

-Inuyasha...-decía el hombre gato, mientras comenzaba a caminar por todos lados...Olfateo algo, y entonces le indico al gordo que fuera hacia donde sus ojos señalaban...Inuyasha iba a impedirlo, pero el gato lo detuvo-Quiero mi dinero...-Inuyasha fue a abrir su cajón y saco el dinero, cuando se lo iba a entregar sacaron a Kagome, ella hacia esfuerzos por que no la tocara ese hombre-Kagome...-salió ese nombre de sus labios mientras Kagome se sujetaba al momento de pasar cerca de Inuyasha de su brazo, el tambien la sujeto-

-Que bonita Inuyasha...-dijo el gato mientras la acercaba a su lado, ella estaba asustada-

-Toma el dinero y largate-dijo mientras le daba el dinero, el gato tomo el dinero mientras besaba la mejilla de Kagome-Deja a Kagome, y largate...-dijo mientras el hombre pasaba al hombre gordo a Kagome. El gato se puso a la defensiva, Inuyasha simplemente gruñó-Odio que se metan con lo que es mío...-dijo mientras golpeaba al hombre gato, y entonces se lanzaba sobre el gordo, el humano habia corrido asustado, el gato se levantaba para aruñarle la espalda a Inuyasha-

-pero que demonios?-pregunto Sesshoumaru que habia entrado-Escucha...Te largas de mi casa...O te mato, y tu tambien mujer gato-decía burlesco mientras el hombre gato gruñía, tenía planeado llevarse a Kagome pero antes de que el gordo pasara con ella...El estiro su mano impidiéndole el paso, con su garra le dibujo la letra I, cerca de su grande y grasiento seno-Deja a la chica-el gordo chilló de dolor e Inuyasha fue a ver a que se largaran, Kagome se lanzó a abrazar a Inuyasha-

-ahh tenía tanto miedo...-decía mientras el la seguía abrazando-Peleas tan cool...-decía ella mientras le daba un beso sobre la mejilla...-

El la seguía abrazando...Si, tubo miedo pero algo dentro de ella le decía que Inuyasha pasara lo que pasara la iba a proteger...Inuyasha simplemente cayo sobre la cama, encima de Kagome...Y ella se quitó rápido viendo como tenía una horrible mancha de sangra, proveniente de el...

Fue a buscar algo para limpiarlo, el gruñó de dolor al principio.

-Ahí no seas nena-le dijo mientras lo limpiaba estaba encima de el así que no podría levantarse, pero aun así eso no le impidió girarse y sujetarla entre sus brazos...-Eres de lo peor...-dijo mientras el se acercaba a su oído, ella cerro su ojo ya que eso la ponía nerviosa-

-perdón por no haber podido ir...-dijo mientras ella lo abrazaba. Oh, el la habia salvado...Lo perdonaba solamente por eso, y porque lo habia visto desnudo y esa fue el mejor porno que pudo haber visto-Y, que te pareció?-pregunto el mientras ella lo miraba confundida-

-Que?-El señalo su, pues su paquete mientras ella se alejaba de el-

-Hay mejores...-Y le saco la lengua para comenzar a vestirse y así poderse ir-Bueno, tengo que irme...Mi mamá debe de estar preocupada-dijo mientras veía como el se levantaba-Que haces? Dijiste que me ibas a dejar irme desnuda si no hace no se que...-El se acercó para darle un placentero beso en los labios. No entendía eso, pero aunque no hubiera palabras eso iba bien, verdad?-

Después se iba a confesar...Todavía no...Porque Inuyasha era su mascota...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

**No vuelvo a leer mangas e.é romanticos vean como escribo!? È.É toda maricona Q.Q!!**

**Keria ver sangre y depresión T...T!!!**

**Pero bueno ú.ú **

**Haber ke sucede n,n**

**Bye bye...**

"_Ni los arcoiris van a reparar el dolor que siento..."_


	22. Flavor Flav

**Tornasol.**

**Cáp.22 Flavor Flav.**

"_Humanos__: seres insaciables y egoístas..._

_Nunca están conformes, _

_Siempre quieren más y más..."_

Iba a hacer una presentación de... algo que iban a descubrir pronto así que esperaba paciente su turno. Sango lo habia hecho sobre su banda favorita, Ayame sobre su artista favorito, Rin sobre algo llamado "Satanismo y sus artes blancas" en fin puras idioteces pasaban a decir...Llamaron su nombre mientras ella tomaba su cartel y entonces se rascaba un poco su nariz, no estaba nerviosa simplemente tenía sueño. Se habia desvelado al hacer la cartulina, habia recopilado información...

-Usted dice cuando Higurashi-dijo la profesora mientras ella suspiraba y aclaraba la garganta, miró a los demás alumnos que estaban aburridos y hablaban entre ellos por eso amaba exponer nunca le prestaban atención-

-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, y yo les voy a hablar de Flavor Flav-Tal vez eso hizo que todos dejaran de hablar para saber que clase de ocurrencia iba a decir ella, pero fue sorprendente como muchos comenzaron a reírse-Bueno Flavor Flav es un cantante de rap que participo en la vida surrealista, y tiene un programa donde van como veinte viejas, el les pone apodos y después las va eliminando...No alcance a ver la primera temporada pero la segunda esta genial, porque regreso New York entonces como que New york mandaba la vibra de que 'Oh, perras el es mi hombre y no me voy a quitar' y las demás eran de que 'Maldita New York largate nada te quiere' –ella seguía hablando mientras hacia reír a los demás, e incluso a la maestra-

Regreso a su asiento mientras se rascaba un poco la parte lateral de la nariz, la clase concluyo cuando Inuyasha paso a hacer la mejor exposición sobre Mindless Self Indulgence, ella se enamoro de su presentación, babeo al ver al vocalista...Babeo al escuchar sus canciones, y le provoco un orgasmo cuando Inuyasha fingió ser uno de ellos. La de el fue la mejor, maldita mascota lo iba a castigar. Le iba a meter un fierro por el...

-Que te pareció ama?-pregunto el mientras llamaba la atención. Los castigos se le fueron de la mente, y simplemente quedo esa sensación rara en su corazón. Bombeo, bombeo y bombeo con tanta fuerza que casi escupe su corazón-

-Estuvo bien...-Murmuró mientras el timbre sonaba.-

Pero ya no le extrañaba que su corazón se acelerara y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran...

**---**

Si, su mente no estaba conectada como siempre. Tal vez andaba más serio, andaba más pensativo y enojado...Pero el lo ponía de malas, lo golpeaba y lo regañaba, siempre era lo mismo. Antes era s orgullo pero ahora habia perdido todo ese cariño y orgullo, solo por haber consumido drogas...No lo habia vuelto a hacer, era un perro...Cuando hacia algo mal lo castigaban, su piel tembló cuando se dejo caer de la pared hasta el suelo...Su cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas...Su labio sangraba, su nariz tambien sangraba, su espalda estaba llena de moretones...

No pudo defenderse, el era muy débil para hacerlo...

-Inuyasha...-murmuró su madre mientras tomaba su rostro con sus manos. Se lanzo al buró de su hijo en busca de algo para limpiarlo-Esto no puede continuar...-dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza e intentaba consolar a su hijo un poco, el con la poca fuerza le limpió las lágrimas a su madre, y de nuevo la puerta se abrió-

-Quitate Izayoi, no quiere aprender por las buenas...-decía mientras levantaba como si nada a su madre y la aventaba a la cama. El miró con impotencia como aventaba a su madre, y como ella intentaba apartarlo de el, aruño a su padre, y hasta intento morderlo y después la aventó al suelo haciendo que ella se lastimara el brazo, eso fue lo que derramo el vaso...Se lanzó sobre su madre, gruñendo y haciendo ruidos que nunca habia soltado...Con su brazo lo empujo a su closet, y le pego un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, su padre harto de esa situación le pellizco con sus grandes uñas el brazo, y lo pateo como si fuera nada, Izayoi se levanto y los intento separar...Pero anda era útil, si los dos seguían así...-

Inuyasha fue golpeado de nuevo, y recibió aun más cortadas...Mordió a su padre con sus colmillos mientras el hacia un sonido de dolor y entonces le daba una bofetada para dejarlo inconsciente en alguna parte de su oscuro cuarto...

Izayoi miró a su esposo con miedo, y luego a su querido hijo...

-Lo ma...mataste...-Murmuró Izayoi mientras su esposo aprecia recobrar el sentido, lo miró con desprecio y procedió a marcharse. Izayoi se agacho para limpiar con su propia ropa el rostro de su hijo, Sesshoumaru apareció mientras miraba a la mujer de su padre-

-Sesshoumaru...Quiero que vayas a esta dirección...-dijo Izayoi con sus ojos llorosos mientras le daba la dirección a su primer hijo-Diles que se hagan cargo de Inuyasha, y que...-Izayoi se lanzo a los brazos de su hijo pequeño al escuchar un par de murmullos-

-Inventare algo...-dijo mientras cargaba a su hermano, y entonces con cuidado lo llevaba a esa dirección...-

Le daba lastima ver como su hermano era brutalmente golpeado, no se rebelaba a su padre por miedo...El era muy poderoso, le hacia mojar sus pantalones. Muy bien mentía pero si daba miedo, era como si fuera un borracho golpeando a lo bestia.

Los tres eran unas bestias, Inuyasha al menos se defendía pero el...El ni siquiera podía defenderlo, lo máximo que podía hacer era separarlos...Y, ya se estaba cansando de ver a su hermano lastimado y a su madre llorando...Así que iba a hacer algo, para demostrar que su padre todavía se preocupaba por el...Despertó un poco cuando paso un bache, y entonces detuvo un poco el carro...

-Argg...-fue lo único que escucho con perfección. Los ojos dorados de su hermano fueron directo a su cabeza-Donde estoy? Que haces?-preguntó mientras el simplemente suspiraba-

-Te llevaré a esta dirección, pero antes te llevare al hospital...Tal vez debas estar lejos de casa por un par de días...-le dijo mientras continuaba manejando. Inuyasha simplemente soltó un suspiro harto de ser el menor y ser débil-

-Cuidaras de mamá por mí?-pregunto mientras se acomodaba mejor para así sentir punzadas leves de dolor. Sesshoumaru asintió mientras continuaba manejando hasta ir al hospital, lo llevó muy fácil...Era un hospital donde se trataban youkais, hanyous y humanos. Paso con la enfermera que al ver a los dos muchachos simplemente los paso inmediatamente a urgencias. Todo el mundo reconocía esos ojos dorados, únicamente los Taisho poseían esa mirada penetrante y esos ojos ámbares que llamaban la atención de las personas.-

Lo recostaron en una camilla de metal, mientras varias enfermeras comenzaban a curarlo. Sus roces eran bruscos, Sesshoumaru esperaba paciente viendo como curaban a su hermano, y después de escuchar maldiciones y demás fue que al fin quedo curado Inuyasha.

**---**

Nadie estaba en su casa, a lo máximo llegaría en un par de minutos a su casa solo cruzaba un par de cuadras y llegaba...Gyoma le habia dicho que el y su madre irían a un casino, sonrió Gyoma hacia feliz a su mamá...Y, ella ya no tenía que quejarse habia aprendido que la prioridad de su madre era ella y Pichón...Y, eso era lo que le gustaba a Gyoma hubiera ido pero no la dejaban pasar...

Llegó a su casa viendo como estaban dos hombres enfrente de su casa uno tocaba con desesperación y el otro...Se apresuro a llegar, habia vecinas que estaban en potronas (de esas sillas que te mecen x.x) viendo con demasiado ímpetu a esas dos bestias, rolo sus ojos cuando por fin llego.

-Se les ofre...Oh por Dios...-decía mientras veía de quien se trataba. Sesshoumaru la miró como si nada-

-Tu te harás cargo de mi hermano, no me interesa donde duerma, solo cuida de el hasta que...-decía mientras ella se quedaba sorprendida-yo llamaré hasta cuando...-dijo mientras pasaba por un lado de ella para desacomodarle el cabello. Se quedo con Inuyasha enfrente de su puerta, la abrió con cuidado mientras lo miraba. Tenía una venda en su cabeza, una extraña cosa en su mejilla, y se veía demasiado golpeado-

-Que te paso?-pregunto mientras lo dejaba pasar, tenía una habitación disponible nunca la usaban...Tambien habia unas maletas con el, suspiro mientras lo dejaba entrar. El ya conocía su casa, lo llevo a su cuarto en donde se fijo si servía el foco. El no respondió a su pregunta no lo negaba para un hanyou perder una pelea debe de ser como no tener pene...-

El con pesar cargo sus maletas mientras ella escuchaba como Pichón intentaba ladrar y corría apresurado a la puerta...Ella tambien lo hizo, su mamá estaba un poco "feliz".

-Kag...Eh...-decía Gyoma mientras ella veía como su mamá cargaba a pichón y entonces le decía que era tan suave y delicado-Me voy mañana hay trabajo..-dijo mientras se despedía de ella-

-Mamá...-dijo Kagome viendo a su madre que estaba por desvestirse en el suelo por tener un poco de calor-

-Ohhh...Tus orejas son tan suaves...Tus cachetes son tan suaves...Quiero saber que soy suave...Mmmm...-decía mientras se revolcaba en el suelo. Su mamá estaba ebria que clase de ejemplo le estaba dando?-Kagome...Hay que ir al mar...-dijo mientras ella suspiraba, su mamá en verdad estaba...-

La llevó a que vomitara...Inuyasha estaba viendo eso.

-Tengo sueñoo...-decía mientras en lugar de vomitar se intentaba quedar dormida, la levanto para obligarla a vomitar-Ma...no seas mala...-decía mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-Te daría un pericazo pero no consumo drogas...-dijo mientras su mamá se levantaba y entonces le enseñaba el dedo de en medio-

-Esto me gano por ser madre soltera...Hasta traes a tu esposo a vivir, que clase de madre eres?-decía mientras se iba a su cuarto-Te acusare con mi papá...-Su mamá estaba...en pendejolandia...-

Dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera, ya después ella se acordaría de todo...

-Buenas noches...-dijo mientras entraba a su habitación, pero antes de eso el la detuvo con la mano que no estaba lastimada mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella. Oh! maldito ser pervertido y degenerado...Uhmm besaba muy bien, lo aparto de ella mientras entraba a su habitación y la cerraba...-

Se fue a acostar siempre pasaba lo mismo, el la besaba coqueteaba con las demás y...Cubrió su cuerpo mientras cubría tambien su rostro con la almohada que tenía a su izquierda.

Le confundía demasiado, no saber lo que _el_ sentía...

**---**

Despertó como cualquier persona normal, a diferencia de que tenía algo pesado encima...Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como estaba Inuyasha encima de ella con unos boxers, ya se habia acostumbrado a esa imagen pero aun así.

Fueron a la escuela llegando al mismo tiempo, la mayoría los vio llegar y no dijeron nada simplemente los observaron...Cada ojos que se postraban sobre ellos ya le era indiferente...

-Inuu OMG! Que te paso!? (Oh my god)-pregunto Kikyou que llegaba apurada para ver a su "amigo". Estaba levemente golpeado, más bien muy golpeado, Kagome rolo sus ojos odiaba que sus nombres empezaran con la misma letra y odiaba que por culpa del papa de esa perra se le hubiera muerto su primo. Gruñó mientras seguía escuchando su chillante voz...Era detestable, preferiría que la ataran desnuda en un poste y que la manosearan a estar escuchando las pendejadas de Kikyou. Kikyou más hombres era igual a una prostituta...-

**Kikyou+hombres: prostituta.**

Sí, así se imaginaba esa ecuación...O suma...No escucho si Inuyasha le contesto a Kikyou...O algo así, ella estaba más entretenida insultando a Kikyou en su mente, y debía admitirlo habia inventado cada apodo...

-Ouuuu pobechitooo...-decía mientras lo abrazaba haciendo que la cabeza de Inuyasha quedara en sus senos. Decidió que era hora de salir de pendejolandia para ver como estaba Inuyasha recargado sobre el busto operado de Kikyou, y esa perra degenerada tenía dos buenos...-

-Si, Inu _necesita_ cariño...-decía abrazándola mientras Kikyou sonreía con maldad. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha...Quería agarrarle el brazo lastimado y partírselo...Pero sería demasiado sádico-

-Y porque estas acompañado de ella?-pregunto Kikyou mientras Kagome veía a sus amigas cantar alguna canción cumbiera...De esas que dan pena escuchar...-

Y hasta le intentaban bailar las estupidas, Yoko estaba arriba de su kiosco mientras luego tomaba un micrófono imaginario y comenzaba a cantar...Y luego estaba Sango usando una extraña cosa de peluche que como que bailaba y a la vez no, Rin y Ayame estaban de fondo musical bailando y fingiendo que tocaban los tambores y como que tocaban la trompeta, dejo de amargarse al escuchar como Kikyou cuidaba de Inuyasha.

Fue con sus amigas mientras las escuchaba cantar...

-estamos en...cuculandia...-decía Yoko mientras se quitaba sus lentes negros y dejaba ver su mirada picarona-que lindo es tu cucu (Rin y Ayame decían cucu de fondo), tan bello tu cucu, redondo y suavecito que lindo es tu cucu...Cuando te pones pantalón y te toca por detrás se me suelta el corazón y te quiero más y más, más, más, más...No me canso de mirar pero quisiera tocar ándate no seas malita yo quiero una tocaita ita ita ita-decía Yoko mientras fingía que bailaba cumbia con Sango-

-cucu...-decía Kagome uniéndose con Rin y Ayame, ella fingía que tenía dos maracas y así tocaba...Luego salía Sango diciendo "no te metas con mi cucu porque te doy una cachetada" y Yoko le regresaba esa frase diciéndole "Oh! la cachete se me pone colorada, colgada"-

-No te metas con mi cucu (seguía el fondo de cucu) no te metas con mi cucu, yo se que tienes tu mujer así que deja mi cucu...Si me pongo pantalones y me golpeo detrás nunca faltan los mirones como tu y los demás...-Sango bailaba curadísimo mientras movía esa cosa que parecía serpiente con plumas y bailaba, parecían que estaban pepenando dinero. Pero en realidad solo lo estaban haciendo porque estaban aburridas...-

Cuando la canción termino, ellas terminaron muriéndose de la risa...Esa canción era lo más gracioso de todo el mundo, ahh y faltaba la que le dedicaron a un novio de Kagome...

-ahh escuchen esta...-decía mientras ganaba el lugar. Canciones más curadas no habia. Seguía la diversión de Kagome-uno, dos...-decía mientras fingía que le pasaban el micrófono. Ellas no tenían idea de cual canción iba a cantar, pero al menos todavía habia diez minutos de sobra para iniciar las clases-Yo no se que voy a hacer, hasta loco me quiero volver cuando llego tarde a casa ella me cela por nada...Se levanta en la madrugada y que crees compadre!? Me quiere hasta matar-decía Kagome fingiendo voz de hombre-a donde fuiste con quien estabas?-voz de doñita celosa-en donde andabas hijo de tu...!?-Y no faltaba la manita y que señalaba a Sango-con la camisa toda pintada!, y que te vieron con la cuata...De seguro vienes bien loco-decía haciendo una señal y expresión bien curada-con la bragueta desabrochada-Sango fingía subirse el cierre levemente avergonzada-y...con...-se espero un poco para decir lo siguiente-EL TILICHI TODO PACHICHI-Se termino cagándose de la risa mientras sus amigas la imitaban-

-ahh, tilichi hahahahaha-decía Rin mientras sus amigas continuaban riéndose. Después sonó el timbre y fue cuando todas decidieron comenzar a irse, Kagome tomo su mochila mientras comenzaba a irse-

-Kagome viste la novela muchachitas como tu?-pregunto Ayame que estaba sentándose, ella simplemente se sentó a como cinco ligares detrás de ella-

-Putitas como tu? Que clase de pornografía es esa?-decía divertida mientras Ayame se reía-Esta porno de hoy en día no se compara a la de cuando era pequeña...-decía bromeando mientras llegaba el profesor haciéndolas callar-

No podía negarlo habia amanecido de buen humor. Bailo cumbia, canto cumbia...Y hasta dijo putitas en el salón, eso era andar a la moda...Inuyasha estaba como que irritado pero eso no le importaba porque ella estaba feliz...El profesor dijo algo de los agoritmos, o tal vez eran algoritmos...

-alguna pregunta?-pregunto el profesor a media hora de terminar su clase, nadie levanto la mano solo Inuyasha-

-Si, eso esta mal...El resultado es ocho...Y ahí dice cuatro...-dijo mientras dejaba a la mayoría sorprendidos, pero no a Kagome...Ahora se hacia el intelectual para llamar la atención, uhmmm muy buen truco...-

El profesor simplemente dio un respingo para mirar un poco sorprendido a Inuyasha.

-Pero si la revise ayer...-decía el profesor mientras Inuyasha simplemente irritado se levantaba y con dolor llegaba al pintarrón y le arrebata el plumón negro al profesor para corregir un par de cosas, Inuyasha simplemente quito un signo de menos para hacerlo positivo y borro todo el mierdero que hizo el profesor en el pintarrón para simplemente reducirlo y dejarlo en un "cuatro"-sorprendente...-decía el profesor mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha un poco...-Tenemos a un genio...-Las chicas si antes lo adoraban ahora lo "amaban" malditas arrastradas era lo que pensaba Kagome-

-Esta mal...-dijo Kagome mientras todos se le quedaban viendo, oh tal vez no debió de haberlo dicho en voz alta ahora todos la miraban con repulsión-

-cállate esta bien...-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella rolaba sus ojos. Bien, no sabía nada de matemáticas de hecho odiaba las matemáticas era la cosa más aburrida que habia existido en todo el mundo maldito Aristóteles o pedocles el que haya inventado las matemáticas. El profesor se la paso diciendo cosas importantes sobre Inuyasha, y lo halago haciendo que su ego aumentara-

Al menos filosofía no era tan aburrido...Mentía filosofía era muy aburrido...

-Ayame, Rin, Yoko, Kagome y Sango pueden salir un momento...-dijo el director un poco molesto, ella se levanto de su lugar y luego se tropezó con la mochila de una mujer que estaba delante de ella...Salió al ultimo viendo al director-No pueden hacer escándalos en la mañana, esta prohibido que canten esas canciones sexuales de algo de cucu o algo así...-Ah, ahora las regañaba por eso...-

-Si, perdón es que...-el director no dejo terminar la disculpa de Yoko-

-Nada de perdón...-dijo el director mientras Kagome se rascaba su brazo amaba cuando Yoko intentaba disculparse todo era tan fingido que todos le creían, pero eso solo le pasaba a ella-Tienen un reporte cada una de dos puntos, así que...Si no me equivoco a los diez reportes es una suspensión...-dijo el director mientras ellas asentían-

Regresaron a sus asientos mientras Kagome se estiraba un poco necesitaba cinco reportes más para llegar a la suspensión...Hizo un dibujo del juego ahorcado solo que no habia palabras era una recta, un palo vertical, y luego estaba un hombre de palos ahorcándose...

Su vida no era un asco, es decir un pervertido que era su mascota viviendo en su casa, pichón destruía sus revistas, su mamá llegó ebria ayer...Tenía una banda que era la onda, estaba dejando el skate y...Si, su vida no era del todo un asco...A parte de que ese día iba a saber quien ganaba en Flavor Flav...Definitivamente no era un asco...Comenzaba a amar su vida...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Q.Q! ya stoi igual ke una amiga u.ú

Obsesionada con flavor flav xDDDDD!

Hahahahahahahha

New york: ohh mi pezón...tu no te andas con chingaderas vas directo all...ahhh ahhh grano-si estaba teniendo sexo con flavor- ù.ú

Flavor: ;D

U.u hahahaha lo kura es ke new york fue de la primera temporada y regreso de la segunda xD sta bn loca i me da un chingo de risa ;B

New york: stan listas para new york :O?-todas niegan la cabeza-bien me gusta…-entonces quien se mete conmigo!? È.É!!

Pinche new york xD es bn puta hahahahaha xDDD

Y su mamá sta bn igual de loka ke ella x)! ahhh es genial ;D

Bueno :O

Tengo weba u.u y ò.o todavía no voi por los mini-pichones.

Qiero ver a los nuevos ke entraran a mi scuela (el nuevo ke vi andaba todo fajadito ;D y puras de esas)

Ahh si no han escuchado las canciones ke puse xD...bajenlas.

(me acuerdo con un amigo cuando scucho la de "tus senos de hombree ;D" hahahaha es la de y _yo ke te deseo a morir_)

en fin cuídense mucho ;D

haber ke actualizo ahorita ;D bye bye

atte:

willnira♥

"_Estoy tan perdido que ni siquiera encuentro el camino a casa,_

_Maldición!, debí haberme comprado aquel puto mapa"_

_Playing now:_

_Aaron carter-I'm not too young, but I'm not too old._


	23. Tesoro

**Tornasol.**

**Cáp.23 tesoro.**

"_Lo que para ti es normal,_

_A mi me pone mal"_

Comida, su hora favorita...

-KAGOME...-Si, y tambien la odiada porque ella estaba en su computadora y su mamá no quería hacer la mesa sola, es decir su madre tenía bracitos y piernitas...Refunfuñó mientras iba a la mesa y veía como estaba Inuyasha ayudando a su mamá-Uh, como no tuviste la educación de ayudarme...Inuyasha lo hizo-Uy que educado el intentaba acostarse con ella cuando podía, y todavía le decía educado. Se mordió la lengua cuando iba a decir un "Oh, tu llegaste peda ayer" pero mejor se mordió la lengua-Bien, como les fue?-pregunto su mamá mientras hacia que Kagome murmurara un "ah" e Inuyasha dijera un "muy bien, gracias y a usted?" ese cerdo degenerado quería ganarse a su madre-

-Oh, bien, bien...Ahora tendré que regresar a la oficina...Kag si llegan los de los pedidos por favor les abres y les das ese dinero...Y si llaman por teléfono contestas...-decía su mamá dándole las ordenes, ella asintió. Esto se le iba a olvidar en cinco minutos e iba a ignorar todo eso y al que iba a tocar la puerta le diría un "no tengo llaves, regrese luego"-Kagome que no se te olvide, luego tendré que ir yo a la quinta fregada a entregar ese dinero...-decía su mamá molesta dijo un "si, si" y continuo comiendo-

Ring. Ring.

Su teléfono sonaba bien raro.

-Teléfono...-decía Kagome que miro el teléfono que estaba a su lado, su mamá la miró sin creer lo que veía-que?-Rolo sus ojos mientras contestaba-_ah...Si..._-Es Juan...-le murmuró a su mamá mientras su mamá se quedaba confundida-_ahh...si...claro...ah...si...aha...uhhh...ahh...si...-_En verdad Kagome era sorprendente fue lo que dijo en cinco minutos-_y quien habla? Ohhh Miki...ah...si, si te paso a mi mamá...-_regreso el teléfono su prima zorra le habia jugado una broma y se la habia creído hasta que escucho risitas tontas-

Inuyasha solo negó con su cabeza...Bien, odiaba contestar el teléfono, odiaba hacer esfuerzo y cansarse, odiaba sudar, odiaba el calor, odiaba cuando comía nieve y su cerebro se entumía...Odiaba que cuando estaba comiendo le hablaran por teléfono a su mamá y no podía escuchar la televisión y solo escuchaba como su mamá se reía y no comía. Y luego tambien su mamá hacia gestos de que "Ahh, cuelga ya" pero aun así ella se reía de algún comentario idiota de sus amigas.

Discretamente vio como Pichón estaba mordiendo el sofá si su mamá lo veía le iba a dar el paro cardiaco. Su mamá se levanto para ir a la cocina y hablar más a gusto, Inuyasha no la estaba mirando solo estaba comiendo...Subió sus piernas a la silla mientras luego su pie izquierdo se atoraba en la parte del respaldo, y lo intento jalar para así sentarse de manera cómoda, antes de jalarlo con brusquedad ella se callo de lado de la silla, Inuyasha simplemente se carcajeo un poco y después continuo comiendo.

Termino de comer mientras veía a su mamá regresar...

-Tu tía necesita un carro y le preste el tuyo, se lo entregaré después de comer...-dijo su mamá mientras ella suspiraba. Si, le quitaban todo...De una vez que tomaran su cuerpo y se lo vendieran a los tipos que hacen películas porno...No, mejor no luego ellas se harían ricas-

-_"Que prostituyan a la puta de mi prima para conseguir dinero"-_penso mientras asentía con tranquilidad, su mamá se habia esperado una explosión es más se habia esperado una grande batalla pero no, solo recibió calmadas palabras-Solo que no le jodan nada...-dijo mientras veía como Pichón ya habia destrozado un poco el sofá y luego corría para hacer popo debajo de donde estaba el burro para planchar. Típico de los animales-

Comieron con tranquilidad...

-Y, como les fue en la escuela? Mucha tarea?-pregunto su mamá, Kagome simplemente bebió un poco de su refresco-

-Bien, no hay tarea...-Susurró mientras Sounomi miraba a Inuyasha directamente a los ojos para sacarle la verdad, Inuyasha se sintió completamente intimidado habia cosas que le daban miedo y la mamá de Kagome no era una de ellas pero era tan buena persona que le resultaba imposible mentirle-

-Si hay tarea, y me fue bien en la escuela...-Su mamá tenía la costumbre de sacarle platica mientras habla, eso a veces puede ser como un maldito dolor en tu trasero cuando procuras no reírte por algo que recordaste o simplemente es aburrido-

-Inuyasha quiero encargarte mucho a mi hija, ella tiende a meterse mucho en problemas...Y cree que es intocable o algo así, así que te pido que la cuides mucho en la escuela-Sus mejillas rápido se pusieron coloradas, odiaba a su mamá siempre pensando que era estupida para no saberse cuidar Inuyasha murmuro un "claro señora", si su madre supiera que ese bastardo mentiroso la besaba, y casi la manoseaba uff se armaría muy grande...-

Quito las cosas que utilizaba en su carro, o cosas que la delataban de que hacia cosas malas...Le puso desodorante para que no olieran que habia cigarro o algo así...Después de que termino, vio como Inuyasha estaba en la sala contestando su tarea su mamá estaba por irse en...Tres, dos...Sip, ya estaba despidiéndose de Inuyasha se despidió de ella y de Pichón mientras se iba...

Miró a Inuyasha haciendo la tarea, y luego llegaba Pichón para morderle la parte de atrás de la camisa, eso si que era divertido. Después Inuyasha tomaba al cachorro para que hiciera algo asqueroso con la almohada...

-Que asco Inuyasha, no le enseñes a hacer cochinadas...-decía Kagome arrebatándole al cachorro para que se fuera a jugar solo sin Inuyasha, ella fue por su mochila y comenzó a hacer su tarea. No le entendía a los ejercicios así que se los saltaba, contesto dos y después Inuyasha le paso su tarea para que la "verificara" y resultaba que lo único que habia hecho estaba mal.-

Demoró media hora copiando, media hora en la que cuando termino tocaron la puerta...Inuyasha le intento meter el pie pero ella lo salto así que fue a ver quien tocaba la puerta, ahí estaba su tía con sus dos hijas. Sus dos hijas eran bonitas un par de años mayor a ella, tal vez la menor era de su edad pero la mayor iba a cumplir dieciocho el año que entraba.

-Kag...Vine por el carro...-dijo su tía intentando sonar agradable, pero la verdad no le gusto ver a su sobrina con un muchacho de su edad que estaba en su sala. Obviamente la mentalidad de su tía era nula porque no alcanzo a ver los libros-

-Sola con un muchacho Kag...-Kagome simplemente fue por las llaves mientras veía como sus dos primas iban a acosarlo con preguntas bobas-Y mi tía?-pregunto la menor de sus primas-

-Trabajando...-contesto simplemente sin dar explicaciones-

-Ahh, la vimos el otro día con Gyoma y no nos saludo...Que mala forma de tu mamá, yo cuando la veo en el super siempre la saludo...-Dijo su tía sintiéndose levemente herida-

-Y el otro día me dijeron unos amigos que la vieron en un casino...-Contesto con su chillante voz una de sus primas-Y tu que haces todo el día?-Siguió preguntando su prima, Inuyasha simplemente se quedo ahí observando-

-Ella trabaja y tiene todo el derecho de usar el dinero como le guste...Además...-Regalo una sonrisa que hizo que Inuyasha se quedara embobado viéndola-ella merece divertirse...Pero...No se preocupe tía debe ser difícil tener una hija que llega totalmente ebria a su casa y la encuentra vomitando en su cochera...-Siguió diciendo con esa sonrisa, su tía se despidió nerviosa mientras comenzaba a irse-una estupida y las otras putas...-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y solo escuchaba como arrancaban su carro-

-Podrían destruirte el carro...-dijo Inuyasha mientras veía como ella regresaba a hacer su tarea sin escucharlo-

-Estupidas hijas de su jodidísima madre, que se creen? Son unas caras de pipi aguado...Merecen besar el suelo por donde YO camino, ha! Pero van a ver cuando yo sea muy famosa y tenga el novio más guapo de todo el mundo entonces me van a envidiar y me dirán 'Kag, Kag...vamos a pasear' pero como dije ellas llegan ebrias todos los días...-dijo para ella misma mientras Inuyasha escuchaba todo con una cuchara en su boca-

-Me das miedo cuando empiezas a hablar sola...-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella murmuraba un "termine" y comenzaba a subir a su habitación, Sango llego a su casa para pasar hasta la noche...Inuyasha estaba invitado a estar en su cuarto-

Sango estaba muy entusiasmada diciendo algunas cosas, mientras Kagome suspiraba. Inuyasha simplemente estaba girando en la silla de Kagome, y levemente se adentraba en la conversación.

-Ustedes solo dicen puros chismes...-decía Inuyasha mientras Kagome le aventaba una almohada y entonces luego comenzaban a reírse-Cuenten algo más interesante como...-decía Inuyasha pensando en algo-

-Bien, bien...Ayer fue cumpleaños del príncipe William...-dijo Kagome mientras los dos se le quedaban viendo raro-Ok, mentí...-ella fue la única que comenzó a reírse-Tengo ganas de una hamburguesa...-dijo mientras se tiraba en su cama y abrazaba su almohada. Apenas eran las seis de la tarde, tenían mucho tiempo solos-Hey, vamos al parque?-pregunto mientras iba a su closet y sacaba su patineta...Sango asintió mientras iba a su casa a sacar su patineta, Inuyasha simplemente miró como Kagome la limpiaba un poco-Oh, te la presto no te preocupes-dijo mientras ambos salían de su casa-

Mientras el cielo se habia menos potente, fue que los tres se fueron caminando el iba escuchando las platicas de ellas.

-Te imaginas que alguien se riera así!?-decía Kagome que hacia extraños sonidos, Sango se estaba muriendo de la risa y porque no decirlo el iba de amargado-

-Pero nadie se ríe así-dijo el matando la diversión, las dos lo miraron un poco sorprendidas. El tenía razón nadie se reía como monstruo porque comento algo tan idiota? Llegaron al parque mientras veían a todos los muchachos juntados en bolita y platicando entusiasmados, algunos hablando de su skater favorito otros diciendo que se convertirían en el futuro skater...-

Lo primero que hicieron fue ver a Kagome con normalidad, y luego se sorprendían de ver a un hanyou. La mayoría lucia como vagos, u otros como si fueran a hacer el deporte más extremo de toda su vida...

Se burlaron de algunos idiotas que según ellos se veían cool.

-No entiendo...-dijo Inuyasha mientras veía como Kagome se levantaba para ir a conseguir un refresco, se separo un poco mientras iba a la maquina...Le pico al refresco que deseaba mientras después esperaba a que saliera de la maquina, regreso de nuevo con sus amigos mientras se burlaban de unos novatos-Porque no van a patinar?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras Sango lo abrazaba un poco para desordenarle el cabello-

-temo que te desmayes cuando me veas patinar...-Dijo de manera arrogante Kagome, Sango fue la primera en reírse e Inuyasha simplemente refunfuño. El quería ver más a Kagome-Oh vamos te daré el placer de que sueñes conmigo cuando patino...-Volvió a decir mientras Sango le daba una nalgada de buena suerte, y Kagome se iba a buscar un espacio en la rampa, la mayoría de los muchachos que estaban ahí eran agradables, pero algunos se pasaban de mamones y no le querían dar un lugar.-

Unos que ya estaban grandes empujaron a un niño a propósito haciendo que el muchacho se resbalara con miedo, nadie parecía hacer algo estaban más preocupados por burlarse de el, no pensó lo que estaba haciendo así que se lanzo para aventarse al rescate de ese niño, afortunadamente solo se rasco el codo, el niño habia caído encima de ella lo que era algo bueno...

Si se hubiera roto algún brazo su madre de seguro le hubiera puesto una grande regañada...

-Estas bien?-pregunto Kagome cuando se incorporó y entonces solo sintió un pequeño ardor en su codo pero tal vez el muchacho estaba lesionado o algo así-

-Si...Perdón...-dijo mientras leves lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos-

-Wow que heroico...-Murmuró un muchacho de edad adulta encima de ellos, ella simplemente levanto ambas patineta y siguió caminando con el niño-

-al menos yo no iba a matarlo...-Dijo rápido Kagome antes de ir a llevar al niño a que bebiera un poco de agua, y de paso iba a limpiarse la herida-

-gracias...en verdad...-decía el niño mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas, Kagome suspiro-

-No es nada...-dijo mientras abría el bebedero y comenzaba a limpiarse un poco la herida, después se limpiaba con su blusa la sangre que no se habia ido-Ah, linda patineta-dijo mientras levantaba la suya y entonces el muchacho asentía con timidez.-En serio no te duele nada? Algo roto?-pregunto Kagome mientras comenzaba a revisarlo, primero le hizo mover la cabeza pero el no hizo nada-Podemos ir al hospital...-decía mientras el terminaba de beber un poco-

-estoy bien...-dijo mientras terminaba de beber. Esa escena se le hacia algo familiar, claro estaba recordando...Cuando tiró a Inuyasha por andar en su patineta, pero ahora habia sido diferente habia salvado a un niño con su patineta, bendita patineta. Ya faltaba poco para que fuera Dios-Soy un youkai...Aun si no me hubieras salvado hubiera seguido con vida...-dijo mientras dejaba su patineta en el suelo y luego comenzaba a irse-

-Bueno...Si te molestan le dices a el...-decía mientras señalaba a Inuyasha, el niño asintió mientras comenzaba a irse. Regresó a la grande rampa mientras veía como estaban algunos viéndola, posiblemente pensaban que no era buena...-

Unos simplemente dejaron de lanzarse para ver lo que ella iba a hacer, y eso la puso un poco nerviosa...Mientras Sango e Inuyasha se habían acercado, se lanzo mientras dejaba ir su peso con la patineta, sus piernas se doblaron un poco después volvió a subir por la otra rampa algunos de los que estaban ahí se hicieron hacia atrás, pero ella siguió elevándose...

Sin saber entre los que estaban ahí un muchacho se habia lanzado, ella se habia girado y habia hecho que su patineta se deslizara un poco para después volver a continuar a bajar, empezó con algo censillo y después se molesto que ese tipo la estaba imitando.

-Te apuesto que lo va a golpear...-Le murmuró Sango mientras Inuyasha asentía, después Kagome agarro fuerza y se impulso para hacer que su mano se detuviera en la parte de la rampa y lo demás de su cuerpo quedará elevándose el muchacho solo se detuvo en la rampa para ver eso sorprendente, y después ella bajaba más tranquila de la rampa-

Salió del lugar mientras veía a sus amigos.

-Como lo hiciste? Nunca me dijiste que sabias hacer ese truco!?-decía Sango mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros. Ni siquiera sabia como lo habia hecho solo lo hizo-

-Solo lo hice...-dijo mientras Inuyasha le jalaba un poco el cabello, haciendo que ella se volteara a verlo-

-Oh...Tengo que regresar...-dijo Sango viendo la hora mientras se despedía de ellos para entonces irse a su casa, Inuyasha y Kagome miraron la hora...-

Y ellos se quedaron ahí...Viendo como los demás patinaban a su alrededor.

-lo que hiciste estuvo padre...-dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba a todos lados, ella dijo un "si" mientras luego comenzaban a ver como estaba el mismo niño intentando patinar, después los dos fueron a sentarse en otra banca-Cuando te conocí...Pensé que no se que tu no se eras como que genial...-decía Inuyasha mientras sus mejillas levemente se sonrojaban, después miraba a otro lado ella sonrió un poco-

-Si, solían decírmelo seguido...-Mentía mientras se acomodaba en la banca para recostarse en las piernas de Inuyasha. El solo se acomodo para que ella estuviera cómoda, los demás podían pasar y mirar como estaba esa extraña pareja...-Porque te fuiste de tu casa?-pregunto Kagome mientras el miraba a otro lado, el podía confiar en Kagome ella no era de esas que solían ir y contar todo a las demás personas. Por un momento dejo esa capa de fuerza que siempre lo rodeaba hacerlo ver más real, hacerlo ver de la manera que era delante de ella y fuera de ella-

-Problemas con mi papá...-decía simplemente mientras ella veía como apretaba su puño y comenzaba a verse un poco más serio en ese asunto. No sabía porque decían que el era muy duro y sin corazón como para tener muchas novias en lugar de una, es más ella no creía que el tuviera novias solo eran aventuras-Bueno es que yo consumía drogas pero...Por alguna razón por ser hanyou no se nunca llegue a la adicción y la dosis necesitaba ser cada vez más fuerte...-dijo en susurró mientras ella asentía-en mi casa se enteraron...Mi mamá me apoyaba pero mi papá solo...Tu sabes como reaccionarían si se enteran y luego conocí a alguien y quería impresionarla y lo deje, nunca llegue a adicción pero no quise ser alguien drogadicto a su lado el caso es de que...-El rápido intento no sonar nervioso, pero le fue imposible ella se levanto de su regazo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Eso le dio confianza para seguir contando pero le daba vergüenza que ella se enterará, el siempre quiso ser un héroe para ella...-el empezó a golpearme sin razón...Estos golpes fueron producto de el, mi mamá creyó que sería buena idea quedarme en tu casa seguramente porque conoce a tu mamá y te conoce a ti...Y...-se rasco muy nervioso la ceja mientras ella suspiraba. No sabía que decir, a ella nunca la golpearon. De seguro era muy molesto para el, ser producto de burlas en la secundaria y después ser golpeado por sus padres-

-Vamos a comprar una nieve, la nieve siempre hace feliz a las personas...-decía mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se levantaba para ir a comprar su nieve, el insistió en comprar las nieves mientras luego por accidente a el se le caía la nieve y ambos miraban la bola de nieve de chocolate caer al suelo...Le dio parte de su nieve mientras ambos iban riendo-

Regresaron antes de que oscureciera a la casa, y los dos se pusieron a jugar con Pichón, pero el fue a bañarse ya que estaba cansado y quería dormir...

-Sabes pich...Hoy fue un día interesante-le dijo mientras comenzaba a sobarle las orejas, el cachorro parecía encantado de ver a su dueña, o mejor dicho a su mamá mientras luego ella lo ponía encima del sofá y lo hacia girar-Sabes Pichón, Inuyasha es mi mejor amigo en serio aunque haga cosas raras y todo eso creo que somos buenos amigos...-le susurró mientras Inuyasha bajaba las escaleras para ir a pedirle que le abriera su cuarto porque le habia puesto seguro, y por curiosidad se habia quedado escuchando lo que ella estaba diciendo-aunque Inuyasha es tan sexy...-dijo un poco sonrojada haciendo que el ego de Inuyasha se inflara un poco más-Y, tambien tiene buenas nalgas...-dijo mientras comenzaba a sonreír de manera tonta-Y sus ojos, te imaginas que tuviéramos hijos y que tuvieran esos ojos ohh te juro que me muero de felicidad si tenemos un hijo idéntico a mí con sus ojos...-dijo mientras comenzaba a carcajearse-le doy gracias a la patineta por haberme ayudado a tropezar con el cuando estábamos en secundaria-dijo mientras abrazaba a Pichón. Y entonces el cachorro comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Inuyasha, ella se levanto para ir a ver que estaba haciendo y cuando lo hizo vio que estaba Inuyasha saliendo del baño y Pichón estaba pareciendo hacer un sonido de ladrido-

Siguió abrazando a Pichón mientras luego veía como Inuyasha bajaba enrollado en una toalla...

-Mi puerta tiene seguro...-Una parte de el estaba feliz, es decir Kagome como que a el lo quería y eso lo hacia extremadamente feliz...Tal vez el amaba molestarla porque sentía algo...Ella fue a la cocina para buscar las llaves, encontró la llave que abría esa puerta. Sus movimientos eran torpes, no estaba pensando en si el habia escuchado eso era lo de menos si se lo decía el se iba a burlar y no le iba a creer...-

Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver como el ya la habia transformado en su guarida, mejor dicho cuarto...

Se fue a encerrar a su cuarto sonriente, al menos Inuyasha habia compartido algo con ella...Y, era de seguro el mayor secreto de Inuyasha...Y, solo por ser el iba a guardar ese secreto como su mayor tesoro...

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

**Una palabra: menstruación -.-**

**e...é **

**y dicen que ser mujer es padre..-.- bueno la verdad si Q.Q!**

**e.e mejor me voi o me soltaré todas las groserias ke se n.n**

**bye bye :B**

"_Hey pequeña estrella porno,_

_No estamos viviendo en América"_


	24. Next

**Tornasol.**

_Y, que si Michael Jakcson se hizo blanco?_

_Hay que admitir que en sus tiempos..._

_El pedofilo bailaba bn perro u.U_

**Cáp.24 Next.**

_(siguiente)_

"_No tendremos sexo..._

_Haremos el amor__"_

Esa sensación que experimentaba estando arriba de un escenario jamás iba a cambiar, todavía podía recordar cuando ensayaban en un garage. Pero aun así siempre fue buena cantando, estaba escribiendo una nueva canción...

Diecisiete años. En verdad ya estaba vieja para andarse con sus tonteras.

'_Oh, es la adolescencia'_ pensó mientras regresaba a escribir la canción...

Seguía entretenida escribiendo mientras luego inventaba alguna tonada en su cabeza para hacerla sonar bien...Para ella era buena la letra, pero aun así no le gustaba así que hizo bola el papel y continúo escribiendo otra...

-Pequeña cachorrita hermosa...-se decía mientras hablaba sola y luego continuaba viendo la televisión. Puros programas aburridos que le dolían la cabeza, ni siquiera los chismes de su ciudad eran interesantes-

Su celular vibro mientras ella se acercaba para leer el mensaje.

_Amy detrás d Inu._

Se quedo sorprendida así que ya tan rápido andaban esas zorras detrás de _Inuyasha_. Obviamente el era popular y lo habia olvidado totalmente, habia olvidado que ese cerdo degenerado la habia ignorado cuando lo vio por primera vez, pero el pensaba que era hermosa así que...

Lo habia olvidado, su mamá estaba escuchando esas canciones viejas...Y, ahorita estaba esa canción de "this will be.." Le gustaba la canción debía admitirlo, debería hacer un cover tal vez...Bajo para tomar un poco de agua, y entonces se quedo sorprendida ahí estaba su mamá cantando con un cepillo del cabello, y encima del otro sofá estaba Inuyasha cantando junto a su mamá, ignoró esa escena mientras iba por agua...

Debía admitirlo era divertido ver a esos dos hacer el ridículo. Después estaba la canción de "she's a maniac" posiblemente esta la iba a cantar Inuyasha por ser hombre.

-Tu canción Kaggie...-dijo su mamá distorsionando completamente su nombre, ella se quedo viéndola con la ceja levantada-In the real time world no one sees her at all,  
They all say she's crazy-cantaba su madre mientras la señalaba. Kagome simplemente suspiro mientras iba a su cuarto a seguir sintiendo chismes-

En la puerta se encontraban tocando, Kagome pensó que eran sus amigos así que decidió apurarse a abrir. Su madre e Inuyasha habían dejado de hacer esos ridículos movimientos para entonces mirar a la adolescente que estaba bajando, ahí enfrente de ella estaba su prima con una sonrisa levemente molesta.

-Kag...Este paso un accidente y tu carro...-Se imaginaba el resto pero quería escucharla decir eso.-Destroce tu carro...Perdóname...-dijo mientras se agachaba, se quedo en un terrible shock. Sorprendida, Kagome simplemente la miró como si eso fuera una broma-

-Es una broma verdad?-pregunto confundida esperando una risa por parte de su prima pero la risa nunca llegó a sus oídos al contrario solo escucho una broma típica de ella que decía "de todas formas era una porquería" se aventó para tirarse encima de ella y entonces ambas cayeron al piso. Ella estaba arriba de ella sujetándole las manos, su mamá e Inuyasha estaban viendo eso. Inuyasha no quería separarlas ver eso era fenomenal-

-Esa porquería me lleva a todos lados, eres una pendeja...De seguro le diste un golpecito y fingiste que se lo madrearón...DEJA LA HEROÍNA!-Le grito mientras comenzaba a apretarle más las manos, su prima gritaba un "me lastimas" pero tambien era una perra así que se defendió con lo que pudo. Las dos se estaban peleando, y la verdad la prima de Kagome iba ganando. Lo mejor fue cuando Kagome le escupió en el cabello y entonces comenzó a correr hacia la calle para ver como su prima comenzaba a perseguirla-

-NADIE ME ESCUPE ERES UNA ESTUPIDA KAGOME...ERA UNA PORQUERÍA-Le estaba gritando su prima mientras Kagome la miraba. Ahora quien parecía loca?-

-Tu eres una pendeja...No debiste chocarlo ni debí habértelo prestado-le seguía diciendo Kagome mientras comenzaba a ver donde estaba su prima-

-TÍA DIGA ALGO!-Decía su prima mientras corría al lado de su tía, mientras Inuyasha miraba eso sorprendido. Nunca se imagino que las dos iban a ser dos fieras...Dicen que las fieras son buenas en la cama, necesitaría comprobar eso con Kagome-

-Ella les dijo que lo cuidaran...Kagome deja de correr y ven a la casa nos comienzan a ver...-decía su mamá nerviosa mientras ella entraba a la casa y después veía a su prima que le sacaba la lengua. Se volvió a lanzar encima de ella pero esta vez fue detenida por Inuyasha y no logro a golpearla-

No toleraba ver a la puta de su prima, no tolerara no tener carro. Ugh, ni siquiera toleraba ver como estaba llorando...

No estaba escuchando lo que su prima decía. Ella quería su carro.

-POR PUTA LO DESTROZASTE-le grito Kagome mientras su mamá se quedaba sorprendida ante las palabras que su hija decía. Sin duda estaba demasiado encabronada como para decir todas esas palabras-

-CALLATE FENOMENO-Le grito de regreso su prima mientras Inuyasha rodeaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Kagome así evitaría que ella se lanzará a terminar de matar a su prima, y estaba sintiendo el trasero de Kagome y era genial. Ella se sentía intolerante de no poderse levantar y golpear a su prima como se lo merecía-Solo era una carro luego te compras otro...-Ah, eso era suficiente-

-Sobrina creo que ahorita no es un buen momento...Regresa luego...-dijo la mamá de Kagome intentando sonar tranquila y calmada. Kagome cuando paso le metió el pie a su prima y vio como casi tropezaba-

-Ni regreses puta...Las putas como tu deben de estar en un prostíbulo...-le dijo Kagome antes de que se fuera-puta, puta, puta, puta...-seguía diciendo Kagome mientras luego comenzaba a irse-

El odio es malo. Dicen que mata tu alma pero en realidad solo hace que odies a esa persona hasta el grado de envidiarla y de fingir que eres su amiga para hacerle cualquier mal posible. Tambien la envidia es mala pero daba igual, cualquier humano padecía de esos síntomas de vez en cuando. Cuando su prima salió fue entonces que Inuyasha soltó a Kagome, pero ella comenzó a salir de su casa para perseguir a su prima y tirar se encima de ella y comenzar a jalarle los pelos, si fue algo muy trillado pero se moría de ganas de arrancarle esas extensiones. Le quito tres haciendo que le quedara unas greñas largas y otras cortas. Inuyasha llegó apresurado para tomar de nuevo a Kagome y murmurar un "lo siento" a la prima la cual se quedaba llorando en la esquina.

-LLORA, LLORA EN LA ESQUINA COMO LA PUTA QUE ERES...-Le grito Kagome riéndose mientras se daba cuenta de que Inuyasha la estaba cargando como un saco con papas. Y en esa posición podía verle el trasero, y era bonito. Intento tocar pero se dio cuenta de que era espectacular, sintió una mano que se pasaba por su trasero, no era justo ese cerdo tenía más cerca su trasero en su cara-hey no me veas el trasero, si lo haces me hecho un pedo...-dijo mientras el rolaba sus ojos y seguía tocando su trasero. Si el tocaba entonces ella tambien...-

Jugo al tamborcito con las nalgas de Inuyasha, y estaban duritas después regreso más calmada...Cargada aun por Inuyasha.

-Señora H. la llevaré a su cuarto para que se tranquilice...-le dijo mientras comenzaba a llevarla todavía en esa posición al cuarto de la chica. Ella solo sentía como su cabeza de repente pesaba y que la sangre le subía rápido a la cabeza, es más posiblemente ya tenia roja la cabeza...Y le punzaba (se siente horrible xD).-

-Inu...Mi...Cabeza...-decía mientras respiraba pesadamente y entonces el la dejaba encima de su cama sintiendo como la muchacha tenía la cara roja y estaba meneándola para intentar sentirse bien, la gente podía morirse de eso. Pero tampoco debía de exagerar, ella simplemente se tiro en su cama-

Tal vez no era el momento adecuado de decirlo pero, es que...Ella era...Genial, era divertida, agradable. Kagome cuando se recupero simplemente agitó su cabeza.

-Dicen que Amy anda detrás de ti...-dijo divertida y a la vez un poco molesta. El tono divertido fue simple mascara para que el no la descubriera (confesión?)-

-Quieres ir ahora a una fiesta? Solo gente cool como tu, yo, Sango...Y tus amigas...-dijo mientras veía como ella se sentaba, el miró su reloj. Ir a una fiesta o estar en su casa intentando ver una tocada y seguir escribiendo. La fiesta? O su casa?-

-Una fiesta de diez?-pregunto burlándose mientras el rolaba sus ojos.-

Ella tal vez aprovechaba que era genial para molestarlo, verdad?

-No, solo gente cool...Es a las nueve y media algo así...-dijo mientras ella suspiraba. El simplemente la miró esperando una respuesta-Yo pongo el carro...-dijo mientras eso la convencía, ella simplemente asintió como si fuera algo "aburrido" pero en realidad estaba emocionada, iba a ir a otra fiesta con Inuyasha. El Inuyasha que era extremadamente popular-

La dejo sola, mientras iba a su cuarto...

Su mamá hizo bien en enviarlo con esa familia, es decir Kagome casi siempre estaba sola aunque su mamá era un encanto ahora sabía porque todo mundo amaba a la mamá de Kagome. A excepción de ciertas personas.

Estuvo pensando en el cuarto. Retrocedió hasta los días antes de tener de amiga a Kagome, es más cuando estaba en tercero de secundaria ni siquiera la consideraba su amiga. Era un total fastidio, siempre le andaba sonriendo y lo estaba salvando...

"_Ugh, Quién saldría con Taisho? El pobre no puede con su fealdad...Para ser un hanyou es horrible"_

Sus orejas perrunas constantemente habían escuchado eso, lo feo que era. Lo raro que era. Se burlaban de su cabello plateado, cuando en realidad solamente era gris y sin brillo...Sus ojos dorados, sonrió mientras seguía recostado en esa cama, solo era la envidia de que el tenía los ojos raros para ser alguien tan feo. Si, fue un cerebrito...Siguió las reglas, pero cuando conoció a Kagome y a sus amigos pudo sentir como en verdad habia gente que no se preocupaba por el aspecto físico; Hablaba raro, habia usado un paladar por años cuando tenía cinco años...

Nunca fue el centro de atención. Ahora recibía más atención, ahora la gente se moría por hablarle...

Pero su problema fue que no quería ser un niño toda la vida, el ya quería ser un hombre. Entreno, entreno sin Kagome o con ella, hizo deportes. Jugo cualquier deporte para aumentar sus músculos solo consiguió que se marcaran... (como el cuerpo de justin n/n).

Ahora era diferente. Era guapo, atlético. Llamaba la atención con solo su presencia. Lo habían corrido de algunos lugares por su actitud. La de creerse superior a todos en cualquier momento. Peleaba? Al demonio que sí. Pero jamás quiso hacerse boxeador, según a los lugares que fue a ver cuando estuvo fuera le dijeron que con su fuerza podía matar a los demás jugadores. Y, llegó a jugar una vez peleas callejeras...Nunca mató a nadie, siempre midió el poder con el que daba un puñetazo...Y exactamente ahora estaba teniendo la más grande batalla.

La batalla de oro contra su padre.

Gruñó al recordar a ese bastardo, mientras se erguía en la cama quedando totalmente sentado y con sus piernas levemente abiertas. Sus manos estaban recargadas en sus rodillas, mientras miraba fijamente la pared.

Las humillaciones que sus compañeros le habían hecho antes no eran nada. Ahora era algo serio, sabía que si no se defendía de la furia de su padre moriría. Por eso no se aparecía en su casa, porque iba a regresar cuando hubiera madurado. Y, esa noche iba a despejar su mente de cualquier manera. Iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera. Estuvo así por breves horas escuchando el simple sonido de su respiración, y su misma voz al momento de pensar.

Regreso su vista dorada a la puerta, mientras de nuevo se recostaba el no necesitaba ocho horas adelantadas para arreglarse...Escuchaba esas pisadas por el pasillo, y luego como cerraban la puerta se levanto mientras iba al baño tomando la toalla.

Entró con cuidado sin cerrar la puerta, fue su equivocación pero escuchó como la madre de Kagome salía, y como Kagome se cambiaba...Así que se metió a bañar mientras dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo...Helada, eso cambiaria su malestar.

-Lalala...-decía alguien entrando al baño mientras luego se recargaba por el espejo y comenzaba a sacar su cepillo de dientes. Después, Kagome giró su vista hacia donde estaba la parte de la regadera. Tal vez era su mamá, siguió lavándose los dientes mientras luego la llave se cerraba y entonces ella escupía en el lavamanos la pasta, se agacho para meterse agua en la boca y entonces volver a escupir...Tomo la toalla y comenzó a secarse, tenía el rostro totalmente limpio al igual que sus dientes-

-Si te agachas más...-escuchaba la voz masculina de Inuyasha mientras se giraba para verlo. Estaba ahí con la toalla sobre su cintura. Ese cuerpo era perfecto, sus padres de seguro se habían tomado el tiempo necesario para poder hacerlo.-

-_"y lo he visto dos veces..."-_pensó mientras luego el seguía mirándola esperando alguna respuesta, pero ella solamente estaba hablando en su mente. Y, la verdad su mente era pervertida. Pero alcanzó a escuchar el "si te agachas..."-Cerdo, no me voy a agachar-dijo levemente molesta mientras comenzaba a salir la toalla ni siquiera era corta, es más hasta tenía ropa interior puesta y calcetas...El, era el cerdo pervertido-

El se alisto antes para ir por el carro, ella simplemente se tomo el tiempo para comenzar a arreglarse. Sango se estaba cambiando, y ella ya estaba lista...Más o menos la verdad es que estaba nerviosa, no sabia si la iban a aceptar o algo así...Negó con la cabeza iba a estar con ella, todo iba a estar bien.

Bueno, era solo una fiesta ella habia ido a muchas fiestas. Pero nunca a una fiesta de fresas, si Inuyasha sería buena onda pero sus amigos eran unos idiotas, y el era el rey de ellos...Suspiró, tal vez ir no era tan buena idea...

Negó, ir la despejaría de sus "pocos problemas mentales" y así lograría olvidar que su prima habia destruido su carro. Inuyasha ya se lo habia advertido, de seguro lo hizo por venganza.

'_No harás algo estupido'_

Se decía mientras sonreía, y entonces rápido se ponía un poco de gloss en sus labios.

Despejo su cabeza ante todos los malos pensamientos, de seguro ahí estaba Amy y la jauría de liandras, gatas, perras, putas. Etc. No estaba celosa, es decir Inuyasha no podía traer ninguna mujer a su casa por respeto, así que. La acción de don Juan de Inuyasha se acaba con ella...

Fue a buscar a Sango mientras veía llegar a Inuyasha en un carro negro. El era guapo y combinaba con el carro, toco el claxon mientras las dos salían apresuradas. En el carro iban Kouga y Miroku...Así que iban dos chicas con ellos...Las dos sonrieron mientras tomaban asiento en los lugares de atrás con Miroku. Inuyasha miró a Kagome por el retrovisor, se veía hermosa. Maldita Kagome de seguro lo estaba tentando. No enseñaba demasiado pero se veía bien. Es decir llevaba un vestido halter de color rosa oscuro (no tan oscuro e.e) hasta por debajo de las rodillas, no era ajustado por el suelo simplemente se veía genial y unas botas blancas que combinaban con su collar que se doblaba una vez y quedaba corto y no pasaba de la altura del vestido, era de bolas el collar una azul y otra blanca así iba la serie de su collar. Su peinado eran dos chongos que posiblemente habia hecho con rapidez, y algunas hebras de su cabello colgaban...

Sango iba muy bien, un pantalón café de cuadros extraños hasta las rodillas y levemente aguado, y pequeñas y delgadas líneas que combinaban con ese pantalón de color amarillo claro, una blusa levemente ajustada y cool color amarillo claro (no huevo e.e) y una estrella rosada que combinaba con sus zapatos de piso estilo tenis, su cabello era suelto.

Posiblemente las iban a ver con envidia. Pero a ellas les valdría.

-No se porque me puse vestido...-dijo Kagome viendo a Sango mientras Inuyasha comenzaba a buscar estacionamiento, ubicaba la música de hecho era agradable...-

-Te lo pusiste para que así te lo quiten más rápido, amo esas fiestas alocadas...-decía Miroku con su sutil tono pervertido mientras miraba a Sango-Sango te vez hermosa, que comiste este día?-pregunto mientras Inuyasha decía un seco "llegamos" comenzaron a bajar del carro mientras las chicas hablaban entre ellas y reían, Sango estaba inconforme con estar a lado de un pervertido como Miroku...-

Entraron detrás de los chicos viendo la enorme casa con música escandalosa que Kagome y Sango odiaban pero iban a hacer una excepción por ese día, habia unas luces extrañas colgadas en las esquinas de la pared haciendo una onda "psycho" muy mala imitación pero se veía agradable y colorido, la gente estaba muy divertida. Habia alcohol, y gente fumando dentro y fuera de la casa.

Era el perfecto apogeo estudiantil llamado "fiesta".

Kagome estaba intentando comunicarse con Sango pero el sonido apenas y las dejaba escuchar.

Se bailaba en todos lados. Se gritaba sin que escucharan los demás por el sonido de la música retro, se veía bien con quien bailabas se reconocía cada maldita cara aunque no quisieras verla.

-Esta padre, no?-le preguntó gritando Sango mientras ella asentía se perdieron un poco mientras iban a conseguir un par de bebidas para ellas. Y ahí vieron a Ayame con Rin. Se quedaron con ellas un rato, después llegó un muchacho alto y musculoso para tomar a Kagome y llevarla a bailar, el era agradable tan guapo y con clase. Inuyasha la vio bailando con el, con ese vestido que marcaba la lujuria en su rostro, sin dudar tomo a esa tal Adara mientras bailaba con ella, si el era un prostituto ella era la más zorra de una escuela que apenas y sabía su existencia-

Más tragos. Más alcohol en el cuerpo de Kagome. Más música. Más baile con el.

-Vamos a un lugar privado?-preguntó cerca de su oído, aunque lo hubiera hecho así y con voz levemente alta. Ella no entendió así que sonrió, posiblemente quería llevarla por un par de bebidas, pero estaba levemente ebria. Inuyasha la perdió de vista, y dejo a esa tal Adara para buscarla, el la invitó a ella para que estuviera a su lado. Escuchaba risas, no estaba todavía bajo efecto del alcohol, si llevaba un par de cervezas y se le habia pasado el tiempo con Adara, era hora de decir "la siguiente"-

La siguiente: _Kagome_.

Fue llevada a un lugar donde no quería estar.

-Mis amigas deben estar buscándome...-dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse y entonces intentaba ir fuera de ese lugar donde parecía que no habia nadie cerca. (que coincidencia!?). el no la dejo escapar, simplemente la tomo aun más por los hombros continuando besando sus labios. Haciendo que el labial rosado de Kagome se esparciera por la boca de aquel cerdo pervertido, lo aparto de ella al sentir como el comenzaba a subir sus manos por debajo de su falda-QUE TE ALEJES!-Le grito mientras aprovechaba ese momento para alejarse, el la tomo de uno de sus chongos del cabello y ahí la retuvo hasta besarle de nuevo el cuello. Alguien la rescato, alguien que era más fuerte de ese gigante musculoso-

Alguien que vivía con ella.

-Largate idiota...-decía Inuyasha con brusquedad mientras el gigante seguía sujetándola de su cabello. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba soltarse de el, sus manos estaban rasguñando la piel de aquel universitario pero el parecía inmune a eso-Suelta a la chica, das lástima...-le dijo Inuyasha mientras metía sus manos a su bolsillo. Todavía ni eran las doce y Kagome ya estaba haciendo problemas. Por eso debió el escogerle la ropa-

-Taisho!? Ha, un asqueroso hanyou con cabello raro que me va a hacer!?-pregunto mientras sujetaba con más brusquedad a Kagome pegándola a su pecho. Haciéndola sentir que el era mejor que el-

Inuyasha se acercó con cautela.

-Muy bien, un asqueroso hanyou...-Ya no le afectaban las palabras de alguien estupido. El no era nada para el, solo un humano del montón.-Dejaremos que ella decida...-dijo mientras miraba con ternura a Kagome-Quieres ir con el?-le preguntó a Kagome en tono gentil mientras ella negaba con sus ojos aun cerrados debido al grande dolor-No quiere ir contigo...-dijo Inuyasha mientras daba un par de pasos más. El grandulón comenzó a sentir miedo al ver a Inuyasha acercarse, sabía que los hanyous eran seres poderosos pero dudaba de Taisho...-

-Y a ti que te importa?-siguió preguntando el grandulón mientras Kagome le pellizcaba aun más, y entonces el la dejaba ir de dolor mientras se sobaba donde ella le habia hecho una cortada. Termino siendo aventada en el suelo, puso sus manos para que el golpe no fuera profundo así que pudo solo ver como su chongo estaba totalmente deshecho. Se levanto mientras miraba a Inuyasha pelear contra el, diciendo que se disculpara y el solo lo miraba asustado. El muchacho termino yéndose de esa fiesta con la nariz rota, y con una advertencia para Inuyasha-

No tenía miedo de hecho estaba bien. Tan bien que todavía sentía esos asquerosos besos, el la tomo de la mano para llevarla al baño, cerro con seguro para que por si alguien entrara se dieran cuenta de que NO estaba sola.

Ella estaba arreglándose el cabello, estaba mareada. Pero no tenía ganas de vomitar. Solo estaba ebria.

-Si no llego lo ibas a hacer con el...-dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba como estaba ella pegándose aun más la cara al espejo para arreglarse ese cabello-Eres un desastre...-dijo mientras se acercaba para acomodarle el cierre de su vestido, ella simplemente cerro sus ojos para sentir esa caricia-

-Vería tu cara...No sería difícil...-Dijo mientras sonreía con sus mejillas levemente rojas. Estaba ebria, la bebida hablaba por ella. Y, si ella se lo dijera de verdad con el corazón lo hubiera puesto feliz pero simplemente ella comenzó a carcajearse mientras terminaba de hacer su cabello después se levanto un poco el vestido, el la miró confundido y después ella saco de entre sus calzones un pequeño gloss. Tomo un papel con torpeza mientras comenzaba a quitarse el brillo con cuidado, estaba conciente todavía no estaba totalmente ebria.-

A el le dolía el pecho. Una sensación _extraña_. Muy extraña para un grande jugador de mujeres como el.

La vio como ella se limpiaba y luego se acomodaba el labial en sus poderosos y tiernos labios.

-Ahorita vengo...-dijo mientras abría y de nuevo le ponía seguro a la puerta. Algo extraño le estaba pasando a ella, le enseñaba su ropa interior de la nada y luego no paraba de verlo por el espejo cuando se decoraba sus labios. Necesitaba un trago. Tal vez dos. O más.-

Fue por sus bebidas, se tomo una y se tomo otra...Necesitaba más, estaba totalmente seco y tenía sed. Bebió tal vez un poquito más. Agitó su cabeza mientras de nuevo subía a donde estaba Kagome. _Algo_ iba a pasar entre ellos.

Le toco mientras veía como ella estaba sonriéndole de esa manera tranquila.

-Que hay Kaggie?-pregunto de manera cariñosa mientras se acercaba para saciar su adicción a olerla. Aspiró su aroma, como si fuera cocaína. Se agacho un poco para besar sus labios. Ella le respondió, era tan feliz de que alguien le respondía con esas ganas...Se Separo un poco agitado, descubriendo como le estaba mordiendo un poco su labio a ella-

Ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, y el si que habia disfrutado. Se habia sentido diferente ante ese beso, no aguanto de nuevo las ganas y la siguió besando. Se estaban guiando bajo sus instintos, y vaya instinto pervertido que se desataba.

'_Vería tu cara...'_

Esa frase se le repetía constantemente. Las mejillas de ella continuaban un poco rojas, la cargo para subirla en el lavamanos. Hubiera sido más romántico para ella hacerlo en otro lado. Pero ninguno de los dos aguantaba esas ganas de conocerse totalmente. No podía esperar más...

Tocaron a la puerta interrumpiendo _ese_ momento...

El no contesto, así que dejaron de tocar y entonces ella rechazo el beso que el le iba a dar volteando su rostro...

-Lo siento...Ya no tengo ganas...-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el baño y el se le quedaba viendo. A pesar de estar ebria seguía siendo esa mujer perra y cabrona de la que se habia enamorado-

-Da igual, me gustas...Y te amo...-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Encogerse de hombros lo hacia ver más guapo, y sonreírle le provocaría que ella sintiera deseo...-

-Uhmm...-dijo ella mientras entonces sonreía y le besaba la mejilla-Tu eres lindo...Y me gustas...Creo que me enamore de ti pero no se...-dijo mientras tosía un poco y entonces el le acariciaba el cabello.-

Habia tantos olores. Perturbadores, embriagantes, molestos, intoxicantes, asquerosos...Ella olía a el, y el olía a ella...

Así nadie se le acercaría a ella...

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

La canción de rehab, y ...you know I'm no good me inspiración.

Gracias Amy Winehouse (su apellido le hace honor a sus acciones. Casa de vino.) xD hahaha

Esa morra rlzz x) me gusta su stilo, y ke es bn ebria y ke le vale madre todo xD

Ahhh es genial xD

Ella es maniako depresiva y se niega al medicamento e ir a rehabilitación.. ú.ú así ke **NO** sigan sus pasos :DD

No se acostumbren a ver un capitulo largo e.e solo staba inspirada.

DEJEN REVIEWS. 

EXIGELE ALGO A WILLNIRA...

"_Véncelos de manera injusta,_

_No importa quien este bien o mal"_

Playin' now: beat it-Michael Jakcson.

:BBBBB


	25. Rebeldía

**Tornasol.**

_Notas previas:_

Tengo ganas de orinar u.U

**Cáp.25 rebeldía**

"_Hay niños muriendo de hombre,_

_Mientras que los asesinos mueren en paz."_

La fiesta en la que los dos habían asistido, era de lo que todos hablaban...

Y todos los rumores eran creados por Kikyou, lo típico Kagome se embriagaba y terminaba asiendo estupideces arriba de una mesa. Primero le molestaron esas mentiras, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron no habían sido mentiras se habia embriagado e iba a ser violada por algún idiota, y luego Inuyasha la salvaba y aparentemente eso era lo último que recordaba, los dos habían regresado como a las dos de la mañana...Todavía estaban un poco ebrios, pero no hicieron que la madre de Kagome se despertará, antes de dormir ya no estaban tan ebrios simplemente que el por cargarla habia tropezado.

Cuando bebes tus sentidos se vuelven torpes, alteran tu mente y hacen que escupas las cosas que cuando estás sobrio jamás dirías...

Así que la tenía debajo de el, con esa elegante sonrisa y a punto de quedarse dormida, intentó darle un par de bofetadas para que despertara, y ella simplemente se reía a escondidas mientras con cuidado se levantaba un poco más haciendo que Inuyasha la pusiera más en medio de la cama, intentó contener su respiración para cuando su nariz llegó al cuello de Kagome aspirar el poco olor que ella contenía de ese gastado perfume.

Habia querido aspirar su aroma hasta llegar a lo más alto, lo volvería a repetir usaría el aroma de Kagome como heroína, la mejor droga iba a ser para él. Una droga desconocida para todos y conocida (muy bien conocida) para él...Saco su lengua mientras por algún extraño motivo sus colmillos se hacían levemente más grandes, y entonces comenzaba a lamer...Kagome sintió una extraña sensación, ni con Michael la habia experimentado así que disfruto mientras luego comenzaba a separarse en este momento las cosas se estaban yendo un poco lejos...

Pero aunque estaban separando esa línea de "amigo/mascota" se sentía muy bien, suspiros o tal vez gemidos estaba escuchando con su cabeza totalmente mareada.

-Inuyasha...-dijo mientras intentaba separarse un poco, después el continuo separándola aun más para besar profundamente sus labios, besarla no era complicado. Lo complicado para ambos era seguir el paso de _ese_ beso. No habia nada que los interrumpiera-Quieres ser...-intentó preguntar, pero ella solamente pudo escuchar entre el beso un "Hmm" y lo pronunciaba de una terrible manera-

-Eres...hermosa-siguió diciendo mientras continuaba subiendo su mano por sus piernas. Esas tocadas ardían, era como una pequeña chispa que iba encendiéndose poco a poco-

Ella simplemente pronunció algo con una voz extraña, y rápido se sonrojo. _Estaba ebria pero no estaba pendeja_.

-Espera!-dijo levemente desesperada mientras se quitaba a Inuyasha de encima. Qué? No lo iba a hacer con Inuyasha...era Ugh-dije que no tenía ganas-dijo Kagome de manera cansada y con sus labios totalmente hinchados-además estas ebrio-No escuchó nada proveniente de Inuyasha, lo que decía para ella no tenía sentido.-

-Te deseo...-Murmuró Inuyasha cansado mientras ella entonces se lo quitaba de encima y se levantaba para entonces caer al suelo, comenzó a reírse mientras el tambien se reía-Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó aun más divertido mientras ella se reía con muchas carcajadas y entonces ella asentía de manera tonta-

-Eres un ebrio-dijo divertida mientras luego el sonreía y se acercaba para besarla, y antes de eso caía en el suelo y entonces murmuraba un "sueño" y ella lo tomaba sin cuidado para llevarlo a su cuarto. Le dio un beso en la nariz mientras luego lo observaba. Que bonita peda se habían puesto...-

**---**

Por supuesto que no se acordaba de nada, y el tampoco simplemente despertaron con una terrible resaca. Lo máximo que recordaba era que estaba bailando y que después...Amaneció en su cama, con la ropa alborotada. Y la verdad no tenían ganas de recordar. Ni siquiera sabían como habían llegado a casa.

La escuela era "muy divertida" no en serio era divertida, habia decoraciones por algunas festividades el baile de la maestra todavía existía pero al parecer su grupo habia sido descalificado por no haber tenido buen movimiento. Maldición y ella que _amaba_ bailar.

-Hey...-habia dicho Sango mientras Kagome le respondía el saludo y entonces se frotaba sus ojos en esos momentos quería llorar. Y no tenía idea del porque-Lista para...-Iba a decir Sango pero entonces Kikyou llegó con total furia que hizo quemar los pantalones de todas del miedo. Pero no los pantalones de Kagome-

-Hey tu...Quiero que te alejes de Inuyasha...-fue lo que le dijo Kikyou, uh eso fue...Wow! la pobre mujer habia caminado desde el lugar de los populares para acercarse a SU banca y decirle eso, pff no le iba a hacer caso-y ya me entere de su problema así que vivirá en mi casa...-dijo Kikyou mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-Enserio?-preguntó Kagome mientras la tomaba del brazo y entonces comenzaba a buscar a Inuyasha-

Lo encontró hablando con Miroku y Kouga al parecer de algo de hombres.

-Hey Inuyasha dice Kikyou que si vivarás en su casa?-preguntó Kagome mientras seguía sujetando a la pequeña perra mentirosa. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de asco y murmuró un "Ugh, no" y entonces dejaba ir a Kikyou para entonces ella regresar con sus amigas. Posiblemente lo que habia hecho era malo, pero vamos era la preparatoria las perras merecían ser tratadas de mala manera-

Haberle hecho eso enfrente de la persona que Kikyou adoraba no fue algo bueno, regreso a su salón mientras veía como estaban sus cuadernos totalmente rotos, y ni siquiera sabía donde estaba su mochila, al momento de llegar a su lugar lo primero que hizo fue tomar sus cuadernos destruidos e ir y tirarlos al bote de basura pudo ver a los amigos de Kikyou riéndose de manera estruendosa, Sango vio como estaba Kagome tranquila tirando sus cuadernos.

-Hey Kagome te doy tres pesos si encuentras tu mochila-le dijo en voz alta Kikyou mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces de su cartera saco una manera de cincuenta centavos-

-Hey Kikyou te doy cincuenta centavos por intentar molestarme...-se los aventó a la cara mientras regresaba a su lugar riéndose como si nada pasara, le molestaba porque ahí tenía la mayoría de sus canciones viejas o versos que no habia logrado terminar pero podía inventar otras canciones, el director entro haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y por un par de segundos Kagome pudo ver temor en la mirada de Kikyou-

-Señorita Higurashi recuerda esas clases de música que daba...?-pregunto el director mientras ella asentía y entonces el director sonreía complacido-perfecto ya no tiene que hacerlas, usted cantará en el festival navideño de este año...-dijo el director completamente complacido-

-ah...-simplemente pudo decir eso mientras el director luego cambiaba su sonrisa alegre por un rostro totalmente frío. A veces no entendía a los adultos, pero en lugar de entenderlos habia que tolerarlos-

-Y no diga que no puede-dijo el director mientras ella se encogía de hombros y rolaba sus ojos. Iba a salirse de esa situación en este momento-

-Es que en verdad _no_ puedo-dijo Kagome mientras entonces el director meneaba su bigote y entonces ella sonreía-Tengo un concierto ese día...-dijo Kagome mientras el profesor levantaba su ceja-

-No le creo, últimamente esta teniendo muchos conciertos...-dijo el director totalmente molesto mientras todos continuaban escuchando eso-Y que coincidencia...-dijo aun con más rudeza el profesor-Además puede conseguir otro día, cambie el día o algo...-dijo mientras Kagome se quedaba confundida y entonces miraba al profesor se levanto de su lugar para comenzar a alegar-

-Ese día puede que vaya un representante a ver los cantantes...-dijo Kagome mientras miraba al profesor-puedo cantarle otro día, pero ese día en verdad es importante...-dijo mientras el director negaba y comenzaba a irse-

Argg todo empezaba a apestar, regresó a su asiento mientras el director comenzaba a irse y entonces sonreía a los que estaban afuera del salón...Tomo su cartera mientras comenzaba a irse, iba a continuar diciéndole al profesor que no podía ir ese día mientras el salón continuaba hablando, llegó a la oficina del director mientras tomaba asiento.

-Señor con todo respeto en verdad no puedo cantar ese día...-dijo mientras el director se encogía de hombros-

-Esa decisión ya esta tomada, señorita-fue lo único que dijo mientras entraban unos padres de familia y ella entonces comenzaba a irse-cantará a las siete y media de la tarde del veinte de diciembre-dijo el director mientras ella suspiraba. Era a las cuatro, el concierto sería como a las ocho, sonrió mientras comenzaba a irse y regresaba a su salón-

Sonrió en su asiento mientras intentaba organizarse ese día, podía cantar rápido y después irse al concierto. Coordinaría el tiempo y ya se pondría de acuerdo con la banda...

Estaba en su asiento nerviosa mientras intentaba esconder en la espalda de la persona que estaba enfrente su celular, y así poder mandar un mensaje...No hubo respuesta con un mensaje, así que simplemente espero en su asiento que las siguientes dos horas se pasarán en friega...Inuyasha estaba simplemente viendo como ella solo tenía su cartera y su celular, su mochila no estaba, y la verdad eso le preocupo un poco..

Esas dos clases no paso algo interesante, y cuando Sango quería que pasara algo interesante solo pasaba que el niño gordo que estaba delante de ella se tiraba un gas dejándola totalmente mareada, haciendo que Ayame se muriera de la risa y entonces fuera acosada por el niño raro que usaba constantemente una medicina para destapar su nariz, y unos lentes extraños...Muy raro, pero a Ayame le parecía un "trasero de orgasmo" un apodo muy padre.

Era Jueves día aburrido en donde todos intentaban resaltar en algo. Cuando por fin dieron el último toque para que así todos se fueran a sus casas, ella tomo sus pocas cosas mientras Inuyasha comenzaba a seguirla...

-Hey Kagome, te doy diez minutos para que encuentres tu mochila-le gritó Kikyou mientras Kagome simplemente suspiraba y asentía, comenzó a caminar por toda la escuela al ver como estaban las amigas de Kikyou e incluso algunos amigos viéndola caminar. Inuyasha la observo-

Esa mochila le habia costado ocho dólares, podía comprarse otra y más barata.

-Nah...-murmuró mientras se cansaba y entonces comenzaba a irse y entonces veía a Inuyasha. Comenzó a correr en dirección a el mientras le tomaba la mano y volteaba a ver a Kikyou y luego al ver que ella le prestaba atención le besaba la mejilla-

-Que haces?-preguntó mientras ella continuaba haciéndole cariñitos. Kikyou ardía en celos-

Caminaron hasta llegar a su casa los dos iban en completo silencio mientras ella entonces veía el carro de su mamá y el de Gyoma. Inuyasha y ella entraron rápido mientras Gyoma intentaba ocultar la cerveza...

-Oh, Kagome...Llegas temprano!-dijo totalmente sorprendido mientras intentaba guardar la cerveza-

-Que es eso Gyoma?-le preguntó mientras se hacia la tonta e Inuyasha miraba a ese par-

-Es...Es...una bebida para los riñones...-dijo mientras ella sonreía burlesca-Te doy dinero si me dejas en paz...Eres terrible...-Murmuró divertido mientras sacaba su cartera-

-Cincuenta por ver la cerveza, y otros cincuenta de adelanto a que te llevas a mi mamá...Espera estoy recordando algo...Doscientos...-murmuré al final a el parecía que se le iba a caer la quijada pero no protesto le dio el dinero a la joven dejándola con una sonrisa mientras subían a su habitación.-

Gyoma y su madre se fueron a trabajar, principalmente el habia ido a contarle un par de problemas de su familia. Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron solos mientras tanto personas comenzaron a tocar su adorada puerta de una manera escandalosa mientras, Kagome salía con su pijama y entonces veía a los de su banda. Jenna estaba con una sonrisa preocupada, ahorita tenía otro look. Su cabello era totalmente morado, y tenía sus labios pintados de rosa, con la misma sombra de sus ojos...Una trencita colgaba de su cabello la parte que tenía largo...Kiru tambien estaba, y obviamente Fred y George...

-Sassha tiene un problema con su mamá no pudo venir, que pedo eso de que cantaras en un festival!? Puta es jodida-bromeó Kiru mientras tomaba asiento en su sofá y entonces ella se quedaba parada para ver a sus amigos-

-Ya se, es que el director me dijo que cantará y si no lo hago me va a expulsar...-dijo Kagome mientras se comenzaba a tronar sus dedos de manera nerviosa.-Pero yo llegaré antes de las ocho...-dijo Kagome con seguridad mientras los muchachos negaban-

-Cambiaron la hora tocaremos entre seis u nueve...Vamos a tener que estar ahí tres horas para saber que vamos a tocar-dijo Fred mientras Kagome se mordía los labios totalmente nerviosa-Promete que intentaras cambiar el horario o algo-dijo de nuevo el gemelo mientras Kagome se cruzaba de brazos-

-Lo prometo-Dijo Kagome mientras enseñaba el dedo pequeño y entonces sus amigos entrelazaban ese dedo para luego carcajearse-

-Si no puedes safarte de ese compromiso...-dijo Jenna hablando por primera vez mientras ellos se miraban confundidos-No hay de otra cancelamos encontraremos mejores...-dijo Jenna mientras Kagome asentía y entonces comenzaban a despedirse-

Su visita fue rápida solo para ver eso, aceptaba a esos amigos posiblemente si siguiera con Michael el la hubiera hecho que no fuera para ir a cantar...De repente comenzó a deprimirse mientras veía como estaba Inuyasha en su habitación...

**---**

Hay cosas que se pueden perdonar, pero una persona jamás olvidara las cosas que hace. Por ejemplo el padre de Inuyasha, el jamás se podrá perdonar haber golpeado un hijo a tal extremo. Habia asistido a una rehabilitación para controlar su ira, y le habían recetado muchas pastillas, y terapias...En más de un mes no habia visto a su hijo, y la verdad es que fuera lo que fuera el era su padre...

Se habia desgastado un poco, es decir ahora comprendía que no era tan bueno como toda la publicidad creía. No dejo que su hijo mayor siguiera el sueño de ser fotógrafo, se lo habia destruido para que siguiera con las empresas de la familia, y su hijo menor no tenía idea de donde estaba. Eso lo destruía poco a poco.

No podía decir que en ese tiempo habia sido muy feliz, porque la verdad no se sentía completo, sentía un gran vació que no se llenaba con nada. Todos preguntaban por su hijo, y su esposa decía que estaba en casa de una amiga. Las familias de la sociedad lo querían casar con una de sus hijas, y últimamente el señor Taisho ya no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su hijo, no era el mismo.

No habia escuchado nada de Inuyasha. Gruñó mientras apretaba esa fotografía de cuando sus dos hijos eran todavía pequeños y solamente abrazaban a su madre, el por el contrario estaba simplemente parado aun lado mirando con indeferencia eso, posiblemente celoso de que sus dos queridos hijos estuvieran con su madre. La mujer que les dio vida.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, dando paso a su elegante esposa. Usando un simple vestido que combinaba con sus pendientes, lo miró con tristeza mientras continuaba acercándose, el escondió con facilidad esa fotografía mientras la miraba con tranquilidad.

Un hombre jamás debía desvanecerse frente a una mujer, no se debía mostrar vulnerable, o eso creía el señor Taisho.

-Dime donde esta...-dijo de manera tranquila mientras abría una carpeta y comenzaba a ver sus pendientes, su esposa tomo asiento mientras preocupadamente tomaba una de las manos de su esposo-

-Lo has lastimado bastante...-dijo Izayoi mientras el entonces quitaba su mano, dejando a Izayoi con una pequeña herida en su corazón-

-es _mi_ hijo...-dijo el grande demonio mientras Izayoi suspiraba y entonces levantaba su cuello para mostrar autoridad. El miedo se habia acabado al momento de saber que Inuyasha día a día era más feliz en compañía de esa adolescente que fue su primer amiga en la secundaria; Inu No Taisho hizo cierta énfasis en esa palabra, mientras Izayoi entonces se levantaba y suspiraba-

-Tambien es mi hijo, y como soy su madre-Su esposo iba a protestar pero ella lo interrumpió-Lo veras cuando crea conveniente...-dijo mientras se levantaba y entonces miraba a su esposo profundamente-Y reza querido esposo por que el te perdone...-al momento de decir con elegancia esas palabras, la señora Izayoi desapareció de esa oficina-

El señor se levanto desesperado para rogarle a su esposa una vez más, pero fue obvio que no consiguió nada. Mujeres, manipulando la mente de los hombres...No entendía a su esposa, pero sonrió ante la fuerza en que siguió negándose...Admiraba más a su esposa que a su madre, esa autoridad con la que mandaba, sin duda habia hecho bien al momento de escoger a esa mujer como esposa.

**---**

Habia ensayado arduamente para ese tal festival navideño, la hora sería a las siete de la tarde, iba a escoger dos canciones de navidad. La más conocida de todos "Jingle Bell rock" la canción más típica. Al parecer iba a cantar la de Jingle Bell Rock sola, mientras que la otra iba a aparecer en medio de una obra cantando la de "what's this?" aun no entendía muy bien que iba a hacer pero ella solo iba a cantar...

Estaba segura que no iba a haber otro concierto como este, pero tampoco podía dejar a la escuela así como así. Le habían permitido faltar a las clases para acomodarla en un momento en que ella pudiera cantar, casi no habia visto en todo este tiempo a Inuyasha cuando no era la escuela era la banda y se estaba volviendo loca...Si fuera famosa de seguro se volvería más ocupada, ni siquiera podría detenerse cinco minutos para sonreír y descansar, habia vistos dvd's de sus bandas favoritas. Escapándose del manager para beber y robar condones en un punto medio de la noche, Kikyou en verdad le daba compañía a Inuyasha y eso la molestaba. Estaba regresando a casa después de las doce por tantos ensayos.

Y creía que su mamá ya estaba cansada de eso.

-arre bye-dijo mientras se despedía y entonces entraba viendo como estaba su mamá sentada en ese sofá mirándola directamente. No dijo nada simplemente intento subir a su cuarto, pero su mamá no tenía esas intenciones-

-Kagome, sabes que hora es?-preguntó su mamá mientras levantaba su brazo y entonces enseñaba la hora-son las doce y media...Te di permiso de llegar a las ocho no a la madrugada...-dijo regañándola mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-tengo sueño...-murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos-además estas desveladas son importantes-dijo Kagome de manera tranquila haciendo que su mamá se molestara aun más-

-yo tambien tengo que dormir señorita, no eres la única que tiene sueño-dijo su madre mientras se levantaba y entonces se acercaba a Kagome. Ella se alejo con temor mientras su madre negaba con la cabeza-lo siento pero no puedes llegar a esta hora, estas castigada...Nada de conciertos, nada de música...no computadora...-siguió diciendo su madre aumentando sus castigos-

-si, si, si-dijo de manera grosera Kagome mientras su mamá la tomaba del brazo bruscamente. Entendía que estuviera cansada de que llegará tarde entre clases pero tambien su mamá no dijo nada por cancelar esos ensayos con el director-

-no me tires al loco Kagome...-dijo su madre muy enojada-si quiero puedo prohibirte que salgas-dijo mientras Kagome levantaba su ceja y entonces miraba molesta a su mamá-

-ya no llegare temprano-dijo cansada y molesta. Odiaba que la regañaran, no entendía a su mamá-tu te vas todo el día, que quieres que haga? Que me quede encerrada como una perdedora!?-siguió diciendo molesta mientras su madre llevaba su madre a su frente cansada de lidiar con su hija-

-De que te sirvió quedarte en la correccional?-preguntó su madre mientras Kagome se reía de manera irónica-

-Tú me abandonaste en ese lugar-dijo mientras subía a su habitación y azotaba la puerta. Su mamá la siguió apresurada mientras tomaba las llaves. Entró a la habitación de su hija y vio que estaba totalmente desocupado, no habia nadie en esa habitación-

Su madre simplemente se fue a su habitación. Para que creyeran que Kagome habia desaparecido necesitaban pasar cuarenta y ocho horas. Malditas reglas judiciales.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Awww x.x ke decir? E.e

Ni yo me spero estos capitulos Q.Q!

Uhmm ñamñam :D qieren ver cantar a Kagome?

Que pasará O.o lo logrará!?

KE PASARÁAA!??

Bleh...

;O

me voi n.n

bye bye :D !

tengo weba Q.Q!

no qiero entrar a la scuela T.T (entro ste lunes)

**I **♥ **NEW YORK!**

**Dejen reviews :B!**

**Porke willnira es una madafakaaa!!**

Atte:

Willnira se come una paleta, duh:B

"_No, no, no..._

_No me digas nada solo toma esa maldita escoba_

_Y metetela por el ano..._

_Gracias"_

Scuchando: mika-lollipop n.n (amo mikaa :DDD)


	26. Desvanece

**Tornasol**

_Notas previas:_

MIKA, MIKA, MIKA:B

Inspiración del capitulo: the academy is-we've got a big mess on our hands n,n!

**Cáp.26 desvanece**

"_Y después de este engaño que quedo?_

_Un par de risas por parte de tus amigos_

_Y parte de mi corazón destrozado"_

Corrió de su casa, con una mochila llena de ropa y con poco dinero. No tenía idea de donde iba a ir, así que por mientras decidió quedarse en un parque cercano a su escuela mientras comenzaba a acostarse en esa banca, probablemente sabía que no debía dormirse por esos borrachos que intentan sobrepasarse con ella. Pero la verdad estaba cansada, puso su celular a la hora de levantarse mientras continuaba dormida. Despertó constantemente por el frío, y después decidió cambiarse poco a poco. Ese día no le tocaría bañarse.

Odiaba huir de casa, no tenía donde ir y debía pretender que su madre siempre se equivocaba. Cinco minutos antes de que sonara su despertador simplemente mastico chicles mientras decidía apurarse a llegar a la escuela, fue la primera en llegar y se fue al baño para lavarse el rostro y sacar un delineador negro y pintarse los ojos, se mojo el cabello un poco y después lo dejaba totalmente suelto. Salió del baño aun mascando sus chicles, y después fue a su banca a esperar a sus amigas no habia hecho su tarea de hecho solo le robo un cuaderno a Inuyasha, no tenía es más no quería comprar cuadernos. Sus amigas aparecieron rápido y de mal humor.

-esa gata en celo-dijo Yoko entusiasmada mientras ella sonreía, y entonces nerviosa suspiraba. Le tocaría cantar dentro de tres días y todavía no tenía listo su plan para no faltar a ambos recitales. O mejor dicho, a su concierto y a su castigo-

-Saliste bien temprano-dijo Sango preocupada mientras veía como estaba Inuyasha hablando con unos amigos, suspiró mientras se encogía de hombros-

-Me fui de la casa, mi mamá me regaño porque llegó bien tarde...Si vivo sola así dejará de joderme-dijo molesta mientras sus amigas se les quedaban viendo, Rin la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a agitarla-

-Eres una tonta, irte de tu casa no es fácil...-dijo Rin regañándola mientras Kagome se levantaba y la apartaba de ella, haciendo que Rin tropezara y quedará sosteniéndose únicamente con Sango-Debes regresar, tu mamá se preocupa mucho por ti-dijo Rin mientras Kagome levantaba su ceja totalmente sorprendida-

-Lo se pero, regresaré luego...-dijo Kagome mientras tomaba su mochila llena de ropa y comenzaba a ir a su salón. La verdad sabía que dormir en una banca de cemento, y morirse de frío no era algo muy lindo, pero tambien tenía orgullo y la verdad necesitaba estar sola para llegar a la hora que quisiera, sin la necesidad de preocuparse. Sonrió mientras iba con la prefecta y entonces le pedía el periódico.-Gracias prefe...-Le sonrió mientras la prefecta la detenía y le pedía su brazo, al ver que solo tenía tres pulseras la dejo ir-

Tomo el periódico, mientras entraba a su salón y con una pluma en mano, empezaba a buscar rentas de lugares. Iba a rentar algo muy barato, y conseguiría trabajo al cabo que solo se quedaría un par de días...

Dejo el periódico, no, ella no necesitaba rentar un lugar. Sonrió mientras dejaba el periódico en el asiento de otra persona. Podía vivir en moteles baratos, y tambien en la calle es decir nadie la multaría por dormir en la calle. Cansada comenzó a imaginarse quien le prestaría un departamento. Sonrió mientras les mandaba mensaje a Jenna, su amiga le respondió después de quince minutos diciéndole que a su papá no lo calentaba ni el sol, y no le hablaba. Le mando mensaje a los gemelos, ellos si aceptaron que se quedara con ella.

Se quedaría con ellos hasta después del concierto, y ya iría y rompería su orgullo con su mamá y le pediría regresar a casa. Inuyasha llegó y la miro simplemente de manera indiferente. Se acercó y tomo asiento mientras la seguía mirando, se sentía muy incomoda al ser observada pero no podía hacer nada.

-Kagome Higurashi, ensayo...-dijo la prefecta mientras ella se levantaba y dejaba su mochila encima de su asiento para comenzar a salir totalmente cansada. Se rasco un poco el cabello antes de llegar al teatro, ahí estaba la maestra de diseñar las obras, y los demás alumnos. Ella simplemente suspiró y noto como estaban las muchachas mirándola de manera burlesca. Lo olvidaba los del teatro la odiaban por haber arruinado un musical de hace como cuatro años-

De seguro les ardía en el ano que ella iba a ser un solo y esos perdedores solo iban a actuar como si nada, sin cantar simplemente iban a complementar la obra. (en verdad se cree la protagonista).

Estuvo cantando más de tres veces, aprendió los lugares y los momentos en que los otros personajes iban a actuar, por ejemplo el protagonista era un muchacho de segundo año, el no creía en la navidad...Pero aparece una muchacha y le enseña sus sueños y todas esas cosas. Daba prioridad a otras cosas en lugar de sus sentimientos, y estaba torturándola. No sabía que habia hecho. No tenía idea de porque habia reaccionado así ante aquella vez que su madre la dejo en la cárcel.

-Receso-dijo la maestra mientras todos se iban contentos y ella simplemente iba a buscar a sus amigas. No estaba deprimida, estaba bien es decir era grande e iba a vivir con dos de sus amigos.-

La tomaron del brazo y la apartaron un poco por ese pasillo ahí estaban Sango e Inuyasha. Los dos se veían preocupados, o algo así.

-Necesitas regresar a casa-dijo Sango mientras Kagome sonreía y negaba-

-Regresaré en un par de días-dijo Kagome tranquila mientras intentaba llevar su mano a la cabeza de Sango, pero la castaña la rechazo y simplemente Inuyasha la tomo de la mano con fuerza-

-Tu regresas esta noche...Tu mamá en verdad esta preocupada, nos pidió que te cuidáramos en la escuela-dijo por primera vez Inuyasha de una manera preocupada. Conocía a su madre, preocupándose por todo-Debes regresar, tu mamá no se merece eso-dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos mientras ella simplemente sonreía y luego apuntaba a sus dos amigos-

-Se cuidarme sola, además eso no le impidió que me llevará a la correccional, no? O ya lo olvidaste Sango?-preguntó Kagome mientras comenzaba a darse la vuelta y así comenzar a irse-

-esa vez fue diferente Kagome-dijo Sango mientras la intentaba alcanzar-Ya no eres una niña, no puedes irte de tu casa...Sabes que pueden detenerte-dijo Sango mientras Kagome quitaba la mano de Sango sobre su brazo-

-Esta bien hoy regreso...-Mentía mientras luego escuchaba como estaba sonando el timbre. Regresó a su ensayo, y como terminaron temprano ella simplemente fue al baño y comenzó a cambiarse. Un pantalón de mezclilla, con una blusa verde de mangas levemente aguada, y encima un suéter. Su cabello estaba terriblemente alborotado pero no se veía nada mal, usaba sus converse mientras comenzaba a irse. Con esa mochila pesada continúo caminando hasta llegar a la casa de los gemelos. Habían quedado de ensayar en ese lugar-

Los demás iban a llegar en dos horas, y ella estaba preparándose para dormir en el cuarto de los gemelos. Continuo hablando con ellos, le preguntaron porque se habia salido de su casa y ella ni siquiera sabía el motivo pero no iba a regresar hasta después de la tocada y del festival. Habia decidido cantar en el festival, y tambien habia decidido que iba a ir a cantar a la tocada.

-Da igual...-dijo Fred mientras sacaba una cerveza del pequeño refrigerador que tenían en ese cuarto. Vivían en el sótano, era como tener su propio departamento en la casa. Lo tenían bien adornado, y habia un inmenso espacio. Fueron llegando poco a poco los integrantes mientras Kagome suspiraba y entonces se preparaba para cantar-

-Si alguien pregunta si me han visto, no digan nada-dijo Kagome mientras los demás asentían. Estaba preparada para todo, podía enfrentarse a esos temores de la calle. Ya habia dormido en la calle, y eso era de admirarse-

Ensayaron sus canciones, cada vez el tiempo en el que iban a tocar iba a ser mayor. Al parecer la siguiente banda iba a llegar tarde, y necesitaban tener listas diez canciones. Algo que no era tan difícil, así se iban a dar a conocer más como "Lolita's medicine" más conocidos de lo que ya eran. Fred y George iban a ir a trabajar, así que ella decidió quedarse en esa casa..Mientras veía televisión y subía a comer algo.

**---**

Caminó por la calle sin mucha preocupación, habia decidido salir de la casa de los gemelos porque necesitaba tomar oxígeno, y necesitaba estar en un lugar donde nadie va o donde nadie ha estado. Sentía que la luz de la ciudad comenzaba a girar entre ella, ya no era algo que le preocupaba el estar sola o con alguien, ahora le preocupaba nada.

No tenía que llegar temprano, podía comer a la hora que quería. No necesitaba cuidar otras personas, solamente era ella contra el mundo.

Tal vez necesitaba madurar, y pensar que las acciones que hacia en este momento la iban a perjudicar, pero era asombroso como caminaba por la ciudad para buscar un lugar especial. Buscar algo que pudiera identificarla. Fue a la estación de trenes mientras pedía su boleto y veía a esos adolescentes caminando en compañía de sus novios, ella iba sola así que pidió el primer tren. Entró al tren y simplemente se sentó para luego ir a ver donde se iba a bajar, solamente iba a estar ahí por más de tres minutos, regresaría a casa de los gemelos a las diez, es más ellos le habían dicho que podía regresar a la hora que quisiera, su madre nunca estaba por las noches y su padre los habia abandonado a su suerte.

Lo olvidaba ella no era la única que no tenía padre, no era la única que no podría morir. No era intocable.

Y, de repente esa excitación que habia corroído por todo su cuerpo se habia extinguido ahora simplemente estaba viajando en ese tren donde la gente poco a poco iba bajando de él, y sin darse cuenta ya era la única estando en la esquina con un rostro terriblemente miserable. Se levanto mientras la puerta se abría y entonces veía que esa estación estaba totalmente sola. Sonrió mientras subía las escaleras para salir de esa estación.

Llegó viendo como estaba e sol brillando en ese especial momento, las casas comenzaban a estar ya adornadas de manera navideña. Que hizo en Halloween? Simplemente valió madre en su casa, estudiando.

Siguió caminando sola, tantas veces le habían dicho que caminar sola era algo peligroso. Por los vagos o esos hombres pervertidos. Pues tenía información para todas esas personas, ella no era linda y no llamaba la atención de nadie. Ni siquiera de su madre, como agradecería que ella le hubiera permitido estar llegando a esa hora. Mantuvo el entusiasmo para buscar ese lugar, vagó por calles totalmente oscuras con la simple luz de su celular, mientras al fin lograba ver la luz de ese final camino. Era una calle donde las casas brillaban con las luces de los adornos, su corazón bombeo mientras sonreía. Quería llamarle a alguien para que viera ese espectáculo pero era imposible, si le hablaba a alguien...Sería admitir que no podía vivir sola.

Siguió observando esa calle mientras sus ojos se enamoraban de ese lugar.

Pararse en medio de esa calle era como liberar su cuerpo de esa carga. Sintió como una pequeña corriente de aire hacia que ella se cruzara de brazos y sintiera frío, pero aun así continuo viendo esas casas que estaban totalmente decoradas.

Era navidad. Esa época donde la pasas con la familia. Posiblemente la pasaría en algún lugar de comida rápida o bebería cerveza y dormiría arriba de un árbol...

Y, vaya que era tentadora esa idea.

-Y, pensar que estaba jodida-dijo en susurró mientras pasaba por esa calle. Habia adornos por todos lados, luces...Y un enorme pino saliendo por una grande casa totalmente decorado y brillando. Al terminar de recorrer ese pasillo su entusiasmo se esfumo, fue como si la magia de ver todas esas grandes casas decoradas llenarán su cuerpo-

Posiblemente era la adicción de poner en situaciones destructivas. Y necesitaba ese oxigeno para estar expuesta en ese lugar donde nadie ha ido, y nadie habia estado. Y, aunque en esas casas hubiera gente que ya conocían esas calles para ella sería como si ese escenario fuera solamente para ella. Era hora de regresar, murmuró una grande grosería al ver la hora. Pasaban de las doce, y los trenes habían cerrado así que se regresó a casa.

Hubo un grande problema en sus manos cuando subía las escaleras para entrar a **su** casa. Y detuvo sus pasos para comenzar a reír, se habia equivocado de lugar. Pero el aroma de ella inundó en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, ese viento repentino hizo que el se despertara de su sueño para concentrarse en cualquier sonido, y aroma. Se levantó apresurado mientras salía por la casa y buscaba por todos lados como el hanyou que era el aroma de Kagome, y no la podía encontrar sabía que ella estaba cerca. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño cuando ella estaba cerca. Y, la verdad es que le gustaba esa sensación.

Se detuvo encima del techo de una casa, y pudo lograr ver como ella estaba corriendo. Y, después al verla que estaba sonriendo podía ver como estaba jugando con dos muchachos. Uno la abrazaba mientras que el otro simplemente caminaba de espaldas y se dedicaba a sacarle la lengua. Ella era como él. Los dos huían de casa, o mejor dicho eran tan inmaduros y temerosos como para ver lo que en verdad pasaba.

Les daba temor...

Tenía un problema en sus manos...Si no daba el primer paso le iban a quitar a Kagome, y luego ella se entusiasmaría y el...Se moriría de celos.

**---**

En verdad le gustaba el ritmo, habían quedado en que la banda iba a ir a la escuela para así estar en coordinación con la escuela. Con eso de que el ensayo final del festival navideño iba a ser esa tarde, podría ensayar antes de ese ensayo con su banda. Y ahí estaba enfrente de un micrófono y mirando a sus amigos, la batería empezó a tocar...Junto con las guitarras.

En el coro ella agarró esa manía de tomar el micrófono, y comenzar a bajar como si hubiera alguien de público, en verdad valía la pena soñar no?

-NOW WE GOT A BIG, BIG, MESS ON OUR HANDS-cantaba mientras luego se levantaba y se giraba para ver a su banda. El hecho de que todo fuera una mierda no debía ser que todo lo demás fuera una grande mierda-Ohh...Ohh...-su banda comenzaba a decir el "Ohh" mientras ella sonreía y dejaba que comenzara a emocionarse. No tenía idea de cómo iba a ser su presentación. No tenía idea de si iba a ir pero estaba decidida de que iba a dar lo mejor de ella misma para pasar esta mala pasada de la vida-

Tocaron la puerta y ella termino de gritar mientras sus amigos se reían y entraba un muchacho de lentes, alto y porque no decirlo guapo. Kagome termino con un "ahh" y después soltaba el micrófono para juntar sus nudillos con los de Greg que estaba a su lado, el muchacho que estaba levemente intimidado se hizo notar al momento de aclarar su garganta. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando todos se le quedaron viendo.

-Kagome, es hora del...ensayo-Kagome se despidió de sus amigos mientras comenzaba a irse-

-HEY KAG-Le grito Fred mientras ella se giraba y entonces veía como el otro muchacho tambien se detenía-Ahora va a ver una fiesta, y...Vamos a ir...-dijo mientras Kagome asentía y entonces ella comenzaba a irse con el otro muchacho-

Kagome pudo notar que el muchacho con el que caminaba le llevaba una diferencia normal, su cabello era totalmente desordenado, sus lentes le daban el toque frío y clásico mientras que su cuerpo era delgado y la verdad el era muy guapo. Pero no tanto como Inuyasha. El muchacho estaba nervioso, Kagome rolo sus ojos quien se pondría nervioso ante la presencia de alguien despreciable como ella?

-Lo siento yo soy Tom Filling-dijo mientras sonreía, Kagome sonrió el cabello castaño/pelirrojo de ese muchacho brillaba demasiado. Sus ojos eran como inyectores de espermas...Sentía que...Su peso fue desvaneciéndose, y cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaba cayendo. No podía moverse...El simplemente se apresuró y la tomo en brazos, y ella se desmayo en los brazos de alguien...-

-raro...-murmuró antes de quedar completamente desmayada. El la llevó al salón de teatro en donde le aplicaron un poco de alcohol en un algodón y lo colocaron cerca de su nariz, ella despertó en cuestión de segundos. La puerta del teatro se abrió y entonces entró el hanyou más preocupado que se haya visto, ella se levanto nerviosa mientras les sonreía a todos-estoy bien...-dijo mientras Inuyasha la tomaba en brazos, quiso decir "Que vrgs?" pero solo sintió cuando fue llevada a la fuerza e Inuyasha decía un "Descansará"-

Después de que ella fuera "cargada" como si fuera una novia. Fue que decidió apartarse de Inuyasha, ella lo empujo entre tanto ajetreo y eso hizo que ella terminara en el suelo. Los dos quedaron levemente apartados, ella se levanto con dolor en su espalda mientras el ya se encontraba de pie y extendiendo su mano.

-No puedes andar brincando, o hacer algo peligroso...Te desmayaste-dijo el mientras ella se levantaba por si sola. Sabía que el quería que regresará, sus amigas y él la habían intentado convencer pero ella no iba a regresar hasta pasado mañana. Que se aguantarán un rato.-Ven, nos vamos a casa-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar con ella siguiéndolo. Pero ella detuvo sus pasos mientras se soltaba bruscamente-

-No voy a regresar...-dijo mientras miraba luego fijamente a Inuyasha-No sabes lo que pasa entre mi mamá y yo, y es mi problema-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar para regresarse-

El la detuvo de nuevo con su mano, iba a dejar que ella hablará.

-Escucha, esa es tu maldita casa y debes ir porque si no tu madre se va a morir de desesperación-le dijo Inuyasha de una manera no tan sutil. Kagome simplemente suspiro mientras comenzaba a regresar al teatro-Y, vas a regresar...-dijo mientras le seguía el paso ella simplemente rolo sus ojos-

-no lo haré no eres mi madre para decirme lo que tengo que hacer-dijo mientras entraba de nuevo al ensayo y entonces Inuyasha se quedaba ahí para esperarla-

Iba a hacerla regresar a casa, no toleraría esa desesperación por casi no verla. No podía entender esa forma tan vaga de Kagome al actuar, era como si nada tuviera sentido.

La vio salir mientras comenzaba a perseguirla...

Esta vez iba a detenerla, iba a tomarla para llevarla a su casa y la iba a encerrar, ella simplemente se giró y lo miró de manera fría.

-déjame en paz-La verdad es que, cuando una mujer dice "déjame en paz" lo que en verdad quiere decir es "no me dejes ir" pero era Kagome y todo lo que ella decía o hacia era muy diferente. El la observó mientras comenzaba a ir a la esquina a tomar el autobús, y ahí fue cuando ella subió y se giro para sonreírle y mirarlo. Le saco la lengua y se aclaro su garganta para decirle un:-consíguete una vida...-y así fue que el se quedo totalmente molesto-

Era su imaginación o Kagome era más "mala"? Si ella quería que la dejará en paz, eso haría la trataría como la escoria de persona que quería ser tratada. Pero, ahorita tenía ganas de hacer del baño...

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

:/ fuck, ya entre a la scuela :l

bueno me despido nada ke decir ;D

gracias x sus reviews.

Trabajo en una nueva historia O.o

Tipo inusual (es difícil kitarme el habito de ese fic Q.Q!) en fin bye bye: D

Atte:

Willnira es una negra. :r

"_Me han dicho que soy graciosa,_

_Y la verdad...nunca lo creí"_

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	27. Te atreves

**Tornasol.**

_Notas previas:_

_Uhmm por accidente lei un fic en voz alta (solo la parte de los dialogos)_

_Y mi mamá cree que ya hablo sola...hahaha ke cura :D_

**Cáp.27 Te atreves...**

"_Solo tengo que decir cosas honestas"_

Todo era una broma verdad? Es decir era una broma que estaba ya todo avisado, y siempre era pésima para llegar a tiempo a algo. El concierto no fue cancelado, de hecho habia prometido que iba a ir. Y, todos en verdad creían que jamás iba a regresar a casa. Eran unos extremos.

No quería gastar un peso por un vaso, así que estaba agachada mientras bebía de ese extraño bote agua. Tenía su boca arriba y estaba en una pose extraña bebiendo agua, no era higiénico pero con bacterias y eso te haces más fuerte. Eso le habia dicho Fred. Tantas sorprendentes fiestas, y habia ido casi a la mayoría con sus amigos, y cuantos regaños no habia recibido. Sin duda la vida de los gemelos era la más divertida.

Estaba preparándose para el festival ese, según esto ella podía irse cuando terminará y eso era a las "nueve" los gemelos habían investigado que su tocada era a las ocho y media. Pero ella solo iba a cantar y se iba a largar, así iba a hacerlo y nadie se lo iba a impedir. En fin, se estaba peinando tal y como la maestra quería con su cabello enchinado, y ahorita tenía su copete totalmente alaciado. Ya tenía el maquillaje así que solo necesitaba terminar con el cabello, estaba con un calzón de George, y una camisa de tirantes que dejaba ver su sostén de color rosa. Los dos le estaban ayudando a peinarse, aunque lo que hacían era burlarse.

-Cierren la boca-dijo mientras terminaba por fin con su cabello y entonces, iba al baño a cambiarse los dos gemelos la apuraron tenía quince minutos para llegar a ese festival, toda la escuela iba a ser decorada y ella por supuesto que no participo en la decoración, ella estaba más ocupada haciendo otras cosas. Como: ensayar, ir a fiestas entre otras cosas divertidas-

Salió mientras los dos gemelos se peleaban por las llaves del carro, y se quedaron sorprendidos ahí estaba Kagome usando un traje rojo con blanco, no llegaba tirantes o algo así, y le llegaba hasta por arriba de la rodilla. Unas mayas de rayas horizontales, combinadas de verde con blanco. Y unos botines en forma de zapatos de duende de color rojo. Y, el gorrillo navideño colgando de su cabeza. Si, se veía ridículamente navideña.

-Pareces la novia de santa-dijo George mientras Kagome le sacaba el dedo de en medio y entonces se preocupaban por llegar temprano-

-Bien, voy a cantar y me largo...Esperenme en la puerta trasera...Y llénenme ropa, menos esto-dijo mientras los dos asentían y entonces comenzaban a acelerar para hacerla llegar temprano-

La gente habia estado llegando con puntualidad, principalmente los padres de hijos que iban a estar formando ese festival, o mejor dicho la ridícula obra. La verdad Kagome se veía muy bonito, se bajo del carro mientras todos la miraban, posiblemente habia enseñado sus calzones. Tenía cinco minutos para llegar, se despidió de sus amigos mientras comenzaba a entrar al teatro por la parte que habían ensayado al parecer la obra habia comenzado y todos estaban rezando porque ella llegará.

-Era hora de que llegaras, en tres minutos sales-dijo la profesora mientras le daba un par de guantes blancos. Ella se los colocó mientras se acomodaba el gorro y se miraba el vestido no se veía gorda, solo se veía cansada. Suspiró después del día siguiente todo iba a mejorar estaba segura, los duendes salieron del escenario y entonces ella miró como la maestra le decía que entrara, el telón se cerró por un par de segundos. Ella debía entrar de manera normal, iba a haber un muchacho vestido del hombre de nieve, una muchacha vestida de reno, y otras cosas navideñas. Como personas navideñas, menos el Grinch-

Su canción comenzó a sonar y eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa. Suspiró mientras veía el micrófono decorado de forma de navidad, salió al escenario mientras daba un par de giros totalmente entusiasmado. Su banda le habia hecho el favor a la maestra de hacer el fondo musical de "jingle bell rock". Pero ella iba a poner la voz, se acercó al micrófono mientras miraba a sus lados y veía que la maestra estaba totalmente entusiasmada...

Odiaba la forma en que estaba vestida y aun así estaba sonriendo.

Mientras ella cantaba atrás estaban los demás bailando de manera ridícula. No podía reírse, y aunque ni siquiera estaba nerviosa simplemente estaba cantando, su voz no era igual era diferente ya que el entusiasmo era totalmente opuesto. En este festival participaba a fuerzas y no porque quería. Terminó esa canción mientras se agachaba y les mostraba parte de esos calzones de Fred a los que estaban detrás de ella.

-ñoños pervertidos-murmuró antes de salir del escenario mientras los que estaban ahí simplemente salían y la miraban-

-No es nuestra culpa que uses un traje diminuto-dijo de manera inteligente el ñoño vestido de hombre de nieve-

-Se me olvidaba, ustedes nunca han visto mujeres desnudas...-dijo Kagome burlesca mientras comenzaba a quitarse los guantes largos y miraba a los muchachos que querían buscarle problemas-Ya se cansaron de masturbarse viendo televisión?-preguntó mientras se reía ella misma y entonces iba a comenzar a quitarse las calcetas para ponerse el otro ridículo disfraz-

Los muchachos que la habían seguido para contestarle todas las cosas groseras que Kagome les decía, no pudieron contestarle esa total humillación.

Esta vez iba a estar en la "obra" iba a ser un simple humano, así que se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, con una camisa de color morada al igual que esos zapatos, una bufanda de colores y un gorro de flores. Después de quince minutos, vio la hora tenía el tiempo suficiente para lograr llegar. La profesora le iba anunciando que era hora de que fuera poniéndose lista para entrar al escenario.

Sintió que su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse, y decidió toser un poco. Así logro despegar su mente, y después preparo su mejor sonrisa no tenía nervios estaba totalmente aburrida.

No era su culpa que todos fueran unos perdedores y no supieran cantar. Entró al escenario mientras comenzaba a caminar, según esto ella pertenecía a otro mundo y entraba a otro así que se ocultó detrás de un arbusto de cartón mientras miraba a los demás ñoños actuar.

De repente se levantaba para ver que todo en la obra estuviera bien, el público esperaba ver una actuación y de repente miraba a todos lados sorprendida. Todo era "actuación".

-Qué demonios? Que es esto?-cantaba mientras veía a todos lados-Hay color por todos lados, que es esto? hay cosas blancas en el aire...Ugh-decía mientras se alejaba de un copo de nievo que caía mientras los demás sonreían. Sin duda tenía carisma. Y la canción continúo cuando ella giraba y hacia cualquier cosa ridícula, su canción llamo la atención del público-

En verdad cantaba muy bien, y no hallaba momento en que la canción terminara. Se distrajo cuando vio a los dos gemelos entrar al teatro y hacer leve ruido, ella simplemente se apresuró a cantar y después a cinco minutos de terminar, ella salió del escenario saliendo por la parte de atrás mientras comenzaba a salir del lugar. La profesora estaba totalmente molesta, decidieron cortar esa escena mientras ella comenzaba a irse con sus amigos.

Salió del lugar con esa ropa mientras comenzaba a quitarse el gorro dejando su cabello totalmente revuelto, subieron a la camioneta mientras Jenna aceleraba.

-Tenemos diez minutos, pensamos que no ibas a acabar-decía bromeando Kiru mientras se acomodaba su cabello mientras luego se veía en el espejo. Sonrió cuando vio a sus amigos, llegaron en tres minutos el lugar no estaba tan alejado de la escuela. Enseñaron su credencial de ir a ensayar en ese lugar mientras un hombre grande con chaqueta de cuero negra los ayudaba a pasar, entraron a los camerinos en donde Kagome vio la ropa que tenía, y luego tomaba una camisa para ponérsela y dejarse otro pantalón de mezclilla. Se pintó de manera exagerada mientras luego se corría un poco su delineador-

El cabello se lo mojo mientras luego se lo comenzaba a secar, iban a presentarse en veinte minutos y eso era bueno. Termino exactamente en la segunda llamada, cuando el mismo hombre grande entraba, vio a los gemelos fumando cerca de la entrada y simplemente se acomodo sus lentes y les deseo buena suerte y así los integrantes de la banda comenzaron a seguirlo directamente al escenario.

-diez canciones, no más no menos-dijo el hombre mientras los muchachos asentían y entonces luego tranquilizaba su mirada-y quiero decirles que ustedes son la banda principal...Claro después de la de 'Gix'-el hombre si que era burlesco, Kagome rolo sus ojos mientras luego salían los de la banda totalmente entusiasmados. Ellos estaban esperando su llamado, después de decir un pequeño discurso para animar más al público, estaba nerviosa. Esto era lo más grande que iba a tener, una oportunidad no habia otra oportunidad-

Miró a sus amigos y entonces ellos sonrieron...

Tenía confianza en ella y en sus amigos.

-demos lo mejor de nosotros-dijo Kagome mientras veía como estaba un muchacho de otra banda sonriéndole, ella le regreso la sonrisa mientras luego el sacaba una flor de su espalda y se la daba-

-buena suerte...-y después le robo un beso, ella simplemente tomo la flor y miró al sujeto su banda se fue adelantando por el pasillo-

-gracias, no necesito flores-dijo mientras se la regresaba y continuaba caminando para llegar al grande escenario. El más grande en el que iba a tocar, pudo sentir la euforia del publico al momento en que anunciaron el nombre de su banda los gemelos entraron con sus instrumentos mientras Sassha iba a la batería, Jenna y George fueron a colocarse cerca porque eran las dos guitarras dejando a Fred cerca de Kiru (el piano eléctrico)-

Las muchachas se veían espectaculares, y ella aunque su combinación no era la mejor podría decirse que iba bien.

-_Quiero desearles a todos una feliz navidad-_comenzó a decir mientras algunos contestaban "igual" u otras cosas, mientras ella le sonreía a Fred-_y quiero dedicar estas canciones a ustedes, al diablo Michael...-_dijo entusiasmada mientras miraba a su banda y entonces comenzaban habia perdido breves segundos pero valían la pena-

Empezaba con un "ahhh, ahhh" y después daba breves minutos a su banda que tocara. Sus amigos tambien cantaban, hacían voces raras para hacer el sonido más adecuado, meneaba su cuerpo mientras miraba su cuerpo. Bajo con el micrófono mientras sus rodillas tocaban el suelo, estaba muy cansada de hecho ayer no durmió más de que tres horas, y estaba ahí dando lo mejor de ella...Miró directamente a las personas que estaban cerca y luego se levanto para seguir cantando.

Hizo que el micrófono girara en el aire y terminara enredándose en su cuello y después sonreía para desenredarlo apresurada. Habia finalizado esa canción que tanto entusiasmo le causaba.

Posiblemente la siguiente canción se la dedicaba a Michael. Por el cerdo traidor que iba a ser por siempre...

_He was always giving her attention  
looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
but most suckers hate it  
that girl was fine  
but she didn't appreciate him_

Si, ella se puso como la protagonista de esa canción. Pero en realidad esa situación era alrevez. Lo que en realidad paso es que ella le prestó mucha atención a Michael, siempre intentando ser la número uno y siempre fueron felices o ella pretendió que la eran, pero para la vista de muchos posiblemente ella no lo apreció lo suficiente, siguió cantando con entusiasmo mientras brincaba en el escenario sentía esa maldita adrenalina y necesitaba desatar esa emoción que sentía en ese momento. Estaba segura que no abría otro momento...Tal vez ella le dedico menos tiempo a la relación, pero estaba segura que él no se esforzó lo suficiente, muchos odiaban el poco esfuerzo que ellos le ponían a su relación, Michael estaba bien pero el no la apreció lo suficiente simplemente la vio como un trofeo más de sus pocos trofeos.

Pobre idiota. Al diablo el. Que se pudra en el infierno.

-_y decimos: 'Say I don't wanna be in love, say I don't wanna be in love'-_cantaba mientras alzaba el micrófono para ponerlo a la altura de alguna muchacha y ella prestó atención a quien era...-_Esta canción_-decía Kagome de manera agitada mientras miraba a Fred y luego miraba a George-_fue la que más trabajo me dio...-_

-_Jodete Kag, venimos a tocar no a escucharte decir mamadas-_decía Sassha haciendo reír al público. Kagome sonrió mientras comenzaba a tocar-

La siguiente canción hablaba de lo creyente que era, aunque parte de la fe que le tenía a Dios se habia extinguido todavía seguía creyendo. Y. no le daba miedo blasfemar y eso era malo.

Escuchaba de tantos lados que la luz estaba llena de ángeles, y que ella quería caminar hacia la luz pero estaba parada justo a lado de la luz. Y, aun así estaba totalmente metida en la oscuridad. Habia nacido en una pequeña ciudad, creció muy rápido debido a las cosas que le habían pasado...

Esta vez ella no era la voz principal, eran George y ella cantando. Y ella hacia la voz de la sombra, o mejor dicho "del diablo".

_You're from a small town  
you're gonna grow up fast  
underneath these lights  
Down in Hollywood on the boulevard  
the dead come back to life  
To the praying Mother  
The worried Father  
Let your children go  
If they come back they'll come home stronger  
and if they don't you'll know__…  
_

Su voz tenía que ser más grave que de costumbre y, por eso era cantante no? Por los retos. Sonrieron cuando su tercera canción termino el publico estaba totalmente entusiasmado. Las siguientes canciones fueron muy rápidas, ni siquiera sintió el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo el tiempo paso tan rápido...

Y, cerro su concierto con "I love to say fuck" una canción que escribió cuando estaba totalmente molesta, y Jenna aporto los "fucks".

Habia llamado más la atención de la gente. Sonrió cuando su mirada se poso en un público en especial, en primera fila estaba su madre grabándola y tomándole fotos. Ella se sonrojo mientras continuaba cantando. Tal vez por ella dio más del cien por ciento en este concierto.

-_I love to say fuck every fucking day...Oh yeahh!-_termino entusiasmada mientras sus amigos terminaban con sus instrumentos. Habían tocado demasiadas canciones, salió del escenario mientras felicitaba a sus amigos-Oh, sentí que me cagaría del miedo cuando cantamos la de fuck, sin duda fue genial-dijo Kagome entusiasmada mientras George la abrazaba y entonces iban a su camerino ella se quedo como estaba mientras comenzaba a salir-

-Vamos a salir?-preguntó Sassha mientras los chicos se miraban y asentían. Pero Kagome no lo hizo, Kagome simplemente pasó a casa de los gemelos por sus cosas, seguía cansada-

Estuvo tentada en salir pero en verdad necesitaba ir a hablar con su madre, llegó antes de las doce y en verdad se apuro en no ser engatusada entre esos trucos para perder tiempo, su mochila pesaba más. Así que se aclaro su garganta, no habia nadie en su casa así que entró como la acosadora que se habia vuelto, de la misma forma en que salió...

Subió las escaleras con temor, mientras tragaba con dificultad. Habia sentido muy hermoso al ver a su mamá, sus ojos se habían encontrado por breves segundos. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, ahora ella quedaba como la mala del cuento, cuando su mano ya iba a tocar la puerta simplemente no pudo, simplemente su acción fue interrumpida por su cerebro. Las lágrimas parecían que no iban a salir, tubo que tragar un extraño nudo, lo podía sentir el tormentoso nudo en su garganta. Parpadeo y solo una pequeña lágrima cayó por su ojo derecho. Y después comenzó a limpiarlas, negó con su cabeza...

Una madre siempre perdona, verdad? Sonrió, definitivamente si su madre la habia perdonado muchas veces. Sonrió mientras tocaba la puerta y entonces comenzaba a tocar, habia olvidado sus llaves.

En cuestión de minutos un pequeño ladrido se escucho, más bien era intento de ladrido, y las luces de la sala se encendieron y la puerta se abrió, se vio como estaba su madre con un rostro totalmente desastroso al momento en que abrió la puerta la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Algo muy raro en ella, su madre aceptó ese pequeño gesto de amor de su hija.

-De vuelta a casa?-preguntó su madre mientras ella asentía y entonces su madre sonreía mientras la dejaba entrar le ayudo a cargar su mochila y entonces se veía como estaba la cosa ordenada-

No quiso decir nada, simplemente fue a llevar sus cosas a su cuarto y vio la cosa que habia en su cuarto. Inuyasha estaba usando su computadora y su cámara mientras sonreía y continuaba chateando, ella simplemente aclaró su garganta por supuesto que el ya sabia que ella habia llegado hacia percibido su delicioso aroma desde hace mucho tiempo, y tambien pudo aspirar otro aroma salino...

Ella dejo su mochila encima de su cama mientras entonces comenzaba a acostarse en su cama, definitivamente la habia extrañado aspiró su aroma mientras entonces se levantaba y se acercaba a Inuyasha para olerlo, lo tomo del brazo mientras lo jalaba con su silla y de nuevo se acostaba a oler la cama, y luego a Inuyasha...

Una vez más...

-Dormiste en mi cama, idiota?-preguntó de manera gruñona mientras el entonces levantaba su ceja y asentía con tal descaro. Ahora tendría pesadillas gracias al amor platónico que sentía por Inuyasha-Eres un idiota, y usas mi computadora quien te crees?-preguntó levemente molesta mientras el sonreía. Estando ahí sonriendo y llenando su cuarto con el maldito y embriagante aroma de Inuyasha, sintió que quería vomitar palabras de amor-Definitivamente idiota no serías...-dijo mientras lo intentaba empujar pero el detenía sus manos y colocaba su frente sobre la frente de Kagome haciendo que ella se quedará callada-

-Te extrañe...mucho...-dijo en susurró y de manera nerviosa, no quería que alguien los observará. No quería que alguien los escuchara. Quería que esas palabras se quedaran entre ellos, que solamente ella las escuchará-

El corazón de ella se aceleró, sintió que por primera vez en toda su vida estaba enamorada. Y posiblemente lo era así. Posiblemente el era la persona que solo podría alocar su corazón, pero cuantas veces había leído eso? Demasiadas. Sus amigas decían "Oh, el es chico de mis sueños" y después el terminaba rompiéndole el corazón a su amiga, y después era un idiota y se aburrían de la relación. Oh, esperen eso le paso a ella...

Sentía su corazón agitado y bombeando con extremada fuerza. Con una fuerza sorprendente, es más se sorprendía que sus rodillas no se doblarán.

-_"Vamos...Inuyasha...Yo se que te gusto...No seas idiota"-_pensaba Kagome mientras sonreía esperando algo más. Toda mujer tiene un sentido femenino que les dice cuando esa persona te quiere, son como...Señales del cuerpo, se te revuelve el estomago, te sientes que tu eres lo único que el ve. En fin cosas tontas que elevan el ego de las mujeres. Cosa que los hombres no entenderían-_"QUE CARAJOS ESPERAS INUYASHA!???"-_En su mente se estaba muriendo de desesperación-

No dijo otra cosa, solo mato de desesperación a Kagome.

-Inuyasha...-dijo Kagome mientras lo separaba de ella y lo tomaba de las solapas de la camisa. Iba a sacarle el "te quiero" a como fuera posible. Así que tenía que...matarlo de desesperación-yo siento que...-El estaba nervioso lo podía ver, rascándose las palmas de las manos...E incluso sus ojos dorados brillaron-No se...Yo...-dijo Kagome arrepintiéndose mientras lo soltaba y se giraba y luego sonreía. Hey, una mujer siempre sabe de estas cosas...O al menos intenta hacerse la interesante no la facilota-

-Kagome...-La tomo para voltearla y hacerla que lo viera a sus ojos, ella simplemente se giró mirándolo de una manera "sorprendida" Y la verdad lo estaba-

Tal vez estaba confundiendo sus señales por otras cosas. Muchas veces creyó que cuando era admirada en realidad era odiada, incluso cuando alguien la beso solo por sorpresa pensando que era una prostituta...Ok, eso no sonó bien...

-Te atreves...-decía Inuyasha dejando a medias mientras ella entonces rolaba sus ojos. Un reto? Otro más que aburrido..-

-Vamos ten las agallas para decirlo así como yo...-Ella fue callada por él, con la pura mirada. Ok eso era raro-

-Mi novia-dijo rápido callándola completamente ella estaba sorprendida mientras intentaba sonreír. Si sabía que el la quería todos creían eso, es decir...La besaba, casi lo hacían, la defendía...Sus mejillas se sonrojaron-

-tu...no...-Y ahora actuaba de manera nerviosa que ni siquiera podía decir una palabra, el no toleró su respuesta y se acercó de manera desesperada a besarla...Ella todavía estaba sorprendida y poco a poco cerro sus ojos para corresponderle. No era tan idiota...Mañana sería...Regresando a clases sería la envidia de la escuela.-

Sus labios eran más tiernos que lo normal, apretó los brazos de ella mientras la intentaba acercar a el lo más posible...

Si, definitivamente eso era muy romántico. Sentía esa sensación de entusiasmo en su cuerpo, esa sensación como de que todo era un sueño. Ojala nunca despertará...

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Ahh staba viendo un dorama de why why love? E.e pero mi puta compu dura un chingo en cargarlo

Y en las paginas ke lo encuentro es de megaupload :/

Es UNA MIERDAA!

Keria verlo en verdad x.x!

Se ve bn tierno n0n!

Al menos vi un beso :D!

Hahaha lol bye bye XD

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

"_Fue una simple vez que lo vi,_

_Mi corazón se aceleró..._

_La verdad es que nunca lo veré otra vez"_


	28. Éxtasis

**Tornasol.**

_Notas previas:_

Kin's gayness!

**Cáp.28 Éxtasis.**

"_Esa simbólica mujer,_

_Se sienta en el trono..."_

Lo peor que podría pasar es que toda su familia decidiera hacer una comida general para pasar navidad, sintió nauseas cuando pensaba en eso mientras veía un video totalmente divertido. Estaba sentada en la silla giratoria de su computadora, con su pierna arriba de la silla y la otra pierna doblada debajo de su trasero, su mentón recordaba en su rodilla mientras miraba el video que la habia traumado dos días atrás...

La culpa la tenía la maldita de Sango por habérselo enseñado. La forma en que el vocalista tenía sus colmillos cubiertos de plata y levemente marcados. Definitivamente era una gran admiradora de él, con sus ojos...Amaba la cara que hacia el baterista al comienzo, los tatuajes de los tipos. Continuo meneando su cabeza cuando escuchaba la canción, y se divertía mucho al ver el rostro del vocalista moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo con su boca levemente abierta. Era tan guapo. Todos eran guapos.

Entraron a su cuarto mientras ella continuaba cantando levemente y después se giraba para ver que era su mamá entrando con su pijama.

-Kaggie, no se como puedes tolerar esa música ruidosa-dijo su mamá divertida mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su frente, le dolía la cabeza desde hace dos días y no era lindo tener ese dolor de cabeza-En fin, el 24, 25 y 31 la pasaremos con tu tía Grace-dijo su mamá intentando sonreír. Con toda la jodida familia, que aburrido y que asco...-Quién canta?-preguntó su mamá al agacharse un poco y ver como estaba una mujer abriéndose la ropa blanca al momento en que el vocalista tambien abría sus manos. Kagome simplemente tosió un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

-Uh...Canta Avenged Sevenfold-dijo Kagome con normalidad mientras pausaba el video y entonces cambiaba la ventana para abrir otra cosa. Inuyasha habia salido con sus amigos, los cuales lo habían buscado y ella como una aguafiestas que era se habia quedado en casa. Bueno, la verdad es que estaba castigada por haber cantando sabiendo que estaba castigada y por haberse escapado de la casa-

Eran apenas las diez de la noche lo último que vio fue que se iba con un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas en la mano totalmente cansada. Ella como buena hija se quedo jugando con su computadora hasta que sus ojos se cansaron. Sango le decía algo de la resurrección, y de Hitler. Mientras que Yoko le mandaba un par de fotografías del concierto. Todos tenían algo que hacer, y ella tenía flojera de contestarles a todos. Así que se puso en no disponible y en su nick puso "al cel".

Diez minutos después de haber puesto eso, su celular comenzó a sonar y ella lo contestó para escuchar la voz entusiasta de Fred totalmente ebrio, sin duda el si que vivía su vida de manera desenfrenada.

Cuando colgó la llamada fue a ver de nuevo ese video que la habia traumado, mientras se memorizaba como era el concierto, posiblemente podrían hacer un cover...Divago con esa idea mientras comenzaba a ver otros videos. Desperdiciar la vida de esa manera era sorprendente. Después subió su pierna a la mesa de la computadora, acostumbraba a usar unos ridículos lentes en la computadora para que la vista no se le gastara. Y, si decía el número que ella usaba de lentes todos le dirían que no era nada.

Después de las dos de la mañana, sabiendo que Inuyasha todavía no regresaba decidió irse a dormir. Se encargo de acostándose en la cama mientras colocaba la almohada encima de su rostro, necesitaba dormir en completa oscuridad...

Mientras que a las seis de la mañana, apareció Inuyasha con la camisa desabotonada, el cabello revuelto...Nadie estaba despierto, así que se adentró a su habitación de la manera más silenciosa posible, su cabeza le dolía horrores. No tenía un calcetín, y de hecho habia perdido esos lentes caros que habia comprado, miró su brazo notando que tenía su reloj todavía con él. Le mandó un mensaje a Miroku sobre discreción absoluta mientras que se tiraba a dormir quitándose la camisa con facilidad y simplemente cubriendo todo su cuerpo con esa sabana de color rosa claro.

Los dos adolescentes habían dormido demasiado, la madre de Kagome habia dejado una pequeña carta sobre que iba a llevar a hacer algunos mandados con Pichón, dejándole la comida a cargo de Kagome. De seguro iba a hacer esos preparativos de navidad, con eso de que solo faltaba un día...Kagome despertó sola, pero decidió echarle la culpa al teléfono el cual no sonaba, mientras se levantaba y veía que estaba totalmente somnolienta, apenas eran las once y media...Se apresuró a irse a bañar mientras luego se lavaba sus dientes y comenzaba a ir a buscar ropa. Habia quedado en que iba a comprar ropa para esas ridículas festividades...

Cuando termino de cambiarse fue a desayunar algo ligero, miró por las escaleras con su taza con cereal y su cuchara y le llenó de curiosidad que Inuyasha no se hubiera despertado, es más se preguntaba a que hora habia llegado y en que condiciones. Levanto su ceja mientras se acercaba a subir un poco las escaleras, mientras iba a acercarse a la puerta de Inuyasha...No habia insultos en esa casa, ni siquiera habia respiraciones agitadas provenientes de ellos dos.

_Unas respiraciones de amor_. Así se escuchaba menos inquietante o raro.

Habia algo en su interior que la dejaba estar alerta. Suspiró mientras bajaba de nuevo las escaleras y entonces se iba al centro comercial a comprar su respectiva ropa.

**---**

Dicen que los vampiros no se deberían de arrepentir de las decisiones que tomaban, ya que su futuro no importaba. La manera escasa de importancia que tomaban las cosas y la manera desgarradora en que mordían la clavícula de las personas para absorber su sangre. Pero, el no era un vampiro. El era un hanyou, imágenes que el desconocía habían pasado en su sueño simplemente veía burlas, y señalamientos posiblemente era del pasado. Lo malo de esos sueños es que jamás se saben cuando van a pasar o cuando pasaron...

Continuo girando en su cama mientras se arrepentía de lo que habia hecho la noche pasada, y no podía despertarse eso le provocaba nauseas y cierto coraje; No tenía idea de que hora era, ni siquiera si estaba solo o acompañado en la casa de Kagome. Solo sabía que habia llegado antes de que amaneciera, y que llegó muerto y sudando frío. Abrió sus ojos de manera pesada mientras se erguía en su cama, miró sus brazos creyendo que solamente habia sido un retorcido sueño, pero ahí estaban los pequeños piquetes en su mano izquierda. Su visión fue borrosa por un momento, su garganta la sentía seca se levanto apresurado para ir a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua.

Y fue cuando noto que eran las cinco de la tarde...Casi dormía doce horas, se rasco con su propia pierna la pierna que lo sostenía. No tenía porque hizo todo su desmadre ayer, no sabía porque habia ido a la fiesta con Miroku y Kouga y después los habia abandonado por un poco de diversión extra, pero esa sensación que recorrió por todo su cuerpo fue la alarma que encendió dentro de su cuerpo lo terriblemente necesitado que estaba por consumir éxtasis, fumar marihuana, inyectarse heroína y un poco de inhaladores. Por ser hanyou el sabía que afectaba un poco menos, pero la cocaína que habia consumido hace más de diez horas habia tenido un poco de aserrín y fue difícil de inhalarla...Cuando se inyecto la heroína le dolió mucho, pero no importo cual fue su pánico por las agujas la sensación de querer sentirse extasiado no iba a desaparecer hasta haber probado un poco más.

Cada persona es un ser egoísta, nunca se conforma con lo que tiene siempre quiere más y más. Y los que se intentan conformarse son llamados perdedores a sus espaldas. El era así, jamás se pudo conformar con todo lo que tenía tubo que encontrar maneras en gastar todo el dinero que tenía. Sabiendo que jamás iba a desaparecer, apretó su puño mientras dejaba el bote de agua de nuevo en el refrigerador. Apretó su puño mientras notaba como sus uñas se afilaban para cortarle un poco su palma de la mano.

No fue hasta que comenzó a salpicar pequeñas gotas de sangre en el piso fue que dejo de apretar el puño y saber que estaba haciendo acciones de niño problemático. Cuando en realidad ya lo era, ignoró sus comentarios irónicos y la basura de persona que era por esos momentos. Limpió esas gotas que habían caído mientras se encerraba en su habitación, no tenía hambre y no tenía sueño.

-Debería llamarme bolsa de excremento-dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama para no saber nada de los demás. No sabía lo que tenía en su corazón en estos momentos-

Pero Inuyasha no pudo saber que el no estaba solo en esos momentos peligrosos y extraños de su vida, no lo reconoció porque estaba solo en la casa de su...novia. Inuyasha posiblemente creía que haber consumido todas esas drogas habia sido divertido en aquel momento, pero ahora que estaba conciente y la bebida no lo hizo hacer que su corazón siguiera reprimiendo esa necesidad de consumir drogas, fue que se arrepentía de todo. Hasta de haber existido y causar este dolor a su mamá, pensando que estando lejos de casa aun así la estaba traicionando.

Antes eso no le importaría pero ahora...De sus ojos salió un líquido salino y transparente corrió por sus mejillas hasta tocar la almohada. Hace tiempo que habia llorado, y ahora se sentía más humano de lo que creía que era. Lloró de coraje de haberse drogado.

No recordaba muchas cosas. No recordaba que habia hecho, y tenía una novia que quería desde la secundaria y lo echaba a perder por su irresponsabilidad.

_-Flash Back-_

"Para los nuevos, siempre es gratis la primera vez...Pero la segunda.." Era un asiático el que le dijo eso, posiblemente creyendo que Inuyasha era principiante en eso. Sus ojos dorados brillaron por un par de segundos, y su mano fue a parar directamente a una pequeña pastilla que era regalada, bailó con un vaso de cerveza cerca de un par de amigos.

Irónico, el creía que sus amigos eran aquellos que le vendían drogas o lo enviciaban un poco más. Duro meses sin drogarse, de hecho habia quedado en que jamás lo iba a hacer pero fue como una atracción para llamar la atención.

Y, en esos momentos no pensó en nada. Ni en la traición a su familia, ni en la traición a su novia. Simplemente actuó, por la necesidad que comenzaba a adentrar en su cuerpo. Decidió quedarse hasta tarde para que nadie supiera que se habia drogado, y que habia experimentado con todo. Y, no fue agradable.

Su lengua se habia entumido, su visión fallaba y todo lo que hablaba para los demás era estupido. Su voz era arrastrada, y su garganta y lengua eran tan pensadas que apenas y podía hablar.

"HAHAHAHA" Se reía con brusquedad, tambien sabía eso. Y luego terminaba tirado en un baño con una inyección en el bote, mientras se estiraba con temor, y comenzaba a ver todo más confuso como si fuera en blanco y negro. Se rasco su nariz un poco, mientras se acomodaba para vomitar.

Y, lo demás no lo recordaba.

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Un hombre no llora, su hermano y su padre le habían dicho eso. Se metió a bañar para despejar un poco su mente, pero eso empeoro porque las gotas de esa agua eran como agujas que se adentraban con furia a su cuerpo.

Sintió el agua caerle por todo su cuerpo, el jabón que intentaba lastimar sus ojos y su terrible flojera de limpiar sus orejas perrunas y después lastimarse inútilmente. Se retiró del baño mientras iba a cambiarse, esa vez no iba a salir escuchó su teléfono sonar mientras contestaba, era la voz preocupada de su madre. Posiblemente estaba llorando, intentó no llorar mientras intentaba entenderle.

_-"Inuyasha...Cuídate de tu padre"-_fue lo que entendió su madre mientras luego la llamada era colgada. Inuyasha simplemente empezó a sentir el aroma por todos lugares. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras abría la ventana y comenzaba a salir por ese hueco, no podía dejar que lo atraparan. No ahora que faltaba un día para navidad y que tenía todavía la esencia de la droga en su cuerpo-

Brinco, trepo e intento escapar. Podía escuchar un rugido diciendo "atrápenlo" mientras el escalaba por esos edificios altos de las demás casas y comenzaba a meterse por callejones que lo llevaban a algún camino perdido que el desconocía, lo que no sabía es que los guardaespaldas de su padre que eran más de cuatro demonios estaban persiguiéndolo con mucha velocidad. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando sus ojos vieron como estaban dos demonios persiguiéndolo por los lados, dio giro a la izquierda mientras después brincaba esa pequeña barrera de escape.

Su padre era el demonio que más temía en estos momentos. Corrió con mucha facilidad mientras se escabullía entre esas pequeñas calles, podía sentir el viento de aquellos demonios al momento en que intentaban alcanzarlo.

Se encontraban lanzándole cosas, sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. Y lo malo es que después de tanto correr el tendía a vomitar, intentó ignorar ese pensamiento mientras se raspaba un poco la mano y luego veía una pequeña tubería quito la tapa con mucha rapidez mientras se adentraba por ese lugar...Olía espantozo, un olor a caca y a residuos mientras corría más apresurado su aroma iba a disiparse con lo otro corría por la parte que no tenía agua negra y después llegó al final de un arrollo con mucha basura salió seco mientras después caía rápido a ese horrible río, evitó abrir la boca cuando cayó...

Y al final cansado y agitado dejo que su cuerpo descansará en ese lugar de deshechos...

Un hombre grande apareció mirándolo como si fuera la peor persona del mundo, mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y comenzaba a ver como los demás demonios aparecían detrás de Inuyasha los lanzó hacia ellos mientras el pequeño hanyou quedaba inconsciente.

**---**

No podía escuchar nada, ni siquiera le llegaba algún aroma familiar. Meneo una de sus orejas cuando llegó a escuchar como encendían un encendedor y luego como comenzaban a fumar, podía deducir que esa persona que se encontraba fumando estaba lejos de él. Sin querer abrir sus ojos por temor a saber donde se encontraba descanso un poco mientras sentía como su nuca latía y ardía y como en su abdomen habia un increíble dolor. No sabía si estaba respirando, no sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados...

Sentía que su cuerpo ardía y pesaba. Como si estuviera sedado...Hasta que por fin pudo ver una luz que hacia distinguir la figura de su padre, por su mirada sabía que no estaba feliz. Vio que estaba en un cuarto, donde no habia ventanas y habia cierto aroma desagradable...Su ropa estaba levemente desgarrada, y no tenía sus pertenencias.

-Cocaína, éxtasis, marihuana, heroína...-Dijo su padre con burla mientras estiraba su mano para abofetearlo de una manera que hizo que el dolor de cabeza de Inuyasha incrementará, y el pequeño hanyou escucho el discurso soberbio de su padre. Cuando se dio cuenta de que podía pronunciar las cosas, y no de la manera adecuada fue que le dio tiempo a su padre para hablar-

-No quería...Pero...-Su padre entendía lo que quería decir. Como si a su hijo se le hubieran olvidado las palabras y como se pronunciaban, estaba demasiado sedado debía admitirlo se le habia pasado la mano con ese sedante-

-siempre causando problemas-dijo su padre mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo alzaba con mucha facilidad. Si fuera más poderoso le daría un grande golpe a su padre y escaparía-hay una manera en que puedes regresar a la familia...Una manera para que yo...-lo soltó haciendo que el se cayera y simplemente lo mirara de una manera perdida. Hacer tratos con su padre en una situación como esta sería como hacer un pacto con el mismo diablo-Puedo dejar de molestarte, y regresarás a ser el hijo querido...-dijo mientras levantaba su ceja y miraba a su hijo con tranquilidad-Dejarte en paz...-dijo mientras apretaba su puño. Nunca dejaría de hacerle la vida imposible a su querido hijo drogadicto. Esto solo era el comienzo, el comienzo de una vida enmascara que tendría con su familia-

-Habla-dijo mientras se levantaba y entonces escupía sin algún remordimiento. Escucharía el trato, y si no le servía entonces se retiraría del juego-

-Regresarás a casa, dejaras la escuela...Serás mi querido hijo, olvidaremos esto de las drogas...-dijo su padre con una sonrisa mientras luego se acercaba a el y ponía sus ojos sobre los de su hijo-A cambio...-Esto fue más un susurró de placer para su propia mente-de que te cases con la segunda muchacha más rica de este lugar...Si no lo haces...-Miró este lugar mientras observaba el lugar-deberías acostumbrarte a este lugar-Inuyasha se levanto para poner sus manos con brusquedad sobre el cuello de su padre lo pegó contra la pared mientras gruñía con total furia. Sus ojos cambiaron de dorado hasta un posible rojizo carmín; El gran youkai temió un poco pero después lo empujo y lo aventó haciendo que se pegará en la frente-

-NO ME CASARÉ CON ELLA, NI CON NADIE-Grito mientras comenzaba a aventar todo. Paranoia, y un poco de neurotismo aumentando con la cantidad de sudor que estaba expulsando su cuerpo debido a la droga-

-eso dices ahorita...-dijo mientras se acomodaba su traje mientras luego salía un poco de ese lugar-Si no lo haces dejarás de ser un Taisho, serás la escoria de la familia...Es más...Comienzo a olvidar que tuve un hijo-dijo de manera cínica haciendo que Inuyasha apretará su puño-

Su apellido...Con ese apellido tenía el poder...Esa puerta de nuevo se abrió dejando ver a un youkai aun más molesto, con su propia mano tiró esa mesa de madera mientras miraba a su hermano...

Una reunión familiar, donde estaba el té?

**Continuará...**

**N/a:**

Un fin de semana totalmente hyper. :D.

Hay una cosa que he querido hacer desde hace como más de dos semanas. "tomar un sexo en la playa"

me costo cuarenta pesos y yo aka de ke "a la vergaaaaaa memo me lo pagas" y el "simon" y yo ":D yay, gracias cerepsycho"

LOL y di cincuenta pesos para una cubeta (duh, de cervezas :l) de las cuales creo que solo me tome dos, y otro amigo me regalo una...

que no me termine y como a las tres de la mañana regrese a casa. Un loco fin de seamana, y hoy no Sali : ( porke mi mamá fue cn el mekaniko x el carro...y yo aka de ke "a la vergaa qiero salir" y una morra "kaney caile al cine y luego machado miL" y yo "hairspray?" y ella "ya te la yu knouuuu morraaa" y yo "e.e ah simon"

y me encuentro a las 11:41 viendo the class xDD y me dio idea para un fic nuevo e.e ñamñam :l en fin.

Bye bye♥

**DEJEN REVIEWS NO HAGAN QUE ME AWITE :C**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

Infected Mushrooms-Psycho♪/Lily allen-knock 'em out♪

(amo a lily allen…esta gordilla, fuma, toma y su hermano fuma mota :B)

PD: Happy **BEER**-day SAM & Hector. 16/sep/2007 

SAM:B presentame a los de talleerrr...

Hector: e.é ya regresate puto : ( ! (como si lo fueran a leer u.u)

"_Dame un segundo _

_Para poner mis labios sobre tu cuello"_


	29. Laxantes Emotivos

**Tornasol.**

_Notas previas:_

_Situations-Escape the fate__/perdón x el retrazo e,e_

**Cáp.29 ****laxantes emotivos**

"_La honestidad puede crearte un mundo de irrealidad"_

Los tres demonios se miraron con sus ojos dorados, uno estaba demasiado aturdido y el último en haber llegado a ese lugar estaba demasiado molesto. Sesshoumaru la persona que nunca creyó que iba a defender a su hermano, estaba ahí mirando a su padre con rencor y a su hermano con pena?

-Uhh, una reunión familiar-dijo con ironía mientras comenzaba a adentrarse más a esa habitación, y después pasaba a sentarse como si el fuera el invitado especial. Inu No Taisho no estaba complacido ante esa visita inesperada-Hay un poco de té?-Al ver la forma negativa de su padre decidió respirar para sonreír. Una persona de la alta sociedad como él, no podía darse el lujo de no poder tener una bebida así que decidió aclarar su garganta, haciendo un pequeño ruido precoz que no paso por alto para sus otros dos familiares-La verdad nunca me gusto el té...Son como plantitas con agua...-Repuso divertido. Amando como hacia perder la paciencia de su padre-

-Que haces aquí?-preguntó el padre de los otros dos demonios mientras Sesshoumaru simplemente miraba sus uñas y sonreía al momento de contestarle a su padre-

-Simplemente vine a reunirme con mi padre, y mi...-Al mirar a un Inuyasha que no entendía nada decidió ignorarlo por un poco de tiempo-...Al drogado de mi hermano, sabes padre...darle sedantes a tu hijo es malo-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras sacaba su mano y apuntaba a su padre-En fin, no es que me importe mucho...-dijo de manera aburrida. Algo tan típico como él-

-Ve al punto...-Dijo su padre rolando sus ojos, Sesshoumaru simplemente se levanto y se sentó en esa desgastada mesa de madera. Comenzaba a tener asco por ese lugar, asco por su padre y asco por la cosa con orejas de perro que estaba aun sin entender algo. Es más estaba despierto?-

-No puedo-dijo Sesshoumaru cruzándose de brazos mientras lo tomaba brutalmente por la camisa y lo estampaba contra la pared. Hizo que sus garras se posarán sobre el cuello de su padre, que se incrustaran un poco para que le doliera como a Inuyasha le dolía-Inuyasha tiene un problema con las drogas...-Miró a su hermano y el se levanto torpemente-No puedes chantajearlo, ni acosarlo...Torturarlo...-dijo Sesshoumaru aun golpeando con esa pared a su padre. Posiblemente la sangre ya comenzaba a salir del cuello de su padre era cuestión de segundos para que sus uñas penetraran a su padre-Y, sabes que...Estoy harto de que manchen la casa con sangre...-Lo soltó bruscamente mientras entonces miraba a Inuyasha-dame una respuesta que no tenga esas opciones en diez segundos-dijo con normalidad mientras ayudaba a levantar a su hermano-

-vete al diablo-Murmuró su padre mientras se acercaba a Sesshoumaru y se encargaba de mirarlo con violencia. La mirada de Sesshoumaru era tan cínica que daba miedo. Inuyasha por primera vez en esa hora se levanto mientras escupía un poco de sangre y entonces se acomodaba su camisa que antes habia sido gris ahora tenía manchas de sangre y manchas negras-

-Sesshoumaru...No eres un héroe muy normal que digamos-dijo mientras intentaba hablar con claridad y entonces se despeinaba un poco su cabello. Se estiro un poco mientras entonces luego miraba a su padre, trono sus nudillos mientras luego tronaba un poco su cuello. Estaba tan estresado que solo quería recibir cariños por parte de Kagome, y sufrir en silencio que se habia drogado-Padre...No me casaré con una perra-dijo mientras entonces su padre hervía de coraje-No tengo que renunciar a mi nombre...Ni a mi apellido...-dijo de manera atrevida mientras entonces tomaba a su padre y lo empujaba con la pared. Era la forma más práctica de dejarlo sin movimiento. Sesshoumaru estaba viendo eso sorprendido-Nada de perras, nada de golfas...Nada de risas-dijo Inuyasha mientras Sesshoumaru lo tomaba por el cuello y lo apartaba un poco de su padre-

-Inuyasha es nuestro padre...-dijo Sesshoumaru con ironía mientras luego le sacaba cierta pelea a su padre enseñándole sus blancos colmillos y luego mirando a su hermano-Si hablamos de héroes, no quedarías en esto...-dijo mientras le daba un leve empujón-Padre como tu representante financiero, perra que te cubre todas tus cosas-Al momento de decir perra evito no reírse. Adoraba ser el hijo rebelde, aunque ese puesto lo habia ganado Inuyasha. Maldito Inuyasha-nuestro estado económico es muy bueno...-dijo mientras continuaba viendo a su padre. Sentía que lo estaba acosando-Además de que casar a tu hijo con una mujer es algo muy anticuado eso solo ocasionaría burlas...Y, si Inuyasha dice que tu lo golpeas creo que le harían caso a él porque yo nunca he visto inyecciones en su cuarto, o cocaína...Y yo poseo su misma sangre-Su padre apretó su puño mientras se volteaba y se resignaba un poco. Maldito Sesshoumaru-

-Y, esto queda en?-preguntó Inuyasha cansado mientras Inu No Taisho se retiraba de ese lugar y dejaba la puerta abierta, dijo un "lárguense" mientras el tambien comenzaba a irse. Ellos dos se reían ampliamente, Sesshoumaru siempre estaba defendiéndolo. Maldito Sesshoumaru.-

Alterar la paciencia de su padre era algo que no habían intentando, pero esta vez su padre habia llegado a los extremos. Sesshoumaru estaba esperando su té, pero después de breves segundos con un mal sabor en su garganta y con un poco de asco se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó un poco, Inuyasha pareció reaccionar ante ese acto de afectividad de su hermano así que lo abrazó igual...

**---**

Navidad. Navidad. Navidad.

La escarcha que caía del cielo hacia notar que ese día era veinticuatro de diciembre día navideño; Estaban en la casa de su tía Grace Higurashi. Una casa de más de tres pisos, ventanas elegantes, y un gigante, decorado y hermoso pino navideño que llenaba la sala con su olor navideño. Estaba sentada en un sofá que combinaba con las cortinas. Estaba aburrida, lo único que escuchaba era un "tarara" oh, si en su mente estaban pasando los capítulos más divertidos de "the simpsons" y de "padre de familia" (Family guy).

Sonrió cuando en su mente paso la imagen de cuando Peter consumió Éxtasis, evito reírse enfrente de todos mientras continuaba recordando. No habia visto a Inuyasha y eso la ponía molesta, tenía hambre y su mamá estaba hablando con su hermana. No entendía a su mamá, primero con ella se quejaba de todas las cosas que su tía le habia hecho, y después andaban como uña y mugre.

Eran las nueve y media, y ya quería irse. Estaba por agarrar su chaqueta, y salir a valer madre en navidad. Odiaba la navidad, cuando era pequeña la amaba pero odiaba tener que estar con su familia los respectivos días. Y, fue una grande batalla para poder ir...

Suspiró mientras veía a sus primas jugar con la lap top nueva de su prima, mientras comenzaban a descargar música de reggaeton, y de banda (me gusta la banda pero no en exceso). Tambien estaban escuchando tribu mala, que onda con eso!? Tribu mala apestaba. Tribu Mala el grupo "rap" del momento (Ugh, como me reputea en las bolas ke no tengo tribu mala D: ).

En fin, escuchar como su primo intentaba rapear no era divertido. Le llegaron más de tres mensajes, dos de Inuyasha pero ella no los respondió posiblemente porque no tenía saldo y estaba encabronada. En parte.

En navidad sus primos no le hablaron, Kagome odiaba que uno de ellos no estuviera solo porque tenía que ir a casa de su novia. Ella quería estar con su novia computadora y estaba ahí sentada con una cara amargada sonriendo cuando su tía intentaba decir algo gracioso, o cuando su prima eructaba de manera salvaje. Estaban terminando la cena, y ella estaba escuchando música con su cabeza recargada en su mano. Totalmente aburrida.

Después de las diez comenzaron a servir todo, pasaron al comedor. Un grande comedor de madera donde todos parecían tener su lugar, ella se sentó cerca de su mamá y después fue quitada por uno de sus tías quedando en medio de dos de sus terribles primas. Dos mellizas que adoraban molestarla. Su tía permaneció mirándola de manera profunda, la única tía que la defendía era la hermana mayor de su madre, pero su esposo era un idiota. Y a veces mostraba rivalidad con su madre.

La sirvienta comenzó a servirle a todos mientras ella comía un poco de manera lenta, habia un vaso de vidrio y una copa de agua. Su prima sonrió cuando ella iba a beber un poco de refresco, se disculpo para ir al baño y en cuanto llegó comenzó a vomitar. Sintió que su estomago tenía un asqueroso viaje, sintió que sus ojos pesaban. Se sentó en el baño mientras luego sobaba sus ojos no podía ver bien. Veía demasiado borroso, se levanto para seguir vomitando mientras luego se levantaba y se echaba agua en su rostro.

Poco a poco todo se fue haciendo negro, y entonces tenía una terrible sensación en su garganta. Asco y decepción. Sus ojos empezaron a llorar, y lo último que supo fue que le habían apagado la luz y que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Argg, y esta era una hermosa navidad? Convulsiono un par de veces después de quedar inconsciente, su madre preocupada fue a buscar a su hija y la encontró tirada en el piso con sus ojos abiertos y llorosos como si estuviera muerta. (OMFG! Eso me recuerda la muerte ke yo fingi O.o!!).

Kagome sentía que un día sin sol, o amaneceres y todas esas cosas era como, pues ustedes saben como la noche. (LOL!)

Feliz navidad para ella! No en serio, estaba convulsionando, su madre gritando y apenas y escuchaba lo que pasaba cuando menos se lo imagino su madre ya habia colapsado, y se encontraba en una diferente camilla. Sus primos dejaron de reírse, al parecer era lo menos que podían hacer. A excepción de la autora que esta riéndose como hiena y continuando escribiendo, pero _eso es lo de menos_.

Madre e hija en camino al hospital

**---**

Su navidad era un asco, pero quedaban demasiadas navidades como para deprimirse por que Kagome de seguro estaba enojada. No respondía sus llamadas, ni leía sus mensajes posiblemente tomo su chaqueta y comenzó a salir. Su familia habia decidido ir a una cena de los empresarios más famosos, su padre habia dicho que iba a ir antes de las diez de la noche. Por supuesto que se apareció con una muchacha de cabello rubio y levemente ondulado. Tenía sus labios pintados de un rosa claro, sus mejillas demasiado coloradas. Y su cabello era perfecto. Claro que su corazón latió con fuerza, pero el a pesar de quedar anonado con ella, tenía una preocupación.

Su padre le susurró algo a la muchacha y ella sonrió agraciada. Su sonrisa era totalmente perfecta. Usaba un vestido levemente discreto de color negro, al igual que sus largas zapatillas. Se veía hermosa. Agitó su cabeza mientras entonces metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de gala y decidía pasarle por un lado a su padre y a ella. Su padre simplemente acercó a la muchacha con su querido hijo, nadie notaba eso. Izayoi estaba sentada en una de las mesas que ocupaba su apellido, acompañada de Sesshoumaru con su novia Kagura. (Damn, aquí no es sesshyxrin :l)

Salió de ese lugar, con susurros sobre el descaro de dejar a su familia mientras comenzaba a pedir un taxi. Un brazo demasiado delgado se coló sobre su cintura, reteniéndolo por varios segundos. Por un momento dejo de respirar, dejo de creer que tenía una novia y que estaba a punto de ir a verla a casa. Apple Cute, así se llamaba el grande lugar de reservaciones para gente extremadamente rica. Un lugar que muy pocos podrían llegar.

Miró las uñas rojas que estaban continuando haciendo esa presión necesaria para hacerlo estremecer. Pero no sintió nada, fue como si un cuerpo vació lo hubiera abrazado no podía decir que la temperatura helada de ella le gustaba. Detestaba esa temperatura corporal...

-Tu papá me ha dicho que te siga...-dijo la muchacha con su chillante voz, mientras continuaba abrazándolo. Inuyasha sonrió a medias totalmente enfadado-Eres tan guapo...-Su mente le decía que ella estaba totalmente excitada con solo abrazarlo y sentir su pecho. Se sentía complacido pero tenía novia y por lo que ella decía debía de estar odiando el lugar donde se encontraba.-

-Si mi papá te dijera que te pongas pene, y te quites los senos...Lo harías?-pregunto mientras se giraba y veía a la muchacha quedar totalmente sorprendida. La voz de la garganta de la chica habia desaparecido lo único que no desapareció fue la sonrisa perversa de Inuyasha, y las palabras hirientes que le habia dicho de manera frenética. Adoraba ser el malo del cuento-

El taxi se estaciono después de dejar a la muchacha con un par de lágrimas y el entonces le dio un beso en la frente para comenzar a irse. Era Inuyasha Taisho. Su apellido tenía más poder del que el sabía.

Fue a casa de Kagome, pero después decidió hablarle a Sango, al parecer estaban en casa de una tía. Fue a buscar a esa tía, mientras veía como el mayordomo le indicaba que estaban en el hospital. Ese presentimiento de que algo le pasaba a su novia fue verdad. En cuanto llegó al hospital solamente dijo Higurashi, fue a ese cuarto mientras veía a los familiares de Kagome, más bien vio a la tía de Kagome y a dos de sus primos que estaban ahí preocupados, no podía entrar el doctor la estaba revisando.

El doctor salió hablo con su tía mientras ella entonces asentía de manera desesperada. Inuyasha se acercó a su tía mientras primero abrazaba a su hijo, y luego veía al muchacho de ojos dorados, se quedo sorprendida de que un Taisho estuviera ahí...

-Que le paso a Kagome y a su madre?-preguntó Inuyasha preocupado mientras comenzaba a escuchar la forma de narrar de su tía. Según sabía Kagome habia tomado algo de laxante en su bebida, pero Kagome era alérgica a eso y su cuerpo lo sentía como droga. Y como droga que era y sus consecuencias habia perdido la vista, pero según los estudios que le iba a hacer el doctor en...1,2,3 el doctor ya se estaba llevando a Kagome; En fin, según el doctor iba a recuperarla pronto ya que la dosis fue muy corta-

Se quedo como estupido. El laxante era como droga para Kagome? WTF!? (what the fuck!?). Según el, los laxantes era para que hicieras del baño durante todo el día. Recordaba aquella vez que habia comprado una manzanita y le habia puesto todo el polvo de los laxantes, más de medio salón tenía diarrea solo porque el de generoso habia dado sorbos y sorbos, todos tenían diarrea menos el. Pero en fin, Laxante igual a droga para Kagome...Uhmm...Que raro.

**Laxante + Kagome: droga: ceguera corta y promiscua.**

Más vale no recordar que el se habia drogado. Por Kagome no lo volvería a hacer.

Esperó poder entrar con Kagome, y cuando lo hizo...

-Carajo, ahora estoy ciega...Puta Kagome, tanto que te reías de los del teletón...hahaha, Sango decía que el que salía en la tele debía de ser el más guapo por haber salido...-se reía Kagome mientras Inuyasha evitaba sentir que se le salía el café por la nariz y por la boca-Muy bien, estoy ciega...Puedo manipular a la gente-dijo divertida mientras continuaba sobandose el cabello-Primero llegaré a la escuela y diré que estoy ciega por algo de la actuación y que por eso me salí-Oh, adoraba ser mala en estos momentos.-

-Ahmm...-decía Inuyasha fingiendo que no habia escuchado nada. Kagome entonces simplemente se recostó y fingió estar cansada-

-Perdón...Pero...estoy ciega...-dijo en susurró mientras entonces cubría más su rostro-

-Cuando salgas te llevaré a un hermoso lugar...donde la vista...-Se calló abruptamente al ver como Kagome simplemente le enseñaba su dedo-feliz navidad-habia dicho mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla-Así que te drogas con laxantes?-preguntó burlesco mientras ella imitaba un fingido "ha,ha,ha"-

-Eh?-no entendía, no veía y posiblemente hablaba como si fuera retrasada mental. No podía ver, estaba ciega! IBA A MORIR-

-Cuentas conmigo, es decir...-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella estiraba su mano intentando buscar a Inuyasha, no sabía donde estaba apenas y escuchaba-...Estoy del otro lado-dijo mientras ella rolaba sus ojos debajo de esa venda extraña. Era un ciega invalida, no sabía por cuanto tiempo su mamá no estaba todo estaba oscuro (duh xD), Inuyasha estaba del lado izquierdo, y por alguna razón ella debía de estar en el lado izquierdo. Suspiró mientras comenzaba a sentir a un Inuyasha acercándose, y luego le besaba la mejilla y después besaba sus labios-

-Si besen a la ciega-decía de manera irónica mientras intentaba darle un manotazo inútil a Inuyasha, pues el estaba riéndose. A pesar de ser ciega era divertida. Piche Kagome nunca perdería su esencia-

Mientras en otra habitación, la señora Higurashi estaba recostada con un terrible dolor en su cabeza, el doctor habia entrado y le habia tocado. Ella simplemente indico donde le dolía, el doctor simplemente asintió para que las enfermeras comenzaran a llevarla con cuidado a sacarle un par de radiografías, para no preocupar a Kagome no le habia dicho nada.

Le sacaron las radiografías, el neurólogo y el doctor general simplemente notaron un pequeño grumo en una parte escondida de su cerebro. Al principió pensaron que era otra cosa, pero cuando decidieron ver con un monitor, descubrieron lo que era. Un pequeño tumor en una parte de su cerebro. Le checarón la sensibilidad en sus brazos, le hicieron pruebas en su visión, al parecer la paciente comenzaba a ver de manera borrosa con su ojo izquierdo, y solía tener nauseas por la madrugada, se despertaba constantemente.

-Señora...Tiene un tumor en el cerebro-dijo el doctor de manera irónica mientras la mujer que estaba enfrente de él negaba y entonces fingía llorar-

-Mucho drama doctor, otra vez-dijo la enfermera mientras el doctor rolaba sus ojos y simplemente se rascaba el cuello totalmente cansado-

-Señora...encontramos algo muy...-Evito decir divertido o extraño en su oración el doctor-

-extraño-sentenció la enfermera mientras el doctor negaba-...Ya se-dijo entusiasmada la enfermera-encontramos un pequeño tumor nada de que preocuparse, puede perder la visión de su ojo izquierdo tendremos que amputar su brazo derecho...Señora...Suicídese-dijo de manera histérica la enfermera el doctor simplemente la abrazo conociendo que la enfermera era bipolar, y un poco asmática-

-Doctor la paciente Higurashi necesita saber los resultados y lo que le esta pasando-dijo otra enfermera mientras llegaba el neurólogo-

-Hatch, dile el diagnostico a la señora...Yo tomaré un café-dijo el doctor mientras el neurólogo asentía e iba a decirle los diagnósticos del cáncer a la señora Higurashi-

**---**

-Kagome, hoy te damos de alta...-dijo el doctor mientras Kagome murmuraba un "yay" y entonces el doctor rolaba sus ojos-Te quitaremos esas cosas...-Las enfermeras comenzaron a quitarle las vendas mientras Kagome entonces después parpadeaba y veía todo de color...negro-Sabes, tu problema de drogarte con laxantes es tan raro que te anunciaran en una revista para médicos-Kagome simplemente asintió viendo hacia el lado derecho, pero el doctor estaba del lado izquierdo. Últimamente todos querían estar en el lado izquierdo-Podrás hacer todas tus cosas, y el joven Taisho el cual se ofreció-Obviamente no se ofreció la señora Higurashi se lo pidió llorando mientras lo amenizaba con castrarlo pero daba igual-

-aha-Murmuró divertida mientras el entonces suspiraba-

-Te recomendamos que vengas dentro de tres días a un chequeo normal-dijo mientras ella simplemente escuchaba-Escuche que tienes una banda llamada Lolita's medication-dijo el doctor mientras sacaba un papel y una cámara sin que Kagome se diera cuenta. Kagome dijo un "si" el doctor sonrió-Genial dame un autógrafo para mi hija...-dijo mientras ella asentía y entonces estiraba su mano el doctor dio la vuelta a la cama para darle la pluma negra. Kagome escribió un "Is Kagome BETCH!" lo escribió mal, y chueco y su mano le temblaba.-Ahora mira a la cámara-Dijo el doctor entusiasmado, Kagome salió mirando hacia la ventana y el doctor simplemente asintió-gracias puedes irte a casa, por cierto tu madre se quedará ya que tiene una enfermedad muy contagiosa...Adiós, que tenga un buen día-Que demonios!?-

-Doctor-dijo Kagome evitándole mientras el doctor se giraba con nerviosismo esperando un "que tiene mi mamá?"-Que se siente decirle a un paciente que se va a morir?-preguntó la adolescente con entusiasmo-

-Es como si trabajaras todo el día y eso fuera tu diversión-Kagome dijo un "Ohh"-

Fue llevada a casa con unos lentes de ciego, y un palo que usan los ciegos. Casualmente ella iba golpeando con ese palo a los que estaban cerca, los que estaban ahí le decían algo como "ten cuidado" después Inuyasha llegaba y la comenzaba a llevar a casa a descansar. Y, el se excitó al pensar que podía hacerlo con Kagome cuando estuviera dormida...

Que...erótico...Que sucio y pervertido.

Su navidad fue un asco, con a mayúscula. Estuvo en año nuevo siendo atendida por Inuyasha, y todavía no podía ver a su madre y comenzaba a preocuparse...

_Hola hijo de perra:_

_Si, el doctor me dijo que hiciera un diario con una grabadora...Así que aquí empiezo. Me cague de la risa cuando me entere que lo de la onda esa era droga para mi, estaba así de que "que pedoo?" y luego ya me tranquilice...Se que es un día hermoso, es decir ame la navidad fue de lo mejor. Fingía algo de dolor y me iba a dormir, dios soy un demonio..._

_Lo que más me tiene preocupada es que no he visto a mi mamá desde hace un chingoo y me quiero dar un tiro porque estoy ciega, si tuviera una pistola me diera el tiro sin saber que momento, duh soy la madre ya bye. _

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

:l ahhh es bn temprano (las 11 am e.e) y yo llegue bn tarde a mi casa (casi a las 4 am.) todo por andar ahí cantando y buscando a un amigo, luego el viernes

mi prima "andrea vamos a comprar mi vestido" y ya fuimos a ver los vestidos a la gran plaza, pero a la perra

no le gustaron así que fuimos a la qinta chingada :l y yo sin celular Q.Q!!

luego me kede a dormir a su casa porke sus amigos nos llevaron a no se donde :l (ke tmb esta bn lejos)

y ya el sabado me iamo una amiga (llegue a mi kasa el sabado como a las cuatro de la tarde) y fuimos al canta y después a un rave...(obvio ke no me tome nada en el rave O.o)

y vi al memo y staba mi canción!! "Becoming insane-infected mushroom" y el memo baila bn cura xDD y yo tmb bailando asi y luego cantando...

:l y pss me Sali del rave como a las dos de la mañana :D y no tome nada (por precaucion) y ya después le dije a mi primo ke pasara x mi y el mendigo paso

media hora después :B y nos dejaron pasar al cherry (un antro ke no nos cobraron nada xD) y ya pss pisto, cigarros, y baile (H)

y ya me canse de contar mi fin de semana xD

Ya bye

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

"_No puedo llorar, gritar o hablar..._

_Tengo tanto miedo que me voy a orinar"_

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

♥


	30. Párrafos

**Tornasol.**

_Notas previas:_

Querido corazón, me he enamorado así que prepárate para lo peor.

**Cáp.30 párrafos**

"_Engañamos los dos,_

_Yo engañe con la mirada,_

_Y tu con tus palabras"_

Su ceguera no mejoraba, y eso apestaba. Su madre no aparecía y Gyoma parecía ignorar sus llamadas, que asco de personas. Tenía que vivir con una de sus tías, lo cual no le gustaba ya que la trataban peor. Habían entrado a la escuela, y podía ir ya que prefería que se burlaran de que estaba ciega a que su tía la regañara. No aguantaba nada, no aguantaba a su familia.

_-"Dios, se que soy una mala persona he cometido pecados...Te he insultado a ti, y a mi familia...Pero esta vez, te pido de todo corazón que mates a toda mi familia...Mata a esos seres despreciables que tienen todo y presumen y humillan mientras que yo, yo...Intento ser una buena persona, te juró que seré mejor persona aunque tenga que morir después de esto...Dame paciencia, una paciencia que he perdido y si puedes quítame la mitad de años que voy a vivir para ser feliz..."-_Rezó en esa iglesia había pedido un par de segundos, mientras entonces iba con el sacerdote. Pudo escuchar como le hablaba y entonces sentía como el hablaba con sabiduría-

-es raro ver por estos tiempos a una adolescente-dijo divertido, no lo podía ver pero debía de ser una persona tierna para bromear de esa manera. O tal vez eso de guiarse bajo las voces de las personas era un mal acto-Estas bien?-preguntó mientras ella escuchaba como se sentaba y entonces ella asentía sonriendo-

-Si, nada de que preocuparme...Solo vine a rezar un poco-Nunca iba a demostrar que era débil. Solo había un momento en el que lloraba y todavía no era el momento para eso. Se levanto mientras caminaba con cuidado y entonces tropezaba y caía al suelo, la persona en la que callo la miró y después la ayudo a levantarse.-

-Kagome?-preguntó viendo como los ojos de Kagome estaban brevemente aclarados, y la ayudo a levantarse-Que haces aquí? Según yo tú no creías en Dios-Dijo Michael divertido mientras ponía su mano sobre la cintura de Kagome y la ayudaba a caminar-

-No creo, pero no es malo rezarle...-dijo sonriendo mientras entonces se limpiaba la ropa y veía como el la acomodaba para que se sentara-

-Bueno, lamento dejarte pero tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos-le desarreglo el cabello mientras se marchaba y ella se quedo a esperar a que Inuyasha fuera por ella-

Inuyasha llegó preocupado, mientras la cargaba y la subía a su carro. Al principio se sorprendió pero después reconoció el calor corporal de su novio mientras el la cargaba con cuidado. No importaba que pasara ahora, no importaba si se quedaba ciega o si su familia la odiaba ella era Kagome Higurashi y juraba que por ese nombre y apellido iba a ser la persona más chingona de todo el mundo.

Aquellos que la hicieron agacharse a besar el suelo que pisaban, iban a bajar sus cabezas e iban a llorar sangre suplicando su perdón. Tal vez no en esta vida, pero si iban a pedirle perdón y estaba segura que gozaría ese momento.

No tenía ganas de hablar, pero iba a estar bien. Estaba ciega no pendeja y nadie la iba a andar insultando solo porque eran influyentes y poderosos. Sonrió mientras llegaba a su casa e Inuyasha la acompañaba hasta su cuarto y le había compañía hasta que era tarde.

-No deberías irte ya?-preguntó la tía mientras hacia sentir incomodo a Inuyasha. Kagome simplemente levanto su ceja no complacida de la forma en que su tía trataba a sus amigos-Pasas demasiado tiempo con esta, de seguro la dejaste embarazada-dijo divertida mientras Kagome se levantaba y comenzaba a ver un poco borroso, esto era bueno. Con furia, y siendo retenida por Inuyasha-No cabe duda igual de tonta que su madre...-Rolo sus ojos mientras Kagome con todo el coraje del mundo se levantaba de ese asqueroso sofá y se lanzaba a empujar a su tía. Apretó sus uñas sobre los hombros de su tía, la miró con furia y entonces pudo ver completamente bien. Le escupió a su tía y el susto que le causo hizo que sus rodillas se doblaran-

-escúchame vieja, no te permito que insultes a mi madre...-dijo mientras caía encima de ella y veía como su tía luchaba por soltarse, pero de la nada se había transformado quería tragarse las palabras y dejar de hacer eso y volver a la tranquilidad pero le resultaba una tarea muy imposible. Su tía tenía una lengua muy larga y ella no se quedaba atrás-

-NO ME TOQUES!-Gritó mientras empujaba a Kagome y entonces Kagome se lanzaba para morderle el brazo a su tía, pudo hacerla sangrar y después su tía la abofeteo dos veces, se le quedo viendo con furia e Inuyasha luchaba por acercarse pero Kagome se le escurría de sus brazos-

Nadie la golpeaba, porque cuando lo hacían...Empujo a Inuyasha y luego empujo con todas sus fuerzas a su tía, sentía que todo era mejor con violencia. Su tía comenzó a llorar del miedo y entonces Kagome se seguía lanzando para golpearla e insultarla. Nunca debías insultar a la madre de Kagome, digo si lo haces atente a las consecuencias Inuyasha la logró sacar siendo arañado por Kagome mientras la subía y no se despidió. La verdad esa tía de Kagome se lo había buscado, pero jamás había visto a una Kagome totalmente furiosa. La pudo ver como estaba llorando, las lágrimas no paraban y el solo detuvo el carro para detenerla.

-Porque Inuyasha!? Porque existen esa clase de mujeres, donde esta ese dios!? Donde!?-decía exaltada mientras gritaba y sentía como las cuerdas bucales se mostraban y entonces luego juntaba sus manos para llevarlas a su rostro-Los asesinos, mueren en paz mientras que hay gente que muere de hambre, donde esta ese dios!?-Ya no creía en Dios. Tenía demasiados motivos para no creer en el, pero jamás dañaría a su madre con algo así porque su madre era muy creyente y hacer eso sería darle en su orgullo y humillarse enfrente de ella, Inuyasha la tranquilizo.

No podía alegarle ella tenía razón. Su corazón se encogió, no quería saber como iba a reaccionar cuando se enterara de la enfermedad de su madre. La abrazó con fuerza, y le hizo entender que el siempre estaría ahí para ella.

-Yay, recuperaste la vista-dijo divertido mientras ella sonreía y entonces la llevaba a su casa. Su madre nunca dejaría a Kagome desamparada, de hecho su madre fue la primera en ir y ofrecer los mejores médicos para el servicio de la madre de Kagome, solamente porque Kagome fue la primera persona en ser su amiga-

Lloró más de un millón de lágrimas.

Se quedo en un cuarto de los miles que tenían, su padre no vivía en casa su madre lo había corrido y como su acuerdo marital decía que si ella se contagiaba de alguna infección vaginal por culpa de su esposo podía quedarse con todo. Sonrió cuando observó a Kagome dormir, Sesshoumaru había ido a estudiar lejos y la verdad extrañaba sus mamadas.

**---**

Era uno de esos días, cuando no quieres despertar porque todo estaba jodido y todo apestaba. No quería interactuar con las personas pero debía hacerlo, estaba más tranquila era mejor ver a no ver nada. Camino al comedor viendo a la señora Izayoi sonriendo y ofreciendo un desayuno, no quiso ser grosera y lo comió con cuidado. La verdad estar enfrente de esta persona la hacia sentirse nerviosa, no sabía como actuar, como comportarse. No tenía modales y su novio parecía ser uno de esos muchachos que guardaban sus comentarios para decirlos a algún muchacho que odiaba.

Así que Inuyasha era dos caras, al ver como su madre se levantaba y le miraba sus ojos y entonces aspiraba su aroma.

-No quiero que llegues oliendo a alcohol o estés drogado, tienes un acuerdo con tu padre...-Dirigió una mirada tranquila a Kagome mientras ella sonreía-

Y el que quería ponerse todo loco. Gruñó mientras llevaba a Kagome a la escuela, el no iba a asistir tenía una pequeña junta con su padre así que la dejo y le dio un beso en sus labios.

Yay, ya podía ver. Era tan feliz como una mosca cuando vuela sobre la popo, bueno así de feliz era aparte le había pegado un putazo a su tía. Mugre tía merecía morir. Al llegar a la escuela pudo ver como todo era normal, es decir los estudiantes estaban apenas llegando y mostraban tener algunos indicios de haberse desvelado viendo la televisión o en alguna fiesta que ella no había sido invitada. Pero ella estaba devuelta y su regreso iba a causar conmoción.

Podía ver como estaba Sango caminando agarrada de la mano de Rin mientras Ayame se unía a su pequeño grupo. Las tres se notaban un poco apagadas respecto a su estado de ánimo, se acercó mientras nalgueaba a cada una...

Las tres se giraron y sonrieron de una manera en que no habían podido sonreír.

Al ver a su amiga la estrujaron en un grande abrazo mientras le daban besos en la mejilla.

-Kag, te extrañamos un chorro!!-decía Rin mientras abrazaba a su amiga y la inspeccionaba de que estuviera mejor que de costumbre y así fue, su amiga estaba totalmente recuperada y mostraba unos ojos que brillaban con mucho entusiasmo-

Sus amigas conversaron en el camino a su salón, por suerte ese día tocaba cambio de asiento así que la profesora llegó más temprano que de costumbre así que tomaron sus pertenencias mientras la maestra le daba una breve bienvenida a la querida Kagome, y después se preparaba a dar una lista. Menciono los que eran más revoltosos y los puso hasta adelante, aunque acomodo a uno revoltoso, a otro serio, y así se dispuso a ir mientras que a Kagome y a Sango las ponía cerca y en una parte de hasta atrás. Eso era bueno podrían copiarse sin ser descubiertas e incluso ver todo el salón si era necesario, Ayame cambio de lugar con la que estaba delante de Kagome y para que la maestra no sospechara Rin cambio detrás de Sango. Una bendición por parte de Rin de ser pequeña y de no haber sido descubierta.

Su día fue muy divertido entre chismes y cosas que Kagome se había perdido por culpa de su tía, fue que descubrió que iba a haber una tocada dentro de dos semanas.

Kagome dedico su clase de canto e instrumentos a idear un nuevo tono con su pequeña banda, el profesor parecía encantado y entonces Kagome escribió un corto párrafo mientras mezclaba el teclado que Meigi había aprendido a tocar, y mezclaba esos sonidos extraños de los cerillos al momento de ser agitados con ritmo y con gracia por parte de Gael.

Era un toque jazz, o posiblemente era un rock alternativo que ella había deseado crear desde hace mucho tiempo, todos guardaron silencio mientras Kagome tomaba con cuidado el micrófono que ella había decorado especialmente para ella.

Espero a que la canción empezara mientras veía como sus amigos asentían, ella tomo aire y entonces comenzó a cantar. Solo tenía una pequeña parte de la canción no la tenía toda.

Sonrió mientras comenzó con su canción:

_Baby, Baby long befo__re I met you I was…_

_Crazy, crazy to forget you but just…_

_Maybe what you see is what you get for sure…_

_Can't take this anymore._

Se había inspirado en Amy Winehouse, aunque su estilo era totalmente diferente. Antes de conocer a Inuyasha había estado simplemente como loca, y simplemente quería olvidarlo pero no había podido porque el era una persona especial que había entrado sin avisar.

Y antes de eso había estado ella acariciando la soledad con sus finos dedos, mientras dejaba que su cuerpo cayera con pesadez en su blanda cama y después sus ojos pesados se cerraran. Sí, algo había sido su vida antes de que el regresara para sacarle el corazón y recordarle que todavía era bueno en algo. Amando. Termino bruscamente su canción al ver como estaba Michael en la entrada acompañado de Suki, bueno dicen que la porquería jamás se separa y comenzaba a creer eso.

-Profesor me permite a Kag?-preguntó Michael mientras Kagome asentía y comenzaba a salir para ver a esos dos defectos de la vida. Un aplauso para ella la habían corrido de la banda y le habían robado sus canciones-Buena canción...-dijo mientras sonreía y entonces se acercaba para poner su brazo encima de la pared y dejar acorralada a Kagome, un acto injusto y pobre de intelecto que Michael hacia-

-Hola Kag...-dijo la muchacha mostrando el nuevo estilo de su cabello. Como si fuera mapache, con rayas rubias y luego negras obviamente eran extensiones sonrió ella también mostraría un cabello muy padre cuando fuera su concierto porque si algo sabía es de que la banda de Michael también estaría en ese lugar y ella no iba a perder con una banda de tan bajo calibre-Me fascina tu pelo-decía mientras tocaba el cabello de Kag y ella simplemente intentaba hundirse más en esa pared algo que fue imposible-

-En fin, vine a decirte que...Cantas muy bien y que mereces nuestra buena suerte-Kagome molesta empujo a Michael mientras el simplemente reía burlesco. Kagome sonrió mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla y mordía sus labios. Esos labios que estaban morados ya que para callar todas las cosas que tenía que decir debía de mordérselos-

-No tienen escuela que atender? O te plano se resignaron a creer que su IQ es suficientemente bajo que no aguanta un par de materias-Ninguno de los dos entendió solo Kagome con sus formas de asesinar con palabras a la gente de manera intelectual-

Antes Inuyasha utilizaba mucho la palabra "IQ" y supongamos que ella necesitaba darle uso en esos momentos.

Su última clase fue de literatura en donde la maestra comenzaba a leer un relato llamado "crucifico del pánico" y posiblemente había descubierto que le gustaba leer. Sonrió mientras adelantaba una hoja para poder ir a su nivel avanzado.

Sus ojos brillaban demasiado, y la maestra entusiasmada de que alguien leyera en lugar de dormir hizo que su autoestima aumentara. Prácticamente leyó para Kagome, intento meter en su fina cabeza palabras que posiblemente entendería en un par de años mientras el ámbito de querer saber más llenaba el pequeño y ancho interés de Kagome. Cosas que jamás le llamarón la atención comenzaban a llamarle en estos momentos.

Suspiró cuando relataba en sus retorcidos pensamientos el párrafo que había hecho brillar sus ojos. (Invención mía).

"_Como mala creyente que era Beatriz, dedico sus últimas horas de temor __a recordar las cosas más delirantes que había pensado y plasmarlas con una aguja que su secuestrador le había dado. Según entendía debía de escribir sus más asustados pensamientos. De esa manera el secuestrador los haría realidad y la dejaría que el temor la consumiera poco a poco._

_Beatriz simplemente ajusto esa pequeña aguja para comenzar a escribir con dolor sobre las paredes que eran de cemento y encima tenían dos bases de pintura. El filo de aguja marcaba perfectamente las letras, así que Beatriz quedo escribiendo durante horas y horas sus temores."_

Una pregunta vino a la mente de Kagome como si la hubiera estado incitando a hacérsela a ella o a la maestra. Pero quería pensar muy bien su pregunta antes de decirla en voz alta.

Sería algo psicológico o en verdad sería físico? Habia llegado al final de la lectura y ese pequeño detalle jamás se había aclarado. Levanto su mano mientras la maestra acomodaba sus anteojos y entonces le cedía la palabra con un distinguido ademán.

-Profesora, tengo entendido que Beatriz estaba loca sufría de esquizofrenia y aparte consumía anti-depresivos...Me puede resolver la duda de que lo que vivía fue psicológico o fue físico?-preguntó Kagome haciendo que la maestra se quedara aun más sorprendida. Se felicitaba demasiado en su mente, mientras fingía conocer la respuesta y aclaraba su garganta y trataba de hacer que durara un par de segundos para pensar su respuesta-

-Excelente pregunta señorita Higurashi, jamás cuestione eso pero usted que cree?-De repente la peor de la clase se hacia buena en una lectura de terror que hasta la hizo reír-

-Creo que Beatriz pudo inventar esa historia, ya que al final la frase del autor dice _'Tus temores pueden ser inventados e incluso puedes asegurar que son reales, posiblemente esto le paso a Beatriz y hacer creer que fue un ataque físico es la solución a sus problemas'_ yo creo que es psicológico...-dijo mientras dejaba las copias encima de su libro de Literatura y entonces la maestra entusiasmada comenzaba a explicar lo que ella también creía. Simplemente fue una lectura ya que la otra era demasiado aburrida y los ánimos de la maestra habían descendido tan rápido como cuando bajas la rampa más difícil con una patineta-

Habia extrañado la escuela. Aunque no las clases, la escuela sería divertida si los exámenes fueran opcionales. Si tenías arriba de ocho en la materia podías exentarlos y no hacerlo o si querías medir tus conocimientos podías hacerlos, pero lo triste es que la próxima semana iniciaban exámenes y debía aplicarse para que su mamá se sintiera orgullosa.

De manera acalorada agitó su mano para abanicarse un poco su calurosa frente, había tomado sus cosas y ahora se disponía a regresar a la casa de Inuyasha su sorpresa fue al ver a Inuyasha con su carro esperándola en la entrada de la puerta, el al verla no saludo a nadie simplemente alzo su mano y la incitó a subirse al carro.

Malas noticias para Kagome. Y estaba seguro de que ahora necesitaba más apoyo que de costumbre.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Exámenes :/

I ia acabe de studiar, dios ojala ke me vaia bien T.T!

No pido mucho Q.Q!

"_Día a día las personas me preguntan si creo en Dios,_

_Debo de contestar que sí pero internamente _

_Estoy gritando que aun no lo se._

_Ya que no hay ser que pueda esculcar tu mente_

_Y sacar tus deseos, así que es difícil_

_Que yo pueda responder esa pregunta con honestidad"_

Atte:

Willnira

Pd: Porcelain and the tramps-My leftover♪


	31. ebriedad

**Tornasol.**

_Notas previas:_

"No era tan joven, bueno posiblemente pasaba de los treinta y ella seguía sintiéndose hermosa. Su rostro estaba sin arrugas debido a su cirugía mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía uno de esos cigarrillos que te dan risa, continuaba caminando de manera tambaleante en una tasa rota bebía un poco de alcohol mientras continuaba caminando así en esas oscuras calles.

Bernardo no había regresado a casa, y la había dejado con ganas a las tres de la mañana. Por eso, ella iba a perderse por esas crujientes y desoladas calles mientras adoraba a su propio Dios por una pronta muerte. ¿De que serbia esa belleza si su propio novio la despreciaba sexualmente?"

**Cáp.31**** ebriedad.**

_"__Me__: you have two dicks__…__One in your ass and the other in your mouth._

_Girl: hahaha…_

_Me: I know that's gross…_

_Girl: Noo! It's so fuckin' funny"_

No lo podía creer, no se quería resignar. Su mente no había estado preparada para esto, agitó su mente mientras veía como estaba un doctor con un rostro terriblemente paniqueado. El doctor simplemente puso su mano en su hombro mientras hacia que la joven se sintiera más miserable.

En estos momentos culpaba a todo mundo, y no estaba consiente de lo que sucedía. El doctor simplemente se fue con su nariz cubierta por una nariz roja de payaso, llevó sus manos a su cabeza aun sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Quería retroceder el tiempo, quería gritar y estar en casa como cuando era pequeña y todo lo que pasaba por su mente era el cariño de su familia.

Los ojos del doctor no habían mentido, dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran el delineador negro mientras comenzaba a sentirse completamente ajena a lo que pasaría. Tenía un coraje interno que no podía explicar, miró la puerta de enfrente mientras entonces secaba sus lágrimas lo mejor sería que su madre no la viera llorar. Limpió con delicadeza sus ojos mientras sonreía como si no supiera nada. Para ella era fácil esconder lo que pasaba por su mente, era fácil decir un estoy feliz sin siquiera sentirlo, entró a la habitación más seria de lo normal y vio como estaba Gyoma a su lado leyéndole alguna lectura cristiana, mientras un extravagante ramo de flores rojas estaba en un buró.

Tuvo que hacerse a un lado ya que Izayoi e Inuyasha habían mandado aun más flores, su madre aun estaba sonriendo sintiéndose totalmente excluida a lo que le pasaba. Gyoma en cuanto las vio pudo ver como los ojos de Kagome estaban brillando con nostalgia, se levantó y dejo su lectura cristiana para otro momento, mientras murmuraba que iba a comprar café y su novia sonreía como si nada pasara por su mente; La adolescente se acercó a su madre mientras se sentaba cerca de ella, no era demasiado afectuosa de hecho odiaba darle abrazos en publico a su mamá y también besos alguna maña que se le quito con el tiempo.

Su madre constantemente le decía que debía ser más afectuosa pero ella simplemente no lo era. De la niña perfecta cambio drásticamente a lo que era ahora, y no se odiaba en lo absoluto. Le regaló sonrisas que desprendían amor y ternura y ella le regalo la misma sonrisa, era el espécimen femenino más raro, podía estar con otra persona y olvidarse completamente de sus problemas algo que su madre envidiaba.

La saludo mientras comenzaba a narrarle los eventos que habían ocurrido, exceptuando que tenía un concierto y que se había peleado con su tía.

-Kagome...-dijo su madre de manera nerviosa mientras Kagome la miraba por breves minutos y dejaba de colorear. Gyoma le había regalado un libro para colorear y ella lo estaba dibujando, llenaba su mente ignorando que su madre estaba enferma y que iba a morir-puedo peinarte?-preguntó con tranquilidad mientras Kagome la miraba por breves segundos sorprendidas-

-Da igual...-dijo con indiferencia mientras se acomodaba de una manera en que su mamá pudiera alcanzar con sus manos su cabello. Hizo un gesto gracioso su madre ya que el cabello de su hija no era perfecto, y obviamente necesitaba una pintada de cabello urgentemente. Sonrió mientras le hacia la peor coleta que le había hecho en toda su vida, le escondió la etiqueta de la blusa por segunda vez mientras Kagome iba al baño y se observaba su peinado. Se veía ridícula pero su madre la había peinado así que no le importado-

Regresó con su mamá mientras la veía mirando por la ventana totalmente nostálgica, de seguro ya estaba cansada de estar encerrada en este hospital con una aguja que le daba suero en su brazo. Sentía que se iba a desmayar, es decir tener una mierdita de metal en tu brazo que te perforaba era doloroso o eso creía ella, se quedo platicando con ella de cómo Inuyasha era un idiota, y su mamá le decía que simplemente era un buen muchacho.

Le conto de cómo la tía estaba de manzana (manzana: mamona) y de cómo sus primas parecían que estaban yendo a muchas fiestas, y de cómo extrañaba su carro.

-Ah cuando salga de aquí quiero que llenes el tanque-se estiró un poco para sacar su cartera y dejarle una tarjeta de crédito, Kagome tomo la tarjeta mientras la metía en su bolsa y su mamá le indicaba que tuviera mucho cuidado-ah y cuando salga te pintare el cabello, y te lo cortaras es un asco...-decía su mamá de manera moderna mientras Kagome suspiraba. Gyoma llegó con sus clásicos lentes rectangulares y oscuros y con dos tazas de café-

-Odio el café-dijo Kagome mientras su mamá reía agraciada y entonces Gyoma comenzaba a tomar sus cosas, se despidió de Sounomi con un simple adiós mientras procedía a marcharse-

Platico por otra hora con su mamá, se reprochaba por todas esas veces en las que la había insultado y había dicho que era una mala madre. Fue hasta que una enfermera de actitud madura y cansada abrió su puerta y con un terrible mascar de chicle logro hacer que Kagome sintiera su piel erizarse.

-Las horas de las visitas ha acabado, por favor regrese mañana...si es tan amable-había dicho de esa manera gangosa que hace que te desesperes y quieras patearle el trasero a todos. Se levanto mientras se despedía de su madre y notaba que ya era una hora tarde, así que salió de ese hospital viendo como estaba Inuyasha sentado y esperándola, se acercó a el aun sonriendo mientras Inuyasha la miraba y se levantaba-

El doctor le había dicho suficiente. Le había dicho cosas que ella jamás se había imaginado.

En cuanto llegó al cuarto de Inuyasha se metió a bañar, quitándose esa sensación de haber estado en un hospital. Sumergió su cuerpo en esa bañera mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran con total descuido.

Y donde estaba ese dios que protegía a los débiles? Donde estaba ese hombre que en lugar de quitarles la vida a los asesinos dejaba que los niños murieran de hambre? Como se atrevía la gente a pensar en ese Dios que no veía por las personas que estaban sufriendo.

Intento tranquilizarse pero no pudo. El dios al que todos le rezaban no existía, no existiría ahora, mañana o dentro de años. Tomo el agua que no cubría su cuerpo desnudo para echarse un poco de agua en su rostro, odiaba meterse con la religión pero era la verdad. Se quedo sintiendo como su cuerpo desprendía la suciedad que ella expresaba por lágrimas mientras salía del baño. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y tenía ganas de vomitar, salió del baño envuelta en la toalla mientras comenzaba a vomitar. Y curiosamente nada salió de su boca.

Se quedo ahí cayendo sobre su brazo mientras continua llorando, era toda una maricona. Su cabello mal teñido estaba soltando gotas de agua, mientras su cuerpo levemente dejaba que las gotas de agua que no se habían secado también resbalaran con facilidad.

Odiaba todo y se odiaba.

**---**

Al día siguiente no hizo nada nuevo, Inuyasha la acompaño a que le pusiera gasolina al carro mientras limpiaban un poco el carro. Cuando ella se agachó por recoger la ropa, el simplemente aprovecho esa posición y la abrazó por la espalda haciendo que ambos cuerpos sintieran una acelerada carrera en su corazón. Era como esa nieve que se estaba derritiendo, sintiendo el abrazo de su novio mientras su fortaleza decaía y entonces se mostraba lo verdaderamente débil que era.

Lloró hasta sentir que no podía más. Inuyasha entendía, perder a un ser querido no era totalmente fácil, pero ponerse así y renegara a dios no iba a servir de nada.

Nada iba a servir ya.

Se mordió la lengua, se tranquilizó y limpió sus lágrimas. Mientras Inuyasha aprovechaba para besarla haciéndola olvidar un poco, ella respondía de esa manera mientras poco a poco introducía sus manos debajo de su blusa.

Su cabello se desordeno un poco, mientras Inuyasha se preparaba para morder y saborear su cuello como si le perteneciera. Ella no se quedaba atrás, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa al indagar en un cuerpo masculino nuevo. Rolo sus ojos, era Inuyasha ya lo había visto. Se le subió en las piernas con ayuda de la fuerza de Inuyasha mientras sentía como las manos de Inuyasha tocaban su trasero y como ella quería sacarle sus miedos con ese beso.

La soledad que antes abrazaba estaba saliendo de su cuerpo, solo había caricias que tranquilizaban o aceleraban su corazón. Palabras que no eran especiales que la hacían sentir totalmente enamorada, y un par de besos que estaban ahí para hacerla sentir una mujer. Las ropas se iban desprendiendo poco a poco, el iba explorando cada parte de su piel, mientras ella hacia lo posible por no aburrirlo.

Eran dos adolescentes queriendo jugar a la mamá y al papá. De repente ya todo estaba comenzando a suceder, es decir el era un maestro con el cuerpo femenino y ella apenas era una muchacha incitando en eso, y no quería hacerlo siempre. Ugh, era Inuyasha le daba pena.

Las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron un tono que las fresas obtienen cuando están maduras, suspiro de la manera en que el quería escucharla mientras hacia sus mejores intentos para no lastimarla, ella también lo hizo gemir su nombre más de tres veces. Las tetillas de Inuyasha eran demasiado graciosas, y casualmente no tenía pelos en su pecho. Al final, después del primero y verdadero orgasmo termino acostada sobre el pecho de Inuyasha totalmente cansada, sus ojos se cerraron con mucha normalidad.

Las cosas que no se planean salen mejor de lo que normalmente se espera.

Puso su chamarra encima del cuerpo desnudo de Kagome, sus ojos dorados no podían parar de verla era observar la cosa más terrorífica con lo que se había acostado. Y, era la persona más extrema y exagerada la cual estaba en sus brazos. Mientras que ella dormía estaba babeando y haciendo un sonido extraño, le resultaba imposible querer dormir para reponer energías. Pero al menos ella no se había negado a hacer algo que podía haber pasado después de ocho años, tal vez dos o menos.

**---**

Llovía, y todos sus amigos estaban presentes había llegado el día del concierto y se encontraba muy deprimida. Habia fingido todo este tiempo, pero estaba ahí usando un pantalón de mezclilla levemente aguado, con unos vans de cuadros negros con rosas, una blusa azul marino con un dinosaurio extraño de color naranja, su cabello por fin estaba teñido y era de un color chocolate una pequeña trenza estaba formada con su corte punk, mientras que un cinto que decía punk en forma grafiteado estaba totalmente abierto.

No había descuidado su imagen, el público la adoraba para ser una de sus pocas presentaciones.

Este espectáculo iba a ser totalmente diferente, porque tenía planeado la idea más anti-cuerda.

Su primera canción empezaba de manera animada, con aplausos que incitaban a las putas a menear su cuerpo. Y luego la tonada cambiaba drásticamente.

_You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared__You're __Playin__' With Your Life, This __Ain't__ No Truth Or Dare__They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,__Then They'll Tell You It's Fair__So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad_

No quería demostrarles a todos que estaba asustada, posiblemente había varias vidas en juego en su vida y eso no le llamaba la atención.

La vida de su mamá no era castigo o verdad, la vida te patea y te derrota...Y te dice lo que es justo, justo? Dios no fue justo con su madre, así que debía joderse a algo...Porque quería ser en verdad mala.

La siguiente canción era más a su estilo, y a su modo de vestir.

_"So shoot me right into your skin..._

_And I'll be your heroin"_

Inuyasha era un drogadicto y posiblemente por el había escrito esta canción. Los efectos que provoca la droga pueden ser perdida de conciencia, (no en todos los casos), apetito sexual, y apetito normal. Cuando ella colocaba sus manos detrás del cuello de Inuyasha era como una terrible sensación que hacia girar su columna vertebral.

Estaba brincando en el escenario, mientras sentía como el público se entusiasmaba.

_"Leaning on one hip with a cigarette, thinking your ass is as good as it gets"_

Quedaba una canción.

Y esta iba a causar impacto, lo sentía en su corazón. La canción empezó mientras todos comenzaban a quitarse la ropa, ella la destruyo completamente mientras sacaba de sus senos una gorra negra que combinaba con su ropa de nigga, y de las bolsas de su pantalón aguado saco unas cadenas de oro. Sus amigos se vistieron de putas, al menos no era la única loca. Ella interpretaba a Eminem

_-__Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk__-_rapeaba mientras se acercaba con el microfono con la primera idiota, y decía sus primeras líneas_-__But I'm __feelin__' just a little stressed out from __work__Could__ you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair?__Spit__on__ me, __maybe__gouge__ my __eyes__out__Yeah__-_decía mientras la sucia de su compañera fingía que le pegaba y entonces ella terminaba haciendo una pose romántica con un hombre. Algo gracioso que su publico riera era agradable_-__Now__what's__your__name__girl__What's your sign?_

_-__Ma__n__you__must__be__ up __out__your__mind__-_decía su amiga que se había vestido de hombre y entonces ella la soltaba mientras gritaba y salía corriendo-

Se burlaban de la forma tan normal en que lograba imitar la voz, y hacerla sonar con esa sensación que hace que la gente se enamore de sus canciones, al momento de terminar con esa canción tiro el micrófono mientras agachaba su mirada. Agradecía a todos su paciencia y su tiempo, necesitaba un cigarro. Salió del escenario mientras escuchaba como su celular comenzaba a sonar.

Era su madre deseándole una buena suerte, no dijo que ya había cantado al contrario le hizo creer que apenas iba a cantar y que agradecía su buena suerte. Sonrió mientras les presumía a sus amigos que su mamá le había mandado unos saludos. Como celebración a su excelente concierto, decidieron hacer una celebración con los amigos. Ya había unos amigos afuera del concierto, ella solamente subió a una camioneta sin rumbo fijo mientras compraban cervezas, vodka, boones, tequila y más de tres cajetillas de cigarros.

No podía llegar ebria a la casa de Inuyasha, sonrió de manera boba mientras veía como sus amigas observaban por las plantas que nadie la viera hacer pipi. Atravesó las plantas mientras sostenía el cigarrillo con sus labios y sentía como su cuerpo iba a caerse de sueño, el humo del cigarro le entró a los ojos y eso le provoco asustarse y tirarlo y luego volver a juntarlo.

Iban de regreso a donde estaban mientras ella se ponía a reventar las botellas con la pared, podía ver como dos amigos se besaban mientras ella continuaba reventando las botellas.

-NO MAMEN FUE MI CONCIERTO MÁS PERROO!-gritó mientras aventaba de nuevo otra botella de vidrio pero por accidente había reventado una que estaba cerrada así que sus amigos la insultaron y la hicieron que girara en la calla-

No sabía que tiempo era, lo único que sabía es que estaba feliz.

Regresó del nuevo al parque mientras hacia pipi por si misma, después regresaba con sus amigos. Bailó sin música, gritó sin ser golpeada.

-TU TIENES DOS PENES!!-Gritó Kagome mientras señalaba a uno de sus veinte amigos-UNO EN TU CULO Y OTRO EN LA BOCA!-Le gritó mientras todos se reían-

-machín curado!-decía un amigo mientras ella reía y entonces todos terminaban riéndose, después hubo un momento en que se quedaron callados. Kagome volvió a decir otra mamada mientras sus amigos reían de nuevo-

Nada era como lo pintaban en las películas, todo era tan normal y tenía ganas de vomitar. Fue a vomitar en otro lado mientras escuchaba como sonaba su celular tenía demasiado sueño como para contestar así que uno de sus amigos ebrios contesto.

-Kagome tu jefa se murió, pistoo!-Ni siquiera había colgado el teléfono se quedo en shock. Completamente sorprendida y ella estaba ahí tomando mientras su madre comenzaba a morir, que pedo con ella?-

Pidió un taxi el alcohol se había ido con su vomito, y el susto la había dejado totalmente normal.

Solo podía esperar que eso fuera mentira, una mentira para que regresara y no se perdiera.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Será verdad o mentira?

:l descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio. (:

_"No estés triste, hakuna matata corazón"_

**Atte**

Willnira


	32. No formalidad

**Tornasol.**

_Notas previas:_

"Sabía cuando una persona era falsa, es decir al final alguien hacia cierta sonrisita que los delataba. Así fue como supe que mi novio me engañó en el día de los inocentes, que ilusa fui le creí cada palabra. Y ahora, solo me queda reír amargamente de cómo me pidió matrimonio ese día. Ugh! Era un despreciable sujeto pero me hacia reír"

**Cáp.32**** No formalidad.**

_"Tengo mis armas así que no hay nada que temer"_

Recordaría ese día ya que lo tatuaría con sus agonizantes y no tan perfectos errores. Recordaría que hace seis horas había tenido esas noches de celebración después de un concierto en donde se embriagaba para sentirse feliz de esa única manera, también mantendría presente que prefirió haberse ido de fiesta en lugar de pasar las horas de agonía y desesperación a lado de su madre.

Cada acto que hacia era algo dramático para los demás; Estaba en el funeral, con un pantalón negro, sus converse negros, y una blusa negra es que ella estaba sentada fingiendo que estaba tranquila y calmada. Su cabello estaba reseco y olía a humo de cigarro, también desprendía cierto aroma a alcohol el cual se confundía con el humo de las velas que estaban encendidas en esa iglesia modesta. No se había detenido a entrar a una iglesia desde hace cuatro años, y cuando asistía a una iglesia era por alguna celebración familiar. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y desesperados, cierto placer paranoico habitaba en su mirada el cual no podía dejar expresar frente a los invitados a este silencioso funeral. Como era normal en los funerales, la gente se reunía lejos del difunto y procedía a contar chismes de cada persona que asistía al funeral.

Y la verdad a ella siempre le fastidio que hicieran eso. Se quedo sin dejar de ver el ataúd mientras sus ojos cansados mostraban como estaba su delineador negro corrido, Gyoma estaba conversando con la mamá de Inuyasha mientras después se veía como llegaban un par de muchachos a traer más flores de muerto, levanto su ceja mientras veía las flores. A ella no le gustaba que a los muertos se les llevaran flores, era como cierto festejo hacia sus seres queridos. La gente exageraba el sonido de su voz haciendo que las risas y a la vez un par de llantos se dejaran escuchar, no lograba entender como todos podían hablar como si estuvieran en el mercado y como otras personas podían expresar su dolor mediante las lágrimas. Para ella llorar era imposible, tal vez se le habían secado las lágrimas ó posiblemente no deseaba expresar su dolor mediante aquellas personas que dedicaron a criticar a su madre en lugar de ayudarla y apoyarle.

Miró sus uñas las cuales con su desesperación había intentado quitar en esos minutos con sus otras uñas la pintura, sus uñas de un color rosa mexicano estaban despintadas de una parte pero otras estaban aun brillantes de ese color. Daría lo que fuera para poder brillar un poco como ese color, estaba segura que su madre había escogido la mejor vida de todos. Que había sido una excelente persona y la verdad deseaba quedarse con la imagen generosa y cariñosa de su madre, jamás les hablaría a sus hijos de cómo la había encerrado en la cárcel o como la habían corrido de casa.

No valdría la pena infectar con un veneno inexistente la mente de sus hijos, soltó un suspiro mientras llevaba su mano a su frente.

Solo tenía una pregunta la cual necesitaba una urgente respuesta: "Dónde viviría?" sería penoso tener que adaptarse a la casa de Inuyasha y tener que verlo todos los días haría que su relación se hiciera hostigante, aparte de que no quería quedarse con su familia por temor a que le pudieran hacer algo. Agitó su cabeza mientras platicaba con sus pensamientos.

Mientras la lluvia quería limpiar la suciedad de la ciudad, nadie podría limpiar esos pensamientos que habitaban en su mente. Su mente un lugar tranquilo donde ella podía platicar de la manera más desquiciada, tal y como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Nadie quería acercarse a ella, es decir ofrecerle un café era difícil y aparte su tía había dicho como se había transformado en una bestia y la había atacado sin alguna razón. Sonaría chistoso pero la verdad no simplemente había intentado herirla, había intentado matarla porque siempre abusaban de las buenas acciones de su madre. Mantuvo su espalda recargada en esa silla de metal, con un asiento y un respaldo de tela mientras apreciaba como sus dos primas se acercaban con lágrimas exageradas a ver a su tía. Las dos se acercaron mientras intentaban penetrar ese vidrio con sus manos para así zarandear a su tía y poder traerla a la vida.

Ella solo observó ese espectáculo que ella misma había dado cuando su padre había fallecido. No intentaba ser tan amargada en un momento así, pero tampoco podía sacar las cartas y ponerse a jugar "viuda negra" mientras apostaba diez pesos. Siguió observando a sus primas mientras una de las dos que estaban ahí la tomó de la mano y la acercaban al ataúd, por un momento ella pensó que en ese mundo negro con rayones de color rosado y azules estaban su madre y ella. Su prima rubia o mejor dicho con extraños rayos de color rubio platinado estaba llorando, mientras los mocos querían salírsele salir de la nariz, hizo que Kagome viera a su madre con el rostro serio mientras usaba un elegante vestido de color negro y su rostro estaba pintado. Usaba su collar favorito, el cual Gyoma y ella le habían regalado entre los dos. Sus ojos cafés estaban viendo a su madre la cual no estaba sonriendo, según ella todos los muertos sonreían. Ya que el sufrimiento se les acababa y su deseo de morir se convertía en realidad, una de sus primas la abrazó mientras la otra murmuraba con su voz quebrada un "tía querida". Tragó de manera tranquila mientras sacaba de una de la bolsa de su pantalón un simple pañuelo blanco, limpió las lágrimas que estaban encima del ataúd y después tomo a sus dos primas las cuales hacían el ridículo y las llevó a tomar asiento.

-Cuando se acerquen a ver a mi madre procuren no manchar el vidrio-Repuso mientras volvía a sentarse en aquella silla. Gyoma se acercó con un refresco de lata, ella lo sujeto mientras lo bebía de manera lenta. Hubo muchas lágrimas, ya había asimilado que su madre iba a morir. Así que sabía que solo porque no estuvieran con ella de manera sólida no quería decir que no estuvieran presentes ante cada hazaña que hacia o que iba a hacer-

Ya había aprendido la lección de que para ganar algo era necesario perder algo. Por haber conseguido ir a algún lugar del cual no se acordaba su padre necesitaba enfermarse, y esta vez por haber ido a un concierto su madre necesitaba enfermarse de una manera milagrosa. Así iba a ser mejor, no iba a sufrir la quimioterapia y no se iba a creer que podía tener una esperanza de sobrevivir.

No sabía lo que tenía que hacer. La tía que más dinero poseía y con la cual se llevaba mejor había accedido a pagar el velorio de su hermana, Gyoma se sentó a su lado se veía peor que ella pero al menos el dejaba ver sus ojos hinchados y no mostraba temor de llorar enfrente de los demás.

-Recordé el día que te conocí, tenías miedo de aceptarme-había dicho Gyoma mientras notaba como su café comenzaba a temblar-Tu madre fue una persona muy brillante y cariñosa-Volvía a hablar dejando su café debajo de la silla ya que ahora no estaba de humor de soportar como su café iba a ser derramado solo por un temblor de sus manos debido a la perdida de su ser especial-

-Sabes Gyoma-Hablar con el no le iba a hacer daño-Todavía sigue siendo esa persona maravillosa, seguirá siéndolo mientras viva en nuestro corazón. Es por eso que no quiero llorar, porque se que esta mucho mejor ahora-dijo con naturalidad mientras sonreía en ese velorio-ve a mis dos primas es el castigo por haber hecho sufrir a mi mamá, y por haberme hecho sufrir-dijo mientras dejaba su refresco en el suelo y entonces cruzaba sus brazos para entonces darle una tranquila mirada a Gyoma-Además quien ha dicho que no he llorado?-Dijo con un pequeño toque de arrogancia, se levanto de esa silla mientras entonces comenzaba a pasar entre las demás personas que estaban rezando o simplemente viéndose entre ellos. Con sus pasos cansados fue que salió de ese lugar para tomar asiento en las bancas del pavimento. Sacó de su pantalón un cigarro que estaba un poco arrugado, mientras después con su encendedor procedía a encenderlo. Nadie iba a salir ya que la lluvia hacia que su cuerpo sintiera frío al igual que el viento. Y ella podía fumar de esa manera tranquila a la que estaba acostumbrada. El humo dañino se filtró por su boca dejándole el mismo sabor de siempre y después paso por sus pulmones. Contuvo la respiración por un par de segundos mientras después expulsaba el humo-

Cada vez necesitaba más cigarros, pero últimamente estaba cansando de que su garganta fuera afectada por la forma tan tosca en que prefería fumar. Detuvo el cigarrillo con su mano izquierda mientras miraba como las gotas caían del suelo, hizo una maniobra con su mano quitando la ceniza del cigarro y después procedió a seguir el mismo paso anterior de cómo hacer que su cigarro se agotara. Tiró el cigarro sin escuchar como el agua se dedicaba a apagarlo y después decidió entrar de nuevo.

Le dieron todas las personas el pésame, Sango entró totalmente agitada y mojada. Manchando el suelo con las gotas de agua que caían de su cuerpo y de su cabello, en cuanto vio a Kagome simplemente respiró de manera rápida quería que su corazón se adaptara a la tranquilidad, miró a su amiga y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió tomar aun más bocanadas de aire y se acercó a abrazarla.

-lo siento...-La gente comenzó a llorar pensando que ese abrazo iba a hacer que Kagome derramara un par de lágrimas, pero no fue así. Kagome siguió tranquila sintiendo como Sango la abrazaba-me acabo de enterar vine lo más rápido que pude, porque no dijiste nada?-preguntó mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros y entonces miraba a su amiga-

Rin y Ayame llegaron después de media hora, junto con Miroku, Kouga y otros amigos que llamaban la atención de las primas de Kagome. Todos decidieron estar junto a Kagome dándole en pésame y animándola, Miroku llegó a conocer dos veces a la mamá de Kagome. El cuando iba a los conciertos de Kagome junto con sus amigos le tocaba ver a la mamá de Kagome esperando en la entrada trasera así fue como descubrió que era la mamá de Kagome, Kouga posiblemente la vio más veces ya que una vez hicieron una actividad en equipo con Kagome.

Más amigos de Kagome asistieron e incluso las dos amigas a las cual Kagome siempre cuidaba de que algún asqueroso viejo las violara estando drogadas.

Con esta pérdida Kagome iba a ganar un poco de maduración, la cual necesitaba. Iba a ser aun más fuerte ante las cosas por las cuales acostumbraba a sentir y a ver, y también cuando muriera estaba segura de que en la entrada al paraíso iba a ver a su madre y a su padre agarrados de la mano esperándola. Sonrió, se podía imaginar esa escena.

-Se que no debería bromear con esto pero...Se imaginan a Dios bromeando con su secretario diciendo...Hoy veremos a Kagome, mírenla...Con una cerveza mientras dice 'Ahí no, otra vez...hahaha, muy bien Kagome...Sigue así, esperen que es eso? Ángel, ve a que aprenda algo'-dijo Ayame bromeando mientras sus amigos reían de manera silenciosa.-

-Yo me imagino a Dios bien compa-Dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras sus amigos sonreían. Definitivamente hablar de Dios hacia que todos se sintieran más conformes-

-Kagome-decía uno de sus tíos mientras la miraba de manera fría-No es lugar para reír, y definitivamente no es lugar para hablar así de Dios así que limítate tu y tus-Al ver a los amigos de Kagome dio una peor mirada dirigida para ellos. Kagome notó eso pero no quiso decir nada-amigos a decir estupideces, o es que acaso no honraras la muerte de tu madre?-Porque todos decían cosas que no eran ciertas? Querían verla molesta-

-No, no es eso-Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo, no le gustaba que la regañaran en frente de sus amigos le daba demasiada vergüenza y la hacían ver como tonta. Su tío simplemente la había regañado para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo mal su sobrina, y no le importaba si con eso la hacia llorar. Ya vergüenza le daba a la familia tener que decir que tenían una sobrina rara que formaba parte de un grupo de rock, de seguro era una drogadicta ya que eso había aprendido el. La música que era demasiado escandalosa era lo que a su sobrina le gustaba, música que el jamás iba a tolerar-

-No es eso? No has aprendido a velar en verdad a tu madre, de seguro tu madre debe de estar orgullosa de no tener que verte más-dijo con desprecio haciendo que Kagome se molestaba aun más. Apretó su puño mientras miraba a su tío, no quería molestarse más no quería que pensaban que era demasiado peligrosa para los demás, no quería hacer el ridículo-

No hallaba que decir, Sango simplemente se levanto mientras miraba al tío de Kagome.

-Se supone que la familia debe de apoyarse en situaciones como estas-dijo mientras miraba al tío de Kagome, con un cabello negro y leves canas visibles. Kagome simplemente lo miró con arrogancia-

-Hey tío, el camino de los perdedores es por allá-dijo señalando a su esposa mientras entonces sus amigos se quedaban sorprendidos, el tío de Kagome mostro sus mejillas regordetas coloradas debido al coraje y su frente estaba muy morada-

Fue agarrada por los brazos mientras Kagome simplemente lo miraba furioso. Kouga fue el primero en levantarse mientras que con su mirada furiosa, hacia que el sujeto intentara soltar a Kagome.

-Nos comienzan a mirar...-dijo Kagome mientras llevaba su mano e intentaba encajar sus uñas en el brazo de su tío-

-No sabes cuanto deseo que te mueras...-dijo el tío de Kagome mientras la adolescente suspiraba, quien no la quería ver muerta? Es decir esas palabras ya eran conocidas por ella y por su madre. Sin hacer que Kagome supiera, la tomó en un rudo abrazo mientras se la comenzaba a llevar-Disculpen pero, tenemos que hablar-dijo el tío fingiendo un poco de amabilidad-

Obviamente los amigos de Kagome se quedaron preocupados.

La pudieron observar alejándose en ese desagradable abrazo con su tío, fingiendo que iban a tener una animada plática. Entraron en donde estaban los refrescos, y los cafés que la gente tenía permitido agarrar, la aventó en ese sillón mientras comenzaba a decirle cosas. Todas las cosas que su tío le dijo eran la verdad, pudo sentir en su mente que su tío quería escribir todas las cosas malas que había hecho. Se las dijo sin titubear, haciendo que se sintiera peor.

-Y, aun así te crees perfecta?-había dicho con cinismo su tío mientras Kagome simplemente se encogía de hombros. Le dolía la cabeza como para querer contestarle, necesitaba un cigarro. De manera cansada se levanto ignorando los gritos de su tío. Se había quedado seria y lo único que podía contestar era "si o no" y cuando contestaba era de manera enojada. Le punzaba el cuerpo del coraje, sus lágrimas no iban a tardar en salir lo podía sentir en su pequeño y rojo corazón-

Nadie era perfecta eso creía ella. Se levantó cansada mientras su tío de nuevo la detenía haciendo que sus manos se clavaran en sus brazos. Poco a poco se hicierón rojos de la presión.

-Qué clase de educación te han brindado!?-gritó desesperado su tío. Obviamente necesitaba una prueba para que supieran que Kagome no estaba bien de sus facultades mentales-

-UNA EXCELENTE EDUCACIÓN!-Gritó de la misma manera mientras entonces empujaba a su tío, hubo el ruido de que se caía algo pero aunque intentaran abrir la puerta estaba cerrada-Ya estoy harta, siempre diciendo y diciendo...ME TIENEN HASTA LA CHINGADA!-Gritó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, su tío le gritó algo pero después supo que había reaccionado de una terrible manera. Habia golpeado a su tío con su poca fuerza mientras el también la empujaba. Se le clavó un vidrió en su cadera mientras podía ver como su tío seguía gritando sobre el dolor de su cadera-

Jamás imagino que una plática con sus tíos lograría ser tan agresiva. Se levantó mientras llevaba su mano al lugar donde tenía el vidrio encajado, tenía suerte de que no doliera casi nada.

-ESTAS LOCA, LOCA!-Gritó su tío mientras la señalaba brutalmente-TU MADRE ERA PERFECTA, Y LLEGASTE TU SIENDO IMPERFECTA-Volvió a gritar, escupió mientras miraba a su tío comenzaba a estar lista para la segunda ronda-

-YO SOY PERFECTA!-Gritó Kagome con arrogancia mientras abría la puerta-Y PUTO EL QUE NO LO CREA-Gritó al momento de salir con su tío mientras totalmente molesta comenzaba a caminar. Cada vez que pisaba con la pierna derecha el dolor era más pronunciado, su tío de nuevo salió aun más agitado que cuando habían entrado. Absolutamente todos habían escuchado cada palabra que entre los dos se habían dicho, cada golpe al momento en que un objeto caía al suelo. Kouga fue el que cargó a Kagome, con su olfato de youkai fue que descubrió que ella estaba cortada-

-Hey Miroku enciende el carro-dijo mientras le aventaba las llaves, las chicas estaban más preocupadas y al ver como en el suelo comenzaba a haber un recorrido de sangre, fue que Gyoma llamó a la policía-

No se podía decir que fue el perfecto velorio, a Kagome la habían cocido solo por la idiotez de su tío. Querían darle terapia, pero ella había dicho que todo estaba bien. Salió vendada mientras veía como estaba Inuyasha, ahorita solo quería que esto acabara. Y que acabara pronto.

Inuyasha se levantó como ese enamorado que estaba dolido, para acercarse a abrazar a Kagome. Le susurró en su oído humano el perdón de no haber estado ahí, estrecho aun más a su novia y ella soltó un gemido de dolor mientras después se tranquilizaba. De seguro mañana todo estaría peor.

Por el momento, quería estar solo. Y así estuvo hasta que sus ojos se cansaron de ver el ataúd negro de su madre. La gente poco a poco comenzaba a irse, y ella no quiso quedarse a descansar solo por que tenía una pequeña cortada, se quedó aun así observando con más entusiasmo el ataúd.

Por algún momento sentía que no podía contar las respiraciones, pero sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Estaba segura desde que nació había aprendido a querer a su madre, y aunque las cosas no pintaran tan bien estaba segura de que todo puede cambiar. Regaló una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, aun llovía pero esta vez ya de manera más calmada, pero resultaría imposible contar las gotas de esa hermosa y virtuosa lluvia que caía con desdén.

Se levantó mientras comenzaba a salir de ese lugar, debía de alistarse para el entierro y así poder descansar. Si es que eso era posible.

**---**

Esta vez el sol había salido con mucha fuerza, las calles se secaban con cada rayo del sol. Pero claramente dejaba ver que había llovido, había un viento agradable que hacia que los cabellos se movieran, cada cabello brillaba bajo el sol, seguía sonriendo mientras veía como estaba su tía sosteniéndole la mano y Gyoma a su lado para ayudarla a caminar. Sus ojos querían llorar, pero no podía llorar.

Con pasos lentos, cansados y dolorosos se acercó a ver como poco a poco el ataúd iba descendiendo. Quiso estar cerca por última vez de su madre.

_-"__Estés__ donde __estés__ se que serás feliz, no sería tan egoísta para pedirte que vivieras y sufrieras...No, yo me quedo conforme al saber que no sufriste nada, te pido perdón por haberte pasado malos momentos, por haberte contestado e incluso por quererte prohibir que salieras con Gyoma...No se que sucederá conmigo, después de un año __seré__ mayor de edad..."-_Se estaba despidiendo, cada recuerdo pasaba a su mente y se imagino la forma curiosa en que sería estar dentro del vientre de su madre. Iba a ser el último "adiós" que iba a darle a su madre. Sabía que estaba incitando a las lágrimas a salir, pero no iba a importar.-_"No importa que tenga una herida pequeña, por ti madre hubiera sufrido más de lo que __tú__ creerías, pero cuando te miré como una madre fueron las veces que me defendías, la forma tan agresiva en que reaccionabas cuando me llegaban a hacer algo. No se que más podría decirte, tu simple presencia hizo que no le tuviera rencor a mi padre"-_Un pequeño nudo en su garganta se formo y siguió mirando con mucha sorpresa como iban enterrando a su ser querido. Su tía la tomo del brazo con cuidado mientras la llevaba a unos pasos atrás para que la tierra no ensuciara su ropa-_"En este momento madre, quiero prometerte que les daré una infancia feliz a mis hijos tal y como tu me la diste...Prometo que seguiré mis sueños, y que no te decepcionaras de mí"-_Termino su conversación con ella misma. Posiblemente la voz en su mente no iba a llegarle a Dios o a su madre pero estaba segura de que se iba a reponer-

_-Flash Back-_

Tenía quince años, y la verdad odiaba hablar de su padre pero era Sango así que las palabras mezcladas con humor resultaron agradables compartirlas con su mejor amiga. La castaña abrazó a una Kagome que poseía un par de mechones rosas, mientras entonces veía los ojos totalmente llorosos de su amiga.

-Y sabes que odio más? Que prometió que se iba a quedar y no lo cumplió!-se expresó Kagome con desagrado al momento de recordar una escena con su padre, la castaña simplemente llevó su mano a su mentón y entonces miró con tranquilidad a su amiga-

-Y quien dice que no esta a tu lado? Sabes Kag, las promesas de los padres son las que más cuentan-

_-End Flash Back.-_

Jamás olvidaría esa conversación, pero aunque ella y Sango compartían diferentes principios estaba segura de que su padre no estaba con ella. No creía porque no quería, sonrió mientras sentía como ese viento agitaba aun más su cabello, tampoco podía decir que ese viento era su madre porque ese viento pudo haber sido provocado por otras personas, acomodo su cabello mientras sonreía.

Iba a sonreír aunque por dentro estuviera sufriendo todo lo posible. Quería sonreír porque sentía que su madre la estaba observando, tomo una bocanada de aire mientras sentía como Inuyasha le tomaba la mano. No importaba si se volvía vieja, con estrías y su piel sufría una estirada debido a una cirugía plástica. Tampoco iba a importar si en el futuro Inuyasha tenía panza de borracho, no trabajaba y vivía de la pensión que había ganado.

No, eso no iba a importar mientras fueran felices y se tuvieran a ellos mismos todo iba a estar bien.

Su corazón bombeo con fuerza, y no estuvo bombeando una vez. Todo el tiempo en que Inuyasha sujeto su mano, su corazón no dejo de latir de esa manera.

-Hey Kagome...-Murmuró Inuyasha mientras iniciaba una conversación simplemente con su novia, la pelinegra simplemente lo miró. El continuo apretando su mano de manera nerviosa-Sabes que los hanyous nacen con el aroma de la mujer con la que va a pasar el resto de su vida?-preguntó de manera silenciosa. No le gustaría que todos se enteraran de su conversación, estaría descubriendo una de las cualidades de los seres que no eran ni youkais o hanyous-

-No...-murmuró Kagome sin entender a que punto quería llegar Inuyasha. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que le iba a gustar como iba a terminar esa conversación-

-Lo olvidan en cuanto nacen, y cuando encuentran a esa persona lo recuerdan-dijo de manera sensible. Tal vez los locos, poetas enamorados crearon esta mentira, y el como tonto y loco enamorado le creyó a las palabras de su madre. Pero no importaba si era mentira, el creía en ellas y no iba a descansar hasta que Kagome y el estuvieran juntos por siempre-Se clava en su nariz como la cocaína...-No encontraba un mejor adjetivo para describir eso-Y yo ya encontré el aroma-dijo mientras miraba con sus mejillas coloradas a Kagome, ella miró a Inuyasha-

-...-No supo que decir, simplemente en medio del llanto y del sentimiento de culpabilidad de las demás personas, ella beso la mejilla de Inuyasha y fue como ellos dos se complementaban con su presencia-

En el tiempo en el que había dejado de ver a Kagome, se había dado cuenta que posiblemente ella jamás se interesaría en el porque eran completamente diferentes. El siempre fue serio y tonto enfrente de ella, en cambio ella siempre mostró esa energía que el había necesitado en esos tiempos.

Posiblemente así están destinadas las parejas, siendo totalmente lo contrario para que así se atraigan.

Ella llegó, lo supo en cuanto choco con ella por su patineta...En cuanto eso sucedió todo simplemente dejo de ser de color sin brillo, todo se transformo de tornasol.

**·Epilogo·**

La fama en veces le desesperaba, sentir como los reporteros la acosaban si salía a dar la vuelta con Inuyasha. Pero aun así, estaba a gusto en dar esos conciertos que motivaban a la gente en querer ir, le pasaba lo mismo. Cada vez que veía un video de cuando ella cantaba sentía un entusiasmo, sonrió mientras abrazaba su almohada y continuaba viendo un video de hace tres años.

Sus ojos brillaron de una manera nostálgica al recordar exactamente ese día, su hija había cumplido cuatro años, y estaban dándole la vuelta mientras Inuyasha tomaba una cerveza y elevaba la piñata, y entonces al ver que su hija no podía pegarle ella gritaba un "Inuyasha baja la maldita piñata" y el de manera amargada le obedecía.

Inuyasha y ella se habían separado por cuatro meses, ella necesitó hacer su servicio en otro lugar. Y después, estudio otros dos años y pudo casarse al fin. Estudio la forma de crear sonidos con la música, y aparte por si se le acababa la fama de cantar podía ayudar en la empresa de su esposo, cambio radicalmente su empresa ahora era una empresa de modelos. Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku y Sesshoumaru escogían las modelos que iban a estar en la portada de una revista que Sango, Rin y Ayame habían creado mientras Kagome se dedicaba a tocar arriba de un escenario.

Tuvo suerte de que un representante los encontrará y así hacer que dieran el grande paso. Tenían dos videos que solían pasar en mtv, y en vh1 e incluso la ropa que ella creaba al momento de entrar al escenario se hacia una especie de tendencia a la moda. No desearía tener veinte años ya que a esa edad fue la primera vez en que sus pies tocaron uno de esos estadios que sus bandas favoritas habían tocado. Sonrió mientras veía como su pequeña llegaba con una ropa mal combinada y entonces le enseñaba un tatuaje falso que le había dado a su mamá.

-Sou-dijo Kagome mientras llamaba la atención de su hija, sus ojos dorados brillaron con entusiasmo y su cabello negro arreglado de la misma manera en que su madre la miraron con curiosidad-Si te pongo este tatuaje, no podrás ponerte uno de verdad hasta que tengas ochenta, de acuerdo?-preguntó divertida mientras su hija asentía y entonces ella iba a mojar el papel, mientras que se dedicaba a ponerle el tatuaje en el brazo-

-Yay! Mamá ya podemos ir al centro comercial...-dijo la pequeña con una voz tranquila mientras Kagome la miraba. No podía decirle que no, parecía cachorrito. Con sus ojitos brillantes, rascó su oreja mientras se hincaba un poco-

-Pero me veo fea-dijo intentando persuadir a su hija de esa idea-

-No es cierto mamá-dijo mientras tomaba a su mamá de la mano y entonces comenzaba a jalarla, pero no había conseguido nada con su simple fuerza humana-lo prometiste mamá...-dijo mientras se giraba y entonces comenzaba a llorar-Siempre me dijiste que las promesas eran importantes...-decía mientras la voz de la pequeña se quebraba-

-Haciendo llorar de nuevo a nuestra hija?-preguntó Inuyasha entrando con una mirada cansada-

-Que puedo decir, es uno de los placeres de los padres-decía emocionada mientras la pequeña emocionada subía a los brazos de su padre con un brinco, y entonces Inuyasha se encargaba de cargarla y de alzarla en el aire-

-Papá, mamá no me quiere llevar a ver la ropa...Ella no sabe que me aburro de ver el mismo color de la casa, todo es blanco a excepción de la puerta que esta en el sótano esa es azul...Mi mamá dice que porque ahí es donde les habla a los ponys, pero una vez yo la vi entrar y salir con una sonrisa-decía de manera rápida la pequeña-

Inuyasha le tapo los oídos por un momento a su hija mirando a su esposa.

-No le metas tanta porquería en la cabeza, culto al diablo?-preguntó riéndose mientras la pequeña se quedaba viendo a sus padres-

-Sou, hora de ir de compras...Estoy segura de que quieres que se burlen de tu mamá y por eso quieres que salgamos verdad?-decía Kagome fingiendo que estaba dolida con su propia hija, pero entonces su hija le respondía diciéndole que a sus cincuenta años todavía era hermosa-cincuenta!? Me veo de cincuenta!? Ni siquiera tengo cincuenta!-decía Kagome exaltada mientras escuchaba a su hija reír, mientras iba arriba de sus hombros. Inuyasha se quedo observando esa escena hasta que ellas dos se perdían en esa mansión-

Por supuesto que era hermosa, había llegado al centro comercial en el momento en que lo estaban abriendo, su hija jamás se cansaba de comprar ropa. Tenía siete años y estaba enamorada del hijo de Kouga y Ayame, aunque eran un año mayor, y el hijo de Sango se estaba enamorando de la hermana gemela del hijo de Kouga y Ayame, sonrió mientras veía a todas las mujeres caminar con mucho entusiasmo.

Tenía veintisiete años, dentro de un par de meses cumpliría los veintiocho tenía más que presumir que estas mujeres operadas. Pudo ver como su hija se soltaba simplemente para ir a ver un pequeño cartel donde aparecía su mamá, sus ojos brillaron y entonces se acercó un señor que en sus tiempos había sido joven.

-Sabes, yo conocí...a la persona que admiras-dijo el señor mientras regalaba una sonrisa y entonces la pequeña miraba a ese señor con un poco de molestia. Y sonrió al ver el mismo gesto que ella había dado al verlo-

-Sou, Sou!-dijo Kagome mientras tomaba a su hijo-Jezz, no deberías desaparecer...Te podrían secuestrar-decía Kagome notando que había un señor a su lado-Gyoma?-preguntó con los ojos abiertos-

-Kagome...-dijo mientras sonreía y entonces la pequeña se quedaba viendo a su mamá y a ese anciano-

-Es mi abuelito? Porque nunca me has presentado a mis abuelitos, eres rara mamá...-dijo la pequeña mientras Kagome simplemente miraba a Gyoma-

-Si, es tu abuelito...-Gyoma simplemente miró a Kagome enternecida-

-Mamá puedo quedarme un rato con el?-preguntó la pequeña con confianza mientras asentía.-

Sabía que Gyoma iba a decirle cosas del pasado que ella no quería decirle todavía. Sonrió mientras miraba a todas las personas pasarle por un lado sin siquiera reconocerla. Después de que se quedo esperando con sus lentes azules mientras se recargaba un poco cerca de esa fuente fue que vio llegar a su hija, con un globo y un helado y detrás de ella estaba Gyoma. Se levantó mientras su hija se acercaba y entonces por accidente tiraba el helado en el rostro de algún adolescente.

-Argg, niña tonta-decía molesto mientras la empujaba, sorprendente después de varios años seguían molestando a los niños pequeños-

Sou en lugar de llorar y de gritar, se dedico a meterle el pie y dejarlo en el suelo.

-Argg, tu eres el tonto...Tiraste mi helado-decía la pequeña con esa voz madura mientras Kagome llegaba y entonces cargaba a la niña y la ponía en su costado, Sou se quedo haciendo sonidos felinos. El muchacho se levanto mirando quien estaba delante de el-

-Sou...discúlpate con el muchacho-decía Kagome mientras entonces miraba al muchacho, y luego se acercaba y lo tomaba con una mano por las solapas-Oh mejor dicho discúlpame tu con mi hija...-dijo de manera agresiva haciendo que el muchacho hiciera una corta reverencia y entonces se marchara-

-argg...-le seguía diciendo la pequeña al adolescente-

-Te acuerdas que te dije que mordieras, patearas y volvieras a morder?-preguntó Kagome notando como Gyoma pasaba a sentarse-

-Sou me recuerda a Kagome-dijo emocionado Gyoma, viendo como estaba la pequeña usando esos lentes azules-

-Es mi hija...-dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba a la pequeña-

-Gyoma, es cierto que mi mamá era muy buena en todo? Según una prima ella fumaba-decía la pequeña mientras Gyoma suspiraba-

-La prensa dice cosas-dijo Kagome mientras le indicaba que contestara a Gyoma-

-Bueno yo conocí a tu mamá porque quería casarme con tu abuelita, siempre que la miraba lo hacia como la hija que nunca tuve, siempre rodeada de amigos...Incluso una vez escapo de casa...-dijo mientras Kagome le tapaba los oídos a su hija-

-Hey no quiero que sepa mi pasado feo, le dije que tenía un poni y que vendía flores en la madrugada y también que tenía un perrito al cual perdí...Creo que Sango lo tenía quien sabe-decía mientras ambos se levantaban y entonces Sou miraba como su mamá movía sus labios con rapidez. Gyoma se levanto mientras se colocaba de nuevo aquel sombrero-

-Bueno Kagome ha sido un gusto poder hablarte, nos vemos pequeña Sou...-dijo mientras Sounomi hacia una reverencia como si fuera de la realeza-

-Te podre volver otra vez abuelo?-preguntó la pequeña mientras el asentía y entonces Kagome sonreía-

Kagome y Sou por un momento se quedaron mirándose las dos al mismo tiempo, hasta que Kagome se levanto para indicarle que iban a comprar un par de zapatos. Subió a su hija a su espalda mientras su hija le quitaba sus lentes a su mamá para ponérselos ella en la cabeza. Ahora tenía dos lentes, y era poderosa.

-Mamá...Porque nunca me cuentas algo?-preguntó su pequeña mientras comenzaba a mostrar indicios de lágrimas, Kagome simplemente la bajo y la miró por breves segundos-

-Escucha Sou, no quiero que me chantajees con tus lágrimas...La vida no depende cuando lloras, ni siquiera cuando muestras tu carita de cachorrito-decía de manera molesta. Que niña tan ruin, utilizando las lágrimas para tentarle el corazón-

-TE ODIO KAGOME!-Gritó su hija mientras se iba corriendo y con lágrimas, la pudo distinguir como se iba corriendo con su cabello negro levemente cortado en diferente forma, y una extensión de color rosa, suspiró mientras comenzaba a correr, y entonces podía ver como llegaba a la salida y como su hija aun seguía corriendo por el estacionamiento-

-SOU HIGURASHI, ESTARÁS CASTIGADA SI NO REGRESAS-Siguió gritando mientras la gente comenzaba a verla reconociéndola al instante, poco a poco perdía a su hija de vista. Quito a sus admiradores, y a las mujeres que se interponían para ver como estaba su hija llorando sentada en los parches, sobando su rodilla que estaba levemente roja, su corazón se partió al ver como su hija lloraba y después su corazón se acelero aun más. Un camión con carga de ropa comenzó a ir en dirección a su hija-SOU, CIERRA TUS OJOS!-Gritó mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a su hija, atravesó la calle mientras su hija gritaba aun más al ver al gigante camión. Nadie parecía querer ayudarla, así que atravesó el camino agarro de un costado a su hija mientras la empujaba del otro lado, pudo sentir como su hija había dejado de llorar y como estaba respirando con dificultad.-

-mamá?-preguntó mientras se levantaba y veía como estaba su mamá totalmente asustada-MAMÁ!-Gritó abrazando aun más a su mamá-

-Lo siento, puedes chantajearme con tus lágrimas todo lo que quieras...Solo no corras de mi lado...-dijo mientras tomaba asiento y entonces el sujeto del camión se bajaba para ver a las dos personas que estaban tiradas en el piso-

-se encuentran bien? Les pido disculpas...-dijo mientras Kagome asentía y entonces su hija continuaba dándole besos a su mamá en su mejilla-

-Yo siempre he querido ser valiente como tu-decía su hija mientras miraba con sus ojos dorados a su mamá-Nunca tienes miedo, quisiste morir solo por salvarme-decía mientras abrazaba aun más a su mamá-

-Si, estamos bien-dijo Kagome levantándose mientras cargaba a su hija-hoy tuve miedo Sou, pensar que te iba a perder...Tu eres una persona valiente...-dijo Kagome sin saber que decirle a su hija-Cuando le muerdes la oreja a tu papá, eso es ser valiente...-dijo mientras Sou reía-

-El otro día tu te estabas besando con mi papá, también eras valiente?-preguntó Sou mientras Kagome sonreía-

-Ven te llevaré a mi lugar favorito-dijo Kagome mientras iban a buscar su carro-

Su hija era muy marica, lloraba cuando quería algo y quería demostrarle que ya nadie lloraba a esa edad. Iba a una escuela pública, en donde su hija era acompañada por Sango hasta llegar a esa escuela, y según su hija no era divertido ir a esa escuela. Kagome suspiró mientras detenía el carro y entonces iba a la cajuela saco una tabla de skate mientras su hija la seguía observando.

-Aquí fue cuando tu papá me vio patinar por primera vez, el jamás aprendió a usarla-dijo Kagome entusiasmada mientras su hija notaba como sus ojos brillaban. Se subió a la patineta mientras su hija la iba siguiendo con sus pies. Kagome subió a una rampa y fue entonces que comenzó a descender. Su hija jamás la había visto tan entusiasmada o tan extraña al hacer esa pirueta, de hecho también era su primera vez viendo a su mamá patinar-

Sus ojos jamás olvidarían la forma en que su mamá sonreía o cuando la intentaba hacer llorar simplemente por placer.

No odiaba a su mamá, la quería mucho. Una persona de cabello platinado se acercó viendo como estaba su esposa patinando y luego Sou subía para también intentarlo, suerte que el parque no estaba tan lleno de personas.

-Que bueno que están bien-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome bajaba de la rampa para ir a abrazar a Inuyasha, miró a Sou como se sonrojaba y se volteaba a ver a otro lado ante la forma cariñosa en que sus padres se besaban-

Amaba a sus padres, y las personas que escuchaban a su mamá cantar también amaban a su madre. Y, ya sabía como quien quería ser...Quería ser una modelo como su papá, o eso fue lo que su mamá le había dicho. O tal vez no, argg ya no recordaba luego le preguntaría a sus padres.

**·FIN****,FIN****·**

**N/A:**

Se preguntaran porke lo termine? E,e

Bueno sencillo :/

Quiero dedicarme a histeria y a Misstake n.n

Y así poder terminarlos con calma o,o y no ataskarme de trabajo aparte crei ke era conveniente ese final xD.

Bueno pues bye bye :D

Los veo en mi otro fic. (uno ke ia tengo hecho xD)

_"Dispárame directamente en tus venas,_

_Para que sea tu heroína. Inhálame para que borre tus penas"_

**Atte**

**Willnira**


	33. nota final

**Tornasol.**

_**Notas de Willnira respecto al final:**_

He recibido un review que me dejo totalmente sorprendida, en realidad no fue esa sorpresa que me lanza al llanto todo lo contrario fue una sorpresa que me dio gusto.

Se los escribiré. (Espero no incomodar a la persona que lo escribió)

willnira, he leido todo el ficiba bien, muchas pendejadas, etc..pero la cagaste con el pinche final¬¬o sea!! en serio que si no vas a hacer algo BIEN entonces simplemente no lo hagas...me has decepcionado... y hubieron muchos cabos sueltos.. y me extraña de ti, por que he leído ya varias de tus historias...espero ke no lo hagas de nuevo, por ke decepcionas a tus lectorescariños y saludos!atte...+Mido San

Tengo un par de palabras para Mido.

_**Para Mido:**_

Muchas gracias por haberte leído todo el fic, te diré que tienes toda la razón. Yo misma me decepcione del final que le di a la historia, al principio me emocionaba que la historia fuera a terminar porque me quedaría con menos pendientes (Me considero de esas autoras que escriben en tiempo determinado, a veces suelo olvidar las historias que tengo pero nunca pasa que la abandone).

Se que debes de estar enojada de que haya hecho una ASQUEROSIDAD de final.

Pero también no quería que fuera tan normal, es decir se que con Inusual cometí un error al hacerlo extremadamente largo (llegue a un punto en que no sabía cuando darle final!) Y simplemente no quería que me pasará con Tornasol.

Explicaré detalladamente el concepto de esta historia:

Inuyasha pasa de ser el feo al ser el guapo, y de ignorar a Kagome. Un concepto que yo destroce totalmente, es por eso que puedes esperarte cualquier cosa al seguir mis historias.

Y aparte creo que el drama quedaba muy bien con la historia, mi idea nunca fue emparejar a Miroku con Sango o a Kouga con Ayame. No, solo quería un fic para "Kagome e Inuyasha"

Enserio gracias por apoyarme con esta historia, con sus criticas puedo hacer un fic que a ustedes les guste y que yo pueda adaptar a sus exigencias (Si, cada persona es libre de poner sus opiniones en un review).

En fin, a mi me gusta que den todas sus opiniones desde un "sabes que Willnira chinga a tu puta madre" a un "Willnira me gustaría que pusieras esto, y que pasara esto y aquello"

Esos reviews que te dicen que pase, y que tu puedas adaptar creo que te harán una buena autora. Pero basta de eso, solo quise tomarme un tiempo para responder a ese review.

Te agradezco mucho MIDO, espero no volver a decepcionarte. Tratare de que mis historias, diviertan, animen y llamen la atención del lector. Gracias, gracias. (:

Atte:

Willnira.


End file.
